Mancipium Carnis
by Elendil-sama
Summary: Sequel d'Amore Verdare. Un mois après la défaite du Groupe des Serpents, Harry tente de consolider sa relation naissante avec Draco. Mais une menace plane sur la Grande Bretagne durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et personne n'est à l'abri. Que faire quand la seule solution est également la plus dévastatrice ? "Je m'emparerai de leur chair, et leur corps sera mon corps."
1. Prologue

**Chers lecteurs ! Après plus d'un an, me revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure ! Cette fois-ci, j'ai pris le temps de penser à une histoire, car je ne pense pas que j'aurai la même chance que pour Amore Verdare !**

**Voici donc la suite d'A.V, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je tenterai de garder un rythme soutenu mais ce sera dur avec le travail ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura, mais la trame sera comme celle d'A.V : de la romance et de l'action !**

**J'en profite également pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages. On ne le dit jamais assez, les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur. Elles nous donnent du courage. Alors merci à vous.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne possède que les personnages secondaires. L'image de couverture est un dessin fait par .fr/**

**Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Prologue**

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée, Harry baissa les yeux vers le parchemin déplié sur la table basse du salon. Le document avait été lu et relu, si bien qu'il reposait complètement plat sur le bois de chêne. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et ne put réprimer une légère grimace. Avec les années, il avait pris, sans s'en rendre compte, l'habitude de réaliser ce rituel.

Cela avait commencé par la mort de MadEye Moody, lorsque la famille Weasley, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Fleur et lui-même s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un verre qu'ils avaient levé au nom de l'ancien Auror. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce moment, de ces brèves secondes durant lesquelles tous avaient semblé entrer en communion, unis dans le deuil.

Alors un soir, alors qu'il était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre à Horfield et que ses pensées s'étaient tournées, une fois de plus, vers Sirius, ses parents, ainsi que tous ceux qu'il avait aimé et qui avaient donné leur vie pour combattre Lord Voldemort, il était descendu au supermarché qui se trouvait derrière le bâtiment, pour en revenir avec une bouteille de whisky. Il avait alors levé son verre à chacun d'entre eux, visualisant leur visage, leur sourire. Le whisky moldu n'avait pas eu le même goût que le Whisky Pur Feu, ni sa force, mais chaque gorgée lui avait arraché une légère grimace. Il avait continué à boire verre après verre, comme si chacune de ses brûlures se transformaient en offrande dirigée à ces gens partis trop tôt. Une manière de leur montrer que des années après la fin de la guerre, il ne les oubliait toujours pas.

Harry leva son verre, le portant à la faible lumière projetée par le lustre qui le surplombait, et en observa les teintes dorées et orangées.

"Papa." Dit-il, avant de drainer le verre d'une gorgée.

Il recula ensuite sa main, comme pour poser le verre sur un plateau invisible, et soudainement, dans un faible _pop_, Kreattur apparut, un plateau à la main, juste à temps pour réceptionner le verre, qui se posa sur la surface argentée sans un bruit. Harry tendit un peu plus la main et attrapa un second verre, rempli, qu'il leva à nouveau.

"Maman." Reprit-il en avalant le second verre. "Raaahhh" Grimaça-t-il.

Lorsqu'il avait fait cela pour la première fois, il s'était rendu compte qu'il énumérait les membres de sa famille dans l'ordre dans lequel ils avaient perdu la vie : d'abord son père, puis sa mère, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, MadEye, Fred, Remus, Tonks.

Ce soir, après avoir bu le dernier verre, il tendit à nouveau la main vers le plateau. Ses doigts tremblants cherchèrent le verre et lorsqu'il le tendit vers la lumière, le récipient s'agita faiblement, faisant tourbillonner le liquide.

"Henry, Laureen."

Il reposa le verre sur le plateau avec un peu trop de force et un bruit sec résonna dans le salon. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rendre hommage à ses défunts amis. Il avait été occupé par l'organisation et la mise en place de leurs funérailles : il avait fallu contacter familles et amis, qui avaient tous été choqués par le décès soudain des deux fiancés.

Kingsley Shacklebolt avait contacté le Premier Ministre moldu pour lui expliquer la situation et les autorités britanniques s'étaient chargées de l'affaire. Officiellement, Henry Stenson et Laureen Whetherby avaient succombé à une maladie rare attrapée lors de leur voyage en Mauritanie. Papiers officiels et certificats médicaux avaient été fournis et personne n'avait contesté cette version fabriquée de toutes pièces.

Kingsley avait imposé un mois de repos aux membres de l'équipe d'Harry et ce dernier l'avait entièrement passé à organiser ces funérailles. Il avait ensuite aidé les familles du couple à rassembler effets personnels et à libérer les appartements, comme un dernier acte de repentance.

Harry passa une main sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la table et d'agripper le parchemin portant le sceau officiel du ministère.

_**Ministère de la Magie**_

_**Département du Logement et de Gestion du Patrimoine Sorcier**_

_**Objet : **__déclaration de cessation de domicile_

_**Lieu concerné : **__12, Grimmauld Place, Islington, Londres._

_Je soussigné, Mr Harry James Potter, né le 30 juillet 1980, domicilié au __22, Magnolia square__, Godric's Hollow, atteste par la présente vouloir céder mon domicile cité dans l'objet ci-dessus au département du Logement et de Gestion du Patrimoine Sorcier régit par le Ministère de la Magie. _

_Faisant suite à mon entretien avec le Ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ce lieu ainsi que ses prémices seront mises à disposition du public en qualité de Musée de Guerre et sera présenté comme ancienne maison de Sirius Black ainsi que quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, ayant ainsi contribué à la chute de Lord Voldemort._

_Le Ministère s'engage à ne réaliser que les réaménagements nécessaires à l'ouverture des prémices au public et de ne rien faire qui pourrait changer l'apparence des lieux._

_L'entrée au futur musée sera facturée 1 Gallion et 4 Mornilles pour les adultes, 10 Mornilles et 5 Noises pour les moins de 11 ans. Ce prix comportera un tour complet de la maison avec présentation de la famille Black et du rôle de Sirius Black dans la Résistance. Une partie de cette somme correspondant à 40 % de son total sera reversée au signataire de ce document._

_**Commentaire du propriétaire :**_

_En signant ce document, vous vous engagez à céder vos titres de propriétaire au Ministère de la Magie._

_Signature_

Harry relut une dernière fois le parchemin avant de prendre la plume qui reposait à côté et d'inscrire près de l'intitulé _Commentaire_ : _Je veux que l'argent qui me revienne soit reversé à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste dans son intégralité._

Il porta ensuite sa plume vers le bas de la page, là où il devait signer, et fit une pause. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour consolider ses pensées et se pencha sur le parchemin pour signer.

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion retentit derrière lui et il sursauta violemment, glissant littéralement de son siège. Il se tourna, à moitié assis par terre, vers la cheminée qui trônait derrière le fauteuil sur lequel il avait été assis. Alors que les flammes vertes rétrécissaient, un visage familier apparut dans l'âtre.

"Hey Harry ! Comment tu vas ? Ça fait un moment ! Qu'est-ce que..."

Les yeux de Ron prirent en compte sa position, à moitié par terre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Rien." Répondit Harry en tentant de se relever, mais les verres de whisky qu'il venait d'avaler lui troublèrent la vue et il décida de rester assis. "Alors, vous êtes de retour ?" Demanda-t-il en tâchant de paraître à l'aise.

"On vient d'arriver." Répondit Ron. "Hermione est en train de retirer les sorts protecteurs autour de la maison. Comment tu vas ?"

"Super." Répondit Harry d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. "Comment c'était la France ? Et chez les parents d'Hermione ? Comment ont-ils réagi à la nouvelle de vos fiançailles ?"

"Très bien !" Répondit Ron avec un sourire satisfait. "Toujours heureux de voir leur fille chérie évoluer dans le monde magique. Nous n'avons pas jugé bon de leur raconter les événements de cette année pour ne pas les alarmer. On leur a dit qu'elle était malade, elle est encore un peu faible et pâle donc c'est passé. Ils ont été adorables, son père m'a emmené voir un match de criquet. Bizarre comme jeux, non ?"

Harry lui sourit.

"En tout cas, Shacklebolt a eu raison de nous forcer à prendre des vacances, après tout ce qu'on a vécu cette année, on a mérité un peu de repos. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"Euh rien." Répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers le parchemin caché par le dos du fauteuil. "Je préparais quelques dossiers pour lundi."

"Harry. Tu sais ce que sont des vacances, pas vrai ? Tu n'es pas sensé travailler pendant ce temps !"

"Je sais, mais il y a certains papiers que je devais signer, c'est tout."

Ron lui lança un regard amusé. Il tourna la tête un moment et Harry ne vit plus que ses cheveux danser dans les flammes, puis le visage du roux réapparut.

"Hermione demande si tu viens toujours déjeuner demain."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Harry. "On y va ensemble ?"

"Super. Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Neville et de Malfoy ? N'oublie pas de leur dire de venir aussi !"

Le sourire du brun se figea sur son visage, mais Ron ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

"Euh...Neville est parti chez un ami horticulteur italien et est revenu la semaine dernière. Quant à Malfoy, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était en formation à sainte-Mangouste, il doit surement s'occuper de sa mère aussi."

"C'est normal, après ce qu'elle a vécu. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le droit de sortir du Manoir."

"Oui..."

"Bon, alors on se voit demain. Bonne nuit !"

Et dans une nouvelle explosion de flammes vertes, le visage de Ron disparut.

Harry observa les flammes reprendre leur couleur et leur taille d'origine avant de tenter à nouveau de se relever. Il fut prit d'un vertige et, alors qu'il retombait lourdement au sol, il entendit la sonnerie de l'entrée. Il grimaça, le son lui vrillant les tympan, et se massa les tempes dans l'espoir de soulager le mal de tête qui fleurissait au creux de son crâne.

Il entendit un craquement dans le hall, signe que Kreattur avait la situation en main, et il s'allongea entièrement sur le tapis qui trônait au milieu de son salon. Son centre de gravité sembla se décrocher et il eut un bref aperçu de son plafond tournoyant avant de fermer les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?"

Cette voix transperça le brouillard qui s'était formé autour de son cerveau et le fit légèrement sursauter. Il rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête : son salon apparut sens dessus dessous et, au milieu, une paire de jambe lui faisait face. Harry n'eut pas besoin de voir le visage du visiteur pour reconnaître les chaussures vernies.

"Je buvais un verre." Répondit-il d'une voix craquelée.

"Un seul ?" Entendit-il et il sentit deux mains passer dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser.

Quelque chose caressa sa joue alors qu'il était à moitié traîné vers son sofa et il aperçut une mèche blonde passer brièvement dans son champ de vision. Lorsqu'il fut réinstallé, il leva enfin les yeux vers le jeune homme qui vint s'asseoir dans le canapé à sa gauche.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?" Demanda-t-il.

Draco croisa les jambes et posa un bras sur le haut du sofa dans une position plus décontractée, puis porta son regard sur lui. Harry se redressa légèrement, mal à l'aise ; il connaissait ce regard scrutateur et ne voulait pas le croiser, pas ce soir alors que ses barrières émotionnelles étaient baissées.

Le blond continua de l'observer, comme s'il mesurait son état et son taux d'ébriété avant de commencer. Puis, avec des gestes lents, caractéristiques du jeune homme, il sortit un objet rectangulaire de l'intérieur de sa poche et le posa sur la table. Il fallut un certain moment à Harry pour reconnaître la nature de l'objet en question et il posa un regard interrogateur sur le blond.

"Un dossier ? Vraiment ? Tu es venu à cette heure-ci pour me donner du travail ?"

L'alcool commençait déjà à lui engourdir les extrémités, et il pouvait sentir des vagues de chaleur lui traverser le corps. Il posa un regard envieux aux escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et à son lit, dans lequel il aurait déjà dû se trouver.

Il poussa un soupir. Il aimait les visites du blond, bien que trop rares à son goût. Il avait été surpris de le trouver adossé à un pilier d'un coin de la gare de King's Cross lorsqu'il était revenu de Horfield et avait mis un certain temps à comprendre que Draco était venu le chercher.

Depuis les événements qui s'étaient déroulés un mois auparavant, leur relation avançait timidement. Bien que les deux se soient rendus compte des sentiments qui les liaient, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler face à face. Leur déclaration tenait donc dans les souvenirs qu'Harry avait vu et dans le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé après la libération du blond.

"Harry."

Parfois, Draco passait à l'improviste et ils échangeaient quelques mots autour d'un verre, d'un dîner. Puis le blond repartait, après avoir lui avoir volé un baiser dans la pénombre. Pour l'instant, Harry ne disait rien, préférant laisser faire. Il voulait lui laisser de l'espace, du temps, car, même s'il ne doutait pas des sentiments du blond, installer une relation n'était pas aussi simple.

Il soupira à nouveau. Cela avait été bien plus facile avec Ginny : ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir, ils avaient échangé un baiser et le lendemain, ils étaient devenus un couple. Mais sa relation avec Ginny était différente, d'abord parce qu'il avait toujours su que la rousse avait des sentiments pour lui, et puis, il devait l'admettre, car il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle avait pour ainsi dire guidé l'intégralité de leur relation, prenant les devants, exprimant des sentiments qu'il se refusait à dire à haute voix.

"Harry, je te parle."

Comment réinstaller ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un qui l'avait détesté pendant une bonne partie de son enfance ? Avec quelqu'un qui était encore plus réfractaire à l'idée de parler de sentiments ?

Et il devait avouer qu'il craignait l'instant où tous les deux auraient à parler de ça, de ce qu'ils faisaient, et même...de futur ?

"Eh, Potter !"

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers le blond, qui le regardait à présent avec un certain agacement, mêlé à une pointe d'inquiétude. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette relation, il avait remarqué que le blond avait plus de mal à cacher certaines émotions qui venaient se nicher sur son visage. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il se sentait assez à l'aise pour les laisser apparaître ?

"Pardon, j'étais ailleurs."

"Je vois ça. Combien ?"

Harry cligna des yeux dans une expression de surprise.

"Combien quoi ?"

"Combien de verre as-tu bu ?"

Harry déglutit avec peine. Il ne pensait pas être prêt à partager la nature de son rituel avec le blond. C'était bien trop personnel.

"Pas beaucoup." Répondit-il "Alors, ce dossier ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il tenta de ne pas ciller face au regard du blond et il se pencha pour attraper le dossier en question.

"Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?" Demanda Draco.

"Pas du tout." Répondit Harry en observant la couverture. "Je vois passer tellement de dossiers..."

"Il s'agit du dossier que tu étais venu apporter chez moi."

Harry se tourna vers lui.

"Pardon ?"

"Le dossier que tu m'as apporté quand je t'ai trouvé dans ma Pensine."

Harry sursauta et il ferma les yeux. Il s'en souvenait maintenant : Kingsley lui avait demandé d'apporter un dossier au blond, un dossier qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir.

"Tu as pu l'ouvrir ?" Demanda-t-il en reportant son regard sur le dossier.

"Il s'est ouvert ce matin. C'est un dossier scellé : il ne s'ouvre qu'au moment choisi par l'envoyeur."

"Humm. Je vois. Et qu'y avait-il dedans ?" Demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il voulait désintéressé.

"Regarde par toi-même."

Harry retourna le dossier pour avoir la couverture face à lui et, délicatement, l'ouvrit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la première page, et il lut.

_Par ordre de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie et Président du Magenmagot._

_Monsieur,_

_Nous vous informons par la présente qu'après réunion du Magenmagot, nous avons pris la décision suivante :_

_Le dénommé Draco Lucius Malfoy, né le 5 juin 1980, employé en qualité de Médicomage/Guérisseur au Ministère de la magie, est à présent autorisé à voyager en dehors de Grande Bretagne._

_Nous levons donc l'injonction prise lors de votre procès, et ce à compté de réception de ce document._

Le document était signé par Kingsley ainsi que par la Vice-Présidente du Magenmagot, une certaine Aritha Belkins.

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco et le regarda un instant sans rien dire.

"Tu...tu es libre ?" Finit-il par balbutier, incrédule. "Vraiment libre ?"

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire et il éclata de rire.

"Mais c'est génial ! Tu te rends compte ? Normalement tu aurais dû attendre des _années_ pour avoir une telle chose !"

Draco l'observa un instant avant de se permettre un léger sourire.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui a motivé cette décision, mais je ne devrais pas tarder à le savoir. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Ministre le jour de notre reprise."

"Est-ce vraiment important ?" Demanda Harry en lâchant un petit rire.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il posa son regard sur le blond. Il était venu le voir, lui, pour lui montrer, pour partager sa joie et sa confusion. Il n'avait pas gardé ça pour lui. Il l'avait intégré.

Son sourire se fit plus chaleureux et il tendit une main pour la poser sur celle du blond.

"Je suis vraiment content pour toi, Draco."

Le blond l'observa un moment, confus, puis, d'un geste brusque, se leva pour se pencher sur lui. Harry n'eut pas le temps de suivre ce geste, qu'il sentit les lèvres du blond se poser sur les siennes.

Il ferma les yeux et, aussitôt, sentit ses mains se poser sur la tête et la nuque du blond, pour le rapprocher de lui. C'était un baiser timide, mais ferme et Harry ouvrit la bouche pour en avoir plus. A cet instant, le blond se recula, insensible au grognement que poussa le brun en le sentant s'éloigner.

"Tu empestes l'alcool." Lui lança Draco.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et eut le temps de voir le blond lui lancer un petit sourire en coin avant que ce dernier ne se redresse, n'empoigne son dossier ainsi que sa cape avant de disparaître dans le hall.

Harry passa une main sur son visage et laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier du canapé. Il glissa sur le côté et s'allongea, les yeux hagards. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans le sommeil.

A suivre.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour ce prologue ! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop traîner pour entrer dans le vif du sujet, enfin vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre !<strong>

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 1 !**

**Elendil-sama**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Comme promis, voici le chapitre 1 de notre nouvelle Fanfic. Comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous, j'ai décidé de rédiger des chapitres plus courts afin de pouvoir poster de façon régulière. Je me suis posée un rythme d'1 chapitre toutes les 2 semaines.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont commenté le prologue ainsi qu'Amore Verdare, je suis toujours aussi emballée et touchée par vos messages.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Harry manqua de tomber à la renverse en arrivant dans le hall de l'Atrium. Il lui fallut un instant pour se redresser et s'appuyer sur le mur en pierre qui constituait l'âtre de la cheminée dans laquelle il venait d'apparaître.

Il s'était réveillé dans le salon, à l'endroit même où Draco l'avait laissé, le dos engourdi et la nuque nouée. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour se remémorer les événements de la veille et il avait posé un regard rêveur à l'endroit où le blond s'était installé.

Il fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées par un violent coup au niveau de ses chevilles et il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il tituba hors de l'âtre et se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

"Désolé, j'étais un peu...Ron !"

Le roux venait de se redresser, l'air particulièrement grognon. Néanmoins, son visage s'adoucit en apercevant son ami.

"Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à rêvasser dans la cheminée ?" Demanda-t-il en s'époussetant les épaules.

"J'ai mal dormi hier soir." Répondit Harry en passant une main sur sa nuque.

"Ah bon ? Tu as fait quoi ?" Demanda Ron alors qu'ils entamaient leur marche vers les ascenseurs.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que Draco lui avait rendu visite. D'ailleurs, il lui cachait la plupart des visites du blond. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Ron apprenne sa relation avec Draco Malfoy. Pas maintenant. Il savait très bien que, malgré le changement qui s'était opéré dans la façon dont le roux se comportait avec le blond, il n'accepterait jamais une telle relation.

Et puis, il voulait se donner le temps de savoir où il en était avec Draco. Où ils étaient prêts à aller dans leur relation. Le blond accepterait-il de se rendre public de la sorte ?

"Alors ?" Continua Ron.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut sauvé par une voix grave qui résonna derrière eux.

"Bonjour, Auror Potter, Auror Weasley."

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour faire face à Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ministre." Le saluèrent les deux Aurors.

"J'aurais besoin de toi dans mon bureau, Harry." Reprit le ministre en se tournant vers le brun.

Harry acquiesça et, après un signe de tête en direction de Ron, emboîta le pas au ministre. Une fois seuls dans l'ascenseur, Kingsley s'adressa en lui tout en continuant de regarder devant lui.

"Tu as bien profité de ta période de repos ?"

"Oui." Répondit Harry.

"Comment se sont passées les funérailles ?"

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, tentant de lire le visage de l'ex Auror, mais le ministre était impassible.

"Comme tous les enterrements."

"Je comprends."

Ils continuèrent leur montée en silence et pénétrèrent ensemble dans le hall du premier étage. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la porte du bureau, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un devant.

"Malfoy." Le salua Kingsley alors qu'ils arrivaient à son niveau.

Draco se tourna vers eux et se pencha légèrement en guise de salut.

"Ministre. Potter."

Harry sursauta en entendant le blond l'appeler par son nom. Il tenta de camoufler ce geste en passant à nouveau une main sur sa nuque et son regard évita celui du blond. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour dans le monde du travail, ils devraient s'habituer à se parler de manière plus formelle.

"Bonjour Malfoy." Répondit-il.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bureau et Harry aperçut un homme près de la fenêtre. L'homme était grand et élancé, habillé d'une robe sombre qui accentuait la raideur de sa silhouette. Il se tourna en les entendant entrer et Harry reconnut le secrétaire de Kingsley, Francis London.

"Bonjour monsieur le Ministre." Dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers la cheminée. "Je m'occupais de réchauffer le bureau avant votre arrivée. Je pensais que vous ne seriez pas là avant encore une demi-heure."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que London faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction et il fronça les sourcils. Certes, Harry l'avait désigné comme suspect numéro 1 dans l'affaire de l'attentat du café de Horflied, mais son interrogatoire l'avait vite disculpé. Alors pourquoi avait-il un tel comportement ? Lui en voulait-il de l'avoir accusé à tort ?

"Nous avions une réunion importante avant de commencer le programme d'aujourd'hui." Lui répondit Kingsley en prenant place à son bureau.

Il fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes de s'asseoir et attendit que London ne sorte en refermant la porte avant de prendre la parole.

"Je vous ai fait venir ici au sujet d'un événement majeur qui va occuper le ministère pendant toute cette année."

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Draco le devança avant qu'il n'ait le temps de demander plus amples explications.

"Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers."

"Exact." Répondit Kingsley. "Tu te souviens avoir rencontré les chefs de Département de la coopération magique internationale français et japonais ?"

"Oh !" Sursauta Harry. "Oui, je m'en souviens. J'avais totalement oublié avec hum... les événements qui ont suivi."

"C'est compréhensible. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un événement majeur, qui mobilisera une bonne partie de nos effectifs. Comme à chaque tournoi, nous envoyons une équipe d'Aurors à l'école organisatrice."

Dans un élan de nostalgie, Harry se rappela d'Alastor Maugrey, qu'il avait rencontré lors du tournoi auquel il avait lui-même participé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru, avant de se rendre compte que l'Auror en question n'était autre que Barty Croupton junior, Mangemort qui avait pris la place de Maugrey après l'avoir kidnappé.

Mais le tournoi faisait resurgir d'autre souvenirs, beaucoup moins plaisants. Dans un flash, il revit le visage souriant de Cedric Diggory et son sourire se changea soudainement en une expression de surprise alors qu'un puissant jet de lumière verte le propulsait au sol. Et dans la tête du brun, un rire aigu et froid retentit soudain.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs d'un autre temps et il sentit Draco se redresser près de lui sans pour autant faire de geste dans sa direction. Kingsley sembla également discerner son égarement car il posa sur lui un rare regard bienveillant.

"Nous allons tout faire pour éviter que les événements passés ne se reproduisent."

Harry hocha la tête et, voulant changer le sujet de la conversation au plus vite, reprit.

"Au fait, les Bulgares ne participent pas au tournoi cette année ?"

"Non. Leur nouveau Ministre de la Magie a préféré se retirer de l'événement."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Harry, interloqué.

"Aucune idée. Mais ça nous donne l'occasion de découvrir un autre pays. Ce sera leur perte."

Harry acquiesça et le ministre se tourna vers Draco.

"Si je vous ai demandé de venir, Malfoy, c'est que j'ai du nouveau sur l'organisation du tournoi." Reprit-il en se tournant vers le blond. "Des informations qui vous concernent indirectement."

Sans un mot, Draco posa sa sacoche sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit pour en sortir le dossier qu'il avait apporté chez Harry la veille. Il le posa sur le bureau et Kingsley le fit glisser vers lui avant de l'ouvrir.

"Comme vous l'avez lu, nous avons décidé de révoquer la décision du Magenmagot prise lors de votre jugement en 1998 qui vous interdisait de sortir du territoire britannique."

"Oui." Répondit Draco, et Harry sentit une légère tension dans le ton de sa voix.

"La raison en est simple : cette année la directrice de Beauxbatons, Mme Maxime, a demandé à ce qu'une des étapes du tournoi se déroule dans son école."

Harry se redressa dans son siège, sa curiosité piquée.

"Ah bon ? Une étape en France ? Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé, si ?"

"En effet." Répondit Kingsley en sortant sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa robe. "Mais beaucoup de choses ont changé entre temps. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers a débuté comme un événement européen. C'est aussi la première fois qu'un pays d'Asie participe au tournoi."

"Mais ça doit faire plus de travail pour le ministère, non ?"

Kingsley lui lança un petit sourire.

"Oui. Mais nous aurons la collaboration du ministère de la magie français. Nous espérons pouvoir nous diviser la charge de travail."

Il pointa sa baguette sur une page blanche du dossier. Une faible lumière bleue entoura la page pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Harry se pencha un peu pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la page resta blanche, vide. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers Kingsley mais le ministre secoua la tête d'une manière presque imperceptible. Néanmoins, Harry comprit le message : ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

Kingsley referma le dossier et le tendit à Draco, qui le prit sans aucun mot. Puis le ministre rangea sa baguette et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

"Comme tu participeras déjà au tournoi en tant que jury, je pense qu'il est logique de ton équipe soit assigné à la sécurité de l'école." Continua Kingsley. "Vous n'aurez donc pas d'autre mission pendant toute la durée du tournoi."

"Voilà quelque chose qui fera plaisir à Ron." Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

"Oui, enfin il s'agit là d'une mission d'un niveau élevé, il faudra que cette équipe soit irréprochable. Je ne tolérerai aucun faux pas, on ne peut pas se le permettre. Si les gens ne se sentent pas en sécurité chez nous, ils ne reviendront pas, et ça, ça pourrait être catastrophique pour le tourisme ou le commerce international. Nous avions évité le pire la dernière fois grâce à de nombreuses pirouettes diplomatiques, mais cette année, nous devons être parfaits. Pas de mission secrète ou de décisions non approuvées par le ministère. C'est clair ?"

Harry acquiesça et, du coin de l'œil, vit Draco en faire de même.

"Très bien. Je vous ferai un _briefing_ d'ici quelques jours. Vous êtes libres."

Harry et Draco se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau en silence. En se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, Harry se tourna vers le comptoir derrière lequel Ginny travaillait depuis plusieurs mois. L'endroit était vide, et il se demanda si la plus jeune des Weasley n'avait pas démissionné.

"Elle n'arrive pas avant 9h." Entendit-il près de lui et il se tourna vers Draco.

Le blond ne le regarda pas et pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Néanmoins, Harry ne put manquer la tension qui marqua soudainement la mâchoire du blond. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, lui assurer que son intérêt pour Ginny n'était qu'amical, mais le blond le devança.

"Je dois passer voir notre Guérisseur-en-chef pour qu'il me donne les ingrédients dont j'aurai besoin pour mon entraînement de cet après midi."

"Oh." Répondit Harry, qui reconnut aussitôt la tentative de détournement. "D'accord. J'expliquerai à Ron et Neville ce que vient de nous dire Kingsley."

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Draco sortit. Harry observa les lignes de son dos alors qui passait devant lui, puis l'appela en appuyant sur un bouton afin de garder les portes ouvertes. Draco se retourna.

"Comme nous avons plus d'une heure pour le déjeuner, Hermione et Ron nous ont invité à manger."

Draco leva un sourcil et croisa les bras.

"Tant mieux pour vous, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?"

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où le blond voulait en venir.

"Euh...quand je dis nous, ça veut dire Neville, Ron, moi..."

"Oui, j'avais compris." Le coupa Draco avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

"...et toi." Finit Harry.

Il vit le blond cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, seul signe de sa surprise. Harry ne put retenir un petit rire et il vit le blond froncer les sourcils.

"Moi ?" Répéta-t-il après un moment.

"Oui, toi. Ca te surprend ?"

"Granger et moi ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié." Répondit le blond d'une voix sèche.

"Et tu lui as sauvé la vie, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié." Répliqua Harry avec un large sourire.

Draco le regarda un instant, interdit, puis il s'avança vers lui, pour ne plus se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres. Harry sentit son sourire s'effacer légèrement tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient soudainement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout pour me faire paraître gentil ?" Lui demanda Draco dans un murmure.

"Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un te rappelle ta véritable nature de temps en temps." Répondit Harry.

Le blond continua de le fixer, et Harry aperçut une lueur féroce dans son regard. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, comme si la température ambiante avait augmenté d'un seul coup. Puis, sans prévenir, Draco fit un pas en arrière et joignit ses mains derrière son dos dans une position plus composée.

"Très bien. Je serai présent."

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Harry en clignant des yeux pour reprendre pied.

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux que je vienne ou non ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile de te convaincre."

Le blond se redressa et ses lèvres se resserrèrent pour ne plus former qu'une seule ligne. Harry retint un petit rire en voyant cette expression qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"On se voit à midi alors."

Harry lui lança un dernier sourire puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, tentant de maîtriser les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

* * *

><p>En arrivant dans la cheminée qui donnait sur le salon de Ron et Hermione, Harry resta un moment immobile. Il n'était pas revenu chez le couple depuis le soir où Hermione avait été enlevée. Il déglutit avec peine en faisant quelques pas en avant et il entendit le roux apparaître dans son dos.<p>

Ron se dirigea vers le hall et retira sa cape, qu'il accrocha au porte manteau situé dans l'entrée.

"Hermione ! On est là !"

Mais seul le silence leur répondit. Ron l'appela à nouveau, sans réponse. Le roux soupira.

"Elle doit encore être plongée dans un de ses bouquins. Si seulement on avait un Elf de maison pour aller la prévenir. J'en ai marre de monter la chercher à chaque fois !"

Harry laissa échapper un rire et suivit le roux du regard alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Puis il alla accrocher sa propre cape, humant les odeurs épicées qui émanaient de la cuisine. Son estomac émit un grognement et il se laissa attirer par les saveurs flottant dans l'air.

Il traversa le living et se figea en entendant des bruits venant de la cuisine. Hermione était-elle là après tout ? Il s'avança prudemment et contourna le plan de travail pour se tourner vers l'évier.

"Hermione ?"

Mais ce n'était pas la brune qui se tenait devant le frigo ouvert, mais une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur son dos en fines bouclettes. En l'entendant, elle se tourna et ses yeux légèrement exorbités croisèrent ceux du brun.

"Oh, salut Harry."

"Luna !" S'écria le brun en s'avançant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il n'avait pas revu la blonde depuis la fin de la Guerre, et il se sentit quelque peu embarrassé en se détachant d'elle.

"Hermione ne m'avait pas dit que tu venais ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Oh, ça va." Lui répondit-elle de sa voix rêveuse. "Je travaille avec papa pour son magazine. C'est très intéressant."

Harry lui sourit chaleureusement, puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Salut Luna !" Lança Ron. "Hermione vient de me dire que tu étais là. Venez vous asseoir !"

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le salon et prirent place à table. Harry prit le temps d'observer la jeune blonde. En trois ans, Luna n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle avait réussi à garder son air rêveur malgré les horreurs de la Guerre, et Harry sentit un sentiment de fierté l'envahir. Elle avait toujours été forte, Luna. Il revit la maison des Lovegood et le plafond de la chambre de Luna. Avait-elle gardé sa peinture représentant les personnes qu'elle considérait à l'époque comme ses seuls amis ?

"Harry !"

Harry fut arraché de ses pensées et se tourna à temps pour voir Hermione se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Malfoy ne vient pas ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit-il en feignant l'indifférence.

"Tu penses qu'il nous en voudra si on commence sans lui ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps..."

"Non, non, vas y." S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Il lança un regard nerveux vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Où était-il passé ? Il fut soudain pris d'un doute. Le blond allait-il vraiment refuser de venir ?

Alors qu'il allait reporter son attention sur la conversation en cours, une explosion de flammes vertes le fit sursauter et tous se tournèrent vers la cheminée. Une silhouette apparut dans l'âtre, tournant rapidement sur elle-même. Mais le cœur d'Harry se serra en apercevant la personne qui sortait de la cheminée en s'époussetant.

"Tu es en retard, Ginny !" Entendit-il Ron lancer.

"Désolée !" Répondit Ginny. "Je terminais d'envoyer des papiers pour Kingsley. Salut Luna !"

La rousse contourna la table pour saluer Luna et prit place à côté d'Harry, qu'elle salua rapidement. Harry tenta de prendre une posture décontractée et il se tourna vers Hermione, qui arrivait avec plusieurs plateaux flottant derrière elle.

"Besoin d'aide, Mione ?"

"Merci, Harry, mais je me débrouille." Lui sourit-il, avant de lancer un regard plein de tendresse vers Ron, qui avait bondit de sa chaise pour lui prendre les assiettes des mains.

Ron déposa les assiettes sur la table et Harry ne put réprimer un sifflement admiratif.

"Woa, Hermione, on se croirait à Poudlard."

"C'est gentil." Répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire. "Totalement faux, mais gentil."

Cette fois-ci, Harry laissa échapper un rire, qui fut coupé par une nouvelle explosion au niveau de la cheminée.

Harry se tourna, sans doute un peu trop vite, à temps pour apercevoir Draco sortir de la cheminée. Il sentit son cœur accélérer son rythme au creux de son torse et il remarqua aussitôt la tension qui habitait la silhouette du blond.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et Draco resta immobile, regardant un point situé largement au-dessus de leur tête.

"Veuillez excuser mon retard." Annonça-t-il.

"Bienvenue, Malfoy." Lança Hermione en pénétrant à nouveau dans la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers le blond et s'immobilisa devant lui lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle hésita un instant, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, un signe qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement.

Draco tendit une main vers elle et Hermione baissa les yeux pour apercevoir une bouteille d' hydromel _Knotgrass_. La brune prit la bouteille avec un sourire et invita le blond à prendre place face à Harry.

Harry observa le blond alors qu'il s'asseyait, tentant au mieux de paraître à l'aise, mais échouant complètement. Le haut de son corps était trop rigide, ses mâchoires serrées trop étroitement. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps Draco n'avait pas été invité quelque part. Pendant des années, le blond n'avait dû côtoyer personne à part sa mère. Harry avait compris que les camarades de formation du blond au métier de Guérisseur n'avaient pas été tendre avec lui.

Il vit Draco saluer d'un signe de tête Ron et Luna, puis son regard se porta sur Ginny et il vit ses yeux gris se durcir. Harry n'eut pas à se tourner vers sa voisine de table pour comprendre pourquoi.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous l'avez invité, _lui_ ?" L'entendit-il s'insurger.

"Ginny." Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Mais la rousse ne le regarda pas, ses yeux noisettes étaient braqués sur Draco, qui la regardait sans ciller.

"Ginny." Répondit Ron. "Malfoy fait partie de notre équipe. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre après..." Il jeta un regard furtif vers le blond. "Notre passé, mais il s'est largement racheté."

"Je n'y crois pas." Siffla la rousse, et Harry la vit poser une main sur la poche droite de sa jupe, où devait sans doute se trouver sa baguette.

"C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange." Répliqua Luna en observant le blond à son tour.

Le regard de la blonde n'avait aucune trace d'animosité, elle regardait Draco avec la même curiosité qu'elle aurait montré en observant une créature inconnue.

"Tu es Draco Malfoy." Dit-elle.

Draco, les yeux toujours sur Ginny, acquiesça sèchement.

"Tu n'étais pas très gentil à Poudlard." Puis, après une pause. "Tu te souviens de la fois où tes amis et toi nous aviez attrapés pour nous emmener dans le bureau d'Ombrage ?"

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Luna montrait à nouveau cette franchise un peu dérangeante qui faisait d'elle cet être à part. Il ressentit soudain une envie de rire se mélanger à son malaise.

"Ginny t'avait lancé un sortilège de Chauve-Furie."

Harry sursauta et reporta son attention sur le blond. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail, qui s'était produit lors de leur cinquième année.

"Oui, je m'en souviens." Répondit Draco, et Harry comprit enfin pourquoi le blond ne daignait détourner son regard de la jeune femme depuis son arrivée.

"Ginny." Reprit Harry en se tournant vers elle. "Nous avons tous accepté Malfoy dans notre équipe. Il serait temps que tu en fasses autant."

Ginny laissa échapper un rire jaune et, finalement, se tourna vers Harry, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux.

"Tu plaisantes ? Comment veux-tu que j'accepte ce furet répugnant, ce fils de Mangemort, ce...ce..."

Mais la rousse fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Hermione, qui avait ouvert la bouteille d'hydromel.

"J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette marque par des gens du bureau, il paraît que c'est la mei..."

Elle s'arrêta devant la table, sentant sans doute la tension ambiante, et releva la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?"

"Oh, je me demandais juste ce que ce sale Serpentard faisait à notre table." Répondit Ginny.

Hermione la regarda, interloquée, avant de répondre.

"Il fait partie de l'équipe, il est normal qu'il soit invité."

"Ah bon ?" Rétorqua Ginny en se levant. "Non Hermione, ce n'est pas normal. Vous semblez tous oublier qui il est !"

"Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille." Lança soudain le blond en se levant à son tour.

"Non !" S'exclama Harry en faisant de même.

"Malfoy, assieds-toi s'il te plait." Répondit Hermione.

"Vraiment, je gêne."

"Malfoy, tu n'as pas à..." Commença Harry.

"Laisse-le partir !" Lança Ginny.

"Asseyez-vous..." Tenta à nouveau Hermione.

"Ginny, là tu vas trop loin." Répliqua Harry en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproche.

"Moi ? J'exagère ? Tu veux rire ?"

"J'y vais."

"ASSEYEZ-VOUS !"

Tout le monde se figea et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Son visage avait pris une couleur brique et elle serrait sa bouteille d'hydromel un peu trop fort.

"Malfoy, assieds-toi...Maintenant !" Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le blond prêt à répliquer. "Toi aussi Harry."

Puis, elle vint poser sa bouteille sur la table et se tourna vers Ginny.

"Ginny. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, vraiment. Nous avons tous eu un passé commun assez houleux. Mais, sans parler des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait à l'époque, il s'est largement racheté depuis."

"Rien de ce qu'il pourra faire ne pourrait racheter ses actes." Lança Ginny.

"Il m'a sauvé la vie." Rétorqua Hermione. "Je lui dois la vie et cela lui donne le droit de s'asseoir à ma table. Si après ça, tu ne veux toujours pas le voir, alors tu peux t'en aller."

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce et Harry observa Hermione. Malgré sa pâleur et le faible tremblement qu'il apercevait sur ses mains, elle semblait aussi ferme que pouvait l'être la brune. Ginny et Hermione ne se disputaient pas souvent, mais lorsqu'elles le faisaient, elles ne disaient pas les choses à moitié.

Ginny quant à elle semblait avoir atteint un niveau d'animosité qui faisait flamboyer ses yeux.

"Très bien." Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre verte, et pénétra dans l'âtre.

"Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand il vous poignardera dans le dos. C'est dans sa nature."

Et sur ces mots, elle jeta la poudre de Cheminette au sol, et disparut dans une explosion de flammes.

Il y eut un lourd silence de quelques secondes, puis, à la grande surprise d'Harry, Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

"Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que cet épisode ne t'aura pas donné envie de partir."

Draco l'observa un moment avant de lancer un regard circulaire aux autres convives. Ne sentant sans doute aucune hostilité de leur part, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Très bien. Alors, à table."

* * *

><p>"Je vais voir Neville, il doit être sorti de sa réunion." Lança Ron en arrivant dans l'Atrium.<p>

"Très bien." Lui répondit Harry. "On se retrouve au bureau."

Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, sans un mot. Après le départ de Ginny, l'ambiance s'était réchauffée petit à petit et Harry avait vu le blond se détendre au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Il n'avait également pu s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont Hermione se comportait avec le blond. La brune avait été aux petits soins, resservant l'assiette du blond, remplissant son verre vide, lui demandant si tout allait bien.

_"Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui dois la vie."_

Et soudain, la voix d'Albus Dumbledore résonna dans sa tête, lui rappelant des mots qu'il lui avait adressé il y avait des années de cela.

_"Lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier, il crée un certain lien entre eux. Il s'agit là de la magie à son niveau le plus profond, le plus impénétrable."_

Harry avait expérimenté un tel lien. Il avait sauvé la vie de Peter Pettigrow lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence l'incapacité de Queudver à le tuer lorsque Voldemort en donna l'ordre. De quelle nature était le lien qui s'était crée entre Draco et Hermione ? Quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

"Alors, tu n'es pas trop déçu ?"

Harry leva la tête vers Draco, tiré de ses pensées. Le blond semblait l'observer depuis un moment.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi serais-je déçu ?"

"Et bien, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu." Répondit Draco alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bureau.

"C'est vrai. Mais ça n'était pas ta faute. Ginny n'a jamais été très douée pour cacher ses émotions." Répliqua Harry en prenant place à son bureau.

"J'avais compris."

Harry leva la tête pour voir le blond se poster devant l'une des fenêtres sur le mur d'en face. Le brun se leva à son tour et s'avança vers lui.

"Tu sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, au fond..."

Draco se tourna vers lui, un sourcils levé.

"Ah bon ? Tu n'as pas suivi la conversation ?"

"Si, mais Ginny...n'oublie pas qu'ils ont perdu un frère à cause des Mangemorts."

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir tué Fred Weasley."

"Je sais." Reprit Harry en posant une main sur son épaule. "Je sais. C'est pour ça que personne ne l'a soutenu. Il lui faut du temps."

Draco ne répondit pas mais Harry le sentit se figer et il tourna la tête vers lui. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main s'était aventurée sous le col de la robe du blond et caressait la peau blanche.

"Ca te dérange ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui sortit comme un murmure.

Draco secoua légèrement la tête et Harry aventura le bout de ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond, situés à la base de sa nuque. Il vit Draco fermer les yeux quelques secondes et il voulut soudain lui parler, lui dire que tout aller s'arranger, que lui, Harry, allait tout faire pour que personne ne le blâme, ne l'insulte.

Il sursauta soudain en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux et Draco bondit sur le côté, s'arrachant à son toucher. Harry se tourna et passa la main que le blond venait de quitter dans ses propres cheveux alors que Ron et Neville entraient.

"On revient de chez Kingsley." Annonça Ron.

"Ah ?" Répondit Harry en s'avançant vers lui, refusant de regarder Draco. "Du nouveau au sujet du tournoi ?"

"Non. Il nous a demandé d'effectuer une descente."

Harry leva les sourcils, interloqué. Une descente ? Il n'en avait jamais faite, mais il avait déjà entendu Dean en parler lors de leurs nombreuses nuits passées à terminer leurs dossiers. Dean était friand de ce genre de missions, qui, d'après lui, apportaient leur lot d'adrénaline.

Ron lui tendit un dossier bleu qu'il ouvrit. Il en parcourut le contenu rapidement avant de lever les yeux vers son équipe.

"Apparemment, le ministère a reçu un appel anonyme dénonçant des activités illégales de type marché noir." Annonça-t-il. "Un groupe de sorciers s'adonneraient à des échanges d'artefacts illégaux. La mission consiste donc à tenter de les attraper en pleine transaction pour pouvoir les juger et pour avoir quelques-uns de leurs clients."

"Aaah, les joies de la descente !" S'exclama Ron en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire.

"Eh bien, asseyez-vous, nous allons voir ça en détails avant de décider d'une date."

Les quatre jeunes hommes prirent place alors qu'Harry disposait les diverses feuilles sur son bureau. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à faire avant plusieurs semaines, alors une descente serait parfaite pour les occuper.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver ?

**A suivre**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. L'histoire commence doucement, mais elle prendra son rythme à partir du prochain chapitre.<strong>

**Prochaine update : dans 2 semaines.**

**Le chapitre 2 est déjà en cours d'écriture...dans ma tête !**

**Elendil-sama**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous ! Comme promis, me voilà de retour, deux semaines après le chapitre 1 pour la suite ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce début de Fanfiction vous plait. Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, comme toujours, ça me remplit de joie !**

**Voilà voilà donc sans plus attendre, la suite !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en sentant deux doigts glisser timidement dans ses cheveux. Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé face à la retenue qu'il ressentait chez le jeune homme assis près de lui.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon d'Harry, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis un mois. Cette fois-ci, le brun était allongé sur le sofa, la tête posée sur un coussin, à quelques centimètres du blond. Cette position lui permettait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers le Guérisseur, dont le regard se perdait souvent aux quatre coins de la pièce, observant l'environnement du brun.

Ce soir, la conversation avait tourné autour de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, et chacun y était allé de son pronostic. Fidèle à lui-même, Harry misait tout sur les Chudley Cannons, son équipe favorite. Draco ne s'était pas gêné pour lui assurer qu'il serait mieux pour lui qu'il s'attende à être terriblement déçu. D'après lui, cela faisait quatre ans que les Chudley Cannons n'avaient pas dépassé les quarts de finale.

Après s'être longuement chamaillés à ce sujet, le silence avait enveloppé la pièce. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence embarrassant ; il leur arrivait souvent de rester un moment sans parler.

Alors qu'Harry fermait les yeux pour mieux savourer cette caresse inattendue, la voix du blond s'éleva, basse et légèrement rauque.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir joueur de Quidditch ?"

Les yeux toujours fermés, Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques secondes.

"Si. En fait, je l'ai souhaité pendant quelques années, surtout après avoir vu la Coupe du monde. Et puis, j'ai découvert le métier d'Auror, et j'ai su que c'était ce que je voulais faire."

"Je ne savais pas que c'était une vocation." Répondit le blond. "Je pensais que tu avais saisi le premier poste qu'on t'avais proposé à ton retour du monde moldu."

"Non, j'ai voulu être Auror dès ma quatrième année à Poudlard. C'était le seul métier qui m'aurait permis de m'armer contre Voldemort."

Il sentit la main du blond se contracter sensiblement, mais ce dernier ne releva pas.

"Mais une fois toute menace éliminée, pourquoi devenir Auror après tout ?" Demanda-t-il.

A nouveau, Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Il s'était déjà posé ces questions, mais n'y avait jamais vraiment répondu.

"Je pense que...dans un certain sens..." Il s'arrêta pour laisser échapper un petit rire. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça...Voldemort avait raison."

Cette fois-ci, il sentit le blond sursauter et il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser deux perles grises l'observant avec aberration.

"Lorsque je suis allé au Ministère en pensant que Voldemort avait Sirius," Reprit-il, ignorant la poigne qui se referma sur son cœur à la mention de son beau père. "Hermione m'a dit quelque chose. Elle m'a dit que Voldemort pariait sans doute sur ma tendance à vouloir jouer le héros."

Il releva à nouveau les yeux, à temps pour voir Draco tenter de réprimer un rictus, en vain.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, piqué.

"Non, je me disais juste que c'était vraiment peu dire."

"La ferme." Répondit Harry, sans pour autant pouvoir retenir son propre sourire. "Il avait raison sur un point : je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aider les gens. C'est plus fort que moi. Alors quand Kingsley m'a proposé de devenir Auror, j'ai dit oui. Voldemort est peut-être mort, mais il n'était pas le seul méchant sur Terre, pas vrai ?"

Draco ne répondit pas, mais la main dans les cheveux du brun se fit plus tendre.

"Au fait." Reprit Harry. "On cherche des idées pour organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune homme pour Ron. Ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant, mais mieux vaut s'y prendre à l'avance."

Le blond resta silencieux.

"Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?" Demanda Harry.

"Si, c'est juste que j'ai...encore du mal."

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

"J'ai grandi dans le mépris de la famille Weasley, et eux dans celui des Malfoy. Alors être invité au mariage d'un _Traitre à son sang_ et d'une _Sang de Bourbe_...ça fait un changement."

Harry leva les yeux vers le blond. Ces mots, autrefois prononcé dans un ton de dégoût, blessant, sonnaient à présent faux dans sa bouche. Sans doute car le blond n'y donnait plus tout son cœur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller face aux changements qui s'étaient produits chez le blond.

"Ron sera ravi que tu viennes."

"Sans doute, mais qu'en sera-t-il des autres Weasley ? Tu penses qu'ils m'accueilleront à bras ouvert le jour du mariage ? Tu as vu comment sa sœur a réagi."

"Ginny peut être assez...brusque dans ses réactions. Il ne faut pas t'en faire."

"Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en fasse pas ?" Répliqua Draco en se levant.

Harry l'observa s'avancer vers la cheminée, la tête baissée vers les flammes. La lueur orangée accentua la silhouette droite et rigide du blond.

"Ces gens..." Reprit-il après un nouveau silence."Tu les considères comme ta famille, pas vrai ?"

"Oui." Répondit Harry.

"Alors comment peux-tu attendre de moi que je _ne m'en fasse pas_ ?"

Harry le regarda un moment, sans comprendre puis, alors que les paroles du blond prenaient leur véritable sens, il se mit en position assise. Il se leva et s'avança vers Draco, sentant sa détresse, une main se levant déjà pour le toucher, le rassurer.

"Tu as peur qu'ils ne t'acceptent pas. Qu'ils n'acceptent pas notre relation."

Draco sursauta légèrement, ne l'ayant sans doute pas entendu approcher, puis se tourna vers lui, et Harry posa une main sur sa joue. Il remarqua que le blond ne réagit pas à son toucher comme il en avait l'habitude.

"Que feras-tu si c'est le cas ?" Lui demanda le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Les Weasley l'avaient toujours aimé, accueilli, soutenu. Que penseraient-ils en apprenant que celui qu'ils avaient déjà accepté comme futur beau-fils avait quitté leur fille pour un homme ? Qui plus est, pour Draco Malfoy ?

Draco sembla percevoir l'angoisse qui l'avait soudain envahi, car un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Un sourire triste et fatidique qui lui serra les entrailles. Il sentit la main du blond se saisir de la sienne et, doucement, la déloger de sa joue.

Il ne tenta pas de retenir le blond lorsque ce dernier se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, et réagit à peine au son de la porte se refermant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry arriva au ministère l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'avait pu oublier les mots prononcés par Draco, avec pour conséquence des rêves agités où les membres de la famille Weasley apparaissaient, leur visage empreint de colère et d'incompréhension.<p>

Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, l'enlèvement de Draco, la découverte de ses souvenirs, puis son sauvetage, Harry n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à ce que pourraient dire les autres. Bien sûr, il craignait la réaction de Ron et d'Hermione, mais il n'avait pas pensé à tous les autres, à ces gens qui avaient une parfaite image de lui.

Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un ascenseur vide, il repensa à sa vie dans le monde moldu, à ses amis qui ne connaissaient rien d'Harry Potter et de ses aventures. Là-bas, il était James Evans, un jeune homme au passé flou, mais qui n'avait aucune obligation, aucune pression.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, chassant ces idées. Cela ne servait à rien de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu être. Il se devait de focaliser ses efforts sur sa situation actuelle. Après tout, il avait vécu pire et s'en était sorti, pas vrai ?

En arrivant dans son bureau, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la pièce était déjà occupée. Puis, il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge et il releva la tête pour croiser deux iris couleur noisette.

"Ginny ?"

La jeune femme était assise sur le bord du bureau de Ron, les bras croisés. Elle était dos au fenêtres et les rayons du soleil dessinaient un halo rougeâtre autour de sa chevelure. Elle décroisa les jambes sous sa jupe et se redressa.

"Je t'attendais."

Harry l'observa un moment avant de contourner son bureau pour se mettre face à elle.

"Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non. Je voulais juste te dire que nous organisons l'anniversaire de Fleur dans deux semaines."

"Oh." Répondit Harry en baissant la tête. "Ok. Est-ce que je dois apporter quelque chose ?"

"Non. Un petit cadeau suffira." Répondit Ginny en ne le quittant pas du regard.

"Très bien." Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Dis à Molly que je..."

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il entendit Ginny s'avancer vers lui et, alors qu'il relevait la tête, elle l'empoigna par le col de sa robe et l'attira vers elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il resta figé, sentant la bouche chaude de la rousse se presser sur la sienne, et il fut assailli par une dizaine d'images tirées de se passé avec elle. Il se revit marcher à Poudlard en lui tenant la main, l'embrasser au Terrier, à la plage. Il revit l'expression de pure joie sur le visage de la rousse à son retour du monde moldu. Mais ces souvenirs avaient perdu de leur qualité, comme s'il les regardait de loin, et il ne ressentit pas ce papillonnement au creux du ventre.

Doucement, il posa les main sur les épaules de la jeune femme et se détacha d'elle. Ginny avait les yeux fermés, et il vit une larme perler le long de sa joue. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis laissa échapper un soupir tremblotant.

"Ginny..." Implora-t-il.

"Non." Le coupa-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle se libéra de sa poigne, puis, sans lui adresser un mot, sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Harry passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, avant de poser une main sur ses lèvres. Pour tout dire, il était tout aussi surpris qu'elle de sa réaction à ce baiser. Il avait eu peur qu'un tel geste ne fasse resurgir certaines sensations, mais son corps n'avait pas réagi. Certes, il n'avait pas eu de geste de recul ou de dégoût, il s'agissait de Ginny après tout, mais il n'avait pas eu envie de participer à cet échange. Il n'avait pas senti son cœur s'accélérer, comme c'était le cas avec Draco.

Draco.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait soudainement. Devait-il dire au blond ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Comment réagirait-il ? Soudain, l'envie de voir le blond le saisit, lui empoignant le cœur, et il se précipita hors de son bureau.

La veille, Draco lui avait dit qu'il commencerait la journée par un entrainement avec les autres Guérisseurs. Il trouva donc l'intégralité des salles d'entrainement occupées par des Guérisseurs entièrement concentrés sur leur travail.

Il trouva le blond dans l'avant-dernière salle et sentit ce fameux papillonnement. Comme ses collègues, Draco était penché sur sa potion, les sourcils légèrement froncés dans une expression de pure concentration. Harry l'observa couper, écraser et ajouter certains ingrédients, mélanger sa potion et se pencher pour en sentir l'odeur.

Harry sortit sa baguette et tapota légèrement sur la tablette posée sous la fenêtre et il vit le blond relever la tête, lui indiquant que l'effet sans teint de la fenêtre avait disparu. Harry vit les yeux du blond s'écarquiller légèrement en le voyant et ses joues perdre quelque peu de leur blancheur. Draco lui accorda un léger mouvement de tête avant de reprendre sa potion.

"Tu n'es pas sensé programmer la prochaine mission ?" Demanda-t-il en prenant une petite bouteille sur la table où était disposée tous les ingrédients.

"Oui, mais je voulais..."

Draco leva la tête vers lui et Harry tenta de lui faire comprendre sans mots ce qu'il voulait dire. _Je voulais te voir avant_. Le blond sembla comprendre car, cette fois, Harry le vit rosir avant de verser le contenu de sa bouteille d'une main moins assurée.

Harry avait toujours eu une sorte de sixième sens, comme une sonnette d'alarme qui parfois se mettait à retentir dans sa tête, lui indiquant un danger imminent. Il n'avait jamais su d'où lui venait cet instinct aiguisé, peut-être sa trop forte proximité avec le danger. Il avait comme appris à le reconnaître, quelques secondes avant qu'il n'apparaisse.

Il fut donc surpris d'entendre cette sirène exploser au fond de sa boîte crânienne, le clouant sur place. Il y eut une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, avant même qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il fut aveuglé par une explosion qui retentit dans la salle d'entrainement. Draco disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge et plusieurs bouteilles vinrent s'écraser contre la vitre.

Instinctivement, Harry leva un bras pour se protéger le visage, mais la vitre ne céda pas et rien ne le toucha. Il se redressa pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la salle était toujours plongée dans un brouillard pourpre.

Harry se jeta sur la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais la trouva verrouillée. Il sortit à nouveau sa baguette mais, avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en servir, une sirène, bien réelle cette fois, retentit dans le couloir, et une voix s'éleva.

"Code bleu enclenché niveau 2. Toutes les salles d'entrainement vont être verrouillées. Code bleu enclenché niveau 2. Toutes les salles d'entrainement vont être verrouillées."

"Non !" S'écria Harry en cognant sur la porte de la salle. "Non ! Draco ! Draco !"

Mais il ne vit aucun signe de l'autre côté de la vitre, et la sirène résonant dans le couloir l'empêchait d'entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur la vitre, prêt à la faire voler en éclat, avant de se raviser. Si un code bleu avait été déclenché, cela voulait dire qu'une substance inconnue ou dangereuse avait été détectée. En ouvrant la salle, il risquait de libérer cette substance et de mettre en danger l'ensemble du ministère.

Alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, tentant désespérément de trouver une solution, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom et se tourna pour voir Norman Petish courir vers lui, accompagné de plusieurs autres Guérisseurs.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Lui demanda Petish en arrivant à sa hauteur. "Qui est à l'intérieur ?"

"Draco !" Répondit Harry en tentant de garder son calme. "Il...il s'entraînait à faire une potion, et puis tout d'un coup, elle lui a explosé au visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé !"

Petish se tourna vers la large vitre, derrière laquelle le nuage rouge s'était légèrement dissipé, mais pas assez pour apercevoir la pièce. Harry le vit froncer les sourcils et ses joues pâlirent légèrement, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur.

"Quoi ?" Lui demanda aussitôt Harry.

"Je ne sais pas." Lui répondit Petish. "Ça ne ressemble à rien que je connaisse. Une fumée rouge aussi dense qui s'élève dans des spirales désordonnées...ça ne me dit rien."

Comme pour confirmer son diagnostic, il se tourna vers les autres Guérisseurs, qui lui répondirent en secouant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?!" S'exclama Harry. "Draco est encore à l'intérieur !"

A ce moment, un Guérisseur se détacha du groupe, portant une combinaison blanche. Petish se tourna vers lui avant de hocher la tête. Le Guérisseur sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte avant de poser le bout de sa baguette sur la poignée pour y donner une petite tape.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Allait-il ouvrir la porte en leur présence ? Mais ses craintes furent oubliées lorsqu'il vit la porte se métamorphoser en ce qui semblait être un sas. Le Guérisseur y pénétra et, après avoir fait quelques gestes avec sa baguette, disparut dans la fumée écarlate.

Harry dut retenir l'envie fulgurante de le suivre, et serra les poings, attendant un signe. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Draco, si lui aussi lui était arraché, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. A cette pensée, il se sentit nauséeux, et vacilla sur place, mais secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il vit le Guérisseur pénétrer à nouveau dans le sas avec, flottant derrière lui, une sorte de bulle transparente dans laquelle Draco gisait, inconscient. Harry sentit ses entrailles se remplir de plomb en voyant le blond inerte, et il se jeta sur le Guérisseur dès sa sortie.

"Alors ! Comment va-t-il ?"

"Il est stable." Répondit le Guérisseur, puis, en se tournant vers Petish. "Les tests préliminaires que j'ai fait montrent que la substance n'est pas dangereuse, mais il va falloir le garder en observation, voir s'il ne développe rien de grave."

Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

"Mais...il va s'en sortir ?" Demanda-t-il en les voyant s'éloigner.

"On ne peut rien dire pour l'instant." Lui répondit Petish en posant une main sur son épaule. "Ça ne sert à rien de venir avec nous, tu ne pourras pas entrer en salle de décontamination. Je te tiens au courant dès qu'on a du nouveau."

Harry porta à nouveau son regard sur Draco alors que sa bulle protectrice l'emmenait vers les ascenseurs, et il resta seul au milieu du couloir vide et silencieux, pétrifié de peur.

* * *

><p>"Des nouvelles de Malfoy ?" Demanda Ron en voyant Harry arriver dans leur bureau.<p>

"Il est stable." Soupira Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Pour l'instant, il n'a pas montré de réaction physique, mais ils préfèrent le garder pour la nuit."

Il s'était entretenu avec Petish pendant plus d'une heure, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Petish lui avait assuré que tous les ingrédients utilisés par le ministère provenaient d'un fournisseur sûr, avec lequel ils travaillaient depuis des siècles. Personne n'avait pu y toucher au point de n'être remarqué par personne, en particulier par des spécialistes.

A cet instant, Petish avait posé les yeux sur Draco et son regard s'était fait soucieux. Le jeune Guérisseur-en-chef s'était ensuite perdu dans ses propres pensées, avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Harry l'avait regardé partir, intrigué. Il n'avait jamais entendu Draco parler de Petish, et ne les savait pas proches, alors le voir réagir avec autant de force le laissa sans voix.

"Il faut qu'on laisse Malfoy de côté." Reprit-il avec un énorme effort. "On doit revoir les derniers points de la mission avant de partir."

"On y va quand même ?" Demanda Neville. "Sans Guérisseur ?"

"Je pense qu'on peut s'en passer pour ce genre de mission." Répondit Harry. "On n'a pas relevé de dangerosité particulière venant des trafiquants."

Il devait s'avouer que laisser le blond ainsi le dérangeait bien plus qu'il ne laissait transparaître. Il aurait voulu rester au chevet du blond, toute la nuit s'il le fallait, mais s'il menait sa mission à bien et dans les temps, c'est ce qu'il ferait. Et tant pis si les autres trouvaient ça étrange, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Draco passer la nuit seul.

"Allons-y, je veux en finir au plus vite."

* * *

><p>Ils apparurent en plein milieu d'un champ, au nord d'Exmouth, et Harry fut frappé par une bourrasque de vent iodé. Ils ne devaient pas être loin de la mer. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres asséchées et goûta le sel imprégnant le vent. Soudain, il se rappela son été passé chez Bill et Fleur après son retour, à ce temps qu'il s'était octroyé pour se réhabituer au monde, pour se détacher de cette parenthèse de deux ans.<p>

Il secoua la tête, coupant le flot de souvenirs qui ne demandait qu'à l'envahir. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas pendant une mission.

Harry sentit quelqu'un lui donner une tape sur l'épaule et, du coin de l'œil, vit Ron pointer quelque chose devant eux. A une centaine de mètres, un carré vide trônait au milieu des hautes herbes. En s'avançant, Harry aperçut une porte en bois ancrée dans le sol. Les trois Aurors s'arrêtèrent, baguette en main et encerclèrent la porte.

"Ils ne devraient pas être plus de trois." Chuchota Harry. "Mais ils auront sans doute des baguettes alors attendons-nous à de la résistance."

Ron et Neville acquiescèrent et, après leur avoir donné les dernières directives, Harry saisit la poignée de la porte et tira. Pendant quelques secondes, la pièce en-dessous fut baignée dans la lumière orangée émise par le soleil couchant, puis Harry put apercevoir l'intérieur.

Le sous-sol semblait avoir été aménagé en une sorte de grand bazar : une centaine d'objets de toutes natures s'empilaient dans chaque recoin et quelqu'un de non aguerri aurait du mal à s'y frayer un chemin. Puis, alors qu'il observait l'énorme pendule dorée située juste en face de lui, un bruit de pas précipités retentit un peu plus loin. Quelqu'un était en train de prendre la fuite.

Harry agrippa l'échelle qui menait au sous-sol et, calant ses pieds sur les barres verticales, se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas. Il atterrit sur un tas de badges qui glissèrent sous ses pieds, mais il se rattrapa à une tête de licorne empaillée et se mit à courir en direction d'une seconde porte, située face à lui.

Derrière lui, il entendit Ron et Neville le suivre, non sans faire tomber plusieurs objets sur leur chemin. A nouveau, Harry fut assailli par un souvenir, et il revit, dans un flash, le cachot des Lestrange remplit d'objets de valeurs qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher, sous peine de les voir se multiplier et de se brûler.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, qui donnait sur une seconde pièce remplie d'animaux, certains vivants, d'autres en boîte, bouteille ou poudre. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une autre porte claquer avant d'être assailli par un groupe d'oiseaux aux allures effrayantes.

"Couvrez-moi !" Cria-t-il, et une série de sorts s'abattirent sur les oiseaux, laissant à Harry le passage libre.

Il fonça vers cette troisième porte à l'aspect délabré et, cette fois, ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir, il rentra dedans, l'arrachant de son cadre. C'est là qu'il les vit : trois hommes couraient vers une nouvelle porte, zigzagant entre les piles d'objets. De là où il était, Harry ne pouvait rien voir d'eux, car ils étaient emmitouflés dans de longues capes.

"Stop !" Cria-t-il. "Aurors ! Arrêtez-vous !"

Mais comme il s'en était douté, aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta. Il se lança donc à leur poursuite, mais les trafiquants connaissaient l'endroit mieux que lui et savaient comment se mouvoir dans ce labyrinthe d'objets frauduleux. Alors qu'Harry arrivait au centre de la pièce, déjà deux d'entre eux avaient disparu de son champ de vision, et le dernier n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la pile de boîtes en bois collée contre le mur où se trouvait la porte.

"_DEFINDO_ !" Cria-t-il et l'intégralité de la pile se déversa sur le fugitif, qui poussa un cri étouffé avant de disparaître sous des kilos de bois.

Harry accourut vers lui et remarqua aussitôt que l'homme ne bougeait plus. Avait-il été assommé par les nombreuses boites ? Finalement, après avoir enjambé plusieurs monticules de détritus, Harry arriva à sa hauteur.

"Vous m'entendez ?" Appela-t-il, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Derrière lui, il entendit Ron et Neville arriver à sa hauteur.

"Allez-y, les deux autres sont passés par cette porte. Je m'occupe de celui-ci."

Les deux Aurors reprirent leur course et bientôt, Harry n'entendit plus leurs pas. Il reporta son regard sur la centaine de boites à ses pieds et se pencha pour commencer à les retirer afin de libérer le fuyard. Cependant, à peine eut-il empoigné la première boite qu'une main jaillit du tas de bois et se referma sur son avant-bras. Harry tenta de se libérer de cette poigne, mais il trébucha sur une boite et tomba à la renverse.

Il sentit alors une main se refermer sur son cou, et il pointa sa baguette devant lui.

"_RE_..._RELASHIO_ !"

Il sentit la main se relâcher et en profita pour faire basculer son agresseur sur le côté. Puis, pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur lui, il lui lança un sortilège d'entrave et un bruit sourd lui indiqua que l'homme venait de tomber au sol. Harry se releva en massant sa gorge, puis se dirigea vers le fuyard, sa baguette toujours pointée devant lui. Même en se tenant debout au-dessus de lui, il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, caché derrière une large bande de tissus à l'aspect douteux.

Harry se pencha sur lui et, du bout de la baguette, écarta la bande qui traversait le visage du trafiquant de haut en bas. Le tissu glissa au sol et le regard d'Harry croisa deux yeux bleus teintés de peur. Puis, alors que les yeux du fuyard s'écarquillaient en apercevant Harry, le brun reconnut le visage bouffi, la peau blafarde et l'odeur de whisky qui émanait de Mundungus Fletcher.

* * *

><p>Harry se tenait debout face à la vitre qui donnait sur la salle d'interrogatoire. De l'autre côté, Mundungus fumait sa pipe, les jambes croisées sur la table. Le brigand ne pouvait avoir l'air plus décontracté.<p>

"Tu lui as parlé ?" Entendit-il dans son dos, et il aperçut le reflet de Kingsley Shacklebolt se poster près du sien.

"Pas encore." Répondit-il. Puis, après une pause. "Du nouveau concernant Malfoy ?"

Il n'avait pas voulu passer voir le blond avant d'en avoir fini avec Mundungus. Car il savait qu'une fois à ses côtés, il ne bougerait pas.

"Toujours aucun signe inquiétant. On attend qu'il se réveille pour qu'il nous explique comment il a fait sa potion et comprendre ce qui a pu mal tourner."

Harry hocha la tête, puis reporta son regard sur la salle et sur la montre située au-dessus de la tête du prisonnier : 22h10. Il voulait en finir au plus vite et ne pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce. Mundungus leva les yeux vers lui et, la pipe entre les dents, lui fit un signe de la tête.

"'lut Harry. Comment va ?"

Harry prit place face à lui, sortit de l'intérieur de sa robe un petit carnet corné et usé et vit les yeux de Mundungus se plisser légèrement.

"On a trouvé ça dans la seconde pièce de votre repère. L'un d'entre vous a dû essayer de s'en débarrasser. Ce sont vos clients je suppose ?"

"Jamais vu." Lui répondit Mundungus.

"Pourtant, je l'ai montré à Kingsley et il jure avoir reconnu ton écriture." Répliqua Harry.

"Ecoute petit." Lui lança Mundungus en décroisant les jambes pour se pencher sur la table. "Je suis dans le commerce depuis bien avant ta naissance. Alors cherche pas à jouer les petits Aurors avec moi."

Harry leva un sourcil amusé.

"_Commerce_ ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles tes petits trafics ? Tes vols ?"

"Vols ? Quels vols ? J'vole personne moi !" S'indigna Mundungus.

"Dois-je te rappeler la fois où je t'ai attrapé avec des objets portant le blason des Black ?"

"Sirius m'avait autorisé à prendre ces objets !" S'écria Mundungus.

"Et là, qui t'a donné la permission de prendre et revendre tous les objets qu'on a trouvé dans ta grotte ?"

"Je les ai trouvé !"

"Ah bon ?" Sourit Harry, et Mundungus aperçut l'éclat de victoire dans ses yeux. "Pourtant une bonne partie de ce qui se trouvait dans la première pièce correspond à la liste des objets volés dont nous disposons. Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?"

Mais, cette fois, Mundungus ne répondit pas. Harry profita de son avantage pour en venir au point qui l'intéressait.

"Dans ton carnet, on a retrouvé plusieurs noms d'acheteurs."

"J'les connais pas." Grommela Mundungus.

"Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'intéressent, mais plutôt celui qui se trouve en dernière page. Le dénommé Albert Bishop."

Il vit le voleur se raidir, puis détourner son regard, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Ce n'est pas ton plus gros client, mais c'est celui qui t'achète les objets les plus dangereux. C'est lui que je veux."

Mundungus grommela plusieurs phrases incompréhensibles, et Harry commença à perdre patience. Il devrait être auprès de Draco en ce moment, pas avec cet apprenti voleur. Soudain, il se pencha sur la table et empoigna le col de Mundungus avant de l'attirer vers lui. Le voleur s'étala de tout son long sur la table en poussant un cri de protestation.

"Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi !"

"Ecoute-moi bien, vu tout ce qu'on a trouvé dans ta planque, et le fait que tes deux amis se soient échappés, tu as deux choix : soit tu parles, et on voit ce qu'on peut faire, soit tu te tais, et autant te dire que tu pourras apporter tes valises, car tu vas rester ici un bon bout de temps."

Mundungus leva les yeux vers lui, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si Harry bluffait. Mais le visage du brun était aussi lisse que du marbre, et le voleur sembla enfin prendre l'amplitude de sa situation.

"Ok, ok, je vais te le donner, mais lâche-moi d'abord !"

Harry le relâcha et il attendit que Mundungus ne reprenne sa place avant de lui faire signe de commencer.

"C'est un client que j'ai connu récemment, on s'est croisé dans un marché noir en Ecosse et il a semblé impressionné par mon don pour trouver les objets les plus rares."

Harry dut rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

"Ok, alors à quoi il ressemble ?"

Mundungus plissa à nouveau les yeux dans une expression de réflexion.

"Jeune, à peu près ton âge. Grand, yeux clairs, noir de peau..."

Harry prit note sur son carnet. A première vue, cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'hésitation de Mundungus lui fit relever la tête.

"Tu sais autre chose. Dis-moi."

Mundungus ajusta sa posture et se racla la gorge.

"Eh ben...il y a quelques jours, je l'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un, un Russe je crois vu l'accent. Et cette fois, il l'a pas appelé Albert, mais un autre nom étrange, jamais entendu avant. Bernard...non, Benedict..."

"Mundungus..." Menaça Harry d'une voix blanche, perdant toute patience.

"Blaise ! Voilà, il l'a appelé Blaise. Drôle de nom si tu me demandes, pas étonnant qu'il veuille en utiliser un autre..."

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus, et il fut certain que, derrière la vitre, Kingsley s'était également figé.

Blaise Zabini cherchait à se procurer des objets dangereux, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

**A suivre**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plait et pardonnez-moi si des fautes ont survécu à ma purge, n'hésitez pas à commenter, même pour critiquer, tant que c'est bien argumenté !<strong>

**Fun fact : Je cherchais une autre façon de dire Petrificus Totalus, pour parler du sortilège d'entrave. Et en français, il s'agit du sortilège de Saucisson. Donc euh...j'ai préféré utiliser entrave, ne m'en voulait pas.**

**A dans 2 semaines pour la suite !**

**Elendil-sama**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de Mancipium Carnis ! Tout d'abord, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, un MP, vos commentaires me remplissent de joie. Merci également à tous ceux qui ont rattrapé le train après mon message posté sur Amore Verdare, j'ai été très agréablement surprise de voir toutes les alertes que j'ai reçu après ce message, donc MERCI.**

**Cela fait du bien de ne pas écrire que pour soit, alors vos retours me touchent et m'aident à continuer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide dans la ruelle qui menait au point d'Apparition. Il avait attendu toute la semaine que vienne le week-end afin qu'il puisse enfin passer voir Draco. Evidemment, il s'était rendu chez le blond à de nombreuses reprises, mais toujours le soir après le travail et il ne pouvait donc pas rester longtemps. Cette fois-ci, il avait toute la journée devant lui.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée et il atteignit la zone d'Apparition avec entrain. Il ne cilla presque pas en se sentant aspirer dans le vide, une sensation qu'il avait toujours détesté dans le procédé d'Apparition. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit à nouveau le vent frais lui caresser le visage et il rouvrit les yeux.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit venu ici à de nombreuses reprises, il était toujours admiratif de la taille du Manoir Malfoy. Les terres s'allongeaient à perte de vue et le manoir avait plus des allures de château que de résidence.

Il leva sa baguette en arrivant devant le portail en acier et le traversa comme s'il ne fut qu'une illusion. Puis il s'avança vers l'imposante porte, qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'il atteignit le perron. Il baissa la tête pour saluer l'Elf de maison, puis pénétra dans le hall.

"Bonjour Auror Potter." Entendit-il dans son dos, et il se tourna pour faire face à Narcissa Malfoy.

Elle n'avait gardé aucune trace physique de son enlèvement par le Groupe de Serpents : elle se tenait toujours droite, ses vêtements étaient de qualité supérieure, sa coiffure parfaite. Mais Harry se doutait que cette mésaventure avait dû la bousculer grandement. En observant la blonde, il se demanda comment elle faisait pour rester digne malgré toutes les souffrances qu'elle s'était vue infliger.

"Bonjour Narcissa." Lui répondit-il.

"C'est très gentil de votre part de prendre sur votre temps libre pour venir voir Draco." Lui dit-elle en l'invitant à passer au salon.

Harry resta immobile quelques secondes avant de la suivre. D'habitude, il allait directement voir Draco dans ses quartiers, c'était donc la première fois depuis le sauvetage du blond que Narcissa demandait à le voir.

Il prit place sur l'un des sofas du salon, le même qu'il avait occupé lors de sa première visite, et Narcissa se dirigea vers une armoire en bois massif dont elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Harry la vit sortir quelque chose qu'il ne distinguait pas puis, après avoir refermé le tiroir, elle revint vers lui et lui tendit un paquet. Harry leva les yeux vers elle, intrigué, et il la vit prendre une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

"Ceci est un objet très rare." Lui dit-elle, les yeux posés sur le paquet. "Il est dans ma famille depuis des siècles. Il est censé avoir de grands pouvoirs mais personne n'a jamais réussi à l'utiliser, alors il est resté chez nous comme bijou de famille."

Elle ouvrit le paquet d'une main et Harry put enfin en apercevoir le contenu. Il s'agissait d'un collier au bout duquel pendait un pendentif en ce qui semblait être du fer forgé. Le pendentif prenait la forme de deux cercles de tailles différentes encastrés l'un dans l'autre. Au centre des deux cercles trônait un symbole composé de trois boucles se rejoignant au milieu.

"Les deux cercles renvoient à la dualité d'un couple." Lui expliqua Narcissa. "Le grand cercle symbolise l'homme et le petit la femme. Tous deux entrelacés pour ne plus former qu'une seule pièce."

Harry s'était figé. Pourquoi lui montrait-elle ça ? Il eut un moment de panique. Etait-ce une façon de lui dire qu'elle était au courant de sa relation avec son fils ? Non, il était sûr qu'elle aurait été plus directe, surtout sur un sujet qui touchait son fils.

"Le symbole situé au milieu des cercles s'appelle un _triquetra_. Il symbolise la trinité et la protection : l'homme, la femme et le lien qui les unit et les protège. Dans certains cas, ce lien devient tellement fort qu'on le dit capable de protéger de tout, même de la mort."

Le regard de la blonde s'était soudain perdu quelque part entre le collier et Harry, plongé dans un souvenir lointain. Après quelques secondes de silence néanmoins, elle se redressa et tendit le collier à Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ?" Demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir se retenir.

"Il s'agit d'un objet que j'ai eu…de la mère de Sirius Black."

Harry se figea et releva la tête vers elle. La mère de Sirius ?

"C'est un objet appartenant à la famille Black, l'un des plus anciens." Reprit Narcissa, son regard ne croisant toujours pas le sien. "Le jour de la mort de Walburga, elle m'avait demandé de venir la voir. Elle voulait absolument que les objets de valeurs appartenant aux Black restent entre des mains pures. Le seul descendant direct qu'elle avait étant son fils Sirius, elle ne voulait pas qu'il mette la main sur le trésor que cachait sa maison."

Harry sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. C'était bien là le genre de Mme Black, s'assurer que rien ne revienne à l'unique membre de sa famille encore vivante, tout ça parce qu'il n'embrassait pas la devise de la famille : _Toujours Pur_.

"Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter." Répondit-il d'une voix blanche. "Sirius se fichait complètement de l'héritage de sa famille. Il en a même donné une bonne partie à Mundungus Fletcher."

Il vit les lèvres de Narcissa se serrer fermement dans une expression de profond désaccord, tellement semblable à celle de son fils. Apparemment, elle n'était pas d'avis qu'un héritage aussi important soit livré à un trafiquant de pacotille.

"Et donc, elle voulait vous donner ce collier ?" Reprit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

"Oui." Répondit Narcissa. "Mais pas seulement, elle voulait me donner les objets ayant le plus de valeur…"

Harry tenta au mieux de cacher son expression de peur à l'idée que ce plan ait marché. Qu'aurait-il fait si le médaillon de Serpentard avait atterri dans les mains des Malfoy ? La famille du Mangemort était réputée pour très bien cacher ses trésors, ne faisant pas confiance aux institutions telles que Gringotts. Comment aurait-il pu détruire l'Horcruxe dans ce cas ?

"Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tout pris ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Walburga est décédée avant qu'elle ne puisse me léguer autre chose. Je n'ai pu repartir qu'avec ce collier. Les sorts protecteurs s'étaient déjà enclenchés autour des autres objets de valeurs, empêchant quiconque d'y toucher." Répondit-elle en caressant le pendentif du bout des doigts.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en être rassuré. Bien que toute animosité envers Narcissa se soit envolée depuis la fin de la Guerre, le brun était de l'avis que l'héritage de Sirius ne devrait pas revenir aux Malfoy, pas quand tant de haine et de sang avait coulé entre les deux familles.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la main de la blonde qui s'était posée sur la sienne. Levant les yeux vers elle, il l'observa abaisser le collier jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne se nicher au creux de sa main.

"Cet objet est à vous." Lui dit-elle.

"Quoi ?!" S'exclama-t-il.

"Il vous revient de droit." Continua-t-elle. "Il s'agit d'un objet appartenant aux Black, il aurait dû revenir à Sirius, malgré ses relations tendues avec sa mère. Et comme Severus nous avait dit que vous aviez hérité de l'intégralité de la fortune Black, alors ce collier vous appartient."

Harry la regarda, éberlué. Narcissa Malfoy avait bien changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Son regard, qu'il avait connu chargé de dédain et de dégoût, l'observait avec...était-ce de l'appréhension ?

Comme si elle avait lu son expression, la blonde reprit.

"J'espère ne pas vous avoir mis en colère." Lui dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière, sortant ainsi de son espace privé.

"Pourquoi serais-je en colère ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de le regarder avec surprise.

"Eh bien, je pensais que vous n'apprécieriez pas que j'ose parler de votre parrain alors que c'est ma propre sœur qui l'a assassiné." Répondit-elle en l'observant.

"Ce n'est pas vous qui teniez la baguette qui a tué Sirius." Répondit-il un peu trop brusquement. Il prit le temps de se ressaisir avant de reprendre. "Ce ne serait pas juste de ma part de vous en tenir pour responsable."

Il porta son regard sur le collier, dont l'éclat argenté lui fit cligner des yeux, puis releva la tête vers Narcissa.

"Vous êtes sure ?" Demanda-t-il en levant la main tenant le pendentif.

"Certaine." Lui répondit-elle. "J'avais une dette envers vous."

"Une dette ?"

Narcissa se pencha légèrement vers lui et, d'une voix plus basse, comme si elle craignait d'être entendue par quelqu'un d'autre, répondit.

"Je sais que vous avez aidé Draco à voir son père."

"Oh." Répondit Harry, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. "Je vous le devais bien."

Narcissa le regarda un instant, interdite, puis elle secoua la tête.

"Vous êtes vraiment un étrange sorcier."

Harry haussa les épaules, puis lui offrit un léger sourire gêné. Elle continua de l'observer quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Draco vous attend dans sa chambre. Je suis sure qu'il saura content de vous voir."

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur, jetant un dernier regard sur le collier avant de le mettre dans sa poche. En choisissant de faire de _12 square Grimmault place_ un musée, il avait abandonné l'idée de garder quoique ce soit ayant appartenu aux Black. L'héritage, bien que d'une grande valeur, n'avait pour lui aucune trace de son parrain, rien qui ne le lie à lui.

De tout cela, il n'avait gardé que Kreattur, après avoir pris soin de lui demander son avis cette fois. L'Elfe s'était empressé de lui assurer son allégeance et sa loyauté, et Harry devait avouer qu'il s'était habitué à lui. Il avait été la seule présence qu'Harry avait toléré pendant les premiers jours suivant son retour du monde moldu.

Il trouva la porte de la chambre de Draco entrouverte et la poussa légèrement pour ne pas faire de bruit, juste au cas où le jeune homme serait endormi. Cependant, à peine à l'intérieur, il croisa une paire de perles grises qui s'allumèrent en l'apercevant.

"Comment vas-tu ?" Demanda-t-il en refermant la porte avant de s'avancer vers le blond.

"Bonjour à toi aussi." Répondit Draco en posant le livre qu'il tenait sur sa table de nuit. "Mieux."

En effet, Harry avait remarqué le changement. Tout d'abord, le blond n'était plus en robe de chambre, mais habillé d'une chemise bleue nuit et d'un pantalon noir, ses cheveux étaient à nouveau soigneusement peignés et son visage avait repris des couleurs. Enfin, autant de couleurs dont était capable la peau laiteuse du jeune homme. Il n'était également plus dans son lit, mais assis sur la couverture, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui.

Harry vint s'asseoir près de lui et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds, faisant ciller Draco, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il avait appris dans les souvenirs du blond que ce dernier détestait qu'on lui touche les cheveux, mais tolérait le brun. Harry prenait donc un malin plaisir à le faire, testant ses limites.

"Du nouveau ?" Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

"Non. Pas depuis que je me suis réveillé." Répondit le blond, agacé. "Cela fait 3 semaines que je suis enfermé ici alors que rien ne cloche chez moi."

"Draco..." Commença Harry, mais le blond émit un son d'impatience qui le fit taire.

"Je sais, je sais. J'ai été inconscient pendant 2 jours et on ne sait toujours pas quelle substance a engendré l'explosion. Mais si on me laissait retourner au ministère, peut-être que je trouverais la solution."

Harry ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas attiser la colère du blond, qui finit par se tourner vers lui.

"C'est juste que..." Reprit-il en détournant le regard. "Je n'aime pas resté enfermer ici. Pas encore."

A nouveau, Harry repensa aux souvenirs du blond, à toutes ces fois où il s'était retrouvé dans cette chambre, cloitré par Voldemort, puis par le ministère. Effrayé, battu, vulnérable.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule du blond pour le tourner légèrement vers lui puis se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit Draco se figer et lui-même fut surpris de son audace. En général, ils n'osaient pas afficher de marques d'affection au sein du Manoir, de peur de n'être aperçus. Néanmoins, à cet instant, Harry ne pouvait se retenir, pas quand le blond semblait si fragile.

Draco agrippa sa manche gauche et, pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry crut que le blond allait le repousser, mais il se sentit tiré en avant, pressé contre le jeune homme. Harry laissa échapper un petit grognement appréciatif, passant à nouveau une main dans les cheveux soigneux, si différents des siens. Il commençait à se sentir légèrement étourdi et approfondit le baiser, voulant se perdre dans l'odeur du blond.

De sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de baiser qui créait en lui ce vide qui ne demandait qu'à être rempli par le blond, et personne d'autre. Un baiser qui lui donnait envie d'être complètement démonté, réduit à l'état de cendre, anéanti. Il se sentait faible, sans armes face à la passion que faisait naître en lui Draco Malfoy.

Soudain, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, un autre événement lui revint dans un flash : Ginny, dans son bureau, se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Mais ce baiser n'avait été rien, rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à présent.

Il rouvrit les yeux, une pointe de culpabilité lui tordant les entrailles et, à nouveau, ses yeux croisèrent les lunes argentées. Cependant, cette fois, elles le regardaient écarquillées. Doucement, Draco se détacha de lui, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux du brun.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" Demanda-t-il, légèrement essoufflé.

Harry se figea.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"J'ai vu...je t'ai vu toi et la Weasley..." Répondit Draco, son regard se voilant légèrement. "Comment est-ce possible ?"

Harry le regarda, horrifié. C'était impossible, comment le blond avait-il pu voir quelque chose qui était apparu dans sa tête ? Il n'avait pu perforer de _Legilimancie_, Harry l'aurait senti, et puis les deux hommes avaient eu les yeux fermés.

"Potter..." Gronda Draco, et sa voix lui fit lever la tête. "Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai vu une image de toi embrassant la furette pendant que nous..."

"Je...je n'en sais rien." Répondit Harry, sincèrement.

Draco resta silencieux un moment perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, Harry reprit.

"Ecoute, le jour où tu as eu ton accident...Ginny est venu me voir dans mon bureau et..."

Draco releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux se refermant légèrement dans une expression de suspicion.

"Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que c'est arrivé récemment ?"

"Oui." Répondit Harry. "Mais c'est elle qui m'a...enfin je n'ai pas voulu..."

Mais alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, il vit le visage du blond se refermer et se durcir. La main qui tenait sa manche se desserra et retomba sur le lit.

"Ne fais pas ça." Implora Harry.

"Pas quoi ?" Répliqua aussitôt Draco en se levant pour se diriger vers son bureau.

"Te renfermer sans me donner l'occasion de m'expliquer."

"Oh, mais ça m'a l'air clair, Potter." Répondit Draco en rangeant son bureau, qui semblait déjà parfaitement ordonné. "Je te fais remarquer, à juste titre, que ta famille de substitution n'accepterait sans doute pas notre..._relation_, et ta réaction est d'aller te jeter dans les bras de cette _Weasley_..." Siffla-t-il.

"Arrête !" S'exclama Harry en se levant à son tour. "Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé !'

"Ah ?" Répliqua Draco en se tournant, et Harry fut surpris de reconnaître l'expression malveillante dans le regard du blond. "Pourtant, je ne t'ai pas vu la repousser, tu n'avais pas l'air dégoutté par ce geste."

"Evidemment que je n'en étais pas dégoûté !" Répondit Harry. "C'était ma petite amie, c'est normal !"

Mais il sut tout de suite qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. En quelques secondes, Draco avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et l'avait empoigné par le col de son pull.

"Tu te fous de moi ?" Siffla-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'il était presque inaudible. "Tu t'amuses avec moi, Potter ? C'est ça ?"

"Quoi ? Non !"

"Parce que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui t'a poussé à..." Reprit Draco en plongeant son regard dans le sien. "Je me suis toujours demandé, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'étais intéressé à moi ?"

"Tu sais pourquoi..." Répondit Harry, mais le blond ne l'écoutait plus.

"Pourquoi le grand Harry Potter, qui n'a pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de moi après mon jugement, s'est-il soudainement intéressé à moi ?"

Et cette fois-ci, Harry put le sentir : les yeux du blond plongèrent dans les siens et, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il se sentit tomber en arrière, aspiré. Plusieurs souvenirs se présentèrent à lui, trop flous ou trop lumineux pour qu'il les reconnaisse, puis il se revit assis chez lui avec Hermione, qui lui tendit un petit paquet.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" S'entendit-il demander à la brune.

" Quelque chose qui je l'espère t'aidera à y voir plus clair. " Lui répondit Hermione.

Comme en accéléré, il se revit déballer le paquet, puis boire la potion avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et d'extirper d'un tiroirs la baguette de Draco, qui brillait d'une lueur verte.

A nouveau, il se sentit aspiré, vers l'avant cette fois et, après quelques secondes, il était de retour dans la chambre de Draco, et le blond le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, puis, Draco le relâcha et se redirigea vers son bureau, lui tournant le dos.

"Je crois...que tu devrais y aller." Murmura le blond d'une voix tremblante.

"Draco..." Tenta Harry en s'avançant.

"Maintenant !" Cria Draco et Harry se figea.

A cet instant, un Elfe de maison entra dans la chambre, un plateau argenté porté au-dessus de sa tête.

"Maître Malfoy, maîtresse Malfoy vous envoie des collations."

"Pose-les sur la table." Répondit Draco d'une voix éteinte. "Et raccompagne Auror Potter à la porte."

* * *

><p>Pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois depuis son arrivée au bureau, Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Aujourd'hui, Draco devait reprendre le travail, et il n'avait pas vu le blond depuis sa dernière visite au Manoir Malfoy, une semaine plus tôt. Il n'avait pas cherché à recontacter le blond de peur de sa réaction. Après tout, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre de Draco. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ?<p>

"Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?"

Harry sursauta et arracha les yeux de la porte fermée. Face à lui, Ron et Neville le regardaient, interrogateurs.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Neville. "Tu as l'air ailleurs ce matin."

"Non, ça va." Répondit Harry.

"C'est pas le moment d'être à l'ouest, Harry." Lui lança Ron. "On commence aujourd'hui à Poudlard."

"Je sais, je sais."

"Alors." Reprit Neville. "McGonagall nous attend à 9h30 pour une réunion. Elle nous donnera le plan de Poudlard et on organisera la sécurité du Pré-au-Lard."

"Ça devrait aller vite." L'interrompit Ron. "On connait tous les recoins de l'école. Harry a toujours sa carte des Maraudeurs en plus."

Harry acquiesça, portant une main dans l'intérieur de sa robe pour en sortir le parchemin plié en quatre. Grâce à la carte, il aurait une vision plus en détails de l'école, et pourrait en contrôler les périphéries.

" Très bien." Dit-il après un dernier regard vers la porte. "Allons-y."

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Neville et Kingsley étaient assis dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall.<p>

"Très bien, maintenant que vous savez tout, je vous laisse vous organiser." Termina McGonagall. "Un groupe de Guérisseurs est déjà sur place." Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Kingsley. "Mes yeux me trompent peut-être, mais il me semble y avoir vu le jeune Malfoy ?"

Harry sursauta légèrement et il se tourna vers la directrice, à temps pour voir Kingsley acquiescer. McGonagall observa le Ministre quelques secondes, interdite, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

"Harry, vous venez avec moi."

Harry se leva et suivit la directrice. Il aurait préféré être sur le terrain à faire son travail plutôt que dans le box du jury, exposé. Il avait en partie quitté le monde magique pour ça, pour éviter d'être exhibé comme une mascotte. Mais Kingsley lui avait affirmé qu'il n'aurait à donner aucune interview et qu'il ne ferait aucune séance photo.

Et puis, il devait avouer que le simple fait de revenir à Poudlard le remplissait de joie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chaque recoin du château, chaque armure, chaque parcelle de terrain. Poudlard était, et resterait à jamais sa véritable maison.

Leurs pas les menèrent en dehors du château, vers le terrain de Quidditch qui avait été transformé en une espèce d'énorme corrida. Les habituelles tribunes entouraient l'arène tapissée de sable jaune, et étaient déjà noires de monde. Au milieu de l'arène trônait un immense poteau au pied duquel d'énormes chaînes trainaient au sol, laissant à Harry le soin d'apprécier la taille de ce qui y serait bientôt attaché.

Harry et McGonagall empruntèrent une série d'escaliers qui les menèrent au box du jury. Kingsley n'y était pas encore, mais quelqu'un était déjà présent sur place. Une homme grand et mince aux traits rigides et aux yeux perçants se tenait près de la rambarde donnant sur l'arène. Il portait une robe d'un vert émeraude qui jurait parfaitement avec ses cheveux rouges.

"Percy ?" Appela Harry.

Percy Weasley fit volte-face et, en apercevant Harry, se fendit d'un large sourire.

"Ah, Harry !" S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers lui, main tendue. "Content de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps."

"Oui, je..."

"Bien sûr." Reprit Percy sans lui laisser l'occasion de continuer. "J'ai été très occupé par le tournoi. Il a fallu organiser de nouvelles épreuves, puis la venue des écoles, et c'est bien plus compliqué que ça en a l'air !"

Harry serra la main tendue sans répondre. Percy semblait avoir gardé ses manières pour le moins pompeuses. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques banalités, puis, alors qu'Harry demandait des nouvelles d'Arthur Weasley, Percy se redressa soudainement de tout son long et s'avança, main à nouveau tendue. Harry se retourna à temps pour le voir serrer la main d'une femme à la taille si imposante que Percy lui arrivait au coude.

"Madame Maxime." La salua Percy. "Un véritable plaisir de vous recevoir. Le ministère vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le territoire..."

Mais Madame Maxime ne semblait pas l'écouter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et elle s'avança vers lui.

"Arry." Dit-elle en ouvrant les bras. "Je suis très heureuse de te revoir."

Et, avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, elle se pencha sur lui et l'entraîna dans une embrassade qui fit protester ses côtes.

"Agrid m'a dit que tu étais revenu du monde moldu. Tu as bien fait."

"Euh...oui." Répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

"Kinomoto-san !" S'exclama à nouveau Percy. "Irashaimasen !"

Harry le vit accourir vers une vieille dame de petite taille et aux yeux perçants qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Kingsley. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient noués au sommet de son crâne et retenus par des pics en bois ornés de pierres précieuses. Elle portait un élégant kimono rouge noué à la taille par une espèce de large ceinture.

Percy s'inclina devant la Japonaise, qui en fit de même. Puis, à la grande surprise du brun, Percy et Kinomoto se mirent à discuter en japonais. Près de lui, Madame Maxime leur lança un regard torve.

"Je trouve que la directrice japonaise se voit accorder trop de faveurs." Se plaignit-elle. "En général, nous nous efforçons de parler dans la langue du pays d'accueil, c'est ce qu'Igor et moi avions fait l'autre fois ! Alors il devrait en être de même pour elle !"

Harry n'osa pas lui dire qu'il était de l'avis que Percy tenait plus à montrer ses talents devant la directrice japonaise qu'autre chose. Finalement, McGonagall s'avança à son tour et fit signe à Harry de la suivre.

"Je vous présente Hinata Kinomoto, directrice de l'école de Mahoukko. Madame Kinomoto, voici Madame Maxime, directrice de l'école de Beauxbâtons située en France, Percy Weasley, Sous-directeur au Département de la Coopération magique, et Harry Potter, vainqueur du dernier Tournoi."

A sa grande surprise, la directrice ne lui jeta aucun regard interrogateur, ni ne chercha à apercevoir sa cicatrice, comme il avait pris l'habitude de voir. Au lieu de ça, elle leur fit à tous un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers McGonagall.

"Nous vous remercions de l'accueil que nous a réservé votre pays ainsi que votre école." Dit-elle dans un anglais parfait.

A cet instant, un énorme bruit retentit plus bas, semblable à un rugissement, et Harry se rapprocha de la rambarde, imité par les autres. En contrebas, il aperçut un homme tellement grand qu'il était impossible de ne pas le voir, même à une telle hauteur. Il tenait dans ses mains trois énormes chaînes sur lesquelles il tirait de toutes ses forces.

Harry déglutit avec peine : quelque soit la chose qui se trouvait au bout de ces chaînes, la seule pensée qu'Hagrid ait à tirer avec autant de force pour la faire entrer dans l'arène lui faisait peur. Soudain, après un dernier grand effort de la part du demi-géant, la créature apparut enfin au grand jour, et l'ensemble du public émit un cri de stupeur.

Un énorme cerbère à trois têtes se tenait debout, les babines retroussées, montrant ses énormes crocs. En apercevant la foule, il lança un aboiement qui raisonna dans toute l'arène, faisant sursauter l'ensemble des gens présents. Ses yeux méchants fouillaient les alentours, ses trois museaux humant l'air, sentant sans doute la tonne de nourriture potentielle qui l'entourait.

Harry se tourna vers McGonagall, qui regardait la bête les yeux plissés et les lèvres serrées.

"Vous avez laissé Hagrid amener Fluffy ?!" S'exclama-t-il.

McGonagall lui lança un regard perçant avant de reporter son regard vers le bas.

"Hagrid disposait de l'appui de quelqu'un de très influent." Répondit-elle à contrecœur.

Harry la regarda, éberlué.

"Qui peut-être plus influent que vous à Poudlard ?"

"Dumbledore."

Harry l'observa, l'air éberlué.

"Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore a appuyé cette idée ? Celle-ci ?" Insista-t-il en pointant l'énorme chien à trois têtes.

Professeur McGonagall acquiesça, les lèvres toujours fermement fermées en une fine ligne. Harry reporta à nouveau son regard vers Hagrid qui, avec grande peine, tentait d'attacher l'animal au large poteau.

Le seul côté positif qu'il voyait là était qu'il savait exactement comment calmer la créature en cas de danger. Hagrid leur avait révélé ce secret lors de sa première année : le cerbère s'endormait à la première note de musique.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un éclat doré à l'extrémité nord de l'arène et y porta le regard, à temps pour voir Draco tourner les talons et disparaître derrière une porte rouge donnant sur un couloir situé sous les gradins.

Harry fit volte-face.

"J'ai quelques réglages de dernière minute à voir avec mes collègues." Annonça-t-il, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Kingsley. "Je reviens."

Il sortit du box et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, sautant la dernière rangée de marches. Puis il traversa l'arène d'un pas rapide vers la porte rouge, ignorant les aboiements terrifiants qui résonnaient à sa droite et entra dans le couloir sombre. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, mais aucune trace du blond. Finalement, il l'aperçut de l'autre côté du couloir, déjà quelques mètres devant la sortie.

"Draco !" L'apostropha-t-il, et le blond s'arrêta.

Harry courut vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques pas, notant l'air contrarié du blond.

"Merlin, tu ne veux pas crier mon prénom plus fort encore ?!"

Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation, mais le comportement du blond le laissait perplexe. Après tout, pourquoi faisait-il la tête ? Avait-il vraiment mal pris le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Ginny ? Après tout, il n'y était pour rien ! Il n'avait pas demandé à la jeune femme de se jeter sur lui ! Mais l'un d'entre eux se devait de garder la tête froide, et Draco ne semblait pas en état de faire la moindre concession.

"Draco…" Commença-t-il en s'approchant. "Il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu as vu…"

"Ça m'a semblé très clair, merci." Répliqua le blond en croisant les bras.

"Arrête. Tu te braques sans me laisser l'occasion de t'expliquer !"

"Alors vas-y, explique." Cingla Draco en plongeant ses yeux couleur acier dans ceux du brun.

Harry prit un instant pour organiser ses pensées, puis reprit.

"Ginny n'a pas accepté notre séparation. Elle était amoureuse de moi depuis son plus jeune âge, c'est normal qu'elle ait du mal à décrocher. J'essaye de ne pas la blesser, mais c'est dur étant donné que je ne peux même pas lui expliquer l'intégralité des raisons qui me poussent à ne pas revenir vers elle."

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur et Harry poussa un soupir.

"Eh bien je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire que quelque chose se passe entre toi et moi."

Il vit les yeux du blond se rétrécir légèrement, ce qui, d'après son expérience, était toujours mauvais signe.

"Donc…" Répondit Draco en se redressant. "Si je comprends bien ce que tu dis, tu ne comptes dire à personne que toi et moi nous avons…_quelque chose_ ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, il sentait que le blond voulait en venir à quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à lire les yeux froids et durs.

"Est…ce que tu veux que je leur en parle ?" Tenta-t-il ?

"A toi de voir, ce sont _tes_ amis." Répliqua Draco. "Tiens-moi au courant des résultats de tes petites expériences personnelles."

A nouveau, Harry fut pris d'une impression de rater quelque chose. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Draco tourna les talons.

"Je dois continuer ma ronde. A plus tard." Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Harry laissa échapper un énième soupir. Décidément, il ne comprenait toujours pas le blond, malgré tout ce qui avait pu les rapprocher. Pourquoi le Guérisseur ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas lui dire le fond de sa pensée au lieu de toujours le laisser mariner ?

Dès que la première tâche serait finie, il aurait une longue conversation avec Draco, qui ne semblait pas tout lui dire. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation pleine de secrets et de manipulation, il en avait eu assez dans sa vie.

Il tourna les talons, près à retourner dans le box des jurys et à voir comment les pauvres champions allaient s'en tirer face à Fluffy, quand il aperçut quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux vers les gradins, et sentit son cœur tomber au fond de ses entrailles.

A quelques mètre devant lui, appuyée sur l'une des rambardes, une expression d'horreur distordant les traits de son visage, Hermione le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

Les deux amis restèrent un moment figés, chacun observant l'autre, aucun des deux ne semblant capable de bouger. Puis, alors qu'Harry faisait un pas vers elle, Percy apparut aux côtés de la brune et jeta un regard plein de reproches vers le brun.

"Tu vas être en retard pour le début de l'épreuve !" Lui lança-t-il. "Les jurys se doivent de donner l'exemple Harry, voyons."

Puis, insensible au malaise qui régnait toujours entre les deux amis, il passa un bras sous celui d'Hermione et l'entraîna avec lui. Harry les regarda se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait au box des jurys, toujours figé sur place.

* * *

><p>Harry était assis sur une imposante chaise aux allures de trône, entre Kingsley et Madame Maxime. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le fait d'être placé aussi haut et bien en vue, comme c'était le cas. Il sentait une centaine de paires d'yeux posés sur lui : élèves, professeurs et invités avaient les yeux rivés sur le box des jurys. Kingsley venait de faire un discours d'ouverture dans lequel il avait présenté la nouvelle école participante et Mme Kinomoto s'était levée pour prononcer quelques mots.<p>

Puis, la porte située derrière eux s'ouvrit, et un grand jeune homme au corps élancé s'avança. Ses longues dreadlocks étaient nouées en une queue-de-cheval qui lui descendait au milieu du dos et il lança un regard vert olive pétillant en direction d'Harry, qui lui répondit d'un large sourire.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Lee Jordan, et en l'observant empoigner le micro posé sur la table au coin de la pièce, Harry se sentit retourner en arrière, à l'époque de ses matchs de Quidditch. Lee était sans aucun doute le meilleur commentateur qu'il ait vu, même s'il se laissait souvent un peu trop emporter par le match qu'il commentait.

Lorsque Kingsley lui avait dit qui s'occuperait des commentaires, Harry et Ron avait été plus qu'enthousiastes. Lee était quelqu'un d'honnête et de sûr, étant un ancien animateur de la radio résistante _PotterWatch_, qui leur avait donné tant d'informations pendant leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Ils savaient donc qu'à ce niveau, ils n'avaient aucun souci à se faire.

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de 2003 !" Lança Lee d'une voix enjouée. "Quel plaisir de vous retrouver à Poudlard pour ce nouveau tournoi qui s'annonce plein de mystère et d'aventures !"

Harry jeta un regard circulaire à la vague de personne présente à la recherche d'Hermione, mais il ne la vit pas. Avait-elle été si choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre qu'elle était partie ? Il voulait quitter son siège maintenant et partir à sa recherche, lui expliquer la situation et surtout, surtout, l'implorer de ne pas en parler à Ron. S'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Hermione réagirait en le revoyant, il savait parfaitement quelle réaction Ron aurait en apprenant la nouvelle.

Bien que l'animosité du roux envers Draco se soit quasiment éteinte au vue des événements qui s'étaient déroulés récemment, Harry était sûr qu'il n'accepterait pas une relation de ce genre.

"Kingsley." Lança-t-il en se tournant vers le ministre. "J'ai vu Hermione tout à l'heure, vous l'avez invité à venir au tournoi ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de maîtriser.

"Non." Répondit Kingsley, les yeux toujours posés sur Lee. "Elle a pris une journée de repos pour venir s'entretenir avec les Elfes de Poudlard."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. C'était bien le style d'Hermione de prendre sur son propre temps libre pour venir s'occuper des Elfes. Il posa un regard teinté d'angoisse au loin, là où trônait le château, et où se trouvait Hermione. Avait-elle trouvé Ron ? Si oui, lui avait-elle fait part de ce à quoi elle venait d'assister ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser, pas tant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. A son tour, il reporta son regard sur Lee et tenta de se concentrer.

"Le but de cette première étape est simple." Annonça Lee. "Les 3 candidats doivent faire face à l'énorme Cerbère que vous voyez au centre de l'arène. Comme vous pouvez le voir, chacune des têtes porte un collier d'une couleur différente. Ces couleurs ont été assignées à chaque champion, et leur rôle est de s'emparer de leur collier le plus vite possible et avec le moins de dégâts."

Harry porta son regard vers Fluffy, qui continuait de renifler l'air de ses trois truffes. Effectivement, chacune des têtes portait un collier : bleu, rouge et vert. Harry retint un petit sourire en imaginant la tête des candidats lorsqu'ils apercevraient la créature.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez accueillir le champion de Poudlard : Rupert Dickens!"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans l'arène et Harry se redressa pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Un jeune homme portant l'uniforme sportif de Poudlard pénétra dans l'arène, le visage pâle, baguette à la main. Il s'arrêta net en apercevant Fluffy et Harry vit son visage prendre une teinte verdâtre. Harry grimaça, reconnaissant la sensation d'horreur qu'il avait lui-même eu en faisant face au Cerbère lors de sa première année.

Rupert lui lança un sort qui fit apparaître des cordes autour du corps velu, mais le Cerbère les déchira en s'ébrouant vigoureusement. Fluffy posa ses six yeux menaçants sur Rupert, qui fit un pas en arrière.

"La première tentative de Dickens semble être tombée à l'eau !" Commenta Lee. "Mais il faudra s'approcher un peu plus de l'animal s'il veut avoir une chance d'attraper le collier bleu !"

Au bout de dix minutes de sortilèges infructueux, et quelques minutes de réflexion, Rupert fit apparaître trois chats au pelage roux, qui foncèrent sur l'énorme chien. Les chats grimpèrent sur les flancs de l'animal et, trop occupé à tenter de les réduire en miettes, Fluffy ne vit pas Rupert pointer sa baguette vers lui.

Cette fois-ci, la corde qui sortit de sa baguette ne vint pas s'enrouler autour du corps de Fluffy, mais autour d'une de ses têtes avant de s'enfoncer au sol. Fluffy laissa échapper un aboiement féroce alors que l'une de ses têtes se retrouvait attachée au sol. Rupert réitéra l'action deux fois et, après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Fluffy tenta de se défaire de ses liens, Rupert fit apparaître une longue perche avec laquelle il fit glisser le collier bleu au-dessus de la tête du Cerbère.

Cette action fut accueillie par une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement des gradins, et Harry applaudit avec le public. Un peu plus loin, McGonagall hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite de la prestation de Rupert.

"Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir la championne de l'école Mahoukko : Miyako Kazaki !"

Une jeune femme portant une tunique bleue s'avança à son tour, l'air concentré. A peine le coup de sifflet eut-il retenti qu'elle s'élança vers Fluffy, baguette levée.

Le regard d'Harry fut soudainement attiré par un reflet au milieu de la foule. Des centaines de Multiplettes étaient braquées sur l'arène, mais celle-ci semblait être focalisée sur le box des jurys, et lui en particulier. L'homme qui l'observait baissa aussitôt ses Multiplettes et, après avoir croisé le regard d'Harry, courut vers l'escalier menant à la sortie.

Sans réfléchir, Harry se leva de son siège et courut à son tour vers l'escalier, qu'il descendit à toute vitesse. Qui qu'il soit, un homme qui fuyait en l'apercevant était suspect. Harry sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa derrière lui. Un cerf argenté émergea du bout de sa baguette et se mit à galoper vers l'endroit où devaient se trouver Ron, Neville et Draco.

Les terres entourant Poudlard étaient désertes, tout le monde se trouvant dans l'arène. Il lui fut donc facile d'apercevoir la silhouette qui courait à toute allure vers les grilles délimitant la zone de protection de l'école.

"Hé !" Cria-t-il. "Stop ! Arrêtez-vous !"

A sa grande surprise, l'homme s'arrêta juste derrière les grilles et se retourna. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, mais son regard malveillant lui fit garder ses distances. Il était grand, blond et son large torse se soulevait rapidement. Son nez semblait avoir été cassé au moins une fois et la main qui tenait sa baguette portait une cicatrice en forme de croix.

"Pourquoi prenez-vous la fuite ?" Demanda Harry en s'approchant lentement.

"Le spectacle ne m'a pas plu." Répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

Il avait un fort accent slave ou russe et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

"Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour partir en courant. Sauf si vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher."

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais continua de le regarder, sourire aux lèvres.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Harry, mal à l'aise.

"Personne." Répondit le blond en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière. "Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais craindre, Harry Potter. Crains ceux qui te sont chères, car c'est d'eux que vient le plus grand danger."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

"Au fait." Reprit le blond. "Toutes mes condoléances."

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de répondre, le blond leva sa baguette et un jet de lumière violet fonça sur lui. Harry se jeta sur le côté, évitant le sort de justesse et se releva pour contre attaquer, mais son adversaire avait disparu. Il avait visiblement profité de son attaque pour atteindre la fin de la zone protégée de l'école.

"Harry !"

Harry se tourna et vit Ron, Neville et Draco courir vers lui, baguette à la main.

"Ça va ?" Lui demanda Draco, un peu trop précipitamment en s'avançant vers lui, prêt à l'examiner.

"Oui." Répondit Harry en levant une main pour l'arrêter. "Homme grand, corpulent, très musclé, accent slave. Il porte une cicatrice en forme de croix sur la main gauche."

Il allait leur parler de l'étrange phrase que lui avait lancée l'inconnu avant de partir lorsqu'il vit, au loin, Kingsley courir vers lui. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'expression sur le visage du ministre lui dressa les poils sur l'ensemble du corps, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose clochait, qu'un événement horrible venait de se produire.

"Harry…" Commença Kingsley, essoufflé. "C'est urgent…"

Avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir, Harry s'avança vers lui.

"Qui ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Vernon Dursley." Répondit-il. "Il a eu un accident de voiture."

Harry sentit comme un poing se refermer au fond de sa poitrine et il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que le ministre comprenne les mots qu'il ne pouvait faire sortir. La question qu'il ne pouvait prononcer.

"Il ne s'en est pas sorti. Il est mort sur le coup."

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Quelques informations : <strong>

**1) J'ai écrit "Arry" lorsque Madame Maxime parle pour affirmer son accent français lorsqu'elle parle anglais. (Je ne sais plus si ça avait été fait dans le livre)**

**2) Un petit croquis du collier des Black est disponible dans mon Tumblr www . tumblr blog/elendil-samafanart (retirer les espaces des .) Tous les nouveaux dessins seront disponible à cette adresse.**

**Voilà je pense que c'est tout pour cette fois, à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !**

**Elendil-sama **


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, bonnes vacances à ceux concernés, profitez-en bande de petits veinards, et bon courage à tous ceux qui reprennent l'école ou le travail. Merci infiniment pour vos messages et vos encouragements, et aussi pour vos corrections ! C'est très important pour moi d'avoir des retours, car ça me permet de me situer et de m'améliorer. Je suis très heureuse de la petite communauté qui semble s'être formée autour de l'histoire et ses personnages. Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, ça me touche.**

**Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 4 !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

Il se tenait debout dans un espace qu'aucune lumière ne semblait pouvoir atteindre. Autour de lui, seule la pénombre s'étendait, engloutissant son champ de vision, le cernant de toutes parts.

Il baissa les yeux et son regard se posa sur son corps dénudé. Il releva la tête, indifférent à cet état. Il était plus préoccupé par le faible bruit qu'il entendait, semblable au grondement lointain d'un terrible orage. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de voir à travers l'épais nuage sombre qui l'entourait, mais rien ne vint accrocher son regard.

Il voulut marcher, voir s'il pouvait explorer ce terrain inconnu, mais ses pieds étaient collés au sol. D'ailleurs, son corps entier semblait figé, refusant de répondre à ses ordres les plus simples. Seule sa tête pouvait se mouvoir normalement.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, un énorme grondement se fit entendre et il se tut. Quelque chose arrivait vers lui et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il en ressentit de la peur. Un nouveau grondement retentit, plus proche cette fois, puis, sans qu'il ne la vit arriver, une bourrasque de vent le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un vent normal, il pouvait sentir une puissance si forte, si féroce et meurtrière qu'il n'aurait pu bouger s'il n'était pas déjà figé.

Soudain, du fin fond des ténèbres, il vit une forme se soulever lentement du sol, comme un nuage de poussière et une odeur de soufre se propagea dans l'air. La forme s'éleva au-dessus de lui et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait dans le ciel, prit les traits d'une monstrueuse tête qui posa ses yeux rougeâtres sur lui.

Puis, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur, l'énorme gueule s'abattit sur lui, et tout ne fut plus que néant.

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa sur son lit, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis massa le creux de son crâne, là où la peau était la plus tendre. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il faisait le même rêve et il se réveillait toujours avec une horrible migraine qui se concentrait sur un point précis de son crâne.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les raisons de ce cauchemar récurrent. A son réveil, il gardait encore les traces de son rêve : son corps était endolori, comme s'il était resté immobile trop longtemps, sa peau était couverte de sueur et il pouvait encore sentir une légère odeur de soufre dans sa chambre.

Il prit quelques profondes inspirations et, lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé, il sortit de son lit. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce rêve, même pas à Harry.

Alors que le nom du jeune homme résonnait dans sa tête, il sentit son mal de tête redoubler d'intensité. Il n'avait pas relancé le débat concernant l'état de leur relation, pas après ce qu'il venait de se produire. Même s'il savait que le brun et sa famille ne s'étaient jamais entendus, il se doutait bien que le Survivant devait accuser le coup de la mort de son oncle. Le connaissant, il trouverait le moyen de se désigner comme unique responsable de cet accident.

Draco laissa échapper un soupir. Il devrait laisser ses sentiments de côté pour l'instant.

Pour Harry.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'Harry se tenait debout derrière la vitre sans teint. Dix minutes qu'il observait l'homme confortablement assis à l'intérieur, jambes croisées sur la table, comme s'il était chez lui. Personne ne pourrait penser en le voyant que l'homme était en garde-à-vue et que, cette fois-ci, il avait trempé dans une sale affaire.<p>

Harry se redressa et poussa la porte donnant sur la salle d'interrogation N°3. Mundungus ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers lui et continua de se curer les ongles ostensiblement.

"C'est bon, je peux m'barrer ?" Demanda-t-il de sa voix rongée par la pipe.

Harry lui lança un regard torve avant de se caler contre son siège, mimant la posture décontractée du brigand.

"Te barrer ? Je ne crois pas, non. Je pense même qu'au contraire, tu vas rester avec nous encore un bon petit moment."

Enfin, Mundungus leva la tête vers lui, ses petits yeux s'écarquillant légèrement. Ses gros sourcils touffus se froncèrent et une énorme veine se teinta de rouge, venant lui barrer le front.

"Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce c'que j'ai fait ?! Z'allez pas me r'tenir pour quelques objets, hein ! C'est pas la première fois que le ministère m'tombe dessus et j'ai jamais été traité comme ça !"

De là où il était, Harry pouvait voir chaque parcelle du visage blafard qui le regardait avec une certaine appréhension. En quelques années, Mundungus n'avait pas vraiment changé : son crâne s'était un peu plus dégarni, la peau de son visage s'était détendue, si bien qu'elle pendait légèrement au niveau de ses joues, et son épiderme portait la marque indélébile de l'alcool. Une odeur de moisissure mélangée à celle de quelque chose qui serait resté trop longtemps au soleil vint titiller ses narines alors que le voleur se rasseyait correctement.

"Écoute, Harry. J't'ai dit tout s'que j'savais, ok ? Maintenant laisse moi partir, chaque seconde que je perds ici est de l'argent jeté aux trolls et je…"

Mundungus sursauta brusquement lorsqu'Harry abattit ses poings sur la table, faisant tomber le gobelet d'eau qui était posé sur le rebord. Harry se pencha vers Mundungus, qui recula aussitôt, se remémorant sans doute ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'Harry s'était mis en colère.

"C'est toi qui vas m'écouter, _Dung_. Tu ne sembles pas vraiment te rendre compte de ta situation alors je vais te faire un petit résumé : toute activité de vol, de trafic d'objet maléfique ou de cambriolage mise à part, tu t'es associé avec l'un des sorciers les plus recherchés en Grande-Bretagne à ce jour. Tu lui as procuré des objets et d'autres choses dont nous n'avons pas encore connaissance…"

"C'était pas moi !" S'exclama Mundungus, son visage prenant une teinte verdâtre. "J't'ai dit que c'était pas moi ! J'me suis pas occupé de lui ! C'est Ernie qui…"

Mundungus se figea et, cette fois, sa peau pris une couleur rouge brique. Harry ne put contenir son sourire victorieux, et il se jeta sur le prisonnier comme un Hippogriffe sur un pauvre rat.

"Eh ben voilà, tu vois que tu connais leur nom, à tes deux _collègues_." Lança-t-il en sortant son carnet de notes. "Maintenant tu vas être gentil et me dire tout ce que tu sais sur ce Ernie si tu veux passer le reste de ta vie hors d'Azkaban."

* * *

><p>"Comment tu as fait pour faire parler Dung ?" S'exclama Ron lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle d'interrogation.<p>

Visiblement, le roux avait assisté à la majorité de l'interrogatoire et il secoua la tête, incrédule.

"Il n'a jamais eu peur que de Dumbledore, Sirius et Kingsley !"

"Peut-être, mais il y a une chose qu'il craint plus que les 3 réunis. La prison." Répondit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"Bien joué." Répéta Ron en mimant une révérence.

"En tout cas, nous allons pouvoir avancer avec ce qu'il nous a dit sur ses camarades. Il faut absolument que l'on fasse tourner le nom d'Ernie Flaggan. C'est lui qui nous mènera à l'inconnu de Poudlard."

"Alors d'après toi, quel est le lien qui les unit ?"

"D'après Mundungus, les 3 compères ne font pas que du trafic, ils mettent aussi en relation les acheteurs et vendeurs."

"Comment ça ?" Demanda Ron alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau des ascenseurs.

"Prends l'exemple d'un sorcier qui a l'habitude d'acheter des objets frauduleux. A un moment, donné, il sait qu'il sera sous le radar du ministère. Et si un jour il a vent d'une descente prête à s'organiser chez lui, que faire de ses objets ? Alors Dung et Ernie ont eu l'idée de créer une sorte de réseau."

"Tu veux dire, comme une communauté de trafiquants ?" Demanda Ron en tenant la porte de leur bureau ouverte pour Harry.

"Exactement. Si l'un d'entre eux a besoin de cacher ses objets, il peut les envoyer chez quelqu'un d'autre le temps de passer l'inspection. Bien entendu, les 3 brigands prenaient des marges sur chaque transaction."

"Il faut avouer une chose, Dung a du génie quand il s'agit de soutirer de l'argent aux gens."

"Oui, sauf que ça nous rend la tâche plus dure. Bref, tout cela crée des liens entre les acheteurs et ce de façon totalement invisible."

"Et quel lien avec Zabini ?"

"Je pense que Zabini et l'homme de Poudlard se sont peut-être rencontré comme ça. Et qu'ils ont décidé de monter un plan ensemble."

Ron s'arrêta à mi-chemin vers son bureau et se tourna vers Harry.

"Quel plan ?"

"C'est ce qu'on doit découvrir au plus vite."

Ron hocha la tête d'un air grave avant de prendre place à son bureau.

"Ah, avant que j'oublie, j'ai déjeuné avec Hermione ce midi."

Harry releva vivement la tête de son carnet de note, les yeux écarquillés. Il sentit son cœur remonter au niveau de sa gorge. Il voulut lui demander de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais il était sûr que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il régurgiterait tout son déjeuner.

"Elle avait l'air un peu ailleurs. Mais quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle ne m'a pas répondu. C'est étrange, elle ne me cache jamais rien…"

Harry se leva, sans doute un peu trop brusquement, car Ron leva vers lui un regard inquisiteur.

"J'ai oublié que je devais…parler à Malfoy." Inventa-t-il. "Tu sais où il est ?"

"Ils sont en entrainement d'Herbologie. Neville doit être caché quelque part à côté pour les espionner."

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et sortit précipitamment du bureau.

* * *

><p>Harry sortit de l'ascenseur avec hésitation. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis la Première Tâche à Poudlard et n'avait pas cherché à lui parler. Cependant, il savait qu'une conversation avec la brune était inévitable et il voulait le faire avant qu'elle ne décide d'en parler à quelqu'un.<p>

Il arriva devant une porte fermée ornée d'une plaque dorée sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

_Département d'Application des Lois Magiques_

_Senior : Mathilda Forset_

_Junior : Hermione Jean Granger_

Il rassembla son courage et poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une imposante pièce aux allures de bibliothèque. La salle était ronde avec deux étages : en bas, deux imposants bureaux étaient à peine visibles sous les tas de dossiers qui s'y étaient entassés. En hauteur, accessible par deux petits escaliers situés de chaque côté de la pièce, une galerie rassemblant plus d'une centaine de livres.

Hermione était au fond de la pièce, debout devant une fenêtre également ronde, ses longs cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval ébouriffée. Les manches de sa robe étaient retroussées et elle avait un crayon posé sur le haut de l'oreille.

"En conclusion, une rémunération de l'intégralité des Elfes de maison travaillant à Poudlard est envisageable du côté de la direction, qui nous a donné son accord. Le seul problème restant est de convaincre les Elfes de maison de demander à être payés, ce qu'ils refusent catégoriquement."

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit.

"Il faudrait peut-être prévoir un projet d'éducation des Elfes de maison, comme des cours d'éducation civique où ils pourraient en apprendre plus sur leurs droits…"

A ce moment, elle fit volte-face et aperçut Harry, toujours debout près de la porte. Hermione se figea et, après quelques secondes, leva sa baguette. Harry entendit un petit clic derrière lui et tourna la tête. Un appareil ressemblant à un ancien tourne-disque trônait sur une table à l'étage supérieur.

"Les dictaphones ne marchent pas ici." Lança Hermione, répondant à sa question silencieuse. "On utilise donc ce genre d'appareil pour enregistrer nos notes. Cela laisse une trace en cas de conflit juridique."

La brune s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde qui faisait face à la porte et s'y accouda, surplombant la pièce, et Harry. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette position, mais ne voulait pas énerver la brune dès le début de la conversation.

"Hermione" Commença-t-il en s'avançant. "Il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu as entendu à Poudlard."

Hermione se redressa et son visage se tendit.

"Pourquoi ça ? Tu avais l'air de vouloir garder ton petit secret pendant encore un long moment."

"Et je vois que j'avais raison." Répondit-il, agacé. "Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, c'est juste que…"

"Que quoi, Harry ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu attendais de nous envoyer une invitation à ton mariage ?"

Harry la regarda, bouche bée.

"Mon mariage ? Mais je…nous ne sommes pas encore…"

"Je n'étais pas sérieuse !" S'écria Hermione, incrédule. "Mais toi si ? Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!"

Elle descendit enfin de son perchoir et vint se poster face à lui, l'observant avec soin.

"Malfoy, Harry ? _Malfoy_ ?"

"Malfoy ? Ce n'est plus ton ami ?" Tenta-t-il, mais il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard colérique.

"Harry, de toutes les personnes au monde, tu choisis Draco Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par l'esprit ? Tu pourrais avoir presque toutes les femmes du monde. Tu as Ginny !"

"Hermione, arrête." La prévint Harry.

"Non, je n'arrêterai pas ! Tu as la possibilité de finir ta vie avec la femme qui t'aime, qui t'a toujours soutenu, et tu jettes ça aux orties pour une amourette ou je ne sais quoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas une…"

"Comment est-ce arrivé ?" Le coupa-t-elle. "Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ?"

"Depuis quelques mois."

"Quelques mois ?!" Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour se rapprocher de l'un des bureaux. "Et tu comptais nous en parler quand ?"

"Mais Hermione vois comment tu réagis !" S'écria-t-il en la suivant. "Comment voulais-tu que je t'en parle alors que je savais que tu n'approuverais pas !"

"Évidemment que je n'approuve pas !" S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui. "Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une histoire impossible, pour des milliards de raisons ! Que vont dire les gens ? Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !"

"Et depuis quand est-ce que je me soucie des gens, hein ?"

"Et tes amis ? Ta famille ? Les Weasley ? Tu y as pensé ?" Continua-t-elle avec hargne.

"Ce n'est pas juste, Hermione." Répondit-il en secouant la tête. "Ron et toi êtes parfaitement heureux, je pensais que tu voudrais la même chose pour moi."

"Et tu penses pouvoir l'être avec Draco Malfoy ?"

La jeune femme fit une pause, comme pour se donner du courage, puis reprit.

"Tu n'as plus vraiment été toi-même depuis ton retour du monde moldu. Et avec tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers temps, je pense qu'inconsciemment... tu prends des décisions qui te mettront dans des situations dangereuses plus tard."

Ce fut à Harry de se taire quelques secondes, incrédule.

"Donc tu penses que j'essaye de me saboter et que j'utilise Draco pour ça ?" S'exclama-t-il avec hargne.

"Oui, c'est ce que je pense." Répondit Hermione en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'imposante pièce durant lequel Harry observa la brune, les yeux ronds, incapable de croire à ce qu'il se passait.

"Que les autres me jugent passe encore, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que toi tu le fasses."

Harry baissa la tête et la secoua légèrement avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte la porte. A ce moment, il entendit Hermione l'appeler et il se tourna.

"Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? C'est la potion que tu m'avais donnée pour Noël qui m'a fait me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour Draco. Alors si tu veux blâmer quelque chose, choisis ta volonté de toujours pousser les gens à aller dans le chemin que _tu_ leur as choisi."

Il vit la jeune femme se figer, visiblement blessée par ces propos, puis il claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Harry marchait d'un pas hésitant vers la petite maisonnette au bout de la rue résidentielle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un groupe d'enfants passa près de lui en courant, tirant derrière eux un cerf-volant en forme de grenouille. Harry les regarda courir quelques minutes, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.<p>

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la maison beige et bleue et franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la porte. Il se redressa, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, puis frappa trois coups sur la porte en bois.

Il entendit le bruit de lourds pas se diriger vers lui, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage pâle et rondouillard de Dudley Dursley. Les deux cousins restèrent un moment immobiles, s'observant de chaque côté du pallier et, pendant un bref moment, Harry fut certain que Dudley allait lui claquer la porte au nez.

A sa grande surprise cependant, Dudley fit un pas sur le côté pour l'inviter à entrer. Harry franchit le seuil de la porte et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le salon immaculé.

"Assieds-toi." Lui proposa Dudley avant de sortir du salon.

Harry prit place sur le sofa qui faisait face à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas oublié l'attaque qui l'avait visé la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. De cette place, il pouvait voir l'intégralité de la rue, y compris le groupe d'enfants et leur cerf-volant.

Un léger tintement lui fit tourner la tête et il vit Dudley revenir, portant un plateau sur lequel il avait disposé des verres de jus. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de disperser cette illusion, mais c'était bien son cousin qui l'accueillait comme un véritable invité.

"Euuh merci Dudley…" Balbutia-t-il en prenant le verre qui lui était offert.

"Comment tu vas ?" Lui demanda Dudley.

"Bien. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça à ton père. "

Dudley le regarda, éberlué, une main figée près du verre qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre.

"_Ceux qui ont fait ça_ ? Mais…papa a eu un accident de voiture !"

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pesant le pour et le contre, puis décida d'opter pour la transparence.

"Au ministère, nous pensons que la mort d'oncle Vernon a été déguisé en accident."

"Mais…les freins étaient juste usés… "

"Cela aurait très bien pu être l'œuvre d'un sorcier. " Répondit Harry, à nouveau surpris par l'attitude de son cousin.

Il était certain que s'il avait eu l'audace de prononcer le mot _sorcier_ il y a de cela quelques années, Dudley se serait précipité dans sa chambre, apeuré. Au lieu de ça, son cousin le regardait avec une pointe de…était-ce de la colère ?

Dudley se leva soudain, le visage fermé.

"Je vais chercher maman, elle est dans sa chambre."

Il entendit son cousin monter les escaliers et reporta son attention sur son jus. A quoi devait-il ce changement dans le comportement de son cousin ? Sa tante et son oncle ne semblaient pas avoir changé d'avis à son sujet, alors pourquoi Dudley le traitait d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas ? Il se rappela la poignée de main qu'ils avaient échangé lors de leur dernière séparation, à ce moment déjà, Dudley semblait avoir changé.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des nouveaux bruits dans l'escalier. Il se leva et vit Dudley revenir, soutenant sa mère par le bras. Tante Pétunia était d'une pâleur extrême et la peau de son visage semblait avoir été tendue directement sur ses os, faisant ressortir son nez crochu. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon et lui lança un regard froid.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je suis venu apporter quelques informations concernant la…l'accident. "

Elle leva les sourcils puis, il vit dans ses yeux une lueur de compréhension.

"Tu veux dire que c'est…que c'est…"

Harry acquiesça, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

"Nous pensons qu'il a peut-être été victime d'une attaque par un sorcier."

Tante Pétunia le regarda un instant, complètement pétrifiée et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, avant même qu'il ne la voie arriver, elle s'était jetée sur lui.

Harry sentit une main s'abattre sur son visage, puis une seconde ,qui fit voler ses lunettes. Sa tante lui assénait coup sur coup avec une force inouïe pour quelqu'un qui paraissait aussi faible.

"Maman !" Entendit-il quelque part devant lui, mais il ne voyait que sa tante et ses griffes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'abattre sur lui.

D'un geste vif, il lui saisit les poignets et la força à reculer. Il vit Dudley poser une énorme main sur l'épaule de sa mère pour tenter de la calmer, mais les yeux de Pétunia brillaient d'une lueur de folie. Elle semblait avoir atteint une sorte de limite qui lui permettait de contenir ses émotions.

"C'est de ta faute !" Lui cracha-t-elle. "Tout est de ta faute ! "

"Maman, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!" S'écria Dudley, visiblement terrifié par la réaction de sa mère.

"Ils ont tué Vernon pour t'atteindre, c'est ça !" Continua de crier la brune en se débattant. "Ils l'ont tué comme ils ont tué Lily !"

Harry fut tellement surpris par ces paroles qu'il en oublia de restreindre sa tante, qui en profita pour tenter de le gifler à nouveau. Mais la force de son élan la fit tomber au sol, où elle se mit à sangloter.

"Maman…calme toi." Tenta Dudley en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

"Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Ils ont tué ton père uniquement pour l'atteindre _lui_ ! Ils se fichent parfaitement de nous !"

Dudley leva son visage rond vers Harry, l'interrogeant du regard, mais le brun secoua légèrement la tête.

"C'est de ta faute si ma sœur est morte. Mon unique sœur…" Gémit Tante Pétunia. "Et maintenant mon mari est également mort par ta faute."

Harry détourna les yeux de sa tante, incapable de la regarder. Elle avait raison, bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient avaient payé le prix de leur allégeance, de leur lien avec lui.

Soudain, il ressentit le besoin de sortir de cette maison, d'être à l'air libre. Il contourna sa tante et son cousin et s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon.

"Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-il avant de s'élancer vers la sortie, poursuivi par les cris de sa tante.

Avant qu'il n'aie le temps d'atteindre la porte, il put entendre une dernière fois la voix de Pétunia.

"Tu aurais dû mourir à leur place ! Tu aurais dû mourir !"

Il courut presque vers le point d'Apparition, s'éloignant le plus vitre possible de la douleur qui imprégnait la maison, du deuil et de la souffrance, qui réveillaient en lui d'effroyables souvenirs.

* * *

><p>Harry était allongé sur le petit sofa du salon, de travers, ses bras et jambes pendant dans le vide. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table basse, près d'un verre au liquide doré. Le tapis trônant au milieu du salon portait des traces parallèles qui menaient vers Harry, surement laissée lorsque le brun avait tiré la table vers lui. Il passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de relaxer ses traits, mais ces derniers restèrent résolument tirés.<p>

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'il s'était produit aujourd'hui.

D'abord Hermione, qui avait toujours été de son côté et avait toujours respecté ses choix, lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'acceptait pas sa relation avec Draco. Il s'était douté qu'il rencontrerait des difficultés, même avec la brune, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce rejet si catégorique. Hermione semblait s'être grandement rapprochée du blond, et Harry avait espéré que ce nouveau lien jouerait en sa faveur.

Mais c'était sans compter sur une chose : Hermione n'était pas de son côté, elle était de celui de Ginny. Depuis ses premiers soupçons lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard, Hermione avait encouragé leur relation. Elle avait même donné des conseils à Ginny bien avant qu'Harry ne change d'avis à l'égard de la rousse. Elle avait donc été dévastée d'apprendre qu'Harry avait mis fin à leur relation, et avait tout fait pour les remettre ensemble.

C'était même elle qui leur avait conseillé de passer quelques jours chez Bill et Fleur pour tenter de réfléchir à leur avenir et sauver leur histoire. Malheureusement pour elle, ce week-end passé à réfléchir n'avait que consolidé la décision du brun.

Il se revoyait encore face à Ginny, le bruit des vagues s'abattant sur la falaise, comme pour protester contre ce qu'il était en train de dire. Fidèle à elle-même, Ginny n'avait pas pleuré, mais il avait vu quelque chose vaciller dans son regard flamboyant. Alors, elle s'était baissée et avait tiré du sable un coquillage aux rayures bleues, qu'elle lui avait tendu avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller. Elle n'avait jamais expliqué ce geste et Harry n'avait jamais demandé.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'âtre de la cheminée, là où trônait le coquillage, légèrement illuminé par les rayons de lune qui filtraient des rideaux fermés. Ce même coquillage qu'il avait inspecté après avoir bu la potion d'_Amore Verdare_, avant de se rendre compte de la véritable identité de son âme sœur.

Il secoua la tête furieusement. Il ne voulait pas penser à Draco, pas quand ce dernier refusait toujours catégoriquement de lui parler. Pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas que le blond le voit dans cet état, dévasté, abattu. Le grand Harry Potter, mis à terre par les paroles d'une Moldue !

_"C'est de ta faute si ma sœur est morte. Mon unique sœur…"_

"Non..." Grogna Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas coupable, qu'il n'avait été qu'un enfant à l'époque et que le véritable coupable était Voldemort. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un de proche lui dire une telle chose. Il n'avait jamais été accusé directement et avec autant de véhémence.

_"Maintenant mon mari est également mort par ta faute."_

Devait-il également porter le poids de la mort d'oncle Vernon ? Après tout, il était à peu près certain que son oncle avait été assassiné dans le but de l'atteindre, de le menacer. Mais combien de morts pouvait-il encore avoir sur la conscience ? Tante Pétunia avait-elle raison ? Aurait-il mieux fait de mourir la nuit où Voldemort était venu pour lui ?

"Non !" S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais les nombreux verres qu'il avait bus commençaient à faire effet et il retomba sur le sofa. Il allait rester là toute la nuit, après tout, il n'avait rien à…

Soudain, malgré les effets de l'alcool qui rendaient ses paupières lourdes, il vit une ombre bouger à travers une fente dans le rideau situé face à lui. Il y avait quelqu'un dans son jardin.

Cette fois-ci, il bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa ses lunettes d'une main et sortit sa baguette de l'autre. Il s'élança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement, baguette pointée devant lui. Il y avait bien quelqu'un en bas de son perron, mais Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre d'intrus.

Une vieille dame se tenait devant sa porte, une longue cape en laine l'enveloppant, laissant dépasser un visage rond aux joues rosies par la fraîcheur du soir. Elle tenait quelque chose dans les mains et leva la tête vers avec un sourire en l'apercevant.

"Ne vous dérangez pas, j'allais seulement poser ça là, à côté des autres."

Harry baissa les yeux vers l'entrée de son jardin et aperçut une demi-douzaine de paquets posés au sol. Certains étaient enroulés dans du papier, d'autres reposaient au sien de boîtes joliment décorées. La vielle dame déposa son propre paquet et s'avança vers lui. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il pointait toujours sa baguette vers elle, et il baissa le bras immédiatement.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, la vieille dame retira un de ses gants et posa sa main froide sur la joue du brun.

"Je vous ai fait un bon gâteau au chocolat." Dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue. "Ne restez pas trop longtemps dehors et couchez-vous tôt, d'accord ? Demain sera un autre jour."

Harry la regarda un moment sans comprendre, puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur les paquets au sol et, à travers les brumes d'alcool, il se souvint. Il avait déjà vécu ça. Un soir, quelques mois après son retour du monde moldu il avait trouvé une montagne de cadeaux aux pieds de sa maison en se réveillant…un jour de 1er Novembre.

"Nous sommes le 31…" Murmura-t-il.

La vieille dame acquiesça légèrement, puis passa un doigt fébrile sous son œil droit, chassant les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées. Elle lui tapota à nouveau la joue, mais Harry ne la regarda pas, ses yeux s'étaient perdus au loin.

Il ne la vit pas partir, ni se retourner pour lui lancer un regard inquiet en ne le voyant pas rentrer. Le regard du brun s'était perdu au-delà de la rue, là où il apercevait, dans le noir, la silhouette du clocher de l'église, vers là où se trouvaient ses parents.

Alors c'était pour ça que Tante Pétunia avait été dans un tel état. Elle avait fait la connexion qui lui était passée au-dessus de la tête. Son mari était mort la veille de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa sœur.

Sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de réfléchir et encouragé par l'alcool, il descendit les marches de son perron, pieds nus, sa baguette toujours en main, et se dirigea vers le cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Il marcha le long des rues désertes sans se retourner ni regarder si quelqu'un le suivait et arriva finalement devant la grille en acier. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il avait été accompagné par Hermione et ne s'y était jamais rendu depuis.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la grille, qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Une légère brume blanche entourait le cimetière, si bien qu'une fois au milieu, il était presque impossible de voir la rue ou l'église. Harry s'aventura entre les pierres tombales, retraçant le chemin qui menait à ses parents, comme s'il l'avait fait un millier de fois. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant les pierres blanches.

**_James Potter_**

_Né le 27 mars 1960. Mort le 31 octobre 1981._

**_Lily Potter_**

_Née le 20 janvier 1960. Morte le 31 octobre 1981._

_''Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort.''_

Harry resta debout, figé, les yeux rivés sur les pierres tombales, seuls vestiges du passage de sa mère et de son père dans le monde des vivants. Il avait espéré qu'avec le temps et la défaite de Voldemort, voir la tombe de ses parents serait sans doute moins douloureux. Il avait tort.

Il sentit un étau d'acier se refermer sur son cœur, et il dut s'appuyer sur l'arbre positionné face aux tombes. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée, mais il n'y parvint pas. Comment pouvait-il se calmer alors que les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus et qui l'avaient chéri plus que tout gisaient plusieurs mètres sous ses pieds ?

Il laissa échapper un sanglot sec et s'accrocha au tronc de l'arbre, fermant les yeux pour tenter de reprendre pied. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de tante Pétunia, aussi claire que si elle se tenait près de lui.

_"Tu aurais dû mourir à leur place !"_

Sa tante avait-elle la moindre idée du nombre de fois qu'il avait passé la nuit les yeux grands ouverts, tentant de se rappeler leur visage, leur voix, leur sourire pour ne pas les laisser sombrer dans l'oubli ? Combien de fois avait prié pour revenir en arrière ? Pour être tué à leur place ? Ou pour pouvoir les rejoindre sous terre ?

Soudain, il sursauta en sentant quelque chose glisser sur sa cheville nue. Il rouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête vers le sol, où une forme sombre bougeait contre son pied droit. Son premier réflexe fut de lever la jambe pour y donner un bon coup de pied, mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment en entendant une sorte de grondement émaner de la forme. Il se pencha légèrement et ses yeux croisèrent deux émeraudes qui étincelèrent dans la pénombre.

Il s'agissait d'un chat, l'un des plus vieux qu'il ait jamais vu. Son pelage, autrefois noir ébène était parsemé de blanc, et manquait à certains endroits. Son oreille gauche était réduite de moitié, comme si quelque chose en avait arraché le bout. Mais la blessure semblait vieille et avait depuis longtemps cicatrisé. Sa silhouette s'était affaissée au fils des années, si bien qu'Harry se demandait comment il arrivait encore à tenir debout. Et pourtant, malgré son âge avancé, le chat ronronnait si fort qu'il brisait le silence du cimetière.

Harry s'accroupit près de l'animal et passa une main dans la fourrure inégale, titillant les oreilles pointues. Le chat vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui, ronronnant de plus belle, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Ce sont mes parents." Murmura-t-il en reportant son regard sur les tombes. "James et Lily Potter. Ils sont morts en essayant de stopper le plus terrible des sorciers. Sans eux, personne n'aurait pu le vaincre."

Il se tut un instant, caressant le vieil animal, puis reprit, dans une voix où se mélangeait tristesse et fierté.

"Ce sont mes parents."

Il se tut à nouveau et le silence retomba sur le cimetière. Harry fronça les sourcils, soudain mal à l'aise. Puis, il comprit ce qui rendait ce silence pesant : le chat ne ronronnait plus. Il baissa la tête vers l'animal et posa une main sur sa tête.

"Alors, tu t'es endormi ?"

Mais l'animal ne bougea pas, et Harry sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser. Il secoua légèrement le chat pour le réveiller, mais le félin avait fermé les yeux, et son corps ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. Aucun nuage blanc ne sortait de son museau.

"Non…" Murmura-t-il.

Il posa le chat au sol et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Pas ce soir !

"_Episkey_ !" Souffla-t-il.

Mais le sort de guérison n'eut aucun effet. Le chat resta inerte.

"Non…non…NON ! _Episkey_ ! _Episkey_ ! _E-PI-SKEY_ !"

Il s'avança vers l'animal et s'agenouilla près de lui pour l'examiner. A cet instant, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous allez bien jeune homme ?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le chat près de lui, sur ses petites pattes, ses coussinets roses, son museau gris.

"Jeune homme…" Reprit la voix. "Vous…Oh mon Dieu, Tunie !"

Quelqu'un passa près d'Harry en courant et s'agenouilla à son tour près du chat. Harry pouvait le voir à présent, il s'agissait d'un vieil homme, un Moldu d'après ses vêtements. Il retira le béret qui couvrait sa tête dégarnie et y déposa le chat.

"Tunie, non…" Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

"C'est…c'est votre chat ?" Demanda Harry d'une voix éteinte.

"Oui…" Se mit à sangloter le vieil homme. "Je l'ai depuis plus de vingt ans !"

Le Moldu prit soigneusement le béret contenant le chat et le protégea à l'intérieur de son manteau.

"Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue quand il était encore tout jeune. Il venait d'un avoir un terrible incendie un peu plus loin, et il était totalement terrorisé."

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry sentit sa gorge se resserrer. Il avait soudain conscience du froid qu'il faisait autour de lui. Mais ses yeux écarquillés ne pouvaient se détacher du vieil homme et de la forme inerte nichée dans ses bras.

"Il n'avait qu'un collier sur lui avec son nom, Tunie." Balbutia le Moldu en se relevant. "Tous les ans, à la même date, il venait ici, dormir près de ces deux tombes." Continua-t-il en faisant un signe vers les pierres tombales blanches. "Je crois qu'il venait voir ses anciens maîtres."

Le vieil homme commença à s'éloigner, puis, se retourna pour faire face à Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Merci d'être resté avec lui dans ses derniers moments, je suis content qu'il ne soit pas mort seul."

Puis le Moldu tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte du cimetière, murmurant à l'oreille du chat, qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Harry semblait inconscient des tremblements qui avaient pris possession de son corps. Soudain, il tremblait avec tant de force qu'il retomba sur la tombe de sa mère. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il était advenu du chat qu'ils avaient eu et dont avait parlé Lily dans la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Sirius.

Il avait espéré que quelqu'un avait pu le secourir et qu'il n'avait pas péri dans l'explosion de leur maison. Et son souhait avait été exaucé : Tunie avait bien été adopté, par un Moldu qui semblait l'avoir traité avec toute la gentillesse qu'elle méritait.

Et, après toutes ces années, le chat, sentant sa mort proche, avait choisi de venir s'éteindre près de ses maîtres : Lily, James…et Harry.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que de lourdes larmes glissaient le long de ses joues, pour venir tomber sur le marbre blanc de la tombe de sa mère. Il n'entendait pas les cris et gémissements de douleurs qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Ce soir, plus que jamais, il voulait retrouver sa famille.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait se perdre dans la souffrance et le deuil, il sentit quelque chose de chaud l'envelopper, et il releva la tête. Il se fichait de savoir qui l'avait trouvé, ami ou ennemi, peu importait. Une mèche blonde vint lui caresser la joue alors que quelqu'un se penchait sur lui et il cligna des yeux. Alors, deux perles grises croisèrent son regard, et Harry aperçut le visage de Draco.

Le blond ne prononça pas un mot, il resserra la cape qu'il venait d'enrouler autour du brun et, d'un geste fluide, le hissa sur son épaule. Harry continua de pleurer, en silence cette fois, ses larmes imbibant le dos du blond, et il sentit une main se poser sur son dos, comme pour le rassurer, l'apaiser.

Il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le cimetière qui s'éloignait d'eux, se concentrant sur la chaleur du corps qui le portait, fermant son esprit à l'appel des morts et à son désir de reposer près d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit qu'on le posait sur un support moelleux et chaud et il reconnut l'odeur de son lit. Draco remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, ôta sa cape et vint s'allonger près de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda Harry une fois les tremblements de son corps disparus.

"Je voulais te voir." Murmura Draco.

Harry sentait que le blond n'osait pas le toucher et restait légèrement en retrait.

"Je pensais que ce soir... tu voudrais un peu de compagnie."

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler et hocha la tête. Puis, il s'avança vers le blond pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui répondre, avant même qu'il ne puisse savourer la chaleur du blond, il s'endormit.

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, pour ma part, j'ai eu un peu mal en l'écrivant, car j'ai fait appel à des sentiments que j'avais déjà connu, et je pouvais très bien imaginer toutes les scènes. Comme toujours, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus et très appréciés. Quelques croquis de ce chapitre sont disponibles sur mon Tumblr <strong>www . tumblr blogelendil-samafanart (retirer les espaces des avant et après les .).** Comme toujours, je le répète :** je ne suis pas dessinatrice,** mais parfois, j'ai des images que j'aime dessiner, alors autant ne pas les laisser que pour moi.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve pour le 5ème chapitre de notre nouvelle histoire. D'abord, merci mille fois pour tous vos messages, vos critiques constructives et vos questions ! Vos retours me touchent et me poussent en avant.**

**J'essaye en général de poster les chapitres le vendredi, mais un imprévu a retardé l'update à dimanche.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

Harry fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers ses paupières closes. Il prit quelques secondes pour se resituer avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La première chose dont il se rendit compte fut de sa position confortable. Il était allongé sur le côté, presque roulé en boule dans une position de fœtus. Un jour, Hermione lui avait fait remarquer qu'il adoptait souvent cette position, et que cela montrait son sentiment d'insécurité et son besoin d'être protégé.

Ne voulant pas imaginer la brune l'observant dormir, il se concentra sur son confort, il avait chaud, comme s'il se trouvait dans un cocon et il enfouit son visage dans les draps. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, reconnaissant immédiatement l'odeur imprégnée dans la couette.

Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers le côté, mais trouva le reste du lit vide. Il laissa échapper un grognement. Si Draco s'était encore levé au petit matin pour s'en aller, il allait l'entendre. Harry sortit du lit et enfila un t-shirt, tentant de se rappeler quand et comment il s'était déshabillé, puis ouvrit la porte.

Ses narines furent aussitôt titillées par une odeur de bacon qui fit grogner son estomac. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de dîner la veille, pas quand ses entrailles avaient été mises à rude épreuves. Il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine et étouffa un bâillement.

"Depuis quand tu fais du bacon le matin, Kreattur ?" Demanda-t-il en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Mais ce ne fut pas l'Elfe qu'il aperçut dans la cuisine, une poêle à la main, une serviette jetée sur son épaule. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que, devant lui, Draco avait les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait.

"Bien cuit ?" Demanda-t-il en donnant un vif va-et-vient de la main qui envoya le bacon valser dans les airs.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons.

"Où tu vas ?" Demanda Draco.

"Dans mon lit, attendre de vraiment me réveiller."

Même de dos, il sentit le regard meurtrier du blond sur sa nuque.

"Tu insinues que je ne suis pas capable de faire de simples tâches ménagères ?" Demanda Draco d'une voix qu'il voulut froide, mais qui était teintée d'amusement.

Harry se tourna vers le blond, les sourcils levés.

"Je n'insinue rien, je l'affirme." Répondit-il.

Il s'avança vers le blond, sourire aux lèvres et s'appuya sur le comptoir, jetant un coup d'œil au contenu de la seconde poêle : œufs brouillés et poivrons.

"Il m'a toujours semblé que les Malfoy abhorraient les travaux manuels." Dit-il en tendant une main vers l'une des tranches de bacon. "Eh !"

Il retira vivement sa main en sentant une cuillère en bois le frôler. Près de lui, Draco continuait de regarder fixement devant lui.

"Tu sembles oublier quelque chose, Potter." Cingla-t-il en prenant une assiette posée près de lui. "J'ai vécu presque 2 ans sans baguette. Il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seul."

Harry observa le blond disposer le contenu des poêles dans les assiettes. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail : Draco n'avait pas eu le droit d'utiliser de baguette, et la sienne, qu'il aurait pu utiliser en secret, était restée avec Harry, enfermée dans un tiroir.

Draco prit les deux assiettes et se dirigea vers le salon, suivi de près par Harry. Il s'installa sur le sofa près de la cheminée et déposa une assiette devant Harry. Le brun continua de l'observer, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un soupir et finisse par lever les yeux vers lui.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es venu." Répondit Harry.

Il vit les joues du blond se teinter de rose et ce dernier détourna la tête.

"Bien sûr que je suis venu." Grommela-t-il.

"Tu savais quel jour nous étions ?" Demanda Harry en prenant une première bouchée.

Il laissa échapper un râle en sentant les diverses saveurs se mélanger dans sa bouche. Prenant un morceau de pain posé sur la table, il plongea dans son assiette, émettant des grognements appréciatifs de temps à autres. Près de lui, il entendit le blond soupirer, sans doute à la vue de son manque de manières à table. Il se mit à rire, enfournant un nouveau morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

Soudain, il aperçut mouvement vif du coin de l'œil et vit le blond se pencher sur lui, une main sur la table. Avec un énorme effort, Harry avala et leva les yeux vers Draco, prêt à affronter sa colère.

"Vraiment, Potter." Souffla le blond, et Harry fut surpris de ne pas y déceler de colère.

La voix du blond n'était qu'un murmure et, alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur lui, Harry put sentir l'odeur qui avait imprégné ses draps.

"Tu es le sorcier le plus sauvage que j'aie jamais vu." Termina le blond.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il sentit les lèvres du blond sur les siennes et il jeta un bras autour de son cou, toute notion de petit-déjeuner oubliée.

* * *

><p>"Mudungus a finalement parlé." Annonça Harry à ses collègues.<p>

Il vit Neville se redresser sur son siège.

"Vraiment ? Tu l'as fait craquer ?"

"Ouep." Répondit Ron. "Petit Harry est devenu assez grand pour terroriser Dung, qui l'eut cru ?"

Près de Neville, Harry vit Draco lever un sourcil interrogateur qui ne voulait dire que trop clairement _Tu aurais pu m'en parler, non ?_ Harry répondit par un haussement d'épaules, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler après leur moitié de petit-déjeuner.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit.

"Il a fini par nous donner le nom de l'un de ses complices. C'est lui qui s'occupe d'organiser des rencontres entre acheteurs et revendeurs. Ils créent un réseau qui profite à ceux qui souhaitent cacher des objets illégaux, en les envoyant chez quelqu'un de sûr."

"C'est pas une mauvaise idée." Répondit Neville. "Un bon moyen de passer sous nos radars."

Harry reporta son regard sur Draco, mais le blond semblait soudain ailleurs, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Il faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, une chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était nerveux.

"Et est-ce que Mudungus t'a donné un nom ?" Demanda Neville.

"Ernie Flaggan." Répondit Harry, les yeux toujours rivés sur Draco.

S'il ne connaissait pas le blond autant, il aurait pu passer à côté de l'éclair qui passa dans son regard. En quelques secondes néanmoins, Draco avait reprit son air indifférent, refusant cependant de croiser le regard du brun.

"Est-ce qu'on a un piste pour le retrouver ?" Demanda Neville.

"Il faut cuisiner Mundungus le plus possible." Répondit Harry en reportant son attention sur lui. "Je m'en charge, je pense avoir plus d'effet sur lui."

Devant lui, Ron et Neville acquiescèrent, de l'autre côté, Draco resta silencieux.

"Neville, tu peux aller chercher le dossier concernant la seconde étape du Tournoi dans le bureau de Kingsley ?" Reprit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

Neville se leva aussitôt et Ron lui emboîta le pas.

"Je vais passer voir Hermione." Dit-il en passant près d'Harry. "Elle a un comportement bizarre depuis quelques jours et je veux savoir ce que c'est."

Harry ne croisa pas son regard et attendit que la porte se referme pour se diriger vers le blond, qui était resté assis à son bureau. Il tira une chaise qu'il plaça près de Draco et s'assit, portant son regard sur le tableau où reposaient des dizaines de feuilles et de photos, toutes en relation avec le Groupe des Serpents. Ils n'avaient pas encore pensé à retirer les photos de Goyle, Pansy et Daphné et trois paires d'yeux l'observaient avec dédain.

"Tu veux en parler ?" Demanda Harry d'une voix basse, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal apeuré.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, puis se pencha sur son bureau, les yeux également fixés sur les photos de ses anciens amis.

"Je connais Ernie Flaggan." Annonça-t-il sans préambule. "Mon père faisait souvent appel à ses services pour cacher des objets compromettants. Surtout depuis l'année où Arthur Weasley avait organisé une descente chez nous. Il avait décidé que garder l'intégralité de nos reliques sous le même toit était dangereux."

Harry remua légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas dire au blond que c'était lui qui avait encouragé Arthur à organiser cette descente, car à l'époque, il soupçonnait Draco d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

"Tu pourrais donc le reconnaître ?" Demanda-t-il.

Draco secoua la tête.

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu, j'ai juste entendu mon père en parler, c'est tout."

Harry soupira, déçu. Il avait eu l'espoir que Draco puisse les mener à Flaggan et qu'ils auraient enfin pu découvrir quel lien unissait Zabini à l'inconnu de Poudlard. Il releva la tête et se rendit compte que le blond avait la tête baissée, fuyant son regard.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda-t-il.

Draco releva la tête, presque ennuyé d'avoir laissé le brun le voir comme ça, puis répondit d'une voix légèrement sèche.

"Je me dis juste que tu ne dois pas apprécier d'entendre parler de mes liens avec la Magie Noire."

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire qui lui valut un regard noir du blond.

"Draco, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je te connais depuis plus de dix ans. Ton passé ne m'effraie pas."

Draco croisa enfin son regard, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le brun.

"Pour être franc." Reprit Harry. "Il n'y a plus rien qui puisse me surprendre venant de ton…"

Il se figea soudain, comme si quelqu'un venait de le _Stupefixier_ et son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le vide.

"Harry ?" L'appela Draco.

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas, foudroyé par une épiphanie qui lui dressa les cheveux sur la tête.

"…de ton père…" Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

"Tu veux bien me faire partager ta révélation ?" Demanda Draco, légèrement agacé.

Harry se leva, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol, faisant sursauter le blond.

"Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !" S'exclama Draco.

"Je viens d'avoir une idée." Répondit Harry. "Tu dis qu'il n'y a que ton père qui l'ait vu, n'est-ce pas ?"

Draco acquiesça.

"Voilà, je sais que ça va paraître fou, mais ça pourrait marcher."

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

"Il existe une procédure qui peut être utilisée en cas d'urgence. J'avais entendu Maugrey en parler quand il était Auror. Le Ministère de la Magie peut, de manière exceptionnelle, solliciter l'aide ou les conseils d'un prisonnier sur une affaire en cours. Le prisonnier en question peut ensuite demander une remise de peine, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est des prisonniers à vie."

Harry avait commencé à faire les cent pas, absorbé par son raisonnement.

"Il avaient utilisé cette méthode avec Igor Karkaroff, c'est pour ça qu'il avait pu être remis en liberté. On pourrait donc demander à ce que Lucius soit utilisé comme consultant ! Ce n'est pas une idée qui me plait, le connaissant, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, personne d'autre ne connait ce Flaggan et cuisiner Dung pendrait trop de temps."

Il s'arrêta de marcher et leva les yeux vers le blond.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Draco était toujours assis, les yeux rivés sur lui, écarquillés dans une expression de pure incrédulité. Après quelques secondes, il cligna des yeux et sembla reprendre ses esprits, puis ses lèvres se serrèrent pour ne plus former qu'une fine ligne et ses yeux se teintèrent de gris.

"Laisse-moi résumer ton petit _brainstorming_." Dit-il en se levant à son tour. "Tu veux te servir de _mon_ père pour retrouver un fugitif qui veut notre mort et qui n'a pas hésité à enlever ma mère pour ça. C'est bien ça ?"

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de le regarder avec incrédulité. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela mettrait le blond en colère.

"Il ne serait pas en danger." Répondit-il. "On ne lui demandera que de prendre contact avec Flaggan, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait être la première fois !"

Même de là où il se tenait, il put apercevoir le visage du blond se vider de toute couleur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là, _Potter_ ?"

"Je n'insinue rien, tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais ton père était un spécialiste de la Magie Noire, ça ne sera pas trop lui demander. Peut-être même qu'il y prendra du plaisir."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait emporter par la colère, après tout, Draco avait le droit de s'inquiéter pour son père. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr Lucius Malfoy, et, même après tant d'année, le simple fait de l'imaginer près d'eux lui donna la nausée. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner à Lucius ses actions, et surtout, d'avoir entraîné son fils à sa suite.

"Ne parle pas de mon père comme ça, Potter !" S'écria Draco. "Ce n'est pas un larbin que tu peux utiliser à ta guise !"

"Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais ton cher papa a essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprises. Pardonne-moi ne de pas compatir à son sort !" Cracha-t-il. "Et puis ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être le larbin de Voldemort !"

Le blond réagit avec une telle rapidité qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Draco se jeta sur lui et le saisit par le col, le plaquant contre le mur opposé.

"Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça." Siffla-t-il.

"Toujours à défendre ton père malgré ses actions inexcusables." Répondit Harry, tentant de garder son visage impassible. "Je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas."

Il vit quelque chose passer dans le regard du blond et fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à en définir la nature. Puis, Draco baissa la tête et laissa échapper un soupir fébrile. Il relâcha le brun et fit un pas en arrière, la tête toujours baissée.

"Certaines choses ne pourront jamais changer." Murmura-t-il, comme s'il ne parlait pas à Harry mais à lui-même. "Parfois, certaines choses sont juste trop…brisées."

Draco semblait regarder un point au niveau du cou du brun et Harry baissa à son tour la tête. Un éclair argenté le fit cligner des yeux, et il aperçu le collier que lui avait offert Narcissa.

"Peut-être que…peut-être que nous sommes trop différents…" Reprit Draco en faisant un pas en arrière.

Harry comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il secoua vivement la tête et fit un pas en avant.

"Non, je t'interdis de faire ça…ne te sers pas de ça pour faire machine arrière. Pas maintenant !"

"C'est trop…nous n'avons pas pensé aux conséquences." Murmura Draco. "Tu sais bien que notre relation est compliquée."

Draco se tourna pour se diriger vers la porte, mais Harry s'élança vers lui pour lui attraper le bras. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la simple vue du blond lui tourner le dos lui donna le vertige.

"Je ne comprends pas…" Murmura-t-il la gorge nouée. "Tu m'as donné tes souvenirs avec tout ton passé, tous tes sentiments. C'est toi qui as poussé notre relation en avant !"

Draco ne répondit pas, mais Harry sentit le bras qu'il tenait trembler. Soudain, il sentit le blond se dégager mais ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir.

A cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit et Neville pénétra dans le bureau, insensible à la tension qui y régnait. Il tendit un dossier à Harry, sourire aux lèvres.

"J'ai hâte de me rendre en France !"

Soudain, il sembla enfin réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas et il jeta un furtif coup d'œil vers le blond, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Euh…j'interromps quelque chose ?"

Harry déglutit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

"Non, Neville, tu n'interromps rien. Malfoy allait juste s'entraîner."

Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que le blond sans pouvoir continuer leur conversation. Comprenant qu'il était congédié, Draco quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Neville se tourna vers Harry, le regard empreint d'inquiétude, mais le brun se dirigea vers son bureau et tenta de se plonger dans ses papiers.

"Pour ce que ça vaut, je sais que ta coopération avec Draco n'est pas facile…"

Harry releva doucement la tête et vit Neville assis à son bureau, jouant nerveusement avec l'élastique de son carnet de notes.

"Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous je veux dire." Reprit-il en sentant le regard d'Harry sur lui. "Mais je pense que…il mérite une seconde chance, non ?"

Neville leva les yeux vers lui et les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent en silence. Harry était près à donné à Draco une seconde chance, il l'avait déjà fait. Mais quelque chose empêchait le blond de la saisir.

* * *

><p>Draco marchait d'un pas rapide vers les salles d'entraînement, sa robe lui fouettant les chevilles à chaque enjambée. Il passa près d'employés qui lui lancèrent des regards furtifs mais il n'y prêta pas attention.<p>

Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'œillades empreintes de surprise, d'incompréhension et parfois, de dédain. Il savait que son entrée au ministère ne faisait pas l'unanimité auprès des employés, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait son histoire, son parcours.

Très peu de gens lui avaient manifesté leur approbation : il avait passé quelques temps avec l'équipe de Dean Thomas, mais même au sein de cette équipe, certaines personnes avaient été plus qu'heureux de le voir partir.

Il n'y avait que le groupe d'Harry Potter qui semblait l'avoir entièrement accepté. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant au brun et il secoua la tête pour chasser son image.

"L'imbécile…" Grommela-t-il en tournant à un angle.

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le couloir dans lequel il venait de déboucher que quelqu'un lui fonça dessus. Une silhouette le percuta de plein fouet et il tituba en arrière, s'appuyant sur le mur derrière lui pour regagner son équilibre.

Quelque part devant lui, il entendit un grand fracas et il releva la tête prêt à lancer une remarque acide à celui ou celle qui venait de le bousculer.

"Je suis désolée…" Entendit-il et il leva les yeux en reconnaissant la voix.

Hermione Granger était agenouillée au sol, rassemblant les livres qu'elle avait fait tomber en percutant le blond. Ses cheveux ébouriffés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son visage, et Draco compris pourquoi la jeune femme ne pouvait voir devant elle. Il soupira avant de se baisser à son tour pour l'aider à ramasser les derniers livres à terre.

"Si tu t'occupais un peu de ta crinière, tu y verrais mieux, Granger."

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la brune se figer et relever brusquement la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il vit un mélange d'émotions danser dans les yeux marron de la jeune femme. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils pour tenter de les décrypter : elle semblait à la fois effrayée et…en colère ?

Draco eut un mouvement de recul. Avait-elle été piquée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Il n'avait pas dit ça dans l'intention de se moquer d'elle, surement l'avait-elle senti dans sa voix, non ?

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il en lui tendant les livres qu'il venait de ramasser.

Elle sursauta, comme si elle venait d'être surprise en train de faire quelque chose d'indécent et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

"Oh, oui, oui ça va." Répondit-elle en se relevant.

Elle prit les livres qu'il lui tendait et Draco remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Pourtant, la jeune femme semblait s'être ouverte depuis son retour, attribuant la majorité de son sauvetage au blond. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec elle, mais ne pouvait que profiter de cette ouverture de la part des deux amis d'Harry.

Il l'observa tenter de réajuster sa chevelure en la calant derrière ses oreilles, en vain. Des mèches rebelles continuaient de retomber en cascade. Quelque chose n'allait pas et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentit son estomac se tordre au creux de son ventre. Se pouvait-il que…

"Tu sais où est Potter ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix désintéressée.

Bien sûr, il savait où était le brun, ayant tout juste été congédié de son bureau, mais il voulait tester quelque chose. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, la jeune femme sursauta et le rouge qui teintait ses joues se répandit sur l'ensemble de son visage. A nouveau, il vit l'embarras et la colère se disputer sur les traits de la brune.

"Je ne sais pas, Malfoy." Dit-elle d'une voix plus sèche.

Elle vérifia que les livres qu'elle portait étaient stables avant de reprendre sa route, passant près de lui sans un mot. Soudain, sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé, sa main se leva de son propre accord et agrippa le bras de la brune, la stoppant net.

"Qu'est-ce que…?!" L'entendit-elle balbutier et, à nouveau, le couloir résonna du bruit de livres s'écrasant au sol.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, sa main toujours fermement refermée sur le bras de la jeune femme.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!" S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et la sentit tenter de reculer. Il ne relâcha pas son emprise.

"Tu sais." Dit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler." Répondit-elle aussitôt, tentant de se dégager.

"Tu es au courant de tout." Continua-t-il et il la vit écarquiller les yeux.

"Je…lâche-moi…"

Mais il sentait la colère bouillir au fond de ses entrailles et il resserra sa poigne sur son bras, insensible à son gémissement de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ça ne te regarde…"

"Ça me regarde, Granger, étant donné qu'il s'agit de moi. Je répète : que lui as-tu dit ?"

Il lut la réponse dans son regard et ne put empêcher le dégoût d'affluer sur son propre visage.

"Tu lui as dit que tu étais contre ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Que j'approuve ? Qu'il est mieux avec toi qu'il ne le serait avec une femme qui l'aime plus que tout ?" Gémit-elle.

"Il s'était séparé de la belette bien avant notre histoire." Répliqua-t-il.

Alors c'était pour ça que le brun avait été si désemparé lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé au cimetière, avachi sur la tombe de ses parents. Il avait eu l'impression de voir un fantôme, un homme à moitié mort, prêt à être enterré auprès de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Harry avait toujours donné trop d'importance à l'avis de Weasley et Granger.

Il posa sur elle un regard plein de colère et, à nouveau, elle tenta de se dégager.

"Es-tu au courant de quel jour nous étions hier ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix si froide qu'il la sentit frissonner sous sa robe. " Peut-être y aurais-tu pensé à deux fois avant de lui balancer ton dégoût au visage."

Enfin, il la lâcha, au moment où un éclair passait dans les yeux de la brune. Elle resta debout, oubliant de reculer et leva une main tremblante à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

"Quand je vois la façon dont tu le traites, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir d'amis." Lui siffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

><p>Harry était assis sur les marches froides et sombres qui se fondaient dans le décor, presque invisibles dans la pénombre. Ces mêmes marches où il s'était tenu quelques années plus tôt, tentant de hisser un jeune Neville incapable de contrôler le mouvement frénétique de ses jambes.<p>

C'est à cet endroit que la prophétie qu'il avait tenu dans ses mains à l'époque avait glissé d'entre ses doigts pour s'écraser au sol, emportant avec elle les secrets qu'elle contenait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru à l'époque, car Dumbledore avait pris soin de lui conter l'horrible tragédie à laquelle il devait prendre part.

Harry leva les yeux vers le centre de la pièce, là où trônait une arche en pierre. La façon dont elle était taillée laissait penser qu'elle était très ancienne, voire antique. Et pourtant, sa surface brillait dans la pénombre, comme si la pierre reflétait une lumière qu'Harry ne voyait pas.

Il détourna les yeux, incapable de la regarder trop longtemps, de résister à l'envie d'y pénétrer et de crier le nom de son parrain, de le faire revenir. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire revenir, Sirius était mort, il avait vu son fantôme en utilisant la Pierre de Résurrection. Mais il était inexorablement attiré par le mystère qui entourait cette arche. D'où venait-elle ? Quel était son but ? Personne au ministère ne semblait apte à lui répondre, la plupart de ses collègues ne s'étant jamais aventurée dans les couloirs du Département des Mystères.

Lui-même n'avait eu le courage de revenir que depuis quelques semaines. Il avait comme l'impression que Sirius avait laissé son empreinte dans ces lieux. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'on lui dise, c'était là la véritable tombe de Sirius Black.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, il entendit, comme il l'avait fait des années plus tôt, des voix. Elles étaient basses et fantomatiques, semblant émaner de l'arche elle-même. Harry se redressa et, d'une voix tout aussi basse, chuchota.

"Sirius ?"

Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il ne put empêcher l'appel qui franchit ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes, il se laissa retomber sur le mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé. Il resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, puis, sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, il se mit à parler.

"Qu'en aurais-tu pensé ?" Demanda-t-il, ses yeux se perdant sur ce qui avait constitué le dernier champ de bataille de son oncle. "M'aurais-tu épaulé ?"

"Je sais que ce n'est pas une relation que d'autres qualifieraient de _normale_. C'est un homme _et_ un Malfoy…mais tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un qui se conformait au normal, pas vrai Patmol ?"

Il entendait la justification et la pointe de désespoir dans sa voix, mais il voulait que quelqu'un, mort ou vivant, soit de son côté. Il porta une main au collier offert par Narcissa et le serra fort.

"En partant du monde magique, j'étais sûr que je finirais ma vie seul, incompris et prisonnier de mon passé…un peu comme toi. Tu vois ? Mais maintenant…"

Il se revit à Horfield, seul dans son appartement, se complaisant dans sa solitude, incapable de voir que c'était justement de compagnie dont il avait besoin, de quelqu'un qui l'accepte avec son passé, ses torts, des failles. Et le destin avait voulu le guider jusqu'à Draco Malfoy, la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé.

"Moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça possible, mais maintenant que je le connais…que je sais, j'aimerais…"

Il se tut et leva à nouveau la tête, cette fois-ci vers l'endroit où lui et Sirius avaient affronté Lucius et Dolohov. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

"Tu aimerais ?" Entendit-il dans son dos et il sursauta si brusquement qu'il glissa sur les dernières marches et atterrit au bas de l'escalier.

Il leva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui était appuyée contre le muret en pierre qui signait le début des escaliers.

"Tu m'as fait peur." Grogna Harry en se relevant.

"Et toi, tu devrais éviter de parler de ce genre de choses à voix haute." Répondit Draco en descendant les escaliers. "Imagine si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Personne ne vient jamais ici." Répliqua Harry en se massant le bas du dos. "Personne ne sait venir ici. D'ailleurs, comment tu m'as trouvé ?"

"Pas étonnant que personne ne s'aventure ici. Tu sais comment cette salle s'appelle ?" Demanda Draco en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à travers la pièce.

Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur l'arche et Harry vit ses yeux se voiler légèrement. Il reconnaissait ce regard, le blond était inquiet. L'avait-il entendu appeler Sirius ?

"C'est la salle de la Mort." Continua-t-il. "L'une des six salles les plus secrètes du Ministère."

Harry leva les yeux vers la sortie, puis reprit.

"Je me souviens des autres, du temps où nous étions venus ici. Nous avons visité la salle des planètes, celle des cerveaux, du temps, des prophéties et…celle-ci."

Il se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées avant de reprendre.

"Comment s'appelle la dernière salle ?"

"La salle de l'Amour." Répondit Draco. "Personne n'y a jamais pénétré. On dit qu'elle est scellée par un millier de cadenas, mais qu'une seule clé peut tous les ouvrir."

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua que le blond ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu, Draco ?" Demanda-t-il.

Il vit Draco se redresser légèrement, comme s'il se donnait du courage puis, enfin, le blond baissa les yeux vers lui.

"Ton idée de faire appel à mon père…" Commença-t-il, mais Harry secoua la tête.

"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler."

Il vit une pointe d'agacement passer dans les perles grises mais ne cilla pas. Il se fichait bien de Lucius et de ce qu'il pouvait en faire, la seule chose qui l'importait était ce que lui avait dit le blond avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par Neville. Voulait-il vraiment mettre un terme à leur relation ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ?

"Je pensais juste que…" Commença le blond en s'avançant vers l'arche, si bien qu'Harry ne voyait plus que son profil. "Cette relation ne semble t'apporter que des soucis, alors peut-être que…"

A nouveau, Harry secoua la tête, et peut-être que Draco l'aperçut du coin de l'œil car, à nouveau, il se tut.

"Arrête, ne te cache pas derrière cette excuse pour me jeter tes peurs au visage."

Harry savait qu'en utilisant le mot _peur_, le blond réagirait, et il avait raison. A ces mots, Draco fit volte-face et lui lança un regard torve.

"Je n'ai pas _peur_, Potter."

"Bien sûr que si. Comment expliquer ton comportement sinon ? Il y a de cela quelques semaines, tu voulais que je parle de notre relation aux Weasley et aujourd'hui tu me parles de rupture ? Où est la logique là-dedans ?"

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma, ses lèvres formant une ligne fine. Harry sentait qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais n'osait pas.

"Je ne comprends pas." Dit-il en s'approchant du blond. "Tu m'as montré tes souvenirs, non ?"

Ce fut au tour de Draco de secouer la tête et Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

"Tu ne comprends pas…" Murmura Draco.

"Alors explique-moi." Répondit Harry.

"Ce jour-là, je pensais que j'allais mourir." Répondit Draco. "J'étais certain de ne plus jamais te revoir, alors j'étais parfaitement à l'aise en te laissant mes souvenirs, car je savais que je n'aurais pas à te faire face, à subir ton jugement, ton rejet. Et puis…"

Et puis Harry l'avait sauvé. Il avait remué ciel et terre, traqué le Groupe des Serpents jusqu'à leur cachette à l'autre bout de la Grande-Bretagne. Et il avait extirpé le blond de leurs griffes juste avant que ce qu'il avait imaginé ne se réalise.

Depuis, Draco s'était sans doute trouvé dans une situation délicate. Il savait qu'Harry avait des sentiments pour lui, mais il devait être convaincu que jamais ceux-ci n'atteindraient les siens, lui qui avait bu la potion d'Amore Verdare et qui savait qu'Harry était son âme sœur. Cela expliquait donc certaines de ses actions, et pourtant, la nature de certaines restait sans réponse.

"Mais, je ne comprends pas, tu as vu mes souvenirs, non ? Tu as vu que moi aussi j'avais bu la potion."

Draco baissa la tête et laissa échapper un soupir fébrile.

"Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne vois toujours pas l'intégralité de cette relation. Que moi je sois... amoureux de toi, cela reste normal : tu es Harry Potter, le Survivant, le gentil héros toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres."

Il leva les mains et un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Mais moi, je reste Draco Malfoy, ancien Mangemort, allié de Voldemort."

"Ne dis pas ça." Grogna Harry en s'approchant.

"Mais c'est vrai. Et tu es le dernier à pouvoir oublier ça. Alors de qui pourrais-je bien être l'âme sœur ?"

Et finalement, Harry comprit. Ce qui effrayait Draco, le laissait même complètement incrédule était que lui-même soit l'âme sœur d'Harry.

Et il ne s'en sentait pas digne.

"De moi, apparemment." Dit-il en franchissant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

Il agrippa un pan de la robe du blond et leva la tête pour croiser son regard.

"Et j'en suis très fier."

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils et chercha le visage du brun, à l'affut du moindre signe qu'Harry mentait ou en rajoutait. Finalement, il laissa échapper un soupir.

"J'espère qu'un jour j'arriverai à comprendre ta façon de penser, parce qu'elle m'échappe complètement."

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis s'avancèrent en même temps, bras ouverts, pour s'enlacer.

"Désolé d'avoir dit ça sur ton père." Murmura-t-il contre l'épaule du blond.

"Je comprends. Je ne peux pas te demander de l'aimer, il y a trop d'histoire entre vous. Toi et moi, nous n'avons pas connu le même homme."

Doucement, Draco se détacha de lui.

"Au sujet de mon père…"

"Si tu ne veux pas, alors on ne le fera pas." Le coupa Harry.

"Non, tu avais raison. Il est notre seul espoir. Mais je veux que l'on fasse tout pour le protéger."

"Promis."

"Sortons d'ici." Murmura Draco en levant les yeux vers l'arche. "Je n'aime pas cette pièce."

Harry lui tendit une main que le blond accepta, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

* * *

><p>Harry se tenait debout devant l'imposante porte en pierre. Dans un mouvement défensif, il releva les épaules et y cala la base de sa tête, tentant de ne pas réagir au froid ambiant. Un long râle se fit entendre au fond du couloir qui s'ouvrait à sa droite et il retint un frisson <em>in extremis<em>.

"Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seul, Mr Potter?" Entendit-il dans son dos.

Il se tourna vers le vieil homme qui haletait bruyamment à ses côtés. Visiblement, il ne voulait rien d'autre que de pouvoir retourner dans sa loge pour se reposer. Cela arrangeait le brun, qui acquiesça et il attendit que l'homme vienne pointer sa baguette sur la porte. Une série de clics se fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit.

"Refermez la porte en sortant, les sorts protecteurs s'activeront automatiquement."

Harry attendit que les bruits de pas s'éloignent avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la porte. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de capter un bruit, mais n'entendit que le sifflement des couloirs. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui retentit dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre. Les murs étaient en pierre, une sorte de pierre qui semblait avoir été conçue spécialement pour ne refléter aucun rayon de lumière, si bien qu'il dut sortir sa baguette et la pointer devant lui.

"_Lumos_."

"Qui est là?" Entendit-il aussitôt.

Apparemment, la personne qu'il apercevait assise au fond de la pièce avait noté la voix inconnue et Harry s'avança. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'homme, qui se recroquevilla et leva un bras pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière qui émanait de la baguette du brun.

Harry baissa les yeux vers lui, et la lumière qu'il projetait entoura les cheveux blond d'un halo doré. Un œil gris se dégagea difficilement du bras levé et Harry fut frappé par tant de ressemblance avec ceux qu'il croisait tous les jours. L'œil se posa sur lui puis, après quelques secondes, s'écarquilla, laissant apparaître l'ensemble de l'iris.

"Bonjour Lucius."

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! A noter que je pars en vacances pour 4 jours durant lesquels je n'écrirai pas. Je tâcherai de livrer le chapitre 6 pour dans 2 semaines comme prévu, mais si vous notez quelques jours de retard, ne m'en voulez pas !<strong>

**Comme toujours, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues ! Aussi, 2 croquis sont disponibles dans mon Tumblr Elendil's fanart (voir lien sur profil).**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 6 de Mancipium Carnis. Comme je vous l'avais dit, j'étais en congés et j'avoue ne pas avoir écrit pendant mes vacances. Par conséquent, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais cela m'a permis de me concentrer sur certains aspects, donc j'en suis satisfaite. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous.**

**Merci énormément pour tous vos messages, comme je le dis, c'est un véritable délice d'ouvrir ma boîte et d'y trouver une Review Alert. Donc merci !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Chapitre 6**

Harry attendit que Lucius Malfoy baisse le bras avant de faire un pas en arrière, laissant la lumière émanant de sa baguette glisser sur la silhouette du blond.

Les trois ans que Lucius avait passé à Azkaban l'avaient considérablement changé : il paraissait plus frêle, ayant visiblement perdu plusieurs kilos et sa peau était d'une blancheur telle que, d'où il était, Harry pouvait apercevoir le réseau de veines qui passait par le cou de l'ancien Mangemort.

Il vit Lucius lancer un coup d'œil derrière lui, là où la porte était entrouverte et, pendant un bref instant, Harry se dit que le prisonnier pensait à s'échapper. Il leva sa baguette plus haut, l'arrêtant entre les deux yeux gris.

"Draco." Murmura Lucius et Harry comprit aussitôt la situation.

"Il n'est pas là." Répondit-il. "Il n'y a que moi."

Il vit les yeux pâles se lever vers lui avant de se durcir. L'intégralité des traits du blond se contracta en un masque de haine distinguée. Harry s'y était préparé, il ne cilla pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda Lucius.

Le prisonnier se redressa soudain, dépliant ses jambes pour prendre une position plus décontractée, presque arrogante. Il posa sur Harry un regard de pur dédain et le brun retint un sourire.

"Je suis venu pour vous parler d'Ernie Flaggan." Répondit-il.

Peut-être était-ce dû à son long emprisonnement, mais Lucius semblait avoir moins de contrôle sur ses émotions, et Harry aperçut clairement la surprise traverser les perles d'acier. Cependant, Lucius se reprit aussitôt et se permit même de lui lancer un fin sourire narquois.

"Ce nom ne me dit absolument rien." Répondit-il.

Harry fut surpris de réentendre la voix traînante et joueuse qu'il avait entendue à de nombreuses reprises, et il sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Cette voix et ce ton en particulier lui rappelaient d'atroces souvenirs et il dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour stopper le flux d'images qui risquait de l'assaillir. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant, c'est ce que voulait Lucius.

"Vous semblez oublier vos amis très vite." Reprit-il, et il fut soulagé de voir que sa voix ne tremblait pas. "Surtout un ami qui vous a aidé de nombreuses fois."

Cette fois, Lucius posa sur lui un regard calculateur, comme s'il cherchait à juger ce qu'Harry savait exactement. Harry connaissait ce regard et, à sa grande surprise, il pensa à Dumbledore et à toutes ces fois où l'ancien directeur l'avait observé de la même façon, jaugeant méticuleusement le brun avant de lui fournir la moindre information.

Mais ce n'était pas Dumbledore qu'il avait en face de lui, mais Lucius Malfoy, et à présent, le blond semblait observer chaque parcelle de son visage, à la recherche d'indices.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Lucius reprit la parole, d'une voix basse mais sifflante.

"Serais-tu par hasard à la recherche de nouvelles preuves accablantes, _Potter_ ?"

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put retenir le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine, ni l'image qui lui traversa la tête et, pendant une fraction de seconde il se revit, entouré de ses amis dans la salle des Prophéties des années auparavant, effrayé, apeuré.

_"Très bien, Potter. Maintenant, retourne-toi lentement, gentiment et donne-moi cette prophétie."_

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" Demanda-t-il en portant une main à son front.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il vint frotter la fine cicatrice à peine visible à travers les mèches ébène.

"Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais j'ai été condamné à perpétuité." Répondit Lucius d'une voix amère. "Cela veut dire à vie, _Potter_."

"Je sais ce que cela veut dire, merci." Rétorqua Harry d'un ton agacé. "Ce n'est pas pour vous que je suis là, j'ai besoin de retrouver cet homme et je sais que vous le connaissez."

Soudain, le visage de Lucius se fendit d'un large sourire. Mais il ne s'agissait pas du genre de sourire qui illuminait les traits, mais de ceux qui rendaient leur détendeur plus dangereux.

"Ooh, je vois. Serais-tu en train de demander mon _aide_ ?"

"Je préférerais mourir piétiné par un hippogriffe plutôt que de demander votre aide." Répliqua aussitôt Harry.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit et Lucius pencha la tête sur le côté dans une mimique comique.

"Dans ce cas, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à…"

"C'est plutôt votre femme et votre fils qui en ont besoin." Lâcha Harry d'une traite.

Même dans la pénombre, il vit le sourire de Lucius s'affaisser et tout humour disparut de son visage. Il n'avait pas pensé en arriver là, mais la situation le demandait.

"Que veux-tu dire par là ?" Murmura Lucius d'une voix menaçante.

"Cet homme, il s'est allié à un sorcier que nous recherchons. Ce sorcier ainsi que ses amis ont orchestré une série de meurtres et d'enlèvements. Et cela inclut votre fils et votre femme."

A ces mots, Lucius se leva d'un bond et son épaule vint cogner contre la baguette d'Harry, qui émit une traînée d'étincelles violettes. Mais le blond n'y prêta pas attention, ses yeux étincelants de colère étaient rivés sur Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. "Qui ? Qui a osé ?"

"Ce n'est pas une information que je peux vous fournir."

"Potter, si tu ne me dis pas qui a…" Commença Lucius avant de s'arrêta, haletant.

Harry observa l'homme en face de lui. Lucius semblait soudainement à bout de souffle et le brun pouvait apercevoir le frêle torse se soulever sous le tissu de son uniforme.

"Ils vont bien. Nous avons pu les secourir à temps."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tentait de réconforter l'ex-Mangemort, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Draco et à ce que le blond ressentirait s'il voyait son père dans un tel état. Et puis, il ne voulait pas que le prisonnier fasse une crise d'angoisse alors qu'il tentait une négociation délicate.

"Asseyez-vous." Demanda Harry.

Lucius lui lança un regard défiant et pendant un moment Harry crut qu'il allait refuser, mais à sa grande surprise, le prisonnier s'assit et passa une main sur son visage. Il semblait soudainement très fatigué, son masque de condescendance ayant volé en éclat face à son inquiétude pour sa famille.

"Je dois savoir qui a touché à ma famille." Reprit Lucius d'une voix tremblante de colère.

"Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus et cela ne servirait à rien. Je ne peux cependant pas garantir qu'il ne retentera pas sa chance. Et vous pouvez nous aider à bloquer son plan, mais pour cela, il nous faut Ernie Flaggan."

Lucius semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Harry ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer vers qui elles s'étaient envolées. Malgré le fait que Lucius Malfoy soit un Mangemort détestable qui se réjouissait à l'idée d'un génocide, il était également capable d'émotions. Harry s'en était rendu compte lorsque Narcissa lui avait parlé de leur enfance, mais jamais il n'avait vu ces émotions sur le visage du blond.

Il détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas en voir d'avantage. Il ne voulait pas voir Lucius comme un homme, un mari ou un père. Il voulait le voir pour ce qu'il était et à travers les horribles crimes qu'il avait commis. Il ne méritait pas sa compassion, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

"Alors ?" Demanda-t-il après un moment. "Êtes-vous prêt à coopérer avec le ministère ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence qui poussa Harry à reporter son regard sur l'homme assis face à lui. Lucius semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur : saisir l'occasion de se venger de ceux qui l'avaient emprisonné ou garantir la sécurité de sa famille.

Après quelques secondes, sans dire un mot, Lucius acquiesça.

* * *

><p>Harry était assis en salle d'interrogation, face à Lucius. Maintenant que tous les deux étaient sous la lumière de la pièce, il pouvait voir chaque changement qui avait transformé le visage de l'ex-Mangemort. Il semblait plus maigre et sa peau avait une légère teinte grisâtre que seuls les prisonniers d'Azkaban arboraient.<p>

Pendant un instant, Harry repensa à Draco et à son expression torturée qu'il avait eue ce matin en sachant son père si proche tout en étant incapable de le voir. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour chasser cette image et reporta son attention sur Lucius.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit à Azkaban, nous aurions besoin d'informations concernant Ernie Flaggan, recherché pour trafic illégal d'artefacts dangereux."

Lucius hocha la tête avant de tourner les yeux vers la vitre sans teint. Harry savait qui se trouvait derrière, Kingsley avait demandé à participer à l'interview, mais Harry l'avait convaincu de garder un rôle d'observateur. Il était certain que Lucius ne coopérerait pas aussi facilement avec autant de gens qu'il détestait dans la même pièce.

"Vous confirmez être disposé à assister le ministère dans la localisation d'Ernie Flaggan ?"

"Bien sûr…" Répondit Lucius. "À quelques conditions."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Lucius avait probablement attendu d'être au sein du ministère pour poser ses conditions.

"Quelles sont vos conditions ?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de soupçons.

"Tout d'abord, je veux qu'aucune information me concernant que l'on pourrait réunir durant cette mission ne soit retenue contre moi."

Harry sortit son carnet de notes et commença à écrire.

"Ensuite, je veux que ma femme et mon fils soient lavés de tous soupçons concernant mes activités passées."

"Vos _activités_ _passées_ étant…" Demanda Harry, les yeux toujours rivés sur son carnet.

"Mes liens étroits avec…" Commença Lucius avant de se taire.

"Lord Voldemort ?" Offrit Harry en ancrant son regard dans celui du blond.

Lucius sursauta violemment et lui jeta un regard meurtrier auquel Harry répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

"Ils ont déjà été jugés non-coupables, vous devez avoir remarqué leur absence d'Azkaban."

"Oui, mais j'imagine qu'ils ont eu droit à une punition. Et je veux qu'elle soit levée." Répondit Lucius d'un ton sans appel.

Harry l'observa un moment avant de refermer son carnet.

"Vos conditions ont été notées et je les transmettrai au Ministre."

"J'attendrai votre réponse alors." Répondit Lucius en reportant son regard sur la vitre sans teint.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière Harry et un gardien entra dans la pièce. Il tendit la main vers le brun, qui y déposa le carnet de notes avant d'observer le gardien se retirer. Apparemment, Kingsley ne pouvait attendre la fin de l'interrogatoire pour se prononcer.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Lucius se pencher vers lui et, d'un geste vif, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointant vers le prisonnier sous la table. Mais Lucius ne sembla pas se rendre compte de ce geste, car il se pencha un peu plus en avant, jusqu'à ce que ses entraves aux poignets l'empêchent d'aller plus loin.

"Laisse-moi être clair sur un point, _Potter_. S'il s'agit d'une de tes manigances, d'un complot pour mettre le reste de ma famille en prison, crois-moi, même Azkaban ne m'empêchera pas de te retrouver et, cette fois, de te réduire en miettes." Siffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Pourtant, la menace était bien claire dans cette phrase murmurée et Harry leva un sourcil perplexe.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je mettre votre famille en prison ?" Demanda-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Lucius de lever les sourcils.

"Dois-je te rappeler quelle est la nature de ton ressentiment envers ma famille ?"

Harry l'observa un moment avant de comprendre. Lucius ne savait rien de l'évolution de sa relation avec Narcissa, et encore moins de celle avec Draco. De plus, ayant été incarcéré en premier, il se savait sans doute même pas qu'Harry avait plaidé en faveur du blond.

Pour lui, Harry détestait tous les Malfoy, et Lucius craignait que le brun ne profite de sa situation au sein du ministère pour leur faire subir le même sort que lui.

"Je ne suis pas pour la vengeance. Et je n'ai rien contre Narcissa et Draco."

Il vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller en entendant les deux prénoms avant qu'une lueur de soupçon ne les traverse.

"Tu as toujours détesté Draco."

"Oui, mais les temps changent. Et Draco s'est avéré être un élément essentiel de notre équipe." Répondit Harry en tentant de garder un air neutre.

Il vit les iris gris trembler légèrement.

"De votre…équipe ?" Balbutia Lucius.

"Oui. Draco est Guérisseur au sein du Ministère."

Puis, à son tour, Harry se pencha vers le prisonnier, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

"Que l'on soit bien clairs, la seule personne qui ait jamais fait de mal à votre famille, c'est _vous_. Vous avez entraîné votre femme puis votre fils dans votre secte et les avez forcés à se soumettre aux délires d'un _psychopathe_ qui ne vous voyait que comme une main d'œuvre jetable. Et pour vous attirer les faveurs de ce psychopathe, vous n'avez pas hésité à lui offrir votre fils en pâture."

Il vit le visage de Lucius se vider de toute couleur et son regard se chargea de colère.

"Comment oses-tu ?! Draco était fier !" S'exclama-t-il.

"Fier ? Étiez-vous si aveuglé par votre envie de plaire à Voldemort que vous avez complètement raté la détresse de votre propre fils ?"

Il ne réagit pas à la façon dont Lucius grogna en entendant le nom de son ancien maître et reprit.

"Vous savez ce qu'il a fait une fois la guerre finie ? Draco. Il était tellement _fier_ d'être un Mangemort qu'il a essayé de retirer sa Marque en utilisant un poignard."

Il vit Lucius porter une main à son bras gauche pour y serrer l'endroit où sa propre Marque des Ténèbres était toujours présente. Ses yeux se remplirent d'horreur et ce fut cette vue qui fit reprendre pied au brun. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et recula pour reprendre sa place initiale.

"Votre fils n'a jamais eu l'âme d'un Mangemort, c'est pour cela qu'il travaille au ministère aujourd'hui."

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant entrer le gardien.

"Vous serez emmené dans une chambre du ministère pendant la durée de l'enquête."

"Je…je ne retourne pas à Azkaban ?" Entendit-il dans son dos.

"Non. C'est la nouvelle procédure."

Il sortit de la pièce, ne pouvant pas y rester un instant de plus. Apparemment, ses entrevues avec Lucius Malfoy ne pouvaient se terminer sans que l'un d'entre eux ne soit émotionnellement perturbé.

"La _nouvelle_ _procédure_ ?" Entendit-il près de lui et il se tourna pour faire face à Kingsley.

"Je suppose que tu ne voulais pas lui dire que c'est toi qui en avais fait la demande ?"

Harry ne lui répondit pas.

"Je préfère l'avoir à portée de main et sous constante surveillance." Répondit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Ce qui était vrai. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Lucius et il voulait pouvoir l'observer pendant que l'ancien Mangemort assimilait ce qu'il venait d'entendre et réfléchissait. Si Lucius tentait de les berner, Harry voulait pouvoir le voir venir à l'avance.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait retenter une réunion entre lui et Draco, craignant que cela n'interfère dans leur mission. Et puis cette tâche serait beaucoup plus difficile à entreprendre au sein du ministère, il ne pouvait risquer de s'attirer la méfiance de Kingsley.

Sans compter que cela constituerait un grand stress émotionnel pour le blond. Dans un flash, il se rappela le regard terrifié de Draco lorsqu'il était venu chez lui, quelques heures après leur visite à Azkaban. Harry ne savait toujours pas s'il avait rendu service au blond ou s'il n'avait fait qu'attiser sa douleur en lui rappelant que sa famille ne pourrait jamais être réunie.

Connaissant Draco, ce dernier ne lui révélerait pas cette information, il préférerait sans doute la garder au plus profond de lui, quitte à ce qu'elle le ronge de l'intérieur. C'était à Harry de tendre la main, de plonger en lui pour trouver les blessures du blond et tenter de les soigner. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une tâche ardue, mais avaient-ils une autre solution ? Leur histoire respective ne leur permettait pas de…

"Harry…"

Le brun sursauta en arrivant devant la porte de son bureau et fit volte-face. Une personne était à quelques mètres en arrière, sa silhouette baignée des rayons de lumière qui se déversaient par l'imposante fenêtre devant laquelle elle se tenait. Harry avait dû passer près d'elle sans la voir, plongé dans ses pensées et, maintenant que ses yeux émeraude étaient posés sur elle, il la vit rougir.

"Est-ce que je…je peux te parler un instant ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il l'observa un moment et il la vit remuer inconfortablement, gênée par son regard inquisiteur. Puis, après quelques secondes, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et y entra, la laissant ouverte pour qu'elle le suive. Il prit place à son bureau alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il la vit ciller mais la brune tenta de cacher son malaise en cherchant une chaise. Elle posa une main sur la plus proche, mais Harry l'interrompit.

"Pas celle-ci, prend celle du milieu."

Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer qu'elle avait tenté de prendre la chaise de Draco et qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Elle tira la chaise de Neville vers le bureau d'Harry et s'y assit. Le brun l'observa jouer nerveusement avec la manche de sa robe avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers lui.

"Harry, je…" Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer le tremblement de sa voix. "Je suis désolée de la façon dont je t'ai parlé. Ce n'était pas…pas…"

"Pas digne d'une amie." Compléta Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Non. Ça ne l'était pas, surtout pas ce jour-là." Murmura-t-elle.

Harry leva un sourcil.

"Ah, tu t'en es souvenue, finalement."

"Oui…enfin non. C'est Draco qui me l'a rappelé." Lâcha-t-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Harry serra un peu plus ses bras afin de se retenir de se pencher pour la consoler. Il devait attendre qu'elle finisse, qu'elle s'explique.

"Oh, Harry !" S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. "Je ne savais pas comment réagir ! C'était un véritable choc pour moi ! J'étais tellement obnubilée par ta relation avec Ginny…j'aurais tellement voulu que ça marche."

Harry ne répondit pas, il continua de l'observer et ne cilla pas lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Est-ce que…" Elle posa deux doigts tremblants sur ses lèvres, comme pour bloquer la question qu'elle mourrait de poser. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" Chuchota-t-elle.

"Oui." Répondit-il.

"Et la potion…_Amore_ _Verdare_. Elle t'a vraiment…vraiment montré Draco ?"

"Oui."

Elle porta deux mains à sa bouche et ses yeux brillants de larmes s'écarquillèrent.

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?" Chuchota-t-elle en baissant légèrement les mains. "Draco et toi vous êtes…vous êtes…"

"Âmes sœurs, je sais."

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Il n'avait pu parler de cette relation à personne, et même s'il le faisait dans ces conditions, il était content d'enfin pouvoir en parler à Hermione. Finalement, face à la détresse de la brune, il tendit une main vers elle.

"Hermione, ça ne veut rien dire. Ça n'est pas pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. C'est ce qui m'a mis sur la voie, mais ça n'est pas une potion d'amour, pas vrai ?"

"Oh, Harry !" Gémit-elle en prenant sa main tendue dans les siennes.

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras tendus et éclata en sanglots.

"Hermione, ça va…calme-toi…" Tenta-t-il, gêné.

"Je suis…une…horrible amie !"

"Non. Tu es humaine. Je comprends ta réaction, même si tu aurais pu le prédire."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et, enfin, il lui offrit un léger sourire.

"Quand ai-je jamais fait les choses normalement ?"

Hermione éclata de rire et lâcha la main d'Harry pour essuyer ses joues humides.

"Je suis désolée."

"Excuses acceptées." Répondit-il en sortant un mouchoir du tiroir de son bureau avant de le lui offir.

"Merci. Depuis notre dispute, je n'arrive plus à dormir, à manger…"

"Je sais, Ron me l'a dit."

Hermione sursauta brusquement.

"Tu crois qu'il…"

"Non, mais il va falloir garder le secret jusqu'à ce que le moment soit juste. S'il te plait." Implora-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança était parfaitement clair.

Y avait-il un moment juste pour annoncer une telle nouvelle à Ron ?

* * *

><p>Harry arriva chez lui tard dans la soirée, ayant élaboré le plan de la mission à venir avec Kingsley. Le ministre voulait être sûr de ne laisser aucune faille, aucune piste non explorée. Il était assez rare d'utiliser un prisonnier dans une mission de terrain, en général ils ne servaient qu'à fournir des informations.<p>

Il s'agissait donc d'un enjeu important pour le ministre. Si la mission réussissait, il pourrait peut-être tenter de faire passer une nouvelle loi sur l'assistance des prisonniers et l'accommodation de leurs peines. Bien sûr, il n'y aurait pas d'accommodation pour Lucius, car ses crimes étaient impardonnables. Mais Kingsley n'avait pas répondu lorsqu'Harry lui avait demandé s'il comptait accepter la demande du blond.

Il pénétra dans le hall et accrocha sa cape à l'entrée. Il était en train de retirer ses chaussures lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter.

"Tu rentres tard."

"Par Merlin !" S'exclama-t-il en allumant la lumière du salon. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes toujours dans le noir ?"

Draco leva légèrement la tête pour lui lancer un regard torve, puis retourna à sa contemplation du vide. Le blond était assis sur le sofa face à la cheminée, les bras et les jambes croisés, comme s'il cherchait à effectuer un numéro de contorsionniste. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses iris avaient la couleur de l'acier, dur, froid et imperturbable.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Bien." Répondit Harry en finissant de retirer ses vêtements.

Draco tourna vivement la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un regard colérique.

"_Bien_ ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?"

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et vint s'asseoir près du blond, qui ne fit aucun geste vers lui. Le brun se glissa dans l'étroit espace entre Draco et l'accoudoir du sofa et passa un bras autour de son épaule.

"Je sais que tu t'inquiètes…" Commença-t-il.

"Qui a dit que je m'inquiétait ?" Cingla le blond.

"Moi. Mais tu ne devrais pas, tout s'est bien passé. Ton père a accepté de coopérer avec nous."

Draco laissa échapper un _pff_ dépourvu d'humour.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il dirait oui."

Harry fit une pause. Il ne pouvait pas dire au blond qu'il avait poussé Lucius dans ses derniers retranchements en évoquant leur mise en danger. Draco n'aimerait pas ça.

"Il sait qu'en nous aidant, il t'aide aussi." Répondit-il.

Les deux hommes se turent.

"Tu l'as ramené à Azkaban ?" Demanda Draco d'une voix proche du murmure.

"Non, j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit gardé au ministère."

Draco se tourna vers lui.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Ce n'est pas la procédure."

"Tu aurais préféré qu'il retourne à Azkaban ?"

Draco l'observa un moment et Harry plongea dans les perles grises. L'acier semblait avoir fondu pour laisser place à un gris perle qui jouait avec les nuances et, pour la première fois, Harry put discerner dans les iris des traits aux teintes jaunes, comme s'ils avaient été tracés au pinceau. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, seul Draco Malfoy pouvait réussir à avoir des couleurs aussi rares.

Draco sembla lire quelque chose dans ses propres yeux, parce qu'il s'avança lentement vers lui sans le quitter des yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends toujours des risques pour moi ?" Murmura-t-il.

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et soudain, Harry sentit la chaleur ambiante de la pièce. Pourtant la cheminée n'était pas allumée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant le blond approcher encore un peu plus.

"Tu me connais…" Répondit-il d'une voix rauque. "J'adore prendre des risques."

Le blond sourit légèrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry répondit automatiquement, passant son autre bras autour du cou du blond pour le tirer vers lui.

Le blond approfondit aussitôt le baiser et Harry l'accueillit sans résister. Il savait que le blond avait attendu son retour toute la soirée, inquiet pour son père et pour lui.

Il laissa Draco déverser son stress et son inquiétude dans ce baiser, et il crut sentir quelque chose d'autre qui lui fit tourner la tête. Car le blond ne laissait pas transparaître tous ses sentiments négatifs, il avait libérés tout le reste, et Harry se sentit submergé par tant de sensations.

Il sentit le besoin du blond dans chaque étreinte, son attachement dans chaque caresse et son désir dans cette langue qui semblait vouloir l'explorer.

Après quelques minutes et au prix de toutes ses forces, il brisa le baiser et posa son front contre celui du blond. La tête lui tournait et il sentit les bras du blond se refermer autour de lui en réponse à sa respiration saccadée.

"Tu veux peut-être…passer dans ma chambre ?"

Le blond lui adressa un sourire lascif avant de se lever et de le soulever du sofa, le jetant par-dessus son épaule. Harry émit un cri de protestation avant d'éclater de rire.

Alors qu'il était amené en haut des escaliers, il crut apercevoir une silhouette par la fenêtre du salon, mais en relevant la tête, il vit que la rue était déserte. Il retourna son attention vers son lit et sur le blond qui se penchait sur lui, le regard plein de promesses.

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, comme je l'ai dit, j'étais contente de de pouvoir me concentrer un peu sur la relation Harry-Lucius, qui sera aussi développée dans cette histoire. C'est une relation compliquée car les deux hommes se détestent mais doivent travailler ensemble. Enfin, nous en verrons plus au prochain chapitre !<strong>

**2 croquis seront bientôt disponibles sur mon Tumblr (voir profile). Sur ce, à bientôt !**

**Elendil-sama**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord et comme toujours, un grand merci à vous pour vos messages et vos reviews. Je le dis toujours mais c'est un pur délice de lire vos réactions, courtes ou longues.**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai eu un petit accident (ma tête a fait connaissance avec mon placard d'une manière un peu trop forte) et j'ai dû prendre quelques jours de repos. Mais tout va bien à présent et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu reprendre assez vite.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

Chapitre 7

Harry se tenait debout face à la porte donnant sur la salle d'interrogation. Il avait passé la semaine enfermé dans son bureau avec son équipe afin d'élaborer un plan, dont les paramètres étaient écrits dans l'épais dossier qu'il tenait sous son bras.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de leur donner l'illusion qu'ils étaient coiffés puis abandonna. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et cela se voyait, en passant devant les baies vitrées donnant sur les salles d'entraînement, il avait sursauté en voyant son reflet pâle aux yeux cernés.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser le brouillard qui menaçait d'engloutir son cerveau. Il irait dormir après cet entretien.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte et son regard se posa sur l'homme assis à la table trônant au milieu de la pièce. Lucius Malfoy ne portait plus l'uniforme d'Azkaban, il était habillé d'une robe en satin azure qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure dorée. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière en une minuscule queue-de-cheval, mais cette simple vue figea le brun.

Car c'était bien le Lucius de ses souvenirs qui se tenait devant lui, son masque d'indifférence et d'arrogance fermement en place. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers Harry mais ce dernier vit le coin de sa bouche se lever légèrement en un petit rictus, signe qu'il avait remarqué la surprise du brun.

"A qui avez-vous volé ces vêtements ?" Demanda Harry en s'asseyant.

Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire sans humour.

"Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir." Répondit Lucius en s'asseyant un peu plus confortablement. "Tant que j'aurai quelque chose que le ministère veut, je pourrai me permettre quelques caprices."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. Très bien, je vais vous exposer notre plan. Tous d'abord, vous allez entrer en contact avec Ernie Flaggan en vous faisant passer pour un nouveau client."

Il vit Lucius émettre un soupir dramatique et ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de ne pas perdre son calme.

"Quoi ?"

"Vraiment, Potter, votre plan est voué à l'échec." Lui sourit Lucius.

"Pourquoi ça ? Vous ne pouvez évidemment pas le contacter en votre nom, tout le monde sait que vous êtes à Azkaban."

"Tout comme la majorité de ses clients. Ce qui le rend vulnérable car il est lié à trop de prisonniers. Il est donc normal qu'il se refuse à prendre de nouveaux clients, justement dans le cas où l'un d'entre eux serait un Auror."

"Pourtant l'homme que nous cherchons est un nouveau client. Nous en sommes sûrs."

"Alors il a dû le contacter via un ancien client, ou alors Flaggan faisait peut-être déjà affaire avec sa famille."

Harry leva les yeux vers Lucius et vit le regard gris le scruter avec attention. Lucius essayait de deviner l'identité de ce nouvel agresseur en lançant des appâts au brun. Mais Harry ne cilla pas.

"Que proposez-vous alors ?"

"Et bien, seul un membre de ma famille pourrait entrer en contact avec lui. Draco pourrait peut-être…"

"Non." Le coupa Harry d'un ton sec.

Lucius leva un sourcil et Harry crut voir le visage de Draco réfléchi dans celui du prisonnier. Il se força à ne pas y penser.

"Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous." Répondit Lucius en levant les mains.

"Oh, vous savez." Reprit Harry en lui lançant un regard perçant.

"Pardon ?"

"Vous n'auriez pas accepté de coopérer avec nous si vous n'aviez rien à offrir."

Lucius resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre d'une voix calme.

"Peut-être que je me jouais simplement de vous, _Potter_. Azkaban est un endroit très ennuyant."

Harry secoua la tête.

"Non, non vous saviez qu'en faisant ça vous feriez du tort à votre fils."

Harry se pencha vers le blond, l'observant intensément.

"Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de cacher ?"

Lucius le regarda avec défiance, les lèvres serrées fermement.

"Vous voulez aider votre fils à reprendre une vie normale ? Voilà votre chance ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !" S'exclama Harry.

Lucius leva la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'Atrium et Harry sut qu'il tentait d'y imaginer son fils, entouré de collègues, menant une vie normale.

"Il y a un homme." Reprit-il après un long silence. "Un très bon client de Flaggan. En échange des services du brigand, il lui vendait des artefacts rares à des prix inégalables."

Harry lui lança un regard suspicieux.

"Son nom ?"

Lucius hésita et Harry ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré.

"Barol Helmin."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet homme.

"Comment savez-vous cela ? Ça m'étonnerait que vous échangiez ce genre de secrets."

"Il se trouve que le cas de cet homme m'intéressait. Est-ce un tort ?"

Harry l'observa silencieusement. Lucius Malfoy ne s'intéressait pas aux gens sans raison. C'était un homme égoïste et manipulateur, qui ne se servait des gens que dans son propre intérêt. En quoi ce Barol Helmin pouvait bien l'intriguer ?

"Vous vouliez le voler." Souffla-t-il soudain, percuté par la vérité. "Profiter de la chute du ministère pour lui voler ses trésors."

Lucius ne put réprimer une grimace.

"Voler est un mot fort. Ces artefacts étaient passés dans les familles les plus pures que le monde sorcier ait connues. Il était normal qu'ils reviennent entre des mains toutes aussi pures."

Harry lui lança un regard dédaigneux. Il repensa soudainement à Mme Black, qui elle aussi avait tout fait pour que son héritage aille aux Malfoy. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

"Et comment comptiez-vous vous emparer de ces biens ? Vous n'étiez pas proches sinon le ministère serait au courant."

Lucius se repositionna sur sa chaise et son regard se porta à nouveau sur la fenêtre. Il semblait mal à l'aise et Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Si vous voulez que l'on tienne notre part du marché, il va falloir que vous teniez la votre. Qu'est-ce qui prévaut, votre honneur ou votre famille ?"

Lucius reporta ses yeux sur lui et Harry soutint son regard dur. Il savait qu'il allait trop loin en mentionnant Narcissa et Draco et était secrètement content que le blond ne soit pas là pour l'entendre. Mais il ne ressentait aucune honte à faire du mal à Lucius, au contraire. Le blond sembla lire ses pensées au travers de son regard, car un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Vous avez bien changé, _Potter_."

"En quoi ?" Répondit le brun, intrigué.

"Vous ne semblez plus être le gamin droit et vertueux que j'ai connu. Votre côté Serpentard ressortirait-il après tout ? Est-ce pour cela que Draco est devenu votre _collègue_ ?"

"Vous ne m'avez jamais connu alors ne me jugez pas." Cingla le brun d'un ton mordant. "Alors ? Votre plan ?"

Lucius se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses gestes étaient tellement semblables à ceux de son fils qu'Harry dut détourner le regard un instant.

"Peu après la chute du Ministère, j'ai profité de sa venue pour un rendez-vous avec Simon Lihmer pour lui dérober son chapeau. Il l'avait laissé à l'entrée du bureau de Lihmer et je n'ai eu qu'à l'emporter avec moi en sortant d'un entretien avec le Ministère de l'époque, Pius Thickness."

"Vous avez attendu que Helmin soit avec le chef du Département du Patrimoine Sorcier pour lui voler un chapeau ?" S'exclama Harry, incrédule.

"Ce n'est pas son _chapeau_ qui m'intéressait, _Potter_, je n'en porte jamais. Non, c'est son contenu que je convoitais."

Harry l'observa sans comprendre et Lucius soupira dramatiquement.

"Ses cheveux, Potter."

Soudain, cette phrase fit clic et Harry se redressa brusquement, comprenant l'intégralité du plan.

"Vous vouliez vous faire passer pour lui ? En utilisant du Polynectar ?"

"A cet instant, nous savions qu'une bataille se préparait à Poudlard. J'étais certain qu'avec le chaos engendré par notre…victoire, je n'aurais aucun mal à me faire passer pour Helmin et à réclamer mes biens."

"Et si Helmin se rendait compte de la supercherie ?"

Lucius ne répondit pas, mais Harry reconnut immédiatement la lueur qui passa dans ses yeux.

"Vous comptiez l'assassiner avant. Personne n'aurait jamais su et tous auraient cru que Helmin avait quitté le pays, comme beaucoup avant lui, emportant ses biens précieux avec lui."

Lucius ne répondit toujours pas et Harry se laissa retomber en arrière, regardant le blond avec une incrédulité ouverte.

"Jusqu'où va votre avarice ?" Demanda-t-il avant de s'en empêcher.

Lucius lui lança un regard plein de haine et de défi.

"Vous non plus ne me connaissez pas, _Potter_."

"Et je ne m'en porte que mieux. Avez-vous encore ces cheveux quelque part ?" Demanda-t-il.

Lucius acquiesça.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Lucius.

"Vous avez de la chance, vous allez pouvoir mettre votre plan à exécution finalement. Le Père Noël ne vous a pas oublié cette année."

* * *

><p>Harry arriva devant la porte du Manoir Malfoy au pas de course. Il porta ses mains à sa bouche et souffla longuement dessus. Il jura intérieurement en se rappelant qu'il avait oublié ses gants chez lui.<p>

Une fois arrivé devant l'imposante grille en acier, il jeta un regard admiratif sur l'énorme jardin des Malfoy, couvert d'une fine couche blanche. La neige semblait avoir déjà commencé à tomber sur la région du Wiltshire.

Comme toujours, la porte du manoir s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'arrive devant et il fut accueilli par un Elf de maison en tenue rouge et blanche. Il lui donna sa cape, s'excusant lorsqu'un peu de neige tomba sur le sol du hall.

"Désolé Pery, j'aurais dû la secouer avant d'entrer." Dit-il en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

"Monsieur Harry Potter n'a pas à s'excuser." S'empressa de répondre l'Elf avant de courir hors de son champ de vision.

Harry s'avança vers le salon et s'arrêta à l'entrée. La pièce était décorée simplement et avec goût : une trainée d'étoiles filantes zébrait le plafond, où des petites fées se balançaient à des cordes ornées de pierres précieuses. Un sapin de Noël trônait au milieu du salon, illuminé par les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

A la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin avant se tenait Draco, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un pull en cashmere gris. La lumière émanant de la cheminée faisait briller sa chevelure, qu'il avait tirée en arrière en une petite queue-de-cheval. Pendant un bref instant, Harry revit Lucius Malfoy, qui avait eu la même coupe ce matin-là, mais cette image s'envola lorsque le blond se retourna.

"Salut." Lui lança Draco en s'approchant.

"Salut." Répondit Harry en lui lançant un franc sourire. "J'espère ne pas être en retard."

"Cela fait un moment que nous nous sommes habitués à ton manque de courtoisie." Plaisant le blond.

Il s'avança vers Harry et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de lui. Leurs corps se touchaient presque et Harry pouvait sentir le souffle mentholé du blond sur le bout de son nez.

"Es-tu au courant des traditions de Noël, Harry ?" Demanda Draco en effaçant les dernières traces de neiges des cheveux du brun.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"J'ai été élevé dans un placard à balais, pas dans une grotte." Répondit Harry.

Draco grimaça légèrement puis passa une main atour du brun, qui se figea aussitôt.

"Tu es donc au courant que lorsque deux personnes se trouvent sous une branche de gui, elles doivent s'embrasser ?

Harry leva les yeux vers le haut de l'entrée et fronça les sourcils.

"Il n'y a pas de gui."

"Regarde un peu mieux."

Soudain, un jet de lumière frappa le haut de l'entrée et une magnifique branche de gui apparut. Harry ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

"Draco Malfoy, je ne vous savais pas romantique."

"Moi non plus." Répondit Draco en se penchant sur lui.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Harry sursauta brusquement. Il entendit Draco soupirer près de lui puis il sentit sa chaleur le quitter. Il se tourna à temps pour voir Narcissa descendre les escaliers. La blonde portait une magnifique robe pourpre qui traînait légèrement derrière elle. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus en un superbe chignon et Harry ne put s'empêcher de la regarder.

"Bonsoir, Auror Potter. Merci d'être venu."

"Merci de m'avoir invité. Désolé de ne pouvoir rester longtemps, les Weasley m'attendent." Répondit-il. "Vous êtes magnifique." Dit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La blonde lui répondit d'un sourire et les invita à s'asseoir dans la salle-à-manger où elle fit servir quelques amuses-bouche ainsi qu'un vin qui chatouilla le palet du brun. Il porta le verre au niveau de ses yeux pour l'examiner de plus près.

"Je n'ai jamais goûté un tel vin, d'où vient-il ?" Demanda-t-il.

"D'Italie." Répondit-elle en laissant glisser un doigt sur le bord de son verre en cristal, dont l'éclat lui fit cligner des yeux. "Lorsque Draco fut autorisé à quitter le Manoir, je lui ai demandé de reprendre contact avec nos viticulteurs."

Elle se tut un moment avant de reprendre, les yeux perdus dans le liquide pourpre.

"Il s'agit du vin favori de mon mari."

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et, du coin de l'œil, vit Draco en faire de même. Mais Narcissa ne paraissait pas attristée, un fin sourire courbait ses lèvres, que le vin avait légèrement teintées.

"Comment va-t-il ?" Demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Il s'était attendu à cette question. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler de son mari, mais cette réponse se perdit quelque part entre son cerveau et sa bouche.

"Bien. Vous lui manquez beaucoup."

Narcissa acquiesça silencieusement, puis, après quelques secondes de silence, se leva.

"Je vais voir où en est le dîner. Auror Potter…Harry, merci d'être venu."

Narcissa lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce, sa longue robe traînant derrière elle. Harry la regarda partir avant de tourner la tête vers Draco, qui observait également sa mère.

"Tu penses qu'elle va bien ?"

"Oui, c'est juste un peu plus dur en période de fêtes."

Harry acquiesça avant de se lever brusquement.

"Je dois y aller."

Draco le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, où Harry s'arrêta. Le brun attrapa son manteau et fouilla dans la poche intérieure avant d'en retirer un paquet fermé par une ficelle argentée.

"Joyeux Noël." Dit-il avec un sourire timide en lui tendant le paquet.

Draco ne put visiblement pas réprimer une expression de surprise et il observa le brun un moment avant de sourire à son tour. C'était un sourire tellement honnête et ouvert qu'Harry resta figé, le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond sembler…heureux.

"Merci." Répondit Draco en ouvrant le paquet.

"C'est un Miroir Prémonitoire." Annonça Harry alors que le blond refermait une main sur le manche d'un miroir en argent, orné de pierres et de runes.

"Harry…je sais que je donne de l'importance à mon apparence…"

"Ce n'est pas pour te contempler." Répondit Harry en souriant avant de poser une main sur la surface réfléchissante. "Tu pourras t'y regarder autant que tu voudras, mais son véritable pouvoir ne pourra être utilisé qu'une fois."

"Que fait-il ?" Demanda Draco en levant les yeux vers lui.

"Il te montre le futur. Enfin ton toi futur, ce à quoi tu ressembleras plus tard."

"Ce n'est pas dangereux ?" S'inquiéta Draco. "Qu'en est-il des avertissements sur les choses qui montrent le futur ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Ça ne te dit rien sur ton futur, le miroir te montre uniquement ton visage."

Draco observa le miroir avec ce qu'Harry identifia comme de l'appréhension.

"Tu as peur ? Peut-être qu'il te montrera tout ridé et tout chauve avec des…aïe !"

Harry fit un pas en arrière avant de masser son épaule endolorie tout en riant doucement. Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Harry ne remarque que le blond le regardait avec, qu'est-ce que c'était, de la peur ? De la honte ?

Il se rendit soudain compte que le blond n'avait peut-être rien à lui donner en retour. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas mentionné d'échange de cadeaux cette année, et l'action du brun était peut-être un peu trop engageante aux yeux du blond.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'enfiler son manteau, sans regarder le blond.

"Bon, je vais y aller sinon Molly va lancer un avis de recherche à mon nom." Dit-il en tentant de sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte et aussitôt, une bourrasque de neige vint ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il leva une main pour se couvrir les yeux et, soudain, se sentit tiré en arrière. Il fit volte-face, perdant légèrement l'équilibre et, quelques secondes après, il sentait les lèvres du blond sur les siennes.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'une main se posait sur l'arrière de sa tête et laissa le blond l'attirer plus près. Il était conscient du vent qui faisait fouetter les pans de son manteau mais n'y prêta aucune attention.

Après plusieurs secondes, ou des heures, Draco se détacha de lui. Harry rouvrit les yeux et aperçut le blond, les joues rosies, ses cheveux parsemés de neige et ses yeux pétillants.

"Merci." Murmura Draco.

"Merci à toi." Répondit Harry en souriant. "C'est le meilleur cadeau de Noël que j'aurai cette année."

Draco leva un sourcil amusé.

"Ah ? Dommage, je pensais que _ceci_ serait ton meilleur cadeau."

Harry sentit quelque chose se loger dans le creux de sa main et baissa les yeux. Malgré les flocons blancs qui tombaient par milliers au-dessus de sa tête, il reconnut l'objet au premier coup d'œil. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

"Tu n'as pas osé."

"J'en déduis qu'il te plait ?" S'amusa Draco.

Harry leva l'objet à hauteur des yeux et passa une main sur le manche minutieusement ciré, traçant les courbes du bois sur lequel était gravé _Storm_ _3000_.

"Comment as-tu…il n'a pas encore été mis en vente !"

"Quelqu'un me devait une faveur." Répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

"Oh, vraiment ? Qui ça ?"

"Dean Thomas. Il m'avait dit que je pouvais lui demander ce que je voulais après lui avoir attrapé son voleur. Et je me suis rappelé que sa fiancé était la nièce du président de _Wizarding_ _Brooms_, alors j'ai tenté ma chance."

"C'est…c'est génial." Souffla Harry.

"Tu es sûr qu'il te plait ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers le blond.

"Pourquoi ne me plairait-il pas ?"

"Tu as déjà un balais."

"Oui, qui a presque 10 ans."

"Mais auquel tu tiens."

Harry le regarda, éberlué, avant de comprendre l'expression qu'avait arborée le blond quelques minutes auparavant. Cela avait bien été de la honte et de la peur, Draco avait peur qu'Harry ne prenne mal son geste, qu'il pense qu'en lui offrant un nouveau balai, il le pousse à se détacher de son ancien balai, celui que Sirius lui avait offert.

Harry lança au blond un sourire éclatant avant de le tirer par le pull et de l'attirer dans une embrassade. Il déposa un baiser derrière l'oreille du blond et le sentit frissonner.

"Passe chez moi ce soir à minuit."

Lorsqu'il se détacha, le blond le regardait avec une lueur passionnée dans le regard.

"Par Merlin, si j'avais su, je te l'aurais offert plus tôt."

Harry lui lança un sourire amusé avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans le blizzard naissant, son nouveau balai sous le bras.

* * *

><p>Harry dévala la colline qui surplombait le Terrier. Il avait plus d'une heure de retard, dû au fait qu'il soit rentré chez lui déposer son nouveau balais, mais ne pouvait effacer le sourire béat qui décorait son visage. A peine fut-il devant la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage joyeux de Ron.<p>

"Salut Harry ! Ça fait un moment qu'on t'attend, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?"

"Oh, je…j'étais avec…" Balbutia le brun, mais fut coupé par le regard inquisiteur du roux, qui leva une main pour épousseter le haut de son crâne et une avalanche de neige dégringola de sa tête.

"Où est-ce que tu étais, par Merlin ?! Il ne neige pas encore !"

Harry déglutit avec peine et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour répondre, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Molly qui les interrompit en bousculant Ron qui tituba sur le côté, poussant un cri d'indignation.

"Harry ! Dieu soit loué, tu es là. Nous commencions à nous faire du souci. Ne reste pas dans le froid, les autres sont dans le salon."

Harry accrocha son manteau à l'entrée près d'une rangée de capes et de vestes et aida Ron à se relever. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans le salon où toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

"Bonsoir Harry !"

"Salut Harry !"

"Joyeux Noël." Répondit-il en faisant le tour de la table, saluant l'assemblée.

La grande table trônant dans le salon était bondée de monde : M et Mme Weasley, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, mais aussi Hermione et Luna Lovegood, qui tenait un verre au niveau de son œil gauche.

"Salut Luna."

"Bonsoir Harry." Répondit-elle d'une voix absente.

"Hum…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je cherche mon âge."

"Ton…quoi ?" S'enquit-il.

"Savais-tu qu'une grande coutume moldue veut que l'on trouve son âge au fond d'un verre ?"

"Quoi ?" Entendit-il et il se tourna à temps pour voir M. Weasley attraper brusquement son verre pour en contempler le fond avec ferveur.

"Peut-être qu'ils s'y connaissent en magie après tout. Papa dit qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que les Moldus fassent simplement _semblant_ de ne pas voir le monde magique, qu'en faite ce sont _eux_ qui se cachent de nous."

Harry lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de prendre place près d'Hermione.

"Tu n'es pas chez tes parents ?" Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

"Ron et moi passons le réveillon ici, puis nous irons chez mes parents demain." Répondit-elle en jetant un regard nerveux autour d'elle.

Harry prit place entre Hermione et M. Weasley, heureux de constater que, cette fois-ci, aucun arrangement n'avait été fait pour qu'il se retrouve près de Ginny. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, se demandant si la jeune femme avait par miracle réussi à dissuader Molly. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant de sa relation avec Draco, serait-elle de son côté ? Prendrait-elle partie pour lui en cas de conflit ?

"Alors Harry." Entendit-il à sa gauche et il se tourna vers M. Weasley. "J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez demandé l'aide de Lucius pour votre enquête ?"

"Oh, oui. Nous espérons qu'il puisse nous être utile pour retrouver Ernie Flaggan. Nous pensons qu'il aide Zabini à s'approprier des armes."

"J'ai toujours voulu mettre la main sur Flaggan." Marmonna M. Weasley d'une voix teintée de regret. "Mais le ministère ne jugeait pas notre département assez compétent."

"Nous le coincerons." Répondit Harry en reportant son regard sur les personnes assises avec lui.

Soudain, un souvenir lui revint en tête et il se tourna à nouveau vers M. Weasley.

"J'aurais une question à vous poser."

"Je t'en prie Harry." Répondit M. Weasley en lui souriant.

"Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il se cache dans les pièces du Département des Mystère?"

"Non, je ne suis pas une Langue de Plomb." Répondit M. Weasley. "Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai entendu...quelqu'un en parler. Il disait qu'il y avait une chambre spéciale. La chambre...de l'amour." Termina-t-il en détournant le regard.

"Aah." Répondit M. Weasley. "La chambre la plus mystérieuse."

"Vous savez ce qu'elle renferme ?" Demanda Harry.

"Non. On entend beaucoup de rumeurs. Certains pensent qu'elle renferme un millier de Cupides, d'autres disent qu'il y trône un immense bassin rempli d'Amortentia."

Harry le regarda, perplexe.

"A quoi est-ce que cela servirait ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." Répondit M. Weasley avant de retourner à la contemplation de son verre.

Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, en grande partie grâce à George et Ginny qui s'amusèrent à changer la couleur de cheveux de Percy sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le dîner terminé que Percy, voulant se rendre aux toilettes, remarqua l'immonde crête bleue qui avait remplacé ses boucles rousses. S'en suivit une course poursuite entre les trois Weasley durant laquelle plusieurs invités reçurent des sorts perdus. Ainsi, Ron se retrouva avec une barbichette qui lui retombait sur les genoux et M. Weasley poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'une épaisse chevelure jaillit de ses oreilles.

"Assez vous deux !" S'écria Molly en revenant de la cuisine. "Vous n'êtes plus des enfants !"

Elle sortit sa propre baguette et, d'un coup, la table fut débarrassée et se replia puis se cala dans un coin de la pièce. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le sapin qui trônait près de la cheminée et une pile de cadeaux apparut autour.

L'ensemble des convives se regroupèrent autour du sapin et de Molly, qui attendit que tout le monde se taise avant de reprendre.

"Comme nous l'avions décidé, chaque personne a tiré au sort celui où celle à qui il devrait faire un cadeau. Ça nous évitera la cacophonie à laquelle nous sommes habitués."

"Une fois, Georges et Fred ont jeté un sortilège sur les cadeaux car maman ne voulait pas les laisser regarder." Murmura Ron en s'approchant d'Harry et Hermione.

"Quel genre de sort ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Les paquets se sont vus pousser des pieds et prenaient la poudre d'escampette à chaque fois qu'on essayait de les attraper."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, cela ressemblait tellement aux genres de choses que feraient les jumeaux. Il posa un regard affectueux sur l'ensemble des personnes autour de lui, profitant de ce moment de bonheur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de cet instant familial avec Draco, la dernière pièce de ce parfait puzzle. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Pourrait-il un jour passer une soirée chez les Weasley avec Draco à ses côtés, non pas en tant que collègue, mais comme compagnon ?

Harry tourna les yeux à temps pour voir Hermione l'observer et il sut immédiatement qu'elle avait compris ses pensées. Comme pour y répondre, elle posa une main sur son bras et le serra tendrement. Il lui répondit d'un sourire triste.

"Harry ! Voilà ton cadeau." L'appela Molly et il s'avança pour le récupérer.

Il s'agissait d'un coffret contenant un assortiment de gadgets : une fiole de poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, une paire de Vampanette permettant de reconnaître un Vampire, des palettes de Poignée de main Électrique et de nombreux autres produits.

Il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de deviner l'origine de ce cadeau et il intercepta un clin d'œil de George assis à l'autre bout de la pièce auquel il répondit par un "_Génial_" articulé silencieusement.

Un cri de bonheur lui indiqua que M. Weasley avait déballé le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté : une mallette contenant une visseuse avec son assortiment d'accessoires. M. Weasley s'empressa d'examiner les vis, qu'il fit tomber au sol dans sa précipitation. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais se détourna immédiatement à la vue de l'expression de pure désapprobation sur le visage de Molly.

Après avoir déballé l'ensemble des cadeaux, toute la famille sortit pour tester les nouveaux feux d'artifices de George : les _Story-Tellers Fizzies_. Ils étaient ensorcelés pour exploser dans un ordre précis afin de raconter une courte histoire. Ceux-là racontaient l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui voulait apprendre à voler pour aller chercher une étoile pour la fille qu'il aimait.

Le spectacle se termina donc par une explosion colorée lorsque le jeune homme traversa le ciel sur son balai, une étoile scintillante à la main, une traînée de lumière derrière lui dans laquelle on lisait parfaitement : _Weasley Wizard Weezes_. Harry était certain que le spectacle était visible de loin et en eut la confirmation lorsque des jets de lumières apparurent au loin, comme pour saluer cette représentation.

Harry applaudit avec l'ensemble des invités et se leva, annonçant son départ.

"Quoi ? Tu ne restes pas jusqu'à demain ?" Demanda Ron surpris.

"Non, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil à certains dossiers."

"Mais c'est Noël !" S'indigna Ron. "Qui travaille à Noël ?!"

Harry lui tapota amicalement l'épaule avant de saluer les autres et de retourner à l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 23h30. Il avait le temps de rentrer prendre une douche et de se mettre à l'aise, peut-être même de faire un petit tour sur son nouveau balai.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et descendit les marches du perron. Peut-être que Draco voudrait être là, peut-être qu'ils pourraient l'essayer à deux.

"Harry." Entendit-il dans son dos et il se retourna.

* * *

><p>Draco était dans sa chambre, assis sur le rebord de l'imposante fenêtre qui s'étalait sur la moitié du mur face à la porte. Seule la blancheur de la neige qui tombait dehors perçait la pénombre. Les yeux du blond suivaient rêveusement les flocons qui tourbillonnaient vers le sol et il ne put réprimer un sourire.<p>

Il connaissait cette sensation de vertige, d'être aspiré vers le sol dans un tourbillon glacé. Il avait vécu ça pendant plusieurs années et avait cru son destin scellé, sa vie perdue à jamais. Les autres avaient continué leur route, suivant le chemin d'un avenir prometteur, le laissant derrière à observer leur silhouette s'éloigner. Et puis, grand sauveur qu'il était, Harry Potter s'était retourné et avait fait demi-tour pour venir le chercher. A présent, un futur inespéré se profilait à l'horizon, un avenir qu'il n'avait osé imaginer.

Il baissa les yeux vers le miroir qu'il tenait d'une main et son sourire s'élargit légèrement. Il s'agissait du premier cadeau qu'il recevait du brun. Harry lui avait dit qu'il pourrait y voir son futur. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait été terrifié par l'objet, refusant de voir ce qui l'attendait, pas quand son avenir le terrorisait autant. A présent, il était impatient, voulait voir et il leva le miroir au niveau de son visage, imaginant ses traits tendus par l'âge, pouvant presque voir une paire d'yeux émeraudes à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>"Tu t'en vas ?"<p>

Harry acquiesça en enfilant refermant son manteau. D'une main, il enroula sa longue écharpe autour de son cou.

"Oui, j'ai des choses à faire."

"Je suppose que…" Hermione s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, tout en évitant son regard. "Que tu n'as pas de dossier à réviser ?"

Harry la regarda avec surprise. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu en avouant la vérité à la brune, mais il n'avait pas compté sur sa coopération. Il avait pensé qu'elle resterait à l'écart, qu'elle ferait semblant de rien, évitant à tout prix le sujet. Alors la voir tenter de faire la conversation, de rendre cette situation normale, presque drôle, lui emplit le cœur d'affection pour elle. Il lui sourit.

"J'ai rendez-vous avec Draco chez moi."

Il sentit quelque chose de froid glisser sur sa joue et leva les yeux au ciel. De fins flocons de neige tombaient lentement vers eux.

"Oh ?" Répondit Hermione d'une voix nerveuse. "Vous allez faire votre propre Noël ?"

"Déjà fait. Je suis passé au Manoir avant de venir ici. Il…Il m'a offert un balai."

"C'est très gentil de sa part."

"Il avait peur que je le prenne mal, tu sais, étant donné que j'ai eu le mien de Sirius. Il ne voulait pas que je prenne ça pour une ingérence."

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant, semblant hésiter, puis elle reprit.

"Il semble attentionné."

"Je sais. Je ne m'y fais pas non plus. Qui aurait pu croire que Draco Malfoy pouvait être un petit-ami affectueux ? Je l'aurais plutôt vu en briseur de…"

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par un mouvement derrière la brune et vit un objet brillant tomber puis éclater au sol, envoyant des milliers de morceaux étincelants voler aux pieds d'Hermione.

* * *

><p>Draco plongea son regard dans le miroir, qui se mit à luire d'une lueur argentée. Pendant un instant, il n'y vit que son propre reflet, jeune et légèrement hésitant. Soudain, un éclair bleuté traversa la surface du miroir et son reflet changea : la chevelure blonde était toujours la même, et il reconnut son reflet, mais ce qu'il vit lui arracha un cri d'horreur.<p>

Alors que le miroir glissait d'entre ses doigts, il eut une dernière vision du visage qui le regardait de l'autre côté du verre : la peau était grise et laissait apparaître le réseau de veine qui traversait l'ensemble de son visage, se perdant dans ses cheveux, et une paire d'yeux jaunes brillèrent d'une lueur meurtrière avant que le miroir ne vienne s'écraser au sol, volant en éclats.

* * *

><p>Hermione poussa un cri étouffé en bondissant sur le côté pour éviter les débris de verre qui s'écrasèrent à ses pieds et Harry put apercevoir la personne qui se tenait derrière elle.<p>

"Ginny…"

La rousse le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur, ses longs cheveux flamboyants brillants à la lumière du perron, le souffle haletant.

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà pour cette fois, on va de surprise en surprise ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Ginny est au courant ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, je voulais prendre le moins de retard possible, désolée s'il en reste.<strong>

**Merci de suivre cette fanfic et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions.**

**A bientôt**

**Elendi-sama**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Je commence par m'excuser pour ce second retard. Pour être honnête, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces dernières semaines et j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps de rédiger. Donc pardon pardon ! Ce que je vais faire à présent, c'est qu'à chaque retard (que je tâcherai d'éviter au max !) je posterai quelque chose sur mon Tumblr (cf mon profile). Ensuite, merci pour tous vos messages, vos commentaires, j'adore recevoir des Review alerts, c'est mon pêché mignon !**_

_**Voilà, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 8 !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Chapitre 8**

Harry était assis sur une chaise argentée posée près d'une fenêtre. Il était vêtu de sa robe d'Auror, mais son insigne d'Auror-en-chef était posé sur la table qui lui faisait face. Il avait la tête tournée vers la droite, le regard en contrebas, observant le paysage défiler à grande vitesse. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'un large lac apparut soudainement, ébloui un instant par le soleil hivernal qui en faisait scintiller la surface.

"Eh, Harry !"

Le brun tourna la tête vers la porte qui donnait sur un étroit couloir et vit Neville s'avancer vers lui. Le jeune Auror prit place face à lui et posa les papiers qu'il tenait sur la table qui les séparait.

"Je pense qu'il y a un problème dans ces papiers." Reprit Neville en se grattant l'arête du nez à l'aide de la plume qu'il tenait. "Il y a écrit que l'on doit arriver le 10 février, mais nous sommes le 9 aujourd'hui. Comme le trajet ne durera pas plus de 5 heures, nous serons toujours le 9 en arrivant à Marseille."

"Tu oublies que la France a 1h en plus, ce qui fait que nous arriverons bien le 10 février à 00h15 si tout se passe bien." Répondit Harry.

"Mais oui !" S'exclama Neville en se frappant le front. "J'avais oublié le décalage horaire ! Merci Harry, je vais mettre à jour le planning alors." S'exclama Neville en bondissant de sa chaise.

Harry acquiesça et le regarda sortir d'un pas rapide. Il allait reporter son attention sur le paysage lorsqu'une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce. Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, soudain mal à l'aise.

"Eh." Lança-t-il.

"Eh." Répondit Ron en prenant la place que venait de libérer Neville.

"Tout se passe bien ?" Demanda Harry en scrutant son meilleur ami.

"Oui, les Sombrals n'ont pas l'air fatigués du tout. Vraiment étranges ces créatures, encore plus maintenant que je peux les voir..."

Ron se tut un instant et Harry n'eut pas besoin de lui demander à quoi il pensait. Il savait très bien que les nombreuses morts auxquelles ils avaient assistés avaient changé beaucoup de choses. Hermione et Ron pouvaient à présent voir les Sombrals aussi bien que lui-même.

Cela les avaient aidé lorsqu'il avait fallu décider de la manière dont ils allaient se rendre en France pour la Seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le ministère n'avait pas de sous-marin ou de calèche géante à sa disposition, cependant, après plusieurs jours de réflexion, ce fut Neville qui trouva la solution. Il proposa d'utiliser un avion pour se rendre à Marseille, ainsi, il n'y aurait pas de risque d'être aperçu des Moldus français.

Le soucis était que personne au ministère n'avait les connaissances nécessaires pour piloter un avion. Cependant, une fois de plus, Neville proposa une solution simple : utiliser des Sombrals pour tirer l'avion, tout comme ils tiraient les wagons menant à Poudlard. Il suffirait de leur donner l'adresse exacte et les chevaux ailés s'y rendraient automatiquement grâce à leur sens inné de l'orientation.

Ce fut avec le plus grand plaisir qu'Arthur Weasley se proposa de trouver l'avion en question et il revint une semaine plus tard avec un jet privé qui était vendu pour pièces par un riche Moldu, car hors service. Harry, Ron et Neville s'étaient ensuite chargés de l'ensorceler afin qu'il puisse accueillir la vingtaine de personnes composant la délégation britannique.

"En tout cas," Reprit Ron "le plan se déroule comme prévu. Les Sombrals semblent savoir où ils vont et le ciel est clair, ce qui ne devrait pas engendrer de retard."

Harry hocha la tête, puis un silence pesant tomba entre eux. Harry posa les yeux sur le roux et vit son regard résigné, refusant de croiser le sien. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, le brun ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

"Comment va Ginny ?"

Refusant toujours de le regarder, Ron secoua légèrement la tête, son regard voyageant sur les papiers laissés par Neville.

"Je n'en sais rien. Elle refuse toujours de me voir. Elle ne veut voir personne et est restée cloîtrée chez Fleur et Bill depuis Noël."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Il était encore marqué par ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p><em>"Ginny…" Appela Hermione.<em>

_La rousse le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur, ses longs cheveux flamboyants brillants à la lumière du perron, le souffle haletant._

_Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Harry n'entendait plus le grondement du vent, ne sentait plus le souffle froid qui faisait fouetter le bas de sa cape, ne voyait plus le brouillard blanc qui s'était levé durant la soirée. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la silhouette qui se tenait toujours en haut des marches du perron. Ginny le regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'horreur qui firent frémir ses entrailles. _

_Le froid ambiant avait rendu la peau de la rousse aussi blanche que de la porcelaine et Harry eut un instant de clarté durant lequel il prit en compte la tenue légère de la jeune femme. Si elle restait encore longtemps dehors, elle finirait par attraper froid. Et pourtant, Harry était incapable de bouger ou de parler, il était comme cloué sur place par le regard de la rousse._

_Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui reprit contenance en premier. Elle s'avança vers Ginny en prenant soin de contourner les débris de verre au sol et leva une main vers elle._

_"Ginny, tu ne devrais pas rester dehors par ce froid..."_

_Ginny leva une main pour la stopper et Hermione se figea, la main suspendue en l'air. Après quelques secondes de silence, la voix de la rousse se fit entendre, plus froide que le blizzard qui s'engouffrait à présent dans ses cheveux._

_"Tu étais au courant ?" Demanda-t-elle sans tourner la tête vers Hermione._

_La brune lança un regard apeuré vers Harry mais le brun ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la rousse. _

_"Oui...oui je savais, mais Ginny..."_

_"Tais-toi." La coupa la rousse, et Hermione se tut._

_Finalement, Ginny bougea et elle s'avança doucement vers Harry, piétinant les morceaux de verre à ses pieds. Elle descendit les escaliers lentement, comme si elle était entrée dans une semi-transe, et Harry comprit enfin ce qui l'empêchait de bouger. Ce n'était pas le regard de la rousse, mais l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle qui le clouait au sol. Instinctivement, il jeta un furtif coup d'œil aux mains de Ginny, mais n'y trouva aucune baguette. Comment était-ce possible ?_

_Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, Ginny arriva face à lui. Maintenant qu'elle était proche, il put remarquer plusieurs détails : le visage de la jeune femme ne portait aucune trace de rougeur, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'elle était exposée au froid. Elle ne tremblait pas et sa longue chevelure se balançait légèrement derrière elle, mais à contre-sens du vent._

_"Ginny..." Commença-t-il avant de se taire._

_Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Que pouvait-il dire dans un cas pareil ?_

_"C'est vrai ?" Demanda-t-elle et à nouveau il fut surpris par la froideur de sa voix. "Tu es avec Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy ?"_

_Harry l'observa un instant, interdit. Il voulait nier, lui dire qu'elle avait mal entendu, mal interprété ses propos, mais il ne voulait plus mentir. Pas à Ginny. Il prit une profonde inspiration._

_"Oui. C'est vrai."_

_Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent un peu plus et il put apercevoir l'intégralité de ses iris noisettes. _

_"Je suis désolé, Ginny, j'aurais aimé que tu l'apprennes autrement, je voulais vous en parler mais..."_

_Il vit quelque chose vibrer dans les yeux de la rousse et elle fit un pas en arrière secouant la tête une fois._

_"Tu l'aimes." Affirma-t-elle, reconnaissant quelque chose dans ce qu'il venait de dire._

_Harry ferma les yeux et, après quelques secondes, hocha la tête. Il attendit que la rousse réagisse, toujours les yeux fermés, acceptant tout ce qui pourrait venir. Il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle, ou des coups, peut-être même un sort. _

_Il entendit un éclat de rire qui le fit se figer. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et releva la tête vers la jeune femme qui riait face à lui. Il reconnut aussitôt ce rire nerveux, dénué d'humour. C'était le genre de rire qui nous échappait lorsque l'on atteignait une limite psychologique._

_"Ginny." Tenta-t-il en s'avançant, mais la jeune femme recula, levant les bras pour les tenir hors de sa portée._

_"Depuis ton retour du monde moldu, j'ai attendu que tu te reconstruises, que tu fasses le tri dans ta vie pour que l'on puisse..."_

_Elle fit une grimace de dégoût et cette fois-ci, son regard se chargea de colère._

_"Mais tu étais trop occupé à te construire une relation avec ce Mangemort..."_

_"Draco n'est pas..."_

_"Ne le défends pas devant moi !" S'écria-t-elle et il vit l'air l'entourant devenir flou._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?_

_"Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, après tous ceux que nous avons perdus à cause de gens comme lui !"_

_"Ginny, tu ne comprends..."_

_Harry s'avança à nouveau et agrippa le bras de la jeune femme. Il voulait lui faire comprendre, lui faire entendre raison._

_"Ne me touche pas !" Hurla Ginny._

_Soudain, Harry sentit quelque chose le percuter de la tête aux pieds et il fut propulsé en arrière, atterrissant à plusieurs mètres de la rousse. A travers le sifflement du vent, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, de se relever mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il sentit le sol vibrer sous son dos et, quelques secondes plus tard, une main se posa sur son torse._

_"Harry ! Harry ! Ça va ?" Entendit-il Hermione crier au-dessus de lui._

_Il hocha la tête et accepta son aide pour se redresser. Son corps semblait lourd et il sentait des picotements au niveau de ses extrémités. Il releva la tête et, à nouveau, son regard croisa celui de Ginny. La rousse semblait tout aussi surprise que lui par ce qu'il venait d'arriver et elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, comme pour y chercher la cause._

_Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits venant de l'intérieur, puis Ron, George et Molly apparurent sur le seuil de la porte._

_"Par Merlin ! Ne laissez pas la porte ouverte ! " S'écria Molly._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il se...Ah !" S'écria Ron en faisant un bon sur le côté après avoir marché sur le verre brisé._

_Ginny ne se tourna pas vers eux et son regard se porta à nouveau vers Harry. A nouveau, son regard se remplit de colère, mais Harry y aperçut la souffrance de la rousse. Il tenta de se relever, mais retomba à genoux sur la neige qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans son pantalon._

_"Ginny." Appela-t-il en levant vers elle un regard implorant._

_Ginny l'observa un moment avant de secouer la tête, puis, sans un regard pour les autres, elle courut vers l'imposant arbre qui faisait face à la maison, là où la barrière protectrice s'arrêtait, puis, avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse réagir, elle disparut._

* * *

><p>Harry se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Pour tout dire, il avait été surpris de ne pas voir Ron débarquer chez lui quelques heures après son conflit avec Ginny pour lui demander des explications sur sa relation avec Draco. Mais, contre toute attente, la rousse n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était réfugiée chez son frère et n'avait touché mot à sa famille.<p>

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était de sa faute si les Weasley étaient dans un état d'inquiétude constante. Bien sûr, ils savaient tous que cela avait un lien avec leur relation, mais ils n'avaient rien demandé au brun. De plus, il savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un répit temporaire accordé par la rousse et qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec les Weasley tôt ou tard.

Une troisième personne entra dans la pièce et Harry leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, qui vint se tenir près de Ron pour faire face au brun.

"Nous venons de parler avec le chef des Aurors français, Marvin Lepage. Une délégation nous attend dans l'espace aérien de Marseille pour nous guider vers l'école."

Ron laissa échapper un petit grognement.

"Pourquoi tout ce secret ?" Marmonna-t-il. "Ils connaissent parfaitement l'emplacement de Poudlard !"

"On ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé en Grande-Bretagne." Répondit Draco.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le blond semblait tendu. Depuis Noël, les deux hommes étaient tombés dans une monotonie latente. Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ginny, et Draco avait semblé occupé de son côté. Ils se voyaient toujours au travail et Draco passait toujours quelques nuits chez le brun, mais quelque chose était différent et, bien que les deux hommes aient pris conscience de ce fin fossé qui semblait se creuser entre eux, aucun n'avait fait le moindre effort pour le combler.

De son côté, Harry avait été pris par l'organisation de la Seconde tâche ainsi que du transport et de la sécurité. De plus, chaque instant de repos le ramenait à cette soirée où Ginny l'avait repoussé une fois pour toutes, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il devait avouer que cet événement l'avait touché plus qu'il ne s'y était préparé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le visage blanchâtre de la rousse et ses yeux empreints de colère. Elle avait fait preuve d'une force extraordinaire, s'en était-elle rendue compte ?

En tout cas, si une personne s'était rendue compte de cette puissance, c'était Hermione.

_"Ginny a fait preuve d'une puissance rare. Comme tu t'en es rendu compte, très peu de personnes peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette et cela n'arrive en général que dans un moment de grand stress. Mais Ginny n'est pas une sorcière comme les autres, tu te souviens de ce que nous avait dit Remus ? Elle est la septième fille d'une septième fille et une légende bien connue des sorciers dit que le septième enfant d'un septième enfant est doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires."_

Était-ce vrai ? Ginny était-elle une sorcière hors du commun ? Légendaire ? En y réfléchissant bien, il avait vu la rousse réaliser de puissants sortilèges pendant leur scolarité, et il avait toujours su qu'elle était douée pour son âge. Mais de là à parler de légende...

Alors qu'il portait les yeux vers le hublot à sa droite, il aperçut des montagnes enneigées à perte de vue, ce qui lui rappela brièvement les zones montagneuses anglaises. Soudain, alors qu'ils passaient au-dessus d'un pic à la blancheur immaculée, il aperçut les contours d'un splendide château. En s'approchant, il put discerner les ornements qui dessinaient la silhouette de Beauxbâtons et la grande porte aux éclats argentés.

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus, Harry était assis dans le box du jury, qui avait été installé dans la cour arrière du château. La neige avait été retirée de la zone de compétition, créant un immense rectangle vert, laissant apparaître l'herbe gelée.<p>

"Mesdames, Messieurs !" Annonça la voix de Jordan, qui résonna dans le box. "Bienvenue à la Seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !"

Un torrent d'applaudissements retentit et Harry vit apparaître des banderoles aux couleurs de Beauxbâtons dans les gradins. Il devait avouer que le paysage était extraordinaire : le château était au centre d'une chaîne de montagnes enneigées, rendant les alentours lumineuses et brillantes. A sa droite, l'élégant château aux ornements argentés scintillait sous le soleil hivernal comme un énorme bijou.

"Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas assisté à la Première tâche, voici un petit résumé : les champions des trois écoles devaient affronter un Cerbère afin de récolter une clé attachée à son cou. Chaque clé ouvre un coffre spécifique enterré quelque part dans ce terrain. Les coffres contiennent également des pièces d'or, ce qui constitue un avantage pour les participants. Car chacun devra choisir un Niffleur et chercher le coffre dont la couleur correspondra à celle de sa clé."

Le regard d'Harry s'abaissa vers le terrain dépourvu de neige qui avait été entouré de palissades en bois pour l'occasion. Posté à la porte principal, Draco observait les alentours et les animaux qui lui faisaient face. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver élégant dans sa façon de bouger sur le terrain et il eut envie de le rejoindre.

"Mais cette tâche contient aussi un petit piège : tous ces animaux ne sont pas des Niffleurs, mais des créatures métamorphosées. Il n'y a que 3 vrais Niffleurs parmi les 10 animaux disponibles. Nous allons voir si ces champions ont bien suivi leurs cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques !"

Un éclat de rire général fit trembler les gradins et Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Jordan était vraiment un très bon commentateur.

"L'ordre de passage est le suivant : en premier avec 45 points, la championne de Mahoukko, Miyako Kazaki. Puis avec 42 points, le champion de Beauxbâtons, Jérôme Miollet !

A nouveau, une salve d'applaudissements accueillit le nom du champion français et Jordan attendit que les spectateurs se calment pour reprendre.

"Et enfin, avec 41 points, le champion de Poudlard, Rupert Dickens !"

Harry reporta son regard vers Draco et croisa deux perles grises qui semblaient l'observer depuis un moment. Le brun hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance et Draco retourna à sa ronde de prévention. Après quelques minutes, la jeune japonaise entra dans le terrain, baguette à la main, et s'avança vers la rangée de Niffleurs. Elle s'arrêta devant les animaux, réfléchit un instant et porta une main à ses cheveux. Elle tendit ensuite la main en avant et, après quelques secondes, le Niffleur à sa gauche s'avança vers elle.

"Formidable !" S'écria Jordan. "Kazaki s'est servie d'une boucle d'oreille en or pour trouver son Niffleur ! A-t-elle remarqué que certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas vrais ? Et c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'elle s'élance vers le terrain !" Commenta Jordan.

Harry vit la jeune femme suivre l'animal en courant d'un pas mal assuré sur la terre fraîchement retournée. Soudain, quelque chose surgit de sous terre et agrippa la jambe de la jeune femme, qui fit volte-face. Un jet de lumière violet sortit de sa baguette et vint percuter la créature de plein fouet.

"Wow ! Kazaki vient de se faire attaquer par un Botruc ! Pour ceux qui comme moi ont séché la plupart de leurs cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, le Botruc est un animal qui ressemble à la branche d'un arbre mais qui est très agressif lorsque l'on s'approche trop de son habitat naturel. Mais Kazaki s'en est très bien sortie !"

Harry ne put retenir un sourire appréciatif. Même s'il devait avouer que les épreuves de ce tournoi étaient moins spectaculaires que celui auquel il avait participé, il appréciait le niveau technique de celui-ci. Au moins, la peur qu'un champion ne soit mortellement blessé laissait place à l'excitation de la découverte et du suspense.

Après quelques minutes, le Niffleur de la Japonaise se mit à creuser frénétiquement la terre, s'y enfonçant à moitié. Il en ressortit avec un coffret en bois entre les dents qu'il traîna sur plusieurs mètres.

"Le coffre est sorti ! Mais s'agit-il du bon ?"

Kazaki courut vers le Niffleur et lui jeta sa boucle d'oreille afin de l'éloigner du coffret. Puis elle se pencha sur le coffre et y enfonça la clé qu'elle avait gardé autour du cou. Le coffret s'ouvrit aussitôt et les spectateurs applaudirent à nouveau.

"Fantastique ! Quelle chance ! Kazaki a trouvé le bon coffret du premier coup ! Serait-ce la chance du débutant à laquelle nous sommes en train d'assister ?"

Kazaki sortit un rouleau de parchemin du coffre, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle scanna le papier, les sourcils froncés.

"Ce que ne savent pas nos champions est que des indices sont écrits sur ce parchemin. Mais il faudra que ces champions trouvent le moyen de révéler ces inscriptions avant le début de la Troisième tâche. Félicitation à Kazaki ! A présent, veuillez accueillir le second champion en lice : Jérôme Miollet !"

* * *

><p>Draco était posté au niveau de l'entrée du jardin, prêt à intervenir au cas où quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu. Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré de voir autant d'animaux sauvages mélangés et camouflés. Il ne pouvait pas savoir lesquels d'entre eux étaient potentiellement dangereux.<p>

Il sursauta légèrement en voyant un Niffleur courir vers la championne japonaise et il sortit sa baguette. Mais l'animal passa près d'elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard et continua sa course vers un autre Niffleur, sur lequel il se jeta pour entamer un combat amical.

Draco s'apprêtait à ranger sa baguette lorsqu'il fut pris d'une migraine fulgurante. Il ferma les yeux et fit un pas en arrière, assailli par une lumière aveuglante. Il sentit son dos cogner contre quelque chose et s'y appuya lourdement, enfonçant la paume de ses mains dans ses yeux. Soudain, dans un éclair de douleur, il revit une image, un visage. Il reconnut le reflet qu'il avait aperçu dans le miroir offert par Harry et poussa un gémissement apeuré en croisant les yeux jaunes.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et se redressa avec peine, haletant. Il voulut reporter son regard sur la compétition mais sa vue se brouillait à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête. A présent, les alentours lui parurent trop brillants, trop blancs, et il se sentit gagné par un vertige.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et pivota brusquement. Il perdit légèrement l'équilibre mais quelqu'un l'empêcha de tomber en le maintenant par le coude.

"Draco, ça va ?" Entendit-il et il rouvrit les yeux avec peine.

Norman Petish se tenait devant lui, le regard chargé d'inquiétude. Sa peau d'ordinaire laiteuse était encore plus blanche, surpassant la blancheur typique des Malfoy. Par conséquent, ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient vivement sur sa peau.

"Je vais bien." Répondit le blond, combattant la nausée qu'il sentait monter. "Un soudain mal de tête."

"Tu souffres peut-être du changement de pays, ça arrive souvent lorsque l'on modifie notre alimentation."

Petish fit signe à un Guérisseur qui s'avança vers eux.

"Pourriez-vous prendre la place de Draco le temps qu'il passe un léger check-up ?"

"Non..." Tenta de se défendre Draco. "Je vais bien..."

"Je n'en doute pas, mais un petit examen ne te fera pas de mal. Et tu pourras reprendre ta place juste après." Répondit Petish en lui adressant un sourire rassurant qui le fit rajeunir de plusieurs années.

Draco resta immobile un instant avant de laisser échapper un soupir, ce qui élargit le sourire du roux. Petish était le genre de personne qui avait le don d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec comme armes un sourire enfantin et des paroles bienveillantes.

Lorsqu'un jour les deux hommes avaient discuté de leurs familles respectives, Draco avait appris que Petish était un enfant unique ayant grandi dans une famille aimante et chaleureuse dans le nord de l'Irlande. Cela expliquait donc son tempérament calme et conciliant que rien ne semblait pouvoir miner, pas même la guerre, qu'il avait vécu à Sainte-Mangouste. Et, malgré les horreurs auxquelles il avait dû assister, il avait gardé un air innocent et une foi en l'humanité qui l'avait poussé à tendre la main vers un fils de Mangemort en détresse.

Les deux Guérisseurs pénétrèrent dans une tente blanche et rouge portant l'insigne de Sainte-Mangouste : une baguette et un os se croisant au centre d'un blason blanc, vert et violet. Petish fit signe au blond de s'asseoir et sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

"Depuis quand as-tu ces migraines ?" Demanda Petish en pointant sa baguette sur l'œil gauche du blond.

Draco hésita un instant. Il pouvait mentir au roux en lui disant que c'était la première fois que cela lui arriver, où il pouvait lui dire la vérité et avoir enfin un avis professionnel sur ce qui lui arrivait.

"Un mois." Répondit-il d'une voix basse.

Il vit Petish froncer les sourcils en continuant de l'examiner.

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir consulté ?"

"Je pensais que ça passerait."

"Tes signes vitaux semblent corrects, mais ton cœur bat un peu fort." Annonça le roux en rangeant sa baguette.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et y fouilla un instant avant d'en sortir une fiole marron, qu'il tendit au blond.

"Bois ça après dîner, ça devrait..."

Il s'arrêta un instant, semblant apercevoir quelque chose sur le visage du blond.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Petish posa une main sur la joue de Draco, qui sursauta légèrement, puis lui pencha la tête en arrière avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda le blond, réprimant le besoin de se reculer.

"J'ai cru voir quelque chose dans ton œil droit, comme un reflet jaune."

Draco se figea et déglutit avec peine.

"Ça pourrait dire que tu as un problème de foie, je vais te prendre un peu de sang pour..."

Petish fut coupé par un raclement de gorge et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la tente, où se tenait Harry, les sourcils froncés.

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda Harry en entrant dans la tente.<p>

Il tenta de garder un ton calme et indifférent, mais ne put empêcher son regard de glisser à nouveau vers la main de Petish, qui reposait toujours sur le visage du blond. Ce dernier avait la tête tournée vers lui et le regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'appréhension, ce qui augmenta son malaise.

"Draco ne se sentait pas bien." Répondit Petish avant de reculer d'un pas.

Harry se relaxa légèrement en voyant sa main quitter la peau du blond et il vint se poster face à Draco.

"Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" Demanda-t-il alors que Draco se relevait.

Il voulait le toucher, poser sa main là où Petish avait mis la sienne, mais retint cet élan de possessivité. En l'observant de plus près, il remarqua en effet que le blond semblait un peu pâle, et l'envie de tendre une main vers lui se fit presque insupportable.

"Tu veux te reposer ?" Proposa-t-il à Draco qui secoua la tête.

"Je vais mieux. Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin, c'est tout." Répondit le blond en évitant son regard.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, sentant le mensonge dans la voix du Guérisseur, mais à cet instant, Petish revint vers eux, une barre chocolatée à la main.

"Tiens, ça fera remonter ton taux de sucre. Repasse me voir demain si tu te sens toujours mal."

"D'accord. Merci Norman."

"Pas de soucis." Répondit Petish avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Tu voulais quelque chose ?"

Harry observa le roux un instant. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait quitté les gradins juste après la fin de l'épreuve car il était inquiet pour le blond. Il n'avait regardé les dernières minutes que d'un œil distrait, cherchant Draco du regard mais ne le voyant pas. Etant donné les événements qui s'étaient produits durant la Première tâche, il avait eu peur pour la sécurité du blond.

Petish le regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, et Harry tenta une rapide observation. Il ne savait pas grand chose de Norman Petish, qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé. Il savait que le jeune homme était Irlandais et qu'il était une étoile montante de Poudlard. Recruté par Sainte-Mangouste aussitôt diplômé, c'est lui qui avait proposé au Ministre de la Magie en poste à l'époque, Cornelius Fudge, d'intégrer un Guérisseur à chaque équipe d'Aurors. A l'époque, son projet n'avait pas été retenu.

Trois ans plus tard, il avait sauvé des centaines de vies pendant la guerre. Il avait ensuite été redirigé vers le Ministère de la Magie pour y former les nouveaux Guérisseurs une fois son projet validé par Kingsley. D'après ce qu'il avait compris lors de son unique conversation avec lui, c'était Petish qui avait secouru Draco lorsque ce dernier avait tenté de retirer sa Marque des Ténèbres à l'aide d'un poignard.

Harry n'avait pas pensé que cela avait pu créer un lien entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais en voyant Draco autoriser le roux à le toucher aussi facilement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait eu tort. A présent, il voulait en savoir plus sur la nature de leur relation.

"Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu de blessés." Répondit-il.

"Tout s'est bien passé." L'assura Petish.

Draco arriva près du brun et celui-ci lança un dernier regard vers le roux avant de quitter la tente, accompagné du blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'imposante fontaine en cristal qui trônait au centre de la cour avant. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Vous avez l'air d'être bons amis, toi et Petish ?" Demanda-t-il en feignant l'indifférence.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le blond se tourner vers lui pour l'observer mais continua de marcher jusqu'à la fontaine, où il s'assit. Il porta son regard sur les jets d'eau qui décrivaient des arcs dans les airs et envoyaient des flocons de neige aux alentours.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?" Demanda Draco, qui discerna le sous-entendu.

"Rien, je veux juste savoir..." Commença Harry.

"Harry, sois tu réponds sincèrement, sois tu te tais." Le coupa le blond sèchement.

Harry se tourna vers le blond, qui le regardait avec un mélange de suspicion et de colère. Soudain, quelque chose sembla traverser le regard du blond et il s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

"Tu es jaloux." Lança Draco avec incompréhension.

"Moi ?!" S'exclama Harry, sentant ses joues chauffer. "De qui ?"

Draco vint se poster devant lui.

"Tu es jaloux de Norman."

"Non, je ne suis pas jaloux de _Norman_." Cingla Harry avant de grimacer en voyant l'éclair de triomphe qui traversa les yeux du blond.

Il était tombé dans un piège. Le sale petit Serpentard.

"J'ai tort ?" Demanda Harry en levant un regard colérique vers le blond. "Après tout, vous êtes proches, non ? C'est lui qui t'a soigné quand tu as eu ton accident, ça a dû créer un lien entre vous."

Draco inspira profondément, ses lèvres se pinçant en une fine grimace.

"Je ne veux pas en parler." Répondit Draco en tournant les talons.

"Est-ce que vous avez eu une liaison ?" Demanda Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il vit le blond se figer et se tourner lentement vers lui. Son regard gris était devenu aussi dur que de l'acier et il foudroya le brun du regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

"Tu m'as entendu."

Draco revint vers lui d'un pas rapide et Harry se leva pour lui faire face.

"Tu sais quoi ? Oui, Petish et moi avons un lien. Il était là un moment de ma vie où j'étais seul et perdu. Il a été le seul à ne pas me voir comme un fils de Mangemort mais comme un jeune homme blessé et méprisé."

Harry voulut lever une main vers lui, mais Draco l'en dissuada d'un regard.

"C'est lui qui m'a proposé de devenir Guérisseur, il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure sensation que celle de sauver des vies. Et il avait raison. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu reprendre une vie normale, et que j'ai pu te revoir. Mais apparemment, je semble être une cause si désespérée que toute personne qui me montre la moindre trace d'amitié est aussitôt suspecte."

"Draco, je..."

"Laisse tomber." Le coupa Draco en lui tournant le dos. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre."

Draco quitta la petite place d'un pas rapide et Harry ne tenta pas de le retenir. Il savait que sa relation avec le blond était compliquée et qu'ils auraient à surmonter de nombreuses épreuves. Mais il devait avouer que la pratique s'annonçait plus dure que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'il tentait de se rapprocher du blond, de lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui, il ne faisait que le blesser ou le mettre en colère.

Et il devait avouer que le fait de n'avoir pas réussi à cerner le blond malgré leur avancement relationnel le dérangeait au plus haut point. Il voulait pouvoir connaître le blond comme les couples se connaissaient, pouvoir reconnaître ses émotions, les assimiler, les prévoir.

Il soupira, levant une dernière fois les yeux vers l'endroit où Draco avait disparu avant de tourner les talons vers le château. Il valait mieux laisser au blond le temps de se calmer et de faire le tri dans ses émotions. Ensuite, Harry pourrait lui demander pardon, et surtout, lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ginny.

* * *

><p>Les pas de Draco l'avaient mené aux abords du terrain, là où il avait été posté lorsque Petish était venu le chercher. Les gradins s'étaient vidés et la neige recommençait à tomber légèrement, recouvrant la zone dégagée d'une fine couche blanchâtre.<p>

Il avait été surpris de la jalousie du brun, à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Mais il ne pouvait oublier ce que le Guérisseur-en-chef avait fait pour lui, quand personne ne voulait entendre parler du jeune Malfoy.

Il prit place sur un tronc d'arbre qui avait été couché à terre, sans doute par une tempête. Ses yeux se perdirent au loin, l'esprit toujours ailleurs. Jamais il n'avait imaginé pouvoir sortir du territoire britannique après son jugement. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait en France, au sein du ministère. Il avait vu toute sa vie changer, surtout depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe Lila.

Mais sa relation avec Harry Potter commençait à le déstabiliser, à lui faire peur. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsque le moment sera venu d'officialiser leur couple ? Harry serait-il prêt à mettre sa renommée en danger ? Si oui, qu'en serait-il de lui ? Harry avait cette place de héros qui lui assurait le pardon de la communauté magique, mais pas lui. Au contraire, il était sûr que tous n'hésiteraient pas à le crucifier vivant.

Soudain, il fut pris d'un nouveau flash et il revit son visage gris, ses veines protubérantes. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents pour tenter de contenir la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête. D'une main tremblante, il chercha dans la poche de sa robe la fiole que lui avait donné Petish.

Dans un nouveau flash, il aperçut son regard jaune, dépourvu de chaleur, emplit d'une lueur meurtrière. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur mélangée à une pointe de peur.

Un bruissement de feuilles dans son dos le fit pivoter et il sentit la fiole lui glisser entre les doigts. Draco se releva et rouvrit les yeux, à temps pour voir quelque chose jaillir des buissons et foncer vers lui.

Dans une explosion de douleur, Draco leva une main pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Soudain, l'air autour de lui sembla se charger en électricité et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il eut à peine le temps de voir l'animal qui courrait vers lui, un Niffleur, avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête brusquement, ses gros yeux noirs écarquillés. Puis, dans un bruit qui glaça le sang du blond, l'animal explosa à quelques mètres de lui, projetant des morceaux de chair et d'os sur le Guérisseur.

Draco resta figé quelques secondes, le souffle court, main toujours levée, complètement pétrifié.

**A suivre**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Contrairement à l'avis général, Ginny n'a rien dit à sa famille, mais a préféré fuir. Mais cette situation ne pourra durer indéfiniment !<strong>_

_**Un dessin est disponible sur mon Tumblr (cf profile) et comme toujours, vos messages, commentaires ou corrections sont les bienvenus !**_

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 9, sans retard cette fois !**_

_**Elendil-sama**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous célébrez la victoire des Bleus sur le Nigéria (ben oui, je regarde le foot aussi _parfois_). Tout d'abord, merci pour vos messages, je les aime, je les adore et je les attends toujours avec appréhension et excitation. Je ne l'avais pas dit avant mais bonne chance à ceux qui ont passé le bac ! Je vous souhaite le meilleur.**

**Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Chapitre 9**

Harry était assis sur un fauteuil en velours rouge, dont les poignées en or massif scintillaient à la lumière du soleil filtrant par les rideaux entrouverts. Le regard du brun suivait les mouvements de la silhouette située face à lui, près de l'imposante fenêtre.

"Tu voulais quelque chose ?" Entendit-il, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois." Répondit-il.

Draco se figea alors qu'il était en train d'enfiler une veste grise et tourna la tête vers Harry. Le brun remua légèrement sur sa chaise mais refusa de faire marche arrière.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça au sujet de ta relation avec Petish. C'était déplacé de ma part."

Le groupe d'Aurors était revenu de France depuis 1 semaine et les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis. Harry savait que le froid qui s'était installé entre eux avait été causé par sa réaction face à la proximité de Draco et Norman Petish, mais il lui avait fallu du temps pour rassembler le courage et venir lui parler.

A présent, le blond l'observait avec cet air calculateur que le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Content que tu en sois venu à cette conclusion." Répondit-il froidement en ajustant sa veste.

Le blond s'avança vers la porte, prêt à sortir de la pièce, mais Harry se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide.

"Attends, Draco."

Le blond s'arrêta, main sur la poignée de la porte mais ne se retourna pas.

"Le truc c'est que...pour être honnête..."

Il prit une profonde inspiration et passa une main nerveuse sur son visage. Son premier réflexe face à un éventuel épanchement sentimental était de fuir. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à exprimer ses sentiments et cet exercice tirait sur le moindre de ses nerfs.

"Draco...depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu proche de quelqu'un. Même...même à Poudlard, tu n'as jamais eu de réel ami."

Draco se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

"Merci pour cette fine observation."

"Non, je n'ai pas fini. Je ne t'ai jamais vu proche de qui que ce soit, alors j'ai pris l'habitude de te voir seul, sans attache. Mais quand je t'ai vu avec Petish, ça m'a fait bizarre..."

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard d'acier. Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, mais resta cloué au sol, prêt à encaisser.

"Tu étais jaloux car d'habitude je ne baisse ma garde qu'en ta présence."

Harry déglutit avec peine, puis acquiesça légèrement.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que cela te dérange de me voir sympathiser avec quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Des sentiments étranges et contradictoires se bousculaient au creux de sa poitrine, mais les mots peinaient à se former dans son cerveau.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son visage et en levant les yeux vers Draco, il plongea dans un océan gris.

"Excuses acceptées." Murmura Draco en capturant ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>"J'ai obtenu un rendez-vous."<p>

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il levait les yeux de son carnet pour les poser sur la personne assise de l'autre côté de la table. Savourant l'effet de cette phrase sur l'Auror, Lucius Malfoy passa une main dans ses cheveux satinés, son sourire s'élargissant en sentant la douceur de ses mèches.

"Comment avez-vous fait ?" Demanda Harry.

"Ernie Flaggan n'est pas un homme intouchable et encore moins inaccessible. Chaque personne a son point faible, et une fois qu'on l'a trouvé, rien n'est impossible."

Harry retint un frisson en réaction au ton assuré du Mangemort. A nouveau, il sentit un flot de souvenirs se bousculer au son de la voix du blond et il enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules dans une posture défensive.

"Quel est son point faible alors ?"

Lucius tourna vers lui un regard calculateur, que le brun soutint du mieux qu'il put. Il n'avait pas peur de Malfoy senior, mais plutôt des souvenirs atroces que sa présence faisait remonter à la surface. Il s'était exilé dans un monde dépourvu de magie afin de chasser ses vieux démons, mais Lucius Malfoy avait le don de les rappeler d'un seul geste, d'une seule parole.

"Ma foi, je pense que c'est évident, non ?" Répondit Lucius après un moment de silence.

"C'est à dire ?"

"Ernie Flaggan est un misérable brigand. Ce qui l'intéresse c'est de se faire de l'argent sur les échanges qu'il réalise. Plus les objets échangés sont important, plus il gagne de l'argent. J'ai donc obtenu un rendez-vous avec lui pour l'échange d'un objet très rare et à la valeur inestimable pour une personne comme lui."

"Nous avons fait l'inventaire de toutes vos possessions." Répondit Harry en sortant un second carnet de l'intérieur de sa robe pour le consulter. "Vous pourriez lui proposer votre collection de livres de l'institut de Salem, tout le monde sait qu'une partie de la fortune des Malfoy a été perdue pendant la guerre..."

"Je sais exactement ce qu'il y a dans votre inventaire et ce que cela vaut. Mais même tout cela ne suffirait pas à le faire sortir de son trou, surtout maintenant qu'il sait que son acolyte a été arrêté." Le coupa Lucius d'un ton sec.

"Je ne comprends pas. Que pourriez-vous avoir de plus précieux que le trésor Malfoy ? A moins que vous n'ayez trouvé quelque chose dans les cachots d'Azkaban..."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions nous servir de quelque chose m'appartenant. Nous allons prendre quelque chose qui se trouve ici même, au ministère. Quelque chose d'unique au monde et à la valeur inestimable."

A nouveau, Harry fronça les sourcils, cette fois, complètement perdu. Lucius se pencha alors vers lui, le regard pétillant de malice, savourant en avance l'effet de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

"Nous allons lui livrer la Baguette de Sureau."

* * *

><p>Harry ressortit de la salle d'interrogation d'un pas mal assuré. Il était encore en train d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et ce que cela impliquait. Lucius Malfoy avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Flaggan en lui promettant une commission juteuse sur la transaction d'un objet de légende : la célèbre Baguette de Sureau.<p>

Bien sûr, d'un point de vue financier, cette baguette n'avait quasiment pas de prix. Elle avait traversé les années par le sang et la désolation, pour finir entre les mains des trois sorciers les plus célèbres de Grande-Bretagne : Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter et Voldemort.

Après la fin de la guerre, Harry avait tout fait pour que ceux qui avaient été présents lors de son duel sachent que la baguette avait été détruite. Il leur avait également demandé de ne pas ébruiter cette histoire, de peur que d'autres ne partent à sa recherche. La solidarité qui avait uni les combattants avait joué son rôle, et à ce jour, il n'avait plus entendu parler de la Relique.

La vérité était que Harry avait profité de la cacophonie de sa victoire pour replacer la baguette auprès du corps de Dumbledore avant de refermer la tombe. Les seules personnes au courant de cela étaient Hermione et Ron. Comment la baguette avait-elle donc atterri au ministère ? Lucius avait-il menti ?

Il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs dorés lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il fit volte-face à temps pour voir une jeune femme blonde courir vers lui. Sa queue de cheval fouettait l'air dans son dos et son regard azur était rempli d'inquiétude.

Il s'agissait de Lisa Turpin de l'équipe Marguerite, qui l'avait assisté dans le transfert de Daphné Greengrass. Elle ralentit légèrement en arrivant face à lui et reprit son souffle.

"Il faut absolument que tu te rendes à l'hôpital." Parvint-elle à articuler.

Harry sentit son corps se figer et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Les visages des êtres qui lui étaient chers se bousculèrent devant ses yeux et il dut se retenir de vaciller.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Dit-il alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers dans l'un des ascenseurs.

"Il y a eu un accident." Répondit-elle. "Je ne suis pas sensée t'en parler mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre."

Harry était sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton menant au premier étage, là où se trouvait l'infirmerie, mais Lisa l'en empêcha."

"Non, pas l'infirmerie. L'hôpital...moldu." Répondit-elle.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers elle, les yeux se teintant de confusion.

"C'est ta tante." Lui dit-elle en réponse à sa question silencieuse. "Elle a fait une tentative de suicide."

* * *

><p>Harry marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du Lincoln County Hospital, ses yeux scannant les environs à la recherche d'un visage familier. Il aperçut le comptoir d'accueil et s'en approcha. Une dame à la chevelure grise leva un regard bienveillant vers lui.<p>

"Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ?" Dit-elle, avant de porter ses yeux noirs sur sa tenue d'Auror. "Une fête s'est mal passée ?"

"Non, je viens voir quelqu'un." Répondit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. "Pétunia Dursley, elle a été admise ici ce matin."

La vieille dame acquiesça avant de feuilleter son carnet d'admission. Elle fronça les sourcils et releva la tête, son regard se teintant d'inquiétude.

"Vous êtes de la famille ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Harry s'était attendu à cette question. Il se doutait que personne à part la famille ne serait autorisé au chevet d'une personne ayant tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

"Je suis son neveu." Répondit-il en scrutant les alentours.

"Votre tante est en chambre de repos au second étage. Porte 311."

Harry la remercia et se tourna vers les ascenseurs qui s'étalaient sur le mur marbré à sa droite. Il accéléra le pas pour entrer derrière un vieille homme en fauteuil roulant au moment où les portes se refermaient. Il observa les numéros s'allumer au rythme de leur ascension, et passa entre deux jeunes femmes pour sortir lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

Il longea le couloir seul, ne croisant personne, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la porte verte pâle à quelques mètres. Il s'immobilisa devant la porte fermée et il lut la plaque blanche.

_Chambre 311 : Pétunia Dursley._

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Après ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa dernière visite, il ne savait pas comment il serait reçu. Mais il voulait voir sa tante, s'assurer qu'elle était hors de danger. Il se donna le temps de reprendre contenance et ouvrit la porte doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit.

La pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, car les volets des deux fenêtres présentes étaient à moitié descendus. Il aperçut le lit dans le coin gauche de la chambre, puis son regard se porta sur la personne assise sur la chaise bleue posée au pied du lit.

Au son de la porte, Dudley leva la tête vers lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en croisant les siens. Harry resta immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant de voir la réaction de son cousin avant de s'avancer ou non.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda Dudley en se redressant.

Son ton n'était pas agressif, mais cela était peut-être dû au choc, et Harry donna à son cousin le temps de se reprendre.

"Qui t'a prévenu ?" Reprit Dudley en cherchant du regard l'espace derrière Harry. "C'est _elle_, pas vrai ?"

"Elle ?"

"La blonde qui nous suit toujours..." Commença-t-il, puis, après une pause. "L'Auror."

Harry leva un sourcil, surpris. Non seulement son cousin avait réussi à reconnaître une sorcière malgré son déguisement, qu'il savait impeccable, mais en plus il ne craignait pas d'en parler en public. Décidément, Harry avait du mal à se faire à ce tout nouveau Dudley.

"Elle s'appelle Lisa." Répondit-il.

Dudley se tut un instant avant de reporter son regard sur la personne allongée dans le lit. Harry fit de même et son souffle se bloqua en apercevant le corps inerte de sa tante. Pétunia Dursley était d'une pâleur extrême, si bien qu'il était difficile de la distinguer entre les draps blancs. Seule sa chevelure ébène ressortait au milieu de toute cette blancheur.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha lentement, son regard s'attardant sur les traits tirés de sa tante, les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux fermés, puis son regard se posa sur le coup pâle et la moldue et il sursauta en apercevant les larges marques rouges.

"Non..." Murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers Dudley, qui baissa la tête.

"Maman m'avait envoyé faire les courses. J'avais trouvé ça bizarre, parce qu'en général elle les fait tous les jeudis, pas les mercredis. Mais comme elle était mal et que je ne voulais pas l'énerver, j'y suis allé..."

Harry vint s'asseoir sur la seconde chaise, face à son cousin et il vit les joues de ce dernier pâlir soudainement.

"En rentrant, j'ai tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas." Reprit Dudley d'une voix éteinte. "Comme si je savais qu'une chose horrible venait de se passer. Je l'ai appelée, mais elle ne répondait pas...Alors j'ai couru dans sa chambre et là..."

Harry le vit resserrer les mains sur le manteau qu'il tenait, celui de sa mère.

"Elle s'était attachée à la poutre près de la fenêtre, comme ça elle pouvait voir la voiture de papa dans l'allée."

Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas imaginer sa tante réaliser ce geste, de ne pas sentir la corde se resserrer sur son propre cou.

"Les médecins ont dit que si j'étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne s'en serait pas sortie."

Harry hocha la tête puis, après quelques secondes, tendit une main vers le poignet de son cousin, qu'il enserra. Dudley sursauta légèrement et releva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

"Elle va s'en tirer." Tenta-t-il de le rassurer. "Je sais que pour l'instant, elle pense que rien ne vaut la peine de continuer, que rien ne la retient, mais elle se relèvera."

Dudley l'observa un instant, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de détourner le regard, honteux.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Harry.

"Est-ce que toi aussi tu...tu as déjà pensé à...ça ? Quand tu as appris pour tes parents."

Harry relâcha son poignet et Dudley ne croisa pas son regard, gardant les yeux sur sa mère. Harry observa son cousin, se demandant s'il était prêt à partager ce genre de choses avec lui.

"Tous les jours." Répondit-il dans un murmure et Dudley releva la tête vers lui. "Je voulais les rejoindre, car dans ce monde...il y avait trop de souffrances."

Il passa une main sur son visage, chassant les souvenirs effroyables qui ne demandaient qu'à éclore, puis poussa un soupir.

"Mais j'avais tort. Car ce n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu pour moi."

Il reposa son regard sur sa tante.

"Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu pour elle."

* * *

><p>"Où est Harry ?" Demanda Draco en entrant dans le bureau des Aurors.<p>

Le blond avait passé la matinée à parcourir les couloirs à la recherche de l'Auror-en-chef, en vain. Il était passé par le bureau de Kingsley, par les salles d'entrainement et, connaissant le brun, par l'infirmerie.

"Aucune idée." Lui répondit Ron avant de replonger dans ses papiers.

"Je l'ai vu dans l'Atrium il y a une heure." Reprit Neville, ne quittant pas sa plante pourpre des yeux.

"Dans l'Atrium ?"

"Oui, il était avec Lisa Turpin. Ils se dirigeaient vers les cheminées et ils avaient l'air pressés."

Draco fronça les sourcils. A sa connaissance, le brun n'avait aucun rendez-vous à l'extérieur ou aucune mission. Et il n'avait aucune raison d'être en compagnie de Turpin. Il retint une grimace de dégoût en se rappelant la façon dont la jeune femme l'avait traité lors du transfert de Greengrass.

_« On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, Mangemort. »_

A l'époque, Harry lui avait sèchement répondu de garder son opinion pour elle, alors que faisait-il avec la blonde ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et Harry apparut. D'un seul coup d'œil, le blond remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas : le brun avait les traits tirés, les yeux légèrement rouges et ses cheveux étaient dans un état chaotique.

"Désolé du retard, j'ai eu une urgence." Dit-il en se dirigeant directement vers son bureau.

"Pas de souci." Répondit Ron.

"Quelle urgence ?" Demanda Draco en croisant les bras.

Harry leva les yeux, sembla prendre en compte sa posture défensive et secoua légèrement la tête. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa, serrant fermement les lèvres. Le brun fouilla frénétiquement dans un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un papier bleu avant de se redresser.

"Je reviens tout de suite." Lança-t-il avant de sortir du bureau.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour retenir la pulsion meurtrière qui menaçait de le submerger. Il sortit à son tour du bureau et aperçut le brun alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

"Potter !" Appela-t-il.

Harry se retourna, les sourcils levés dans une expression de surprise et s'arrêta. Draco s'avança vers lui et se positionna entre le brun et les portes dorées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Turpin ?" Demanda le blond sans préambule.

Harry le regarda un instant, incrédule, avant de lui sourire légèrement. Le blond remarqua que le sourire du brun n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

"Comme toujours, rien ne t'échappe."

Les portes situées derrière le blond s'ouvrirent et Harry tenta de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur, mais le blond ne bougea pas. Le brun laissa échapper un soupir, battu.

"Ma tante est à l'hôpital." Dit-il d'une petite voix. "Elle...elle a tenté de se suicider."

Il sentit le regard intense du blond se poser sur lui mais ne leva pas les yeux. Finalement, Draco s'approcha de lui et son souffle glissa dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il parla.

"Et pourquoi es-tu si honteux ?"

Harry leva brusquement la tête et son regard croisa deux perles grises qui s'ancrèrent à lui, l'empêchant de bouger.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Continua le blond.

"Arrête..." Répondit Harry en levant une main.

"Non, toi arrête." Le coupa Draco en lui agrippant la main. "Tu n'y es pour rien."

"Pour rien ?" Cingla Harry d'une voix étouffée.

Il se libéra de sa poigne et contourna le blond pour entrer dans l'ascenseur.

"C'est à cause de moi que Vernon est mort, non ?"

"Non." Répondit Draco en bloquant la porte d'une main. "C'est l'homme qui l'a tué qui est en faute. Arrête d'essayer de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Elles ne sont pas assez larges, crois-moi."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et releva les yeux vers le blond.

"J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose." Murmura-t-il. "C'est important, mais..."

"Mais tu dois le faire seul." Compléta Draco.

Harry le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de soulagement. Il ne semblait pas s'être attendu à ce que le blond comprenne sa situation.

"Merci."

"Ne me remercie pas, Potter, ce n'est que partie remise. On en reparlera plus tard." Répondit le blond avant de relâcher la porte.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau alors que l'ascenseur s'enfonçait dans le sol et Draco tenta d'y faire passer tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire : qu'il allait s'inquiéter pour le brun, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir venir avec lui et qu'il se tenait prêt à l'accueillir une fois cette épreuve terminée.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, le brun sembla comprendre son message car, cette fois-ci, son sourire fit plisser les rides d'expression au coin de ses yeux et ses pommettes se teintèrent de rose avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

* * *

><p>Harry se tenait debout dans une ruelle vide, l'épaule appuyée sur une cabine téléphonique à l'aspect décrépi. De nombreuses inscriptions au stylo ornaient les parois rouges et les vitres sales, vestiges d'une plus grande affluence dans la rue déserte.<p>

Pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois, il porta son poignet à hauteur de ses yeux pour s'assurer de l'heure. Il était sorti trop en avance et cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il patientait dans le froid. Soudain, le doute l'envahit, et il se demanda si son plan n'allait pas tomber à l'eau. Pour se donner contenance, il sortit de sa poche intérieur une fiche bleue qu'il relut.

_Ministère de la Magie_

_Cabinet du Ministre : Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Objet : Autorisation exceptionnelle d'entrée_

"Harry." Entendit-il dans son dos, et il fit volte-face.

A l'autre bout de la rue, là où elle croisait le boulevard, Dudley s'avançait vers lui. Son cousin s'avançait vers lui d'un pas lent, soutenant d'un bras sa mère. Pétunia était presque invisible, emmitouflée dans un long manteau beige, une large écharpe faisant plusieurs fois le tour de son cou. Elle avait le regard vide et marchait avec peine.

"Bonjour." Les salua Harry. "Merci d'être venus."

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, le brun était surpris que les Dursley aient accepté de venir. Lorsqu'il leur avait envoyé une invitation une semaine auparavant, il s'était attendu à se retrouver seul dans cette ruelle. Mais ils étaient venus, même si Harry soupçonnait l'influence et l'insistance de son cousin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?" Demanda Dudley en observant les alentours. "Pourquoi on se retrouve ici et pas devant le...le ministère ?"

"Nous sommes devant le ministère." Répondit Harry.

Pétunia eut un petit mouvement de recul, mais Dudley la retint. Elle releva la tête et, à son tour, lança un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

"Suivez-moi." Reprit Harry en pénétrant dans la cabine téléphonique.

Il se tourna à temps pour les voir échanger un regard suspicieux et ne put retenir un sourire.

"Je sais que c'est étrange, mais faites-moi confiance."

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Dudley entra dans la cabine et tendit une main vers sa mère. Pétunia lança un regard colérique à Harry, qui l'accepta sans broncher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse là-bas ?" Finit-elle par lancer.

Il fut surpris par la voix qui sortit de sa bouche. Elle était rauque et sèche, et se cassa à mi-chemin. Harry tenta de retenir une grimace.

"C'est important." Répondit-il.

Elle l'observa pendant un long moment, et il était sûr qu'elle allait refuser, mais alors qu'il allait ressortir de la cabine, Dudley l'en empêcha.

"Maman, s'il-te-plait."

Pétunia tourna la tête vers son fils et son regard s'adoucit légèrement. Après quelques secondes, elle pénétra à son tour dans la cabine. Aussitôt la porte fermée, une voix résonna dans la cabine, faisant sursauter les deux Dursley.

"Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite."

Harry s'approcha du combiné et se pencha pour répondre.

"Harry Potter, ici pour accompagner Pétunia et Dudley Dursley."

"Merci." Répondit la voix.

Le bruit distinctif de retour de monnaie se fit entendre et Harry récupéra les badges d'entrée, qu'il tendit à sa tante et son cousin.

"Accrochez-ça à votre manteau."

La cabine s'ébranla et s'enfonça dans le sol, arrachant un petit cri à Pétunia. Dudley lui observait ce phénomène avec ce qui ressemblait à un mélange de curiosité et de peur.

Après quelques secondes de descente, l'Atrium apparut en contrebas et la cabine atterrit en plein milieu. Harry en sortit en premier et encouragea les deux autres à en faire de même. Pétunia s'accrocha au manteau de son fils et jeta des regard apeurés autour d'elle.

"Bonjour Harry !" Lança un Auror en passant près d'eux.

Harry le salua tout en faisant signe aux deux autres d'accélérer. Il voulait éviter toutes questions indiscrètes. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les ascenseurs, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

"Eh Harry !"

Harry se retourna et vit Dean courir vers lui. L'Auror-en-chef s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit un dossier.

"Tu pourrais donner ça à Kingsley pour moi ? Je suis sensé le lui donner moi-même mais je dois aller à..."

Dean s'interrompit et son regard se porta sur les deux personnes derrière le brun.

"Harry...ce sont des...Moldus ?" Commença-t-il, incrédule.

"Ma tante et mon cousin." Répondit-il.

"Oh !" S'exclama Dean en reportant son regard sur Harry. "_Oh_. Je vois. Je vous laisse alors. Je peux compter sur toi ?"

"Je m'en occupe." Assura Harry en acceptant le dossier.

"Merci !" Lança Dean en s'éloignant.

Harry l'observa courir vers les cheminées avant de se tourner vers les ascenseurs.

"Allons-y."

Ils pénétrèrent dans un ascenseurs et Dudley se tourna vers lui.

"Tu as dit que tu expliquerais une fois qu'on serait sur place."

"Oui, un peu de patience."

Dudley se tut un instant, puis reprit.

"L'autre Auror n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Qui ça ?"

"Celle qui t'a prévenu."

"Oh, Lisa ? Non, elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui je crois."

"Ah."

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Harry les invita à sortir et à le suivre. Ils passèrent devant le bureau qu'avait occupé Ginny, et s'arrêtèrent devant l'imposante porte rouge.

"Auror Potter." Entendirent-ils sur leur droite.

Harry tourna la tête et leva une main pour stopper Francis Longdon, qui s'était levé en l'apercevant.

"Kingsley m'attend déjà." Dit-il avec autorité.

Il attendit que Longdon se soit assis pour frapper à la porte. Il entendit la voix étouffée du ministre l'inviter à entrer et il ouvrit la porte.

"Bonjour Kingsley."

"Bonjour Harry." Répondit Kingsley en se levant.

Il s'avança vers les trois personnes et tendit une main vers Pétunia.

"Bonjour, je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés."

Pétunia l'observa avec un mélange de peur et d'appréhension. Finalement, ce fut Dudley qui accepta la main tendue.

"Au nom du Ministère de la magie, je tiens à vous présenter mes sincères condoléances pour le décès de votre père."

Dudley hocha la tête mais Pétunia resta de marbre.

"Sachez que tout est mis en œuvre au ministère pour retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça. Et vous serez mis au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire." Répondit Pétunia et tous se tournèrent vers elle. "Cela ne fera pas revenir Vernon."

"Ne voulez-vous pas voir le visage de l'homme responsable de sa mort ?" Répliqua Kingsley. "Ne voulez-vous pas le voir jugé et mis hors d'état de nuire ?"

Pétunia se tut et Dudley hocha la tête, une lueur de combat dans les yeux. Kingsley se tourna vers Harry et posa une main sur son épaule.

"J'ai un rendez-vous avec Norman Petish. Je vous laisse un moment."

"Merci Kingsley."

Kingsley salua les Dursley et sortit du bureau. Harry se tourna vers son cousin et sa tante, qui l'observaient à présent.

"C'est tout ?" Demanda Pétunia. "Tu nous as fait venir ici pour échanger deux phrases avec lui ?"

"Non." Répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Kingsley. "Je voulais vous montrer quelque chose, un objet précieux et il se trouve ici."

A ces mots, les deux Dursley observèrent la pièce. Beaucoup d'objets magiques attirèrent leur attention, mais rien qui ne les fasse sauter au plafond.

"La majorité des gens qui connaissent l'existence de cet objet pensent qu'il a été détruit." Reprit-il en posant une main sur le coin inférieur d'un tableau situé juste derrière le siège du ministre.

Aussitôt, un visage apparut sur le tableau, qui avait été vide une seconde plus tôt. Harry entendit Pétunia pousser un petit cri dans son dos alors qu'une paire d'yeux azure se posait sur eux.

"Avez-vous l'autorisation du Ministre ?" Demanda le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore.

"Oui." Répondit Harry. "Je peux ?" Demanda-t-il en désignant le bord doré, qu'il tenait toujours d'une main.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Dumbledore de sa voix enjouée.

Harry tira le côté droit de l'imposant portrait, qui pivota sur le côté révélant un couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Harry se tourna vers les Dursley et leur fit signe de le suivre. Mais Pétunia fit un pas en arrière, secouant la tête furieusement.

"Hors de question. Je ne rentre pas là-dedans."

"Maman..." L'implora Dudley, mais Pétunia éleva le ton.

"J'ai dit non !" S'écria-t-elle. "On ne sait pas où ce couloir mène, et puis, pourquoi ne nous dit-il pas ce qu'on fait là?"

Elle leva un regard soupçonneux vers Harry.

"Je veux savoir ce que l'on fait ici. Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec Vernon."

Harry l'observa un moment, remarquant l'air déterminé de sa tante, qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses forces et sa détermination.

"Ça a tout à voir avec Vernon." Répondit-il en pénétrant dans le couloir. "Et Lily." Ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître derrière le portrait.

Il avança dans le couloir sombre et des torches alignées le long des murs s'allumèrent au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Après quelques secondes, il entendit des pas dans son dos et sourit. A partir de ce moment, il ne pouvait plus les forcer à le suivre, ils devaient le faire de leur propre gré.

Le couloir n'était pas très long et il débouchait sur une pièce circulaire au plafond bas. Les murs en pierre apparaissaient à peine derrière les tableaux et objets qui les ornaient.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Dudley en se postant près du brun.

"Des objets que le ministère a jugé inapte à la conservation en lieu public."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

Harry laissa son regard glisser sur la salle.

"Trop précieux, trop vieux, trop importants." Énonça-t-il avant que son regard ne se porte sur l'objet situé au milieu de la pièce.

Harry descendit les quelques marches menant au centre de la pièce et s'arrêta devant un imposant miroir aux reflets argentés.

"Cet objet s'appelle le Miroir d'Erised." Expliqua-t-il aux Dursley. "C'est un objet unique et précieux."

"A quoi sert-il ?" Demanda Dudley.

Harry posa une main sur la pierre du miroir et son regard se perdit sur l'inscription qui l'ornait.

"Je vous propose de le découvrir par vous-même." Répondit-il en faisant un pas sur le côté.

Dudley lui lança un regard plein de stress et d'appréhension, mais Harry l'encouragea d'un geste de la tête. Ainsi, il signalait à son cousin qu'il ne courait aucun danger. Dudley prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas en avant. Aussitôt, sa mère lui agrippa le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. Dudley se tourna vers elle et posa une main sur la sienne pour la serrer doucement. Puis, il se défit de la poigne de la brune et se tourna vers Harry.

Harry observa avec une certaine incrédulité son cousin s'avancer vers lui d'un pas hésitant mais ferme, pour venir s'arrêter devant le miroir. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et leva la tête vers la surface polie. Harry observa l'expression de son visage, qui passa de l'incompréhension à la confusion puis, soudain, il fit un bond en arrière.

"Dudley !" S'écria Pétunia en faisant un pas en avant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Dudley posa ses yeux vers Harry, puis reporta son regard sur le miroir.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

"Le miroir d'Erised nous montre notre plus grand désir." Répondit Harry. "Ce que l'on désire le plus au monde. Tu y vois ton père ?"

Dudley acquiesça et Pétunia s'approcha de lui.

"Vernon ? Tu le vois ? Où ça ?"

"Il n'y a pas que lui." Répondit Dudley. "Il y a plein de gens. Mais je suis différent, plus vieux je crois. Et à côté de moi il y a..."

Dudley se tut et détourna les yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il voyait, mais à cet instant, Pétunia se tourna à son tour vers le miroir.

"Je ne vois rien." Dit-elle avant de pousser un cri perçant et de se couvrir le visage de ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?" Lui demanda Harry alors que Dudley se poussait pour lui laisser sa place.

Pétunia laissa glisser ses mains tremblantes le long de son visage jusqu'à sa bouche et regarda à nouveau son reflet.

"Je vois Vernon...il me sourit...il est là, juste là." Balbutia-t-elle avant de porter son regard sur un point à gauche. "Oh mon Dieu..."

"Est-ce que c'est ma mère ?" Demanda Harry, les yeux fixés sur elle.

Pétunia acquiesça, ses yeux écarquillés se remplissant de larmes.

"Comment...comment est-ce possible ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, le miroir montre ce que l'on souhaite vraiment." Répondit Harry en s'approchant d'elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?"

Pétunia d'avança jusqu'à se retrouver à un mètre du miroir.

"Elle...elle est petite. Elle porte son uniforme de Poudlard." Murmura-t-elle. "Elle était tellement fière ce jour-là, tellement heureuse."

Harry sourit légèrement. Il avait vu sa mère enfant dans les souvenirs de Snape.

"Je lui ai dit des choses...horribles avant qu'elle ne parte. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus la voir. Qu'on serait mieux sans elle...qu'elle était un...un..."

"Un monstre." Compléta Harry et sa tante acquiesça avant d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire que je regrettais. J'étais trop bête, trop jalouse de ses pouvoirs. Et l'orgueil m'a tenu éloignée d'elle toutes ses années. Et puis un jour, elle était morte..."

Harry leva une main pour la poser sur le bras de sa tante. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir toucher sa mère à travers le lien qui l'unissait à sa sœur.

"Elle savait." Murmura-t-il. "Elle a toujours su."

Mais Pétunia secoua la tête.

"Non...elle est morte en pensant que je la haïssais."

"C'est faux." Répliqua Harry. "Ecoute moi. Quand je suis retourné à Godric's Hollow, j'ai trouvé leur chat. Tu savais que nous avions un chat ? Non ? Donc tu ne savais pas comment il s'appelait ?"

Pétunia leva un regard interrogateur vers lui et il lui répondit d'un sourire.

"Tunie. Le chat s'appelait Tunie. C'est comme ça qu'elle t'appelait quand vous étiez petites, pas vrai ?"

Pétunia s'était figée et elle reporta son regard vers le miroir avant d'éclater en sanglots. Harry fit un pas en arrière pour laisser Dudley venir réconforter sa mère. Son cousin leva les yeux vers lui serra sa mère contre lui.

"Merci."

"C'est le moins que je puisse faire." Répondit Harry.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à calmer Pétunia, les deux Dursley séchèrent leurs larmes et reprirent le chemin menant au bureau de Kingsley. Harry les suivit, poussant un soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner, une dernière fois, vers le miroir.

Comme toujours, son père et sa mère lui souriaient avec amour et, cette fois-ci, deux choses avaient changé. Tout d'abord, Albus Dumbledore et Sirius étaient près d'eux, le saluant aussi. Ensuite, un peu en retrait mais bien visible, Draco le regardait intensément, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Harry ferma les yeux en sentant l'air marin lui caresser le visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tourna le dos à la mer agitée pour faire face à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. A cette heure, Bill et Fleur étaient surement à leur travail respectif, mais ce n'était pas eux qu'il était venu voir.<p>

Il s'avança vers la maison, puisant son courage dans l'image qu'il avait vu quelques heures auparavant. Comme il l'avait dit à Draco, c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire seul. Une fois devant la porte, il leva les yeux vers la seule fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, là où, il le savait, se cachait Ginny.

A suivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plait. Je suis consciente que le Drarry prend une partie légèrement moins de place ces derniers temps, mais je pense qu'il est important de développer certains aspects, certains axes et tout reviendra ensemble à la fin !<strong>

**Merci à vous et à bientôt !**

**Elendil-sama**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette sequel ! Merci à tous pour vos messages et vos encouragements ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez des intrigues, des personnages, c'est toujours un plus pour l'auteur !**

**Comme je l'avais dit sur Tumblr, un peu de retard sur ce chapitre dû à des impératifs familiaux.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Il s'avança vers la maison, puisant son courage dans l'image qu'il avait vu quelques heures auparavant. Une fois devant la porte, il leva les yeux vers la seule fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, là où, il le savait, se cachait Ginny.<em>

**Chapitre 10**

Harry trouva la porte de la cuisine déverrouillée et pénétra silencieusement dans la maison. Comme il l'avait prédit, il trouva l'endroit vide et calme. Bill et Fleur devaient surement être à Gringotts à cette heure de la journée. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de les visiter en début de matinée.

Familier avec les lieux, il traversa le salon entouré d'un halo orangé et se dirigea vers les escaliers. L'étage supérieur était plongé dans la pénombre, la lumière de l'aube n'ayant pas encore filtré à travers les fenêtres du couloir. Il avança silencieusement vers la chambre située tout au bout. Il savait que Ginny s'y trouverait, car c'était celle qu'ils avaient occupée pendant leur dernier séjour.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, maintenant qu'il était sur place et il sentait déjà un nœud se former dans son estomac. Peut-être devrait-il attendre que la rousse se réveille et descende pour parler ? Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas à l'intérieur. Il se figea.

"Ginny ?" Appela-t-il doucement, faisant taire les bruits.

Il attendit une réponse de la rousse mais plus un son ne se fit entendre. Il ferma un moment les yeux pour rassembler son courage puis s'avança à nouveau vers la porte.

"Ginny, c'est moi."

"Ginny, je sais que je suis sans doute la dernière personne que tu veux voir, mais il faut qu'on parle."

"Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire."

"Si, Ginny. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je le sais. Mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes ma situation."

Il entendit la jeune femme lâcher un petit rire sans humour avant de répondre.

"Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ta relation avec cette fouine."

"Ginny...s'il-te-plait. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes. Laisse-moi entrer."

Cette fois-ci, seul le silence lui répondit.

"Ginny ?" Appela-t-il en collant l'oreille à la porte, mais il n'entendait plus rien.

"Ginny, ça va ? Répond-moi !"

Pris d'une inquiétude soudaine, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche intérieure et la pointa vers la porte. La poignée fut entourée d'une lumière jaune et la porte s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement. Le brun pénétra dans la pièce et fut surpris par le froid ambiant. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et les rideaux en dentelle fouettaient l'air environnant.

Harry se précipita vers la fenêtre, paniqué. Ginny avait-elle perdu la tête ? Avait-elle commis un acte désespéré ? Il se pencha à l'extérieur et baissa la tête vers le jardin avant, cherchant à voir si Ginny n'était pas tombée. Mais le terrain en contrebas était désert. Le brun releva la tête et scanna les environs, apercevant une silhouette.

La jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide sur le bord de mer, à une centaine de mètres de la maison, sa longue chevelure rouge flottant derrière elle. Mais ça n'était pas possible, la rousse n'avait pas pu franchir une telle distance en si peu de temps.

Harry fit volte-face et courut hors de la chambre, dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il sortit par la porte principale et courut vers la plage, se rapprochant de la rousse.

"Ginny ! Attends !" Cria-t-il, une fois qu'il fut assez près pour qu'elle l'entende.

La jeune femme accéléra le pas sans se retourner et sa démarche se fit plus saccadée. Finalement, après quelques secondes, elle se mit à courir. D'habitude, le brun était plus rapide qu'elle, mais il sentait ses chaussures s'enfoncer dans le sable, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

"Ginny !"

Il rassembla ses forces pour se stabiliser et accéléra le rythme de ses pas, se rapprochant de la rousse. Lorsqu'il fut juste derrière elle, il leva une main pour lui agripper l'épaule.

"Ginny, attends !"

"Non !" Cria-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

Soudain, comme lors du repas de Noël, il se sentit projeté en arrière. Il quitta la terre ferme avant de retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry se sentit complètement déboussolé et l'air fut expulsé de ses poumons. Mais l'adrénaline du moment l'aida à reprendre ses esprits et à se relever.

Ginny était toujours tournée vers lui, le regard furieux et surpris, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas entourée de flocons de neige, mais de grains de sable.

"Tu crois que ça m'intéresse ?" Lui cracha-t-elle. "Que je veux savoir ce que toi et l'autre Mangemort faites ensemble ?"

"Ginny..."

"Non ! Je ne veux plus !" Cria-t-elle, son regard se teintant de panique. "C'est trop pour moi ! Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille !"

Harry pouvait sentir la puissance de la rousse qui irradiait de son corps. Est-ce qu'elle s'en rendait compte ?

"Calme-toi, Ginny. Je veux juste te parler."

"Et moi ? Tu y penses à ce que je veux ? Je ne veux pas te parler !"

Le sable aux pieds de la rousse se soulevait légèrement à mesure qu'elle parlait, formant un mur derrière elle. Elle-même ne semblait s'en être rendue compte car elle ne se retourna pas.

"Je t'ai tout donné, j'ai tout sacrifié pour toi, pour que l'on puisse construire quelque chose. Et tu m'as donné espoir, tu m'as laissé croire que nous avions un avenir et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que tu te retrouves dans les bras de Malfoy ?!" Cria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. "De notre ennemi de toujours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire pour que tu jettes dans ses bras, hein ?"

"Ginny..." Répondit Harry, les yeux rivés sur le mur opaque qui s'élevait derrière la rousse.

"Si tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais plus d'une relation avec qui que ce soit, que la Guerre t'avait trop marqué, j'aurais fini par comprendre. Mais ça, _ça_ ! C'est insupportable ! C'est contre-nature !"

Harry sentit cette phrase lui transpercer le cœur, mais il se ressaisit et s'avança à nouveau.

"Je l'aime, Ginny. Je suis désolé. Mais je l'aime." Murmura-t-il.

La rousse écarquilla les yeux et Harry se figea en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était la première fois qu'il avouait ses sentiments pour le blond à voix haute. Qu'il employait le mot _aimer_.

Il vit Ginny faire un pas en arrière, le regard toujours horrifié, puis le brun fut attiré par quelque chose au-dessus de la rousse. Un morceau de sable compact s'était détaché du reste et s'écrasa aux pieds de la rousse, qui sursauta. Elle leva les yeux et sembla enfin réaliser la présence de ce mur de sable derrière elle, car elle fit un pas en avant, loin du mur. Soudain, le mur se fissura de toutes parts et s'effondra.

"GINNY !" Hurla Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste avant que l'intégralité du mur de sable ne s'écrase sur la jeune femme, qui disparut sous une montagne jaunâtre.

* * *

><p>Draco était assis dans son lit, un livre à la main, ses lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez. Pour la énième fois, son regard se posa furtivement sur la cheminée située au fond de la pièce, espérant avoir entendu la voix du brun. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de se pencher à nouveau sur <em>101 Potions et leurs effets<em>. Il cherchait les interactions possibles des potions ayant les mêmes ingrédients que celle qui lui avait explosé à la figure.

Il était persuadé que cet incident avait déclenché en lui un déséquilibre qui brouillait ses pouvoirs. Cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux, surtout lors d'une mission sur le terrain. Il devait pouvoir avoir confiance en ses capacités face au danger.

Et puis, il ne pouvait retirer de sa tête l'affreuse image qu'il avait vu dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce que cela avait signifié ? Et ce rêve qui tourmentait ses nuit ? Qui lui glaçait le sang ? Quelle était sa signification ?

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées et il releva la tête. Il glissa une main sous son oreiller et en sortit sa baguette avant de rejeter les couvertures sur le côté et de se lever. Quelqu'un essayait de s'introduire dans sa chambre.

D'un mouvement fluide, Draco se leva et s'avança discrètement vers la fenêtre, baguette pointée devant lui. Soudain, il vit l'imposante fenêtre s'ouvrir et une silhouette se glissa à l'intérieur.

"Pas un geste, ou ce sera le dernier que tu feras." Siffla le blond en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la fenêtre.

La silhouette se tourna vers lui et un rayon de lune vint illuminer son visage aux traits tirés. Draco poussa un lourd juron avant de baisser sa baguette.

"Par Merlin, tu ne sais pas utiliser la cheminée ?!" S'écria-t-il en s'empressant de refermer la fenêtre avant que le froid ne pénètre dans la pièce.

"Désolé." Murmura Harry. "Je ne voulais pas réveiller ta mère..."

"Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre dem..." Commença le blond en se tournant.

Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant le brun, ses épaules affaissées, sa peau pâle et ses yeux hagards.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

"Il...il y a eu un accident."

Draco sentit quelque chose lui tordre les entrailles et, en quelques secondes, il était face au brun, passant une main sur son visage.

"Tu es blessé ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas moi."

"Viens t'asseoir." Ordonna Draco en débarrassant le brun de son manteau.

Il empoigna doucement le coude du brun pour le diriger vers le sofa situé près de la cheminée. Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et retira ses lunettes pour se masser l'arête du nez.

Draco le voyait rarement sans ses lunettes, et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre le temps d'observer le brun. Il pouvait à présent voir parfaitement les deux émeraudes se poser sur un point invisible près de la cheminée. Le blond vint s'installer près de lui et, après un moment d'hésitation, posa une main sur le genou du brun.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda-t-il.

Harry poussa un profond soupir avant de remettre ses lunettes et de reporter son regard sur les flammes dansant dans l'âtre.

"Je suis allée voir Ginny ce matin pour qu'on s'explique." Commença le brun et Draco sentit à nouveau quelque chose bouger au creux de son ventre.

Il sentit sa main se contracter convulsivement sur le genou du brun, qui leva les yeux vers lui en réponse.

"Je devais lui parler, Draco."

"Je sais. Continue."

"Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la plage et..."

Harry passa une main sur son visage pour se redonner contenance et reprit.

"Elle a été ensevelie sous une montagne de sable."

Harry ferma les yeux et, dans un flash, il se revit sur la plage, cette même plage qui avait accueilli leur plus beaux séjours en couple, leurs rires et leurs promesses. Mais dans ce souvenir, il ne souriait pas, il creusait le sable frénétiquement, appelant la jeune femme.

"J'ai essayé de soulever le sable avec ma baguette, mais il semblait collé à elle, comme aimanté." Reprit-il. "Après avoir creusé pendant plusieurs secondes, j'ai enfin pu extraire une main pâle et inerte avant de tirer de toutes mes forces."

Le brun enfouit son visage dans ses mains et Draco posa la sienne sur sa nuque, là où la peau était à nue. Il émit une petite pression qu'il voulait rassurante et se pencha sur lui.

"Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu." Murmura-t-il.

Pour être honnête, il se fichait parfaitement du sort de la rousse, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui nuire. Mais il savait que le brun l'aimait et se s'inquiétait pour elle.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" Demanda-t-il à contrecœur.

Pris par ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas le ton de sa voix et répondit.

"Je l'ai emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle était toujours inconsciente mais respirait. Les Médicomages m'ont dit qu'elle avait subi une pression très forte, comme si c'était un mur qui lui était tombé dessus."

"Pourquoi ne pas être resté plus longtemps ?"

"Molly et Arthur sont arrivés en fin d'après-midi et...ils m'ont demandé de partir." Murmura Harry.

"Quoi ?" Grogna Draco en sentant la colère bouillir dans ses veines. "Ils t'ont donné une explication pour ça ?"

"Je les comprends. Ils ne comprennent pas le comportement de leur fille mais ils savent que c'est de ma f..."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Le coupa Draco. "C'est elle qui n'accepte pas votre séparation."

"Draco..." Murmura Harry d'une voix timide qui fit disparaître sa colère. "Ginny est au courant pour nous deux."

Le blond se figea et Harry se tut, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Draco savait que le brun attendait de voir sa réaction avant de continuer. Lorsque, quelques mois plus tôt il avait pensé à l'idée que leur relation devienne publique, Draco avait été pris de panique. Si les proches du brun n'acceptaient pas leur couple, qu'en serait-il du reste du monde magique ?

Cette fois-ci, Draco posa une main sur la joue du brun pour lui faire tourner les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le blond tenta de faire passer dans cet échange toute sa détermination.

"Ce n'est pas un problème."

Harry lui accorda un léger sourire avant de se laisser enfin aller contre son épaule.

"Mais regarde ce que ça lui fait." Murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

"Non. C'est elle qui fait tout ça." Puis, une idée affreuse lui parvint et il reprit. "Elle ne t'a pas menacé de tout dire, pas vrai ?"

"Non ! Non. Mais elle souffre."

"Parce que c'est moi."

Harry se tut quelques instants avant de répondre.

"Oui."

Draco laissa à son tour échapper un soupir avant de passer un bras autour du brun et de le serrer légèrement contre lui. Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés un long moment avant que Draco ne se rende compte que le brun s'était endormi.

Faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, Draco le porta jusqu'à son lit et l'installa sous la couette chaude et accueillante. Puis il s'installa à ses côtés, tira les draps jusqu'à son menton et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

><p>"Le rendez-vous avec Flaggan est dans 2 jours, <em>Potter<em>. As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers Lucius, qui lui répondit d'un petit sourire carnassier avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ce jour-là, il était habillé d'une robe bleu-pétrole, dont les manches étaient ornées de petites pierres qui scintillaient à ses poignets. Il arborait toujours cet air suffisant qui mettait le brun mal à l'aise et Harry se retint de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

"N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ?" Demanda-t-il, tentant de mettre sa haine de côté.

Lucius l'observa un instant, faisant glisser son regard calculateur sur chaque parcelle de son visage avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse.

"Aurais-tu peur ?" Demanda Lucius, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

"Peur ?" Répondit Harry. "De quoi ?"

Lucius haussa les épaules, sans que son sourire ne s'affaisse.

"Je doute que ce cher Shacklebolt soit d'accord avec le fait que cet objet inestimable soit utilisé. As-tu pu voir si la baguette était bien là où je te l'ai indiquée ?"

Ce fut au tour du brun d'observer méticuleusement le Mangemort. Lorsqu'il avait emmené sa tante et son cousin dans la pièce secrète du Ministre, il avait été absorbé par les événements qui s'y étaient produits. Il en avait presque oublié de vérifier que la baguette était bien là, comme l'avait assuré Lucius.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il s'était retourné, jetant un dernier regard vers le miroir d'Erised. Ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait bouleversé, mais il avait tout de même pu apercevoir, à l'ombre du miroir, là où personne n'irait chercher, une boîte en bois pourpre. Elle était assez longue pour contenir une baguette et, comme elle semblait être la seule de ce genre, il pouvait être certain que la baguette de Sureau s'y trouvait.

"Oui, je pense." Répondit-il après un moment de silence.

"Très bien." Reprit Lucius. "Tu iras la chercher demain avant que l'on parte. De la sorte, même si quelqu'un venait à s'en rendre compte, nous serions déjà sur place."

Harry hocha la tête avant de se lever.

"Nous avons récupéré le flacon contenant les cheveux de Barol Helmin pour que vous puissiez prendre le Polynectar demain."

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie et, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il entendit la voix de Lucius dans son dos.

"Je me demande comment la baguette est arrivée au ministère. Peut-être quelqu'un a-t-il des projets en tête ?"

Harry ne se retourna pas, ne souhaitant pas lui donner la moindre satisfaction. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, la tête pleine de questions.

* * *

><p>Harry se tenait debout dans le bureau de Kingsley, observant la pièce vide d'un regard mal assuré. Il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de culpabilité de le faire hésiter face au tableau vide de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il avait jeté le sort qui avait tué Voldemort, il s'était juré que jamais plus la baguette ne servirait, ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre.<p>

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de cette baguette. Après tout, il en restait le maître et il était de son devoir de tout faire en son pouvoir pour qu'elle ne tombe jamais entre de mauvaises mains.

Cependant, la baguette semblait être le seul moyen de débusquer Flaggan et d'obtenir enfin des informations sur les plans de Zabini et de son nouvel acolyte. S'il ne faisait rien, il s'avait que quelque chose d'horrible se produirait et il ne pourrait vivre en sachant qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça.

Il aurait aimé que Draco soit près de lui, qu'il l'aide à prendre une décision. Le blond était quelqu'un de rationnel et savait garder la tête froide. Il aurait su quoi faire. Mais il était hors de question de le mêler à cette histoire, pas quand la situation du blond était enfin en train de s'améliorer.

Harry savait que le ministère aurait toujours un degré de compréhension à son égard, ce qui lui valait le droit de tester les règles lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir. Mais Draco n'avait pas ce privilège et, si quelqu'un d'autre de Kingsley avait été Ministre, le blond aurait depuis longtemps été emprisonné pour trahison.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration pour éclaircir ses idées et franchit les derniers pas le menant face au tableau. Il en empoigna le pan doré et, aussitôt, une paire d'yeux azure se posa sur lui.

"Bonjour, Harry. As-tu la permission ?" Demanda la voix accueillante de Dumbledore.

"Oui." Répondit Harry, refusant de croiser les yeux de l'ancien directeur.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et, pendant un horrible moment, Harry fut certain que le tableau ne s'ouvrirait pas. Il pouvait presque entendre une alarme retentir au loin, presque entendre les bruits de pas foncer vers lui, prêts à le saisir.

Un léger grincement le fit sursauter et il vit le visage de Dumbledore disparaître alors que le tableau pivotait sur le côté, révélant le couloir sombre. Harry s'avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la pièce et descendit les marches menant au centre, là où se trouvait le miroir. Sans attendre, il contourna l'imposant miroir et se saisit de la boîte pourpre avant de l'ouvrir.

Il se figea en apercevant la baguette nichée à l'intérieur et un flot de souvenirs l'assaillit, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Il avait tué quelqu'un avec cette baguette, et tous les effroyables événements de ce jour lui revinrent douloureusement en mémoire.

Le brun rassembla tout son courage pour chasser ces vieux démons et enfouit la baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas déterminé.

* * *

><p>Harry se tenait debout derrière une cabane abandonnée, entouré de son équipe. Au loin, le ciel commençait à prendre une teinte orangée, signe que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.<p>

"Bien." Commença-t-il en reportant son regard sur ses coéquipiers. "Nous allons nous poster en formation, comme ce qu'on a vu en entraînement. Neville, tu te posteras en avant là où les arbres forment une sorte de V."

"Pas de souci." Répondit Neville en ajustant la sangle de son équipement.

"Ron, toi tu seras près des bancs. Tu seras le mieux placé pour intervenir si quelque chose se passe mal."

Ron acquiesça sans répondre.

Harry se tourna enfin vers Draco, qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs aux alentours s'attendant à voir son père apparaître à tout moment.

"Draco, tu restes ici." Dit-il, s'attirant un regard interrogateur du blond. "Ton rôle n'est en aucun cas l'attaque. Tu es un Guérisseur aujourd'hui."

Il s'attendait à ce que le blond se rebelle, à ce qu'il demande à intégrer l'équipe, mais ce fut Neville qui répondit en premier.

"Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas qu'il se joigne à nous ?"

"Je n'ai été autorisé à l'emmener avec nous qu'à cette seule condition." Répondit Harry, son regard toujours ancré dans celui du blond. "Il ne doit pas participer à la mission."

Draco l'observa un long moment, semblant en proie à un combat intérieur puis, finalement, ses traits se refermèrent et il hocha la tête sèchement.

"Harry." Reprit Neville. "Est-ce une bonne idée d'avoir emmené la baguette ? On aurait pu prendre n'importe laquelle, non ? La faire passer pour la vraie ?"

Neville semblait mal à l'aise et il lança un regard anxieux vers l'étui en cuir attaché au bras du brun.

"D'après Lucius, Flaggan a une bonne connaissance des baguettes. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque qu'il se doute de quelque chose."

Après quelques secondes de silence, Neville acquiesça. Puis, après un dernier signe vers eux, il se dirigea vers le point indiqué par Harry plus tôt. Ron se mit en route à son tour, mais Harry le rattrapa.

"Ron, attends."

Le roux se retourna et leva vers lui un regard incertain. Il semblait colérique, mais aussi triste.

"Comment va Ginny ?" Demanda le brun.

"Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée." Répondit Ron. "Elle ne semble pas gravement blessée, on ne sait pas pourquoi elle est toujours inconsciente."

Harry s'avança vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Ron leva les yeux vers lui et, cette fois, ils étaient empreints de colère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé chez Bill et Fleur ?"

"Je te jure que ce que je vous ai dit est la vérité, Ron. Pourquoi mentirais-je ?"

"J'en sais rien." Répondit Ron en se dégageant de sa poigne. "Je ne comprends rien. Ces derniers temps, elle semblait avoir accepté votre situation, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Alors pourquoi..."

Le roux semblait tellement perdu et triste qu'Harry se sentit mal. Il voulait expliquer à son ami ce qu'il se passait, lui raconter tout, mais cela impliquait lui révéler sa relation avec Draco. Et le roux n'était tout simplement pas prêt pour ça.

"Elle s'en sortira. Elle a toujours été forte, Ginny."

Ron hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons, s'éloignant du brun d'un pas rapide mais maussade. Harry laissa échapper un soupir et se retourna, s'approchant du blond, qui observait l'endroit où son père se tiendrait bientôt.

"Ça va aller ?" Demanda Harry.

"Tu es sûr qu'il ne risque rien ?" Répondit Draco sans détourner son regard.

"On va tout faire pour."

"Comment va la rouquine ?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que le blond demandait ça pour lui faire plaisir, mettant de côté le fait qu'il n'aimait pas Ginny. Il eut soudain envie de l'enlacer, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, mais le blond dut sentir quelque chose, car il tourna finalement les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un léger sourire.

"J'y vais." Reprit finalement Harry. "A plus tard."

Harry prit place derrière un imposant séquoia, grimpant sur une branche basse afin que son ombre ne teinte pas le sol. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il s'assura que les autres étaient bien en position, il entendit quelqu'un apparaître derrière lui.

Un homme se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il était petit et légèrement tassé et son crâne dégarni brillait sous les premiers rayons du soleil. L'homme ajusta ses lunettes carrées avant de s'avancer. Alors qu'il arrivait près de l'endroit où Harry se tenait, le brun entendit un nouveau _pop_ lui indiquant que l'Auror qui s'était tenu près du Mangemort sous un sort de Désillusionnement venait de partir.

Lucius arriva sous la branche qui soutenait le brun et s'arrêta avant de tendre une main vers lui. Harry resta immobile un instant, hésitant. Ils étaient arrivés au point de non retour, les dernières secondes où il était encore possible de faire marche arrière. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Lucius leva les yeux vers lui.

"Il est un peu tard pour faire demi-tour, _Potter_. La baguette."

Harry sortit la baguette de son étui et la tendit vers le Mangemort, qui l'agrippa rapidement. Néanmoins, Harry ne la lâcha pas, forçant le blond à croiser son regard. Malgré les changements physiques, il pouvait toujours apercevoir Lucius au fond des iris noires.

"Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, vous allez le regretter." Siffla-t-il.

"Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que le grand Harry Potter à comme idée ?" Demanda Lucius, lui lançant un sourire amusé.

"Vous le découvrirez si vous tentez quelque chose, mais je vous préviens, la baguette ne vous obéira pas tant que je ne serai pas mort. Il faudra donc essayer de me tuer avant de fuir avec."

Lucius tira à nouveau sur la baguette et cette fois, Harry lâcha. Lucius fit un pas en avant et Harry lança derrière lui.

"Au fait, votre fils est ici, il vous observe. Alors j'espère que vous lui montrerez quel gentil sorcier vous êtes devenu."

Lucius se figea et fit volte-face, les traits de son visage tendus en un masque de colère. Harry soutint son regard, prêt à intervenir si besoin, mais Lucius lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers le point qui lui avait été indiqué.

Harry soupira avant de plonger une main dans sa poche pour en sortir une paire d'oreilles à rallonge. Il enfonça l'extrémité en chair dans son oreille et laissa glisser l'oreille au sol. Il la vit suivre Lucius, invisible dans l'herbe.

Le brun attendit encore un quart d'heure avant qu'un nouveau bruit d'apparition ne vienne déranger le silence ambiant. Il se redressa et aperçut une silhouette s'avancer vers Lucius. L'homme était à peine visible, drapé dans une large cape de voyage, son visage caché par un large chapeau. Il marchait d'un pas mal assuré et Harry se rendit compte qu'il boitait. Était-il blessé ?

Flaggan s'arrêta face à Lucius et l'observa longuement avant de parler.

"Vous avez l'objet ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et grave.

Lucius leva le pan droit de sa robe et Flaggan fit un pas en avant. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage d'où il était, mais lorsqu'il parla, sa voix semblait plus jeune, pleine d'excitation.

"Par la barbe de Merlin..." S'exclama-t-il dans un murmure.

Il tendit une main vers Lucius et Harry se redressa un peu plus. Il se doutait que Flaggan voudrait plus que voir la baguette, il voudrait la toucher, l'examiner. Le risque était que le malfrat ne s'échappe avec la baguette, ce qui serait catastrophique.

Le brun pointa sa baguette directement sur Flaggan. Il savait que, quelque part, Neville et Ron en faisaient de même. Ils devaient pouvoir être capable d'intercepter Flaggan s'il montrait le moindre signe de fuite.

Flaggan sortit de sa poche un monocle et porta la baguette à son visage pour l'observer.

"On dirait bien la vraie." Conclut-il.

"Bien sûr que c'est la vraie." Répondit Lucius. "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ?"

Flaggan émit un petit rire.

"Toujours le même, avec vous, c'est affaires, affaires, pas vrai ?" Répondit le brigand en fouillant ses poches. "Depuis les 5 ans que je vous connais, vous n'avez jamais pris un moment de repos, même l'autre fois, lorsque vous m'aviez vendu ce tableau...vous savez, celui avec les deux enfants poursuivis par des Moldus ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?"

Harry se figea. Flaggan était en train de tester Lucius pour savoir qu'il parlait bien à Helmin et pas à un imposteur. Merde ! Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça ! Si Lucius répondait mal, Flaggan saurait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne personne ! Que faire ? Mettre fin à l'opération ? Mais Flaggan tenait toujours la baguette et il disparaîtrait au moindre doute.

"Chasse aux bambins, d'Augustus Barbus." Répondit Lucius, sans montrer la moindre hésitation.

Harry releva les yeux vers eux et, après quelques secondes, Flaggan sembla se détendre.

"Ah oui, c'est bien ça. Un horrible tableau d'ailleurs. Content de m'en être débarrassé."

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir. Ils avaient eu de la chance, Lucius était quelqu'un de cultivé en matière d'art. En témoignait la large collection d'œuvres en tout genre qu'ils avaient saisie au Manoir.

"Très bien, maintenant, il va falloir se mettre d'accord sur..."

Soudain, Harry entendit deux _pop_ lui indiquant la venue de deux personnes et il tourna les yeux vers la source du bruit. Flaggan sembla l'entendre aussi car il fit volte-face. Deux silhouettes apparurent devant eux et Harry sursauta en les reconnaissant.

D'un geste rapide, Zabini pointa sa baguette vers Flaggan et un jet de lumière verte en jaillit, percutant le brigand en pleine poitrine. Il fut soulevé de terre et s'écrasa aux pieds de Lucius, qui fit un pas en arrière.

Le blond qui accompagnait le Serpentard pointa sa baguette vers Lucius et un nouveau jet vert en sortit. Harry pointa sa propre baguette et un sort violet en jaillit, venant s'écraser contre le sort du blond. Lucius tomba à genoux alors qu'une pluie multicolore déferlaient sur sa tête.

Harry sauta aussitôt de son perchoir et fonça vers les nouveaux arrivants, baguette pointée devant lui. Du coin des yeux, il vit Ron et Neville en faire de même.

"Zabini ! Lâche ta baguette et à genoux !" Cria-t-il.

Il se jeta sur le côté en voyant un sort, lancé par le blond, foncer vers lui. Il roula à terre et se releva aussitôt, à temps pour voir Ron et Neville engager un combat contre l'imposant blond. Harry se concentre sur Zabini, qui s'avançait déjà vers la baguette au sol.

"Non !" Rugit Harry en posant ses mains au sol.

Un morceau de terre se souleva du sol et vint envelopper la baguette alors que Zabini se penchait pour l'agripper. Le Serpentard tourna vers lui un regard plein de haine et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Harry prit rapidement le dessus, utilisant sa main libre pour parer les sorts et sa baguette pour attaquer. Il se rapprocha de Zabini jusqu'à être assez près pour le touche. Alors, le Mangemort porta son regard sur un point au-dessus de son épaule et pointa sa baguette dessus. Harry se tourna et, avec horreur, vit Draco s'agenouiller près de Lucius, inconscient du danger.

"NON !"

Il leva une main vers le blond, qui fut aussitôt entouré d'une bulle protectrice. Draco leva les yeux vers eux et ces derniers s'écarquillèrent. Harry se retourna, prêt à encaisser un coup, un sort, mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Zabini se tenait debout, l'air triomphant, tenant dans sa main la baguette de Sureau. Il lança un sourire éclatant au brun et, avant que ce dernier ne puisse lever sa baguette, disparut.

A suivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Zabini a la baguette de Sureau ! Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Que veut-il en faire ? La suite bientôt !<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce retard, je viens de commencer un nouveau boulot et j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire. J'ai néanmoins pu trouver du temps pour rédiger ce chapitre le plus vite possible !**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est un réel plaisir d'avoir vos avis, questions, ou théories.**

**Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Chapitre 11**

Harry était assis dans son bureau, les yeux fermés, tentant de se masser délicatement les tempes. Depuis qu'il était rentré de mission, il avait une terrible migraine. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de douleur depuis la mort de Voldemort, qui avait signé la fin de ses maux de tête. Était-ce un avertissement ? Une alerte que quelque chose de grave allait se produire ?

Il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge et se redressa, sortant de ses pensées. Lentement, presque à contrecœur, il récupéra ses lunettes, qu'il avait posées sur le bureau. En ouvrant les yeux, la pièce lui parut floue et trop lumineuse.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" Demanda Ron.

Harry se tourna vers le roux et plissa légèrement les yeux, assaillis par la vivacité de sa chevelure flamboyante.

"A quel sujet ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il avait très peu dormi avant leur mission et maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, il sentait la fatigue lui engourdir le corps.

"Kingsley." Répondit Ron, agité. "Il s'est sans doute rendu compte de la disparition de la baguette, non ?"

"Je m'occupe de Kingsley." Répondit Harry en se massant l'arête du nez. "Tant qu'il ne nous convoque pas, restez loin de son bureau. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui lui parle. Je dois le voir à 13 h."

Ron leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la tête de Harry.

"Donc on a encore plusieurs heures à tuer." Soupira Ron en se levant. "Allez venez, on va s'entraîner." Lança-t-il aux autres.

Neville posa la plante qu'il était en train d'étudier et Draco referma son carnet de notes avant de lever les yeux vers Harry, qui reconnut son expression. Le blond s'inquiétait pour lui, sans doute avait-il remarqué sa douleur. Harry hocha la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

Alors que les quatre hommes sortaient du bureau, Harry s'approcha du roux.

"Ron." Dit-il avant de faire une pause. "J'aimerais passer voir Ginny."

Il vit les oreilles du roux se teinter de rouge et Ron détourna son regard. Harry reconnut l'éclair de culpabilité qui déforma les traits de son ami.

"Harry...je ne pense pas que..." Commença Ron.

"Arrête." Le coupa Harry. "Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu refuses que je la voie."

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco accélérer le pas, les épaules tendues. Il sentit son cœur se resserrer douloureusement en le voyant s'éloigner.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit." Répondit Ron, mal à l'aise.

"Alors quoi ?" Le pressa Harry. "Tes parents refusent toujours que je passe la voir ?"

"Non ! Enfin si...un peu, je crois. Mais ce n'est pas..."

Harry l'agrippa par le bras et le força à lui faire face. Ron leva les yeux vers lui plusieurs fois avant de les détourner à nouveau.

"Ron, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, crache le morceau."

Ron prit une profonde inspiration avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Harry put y apercevoir tout un mélange d'émotions : culpabilité, angoisse, mais aussi un éclair de colère.

"Ginny est sortie de l'hôpital ce matin."

Harry savait qu'il devrait sourire à cette nouvelle, après tout, il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle, non ? Si Ginny était dehors, alors elle devait sans nul doute aller mieux et qu'elle était hors de danger. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans la voix du roux lui serra un peu plus la poitrine et il sentit sa main se refermer sur le bras de son ami, comme pour l'inciter à continuer.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Elle...elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire." Répondit Ron, et Harry le sentit tenter de se dégager de sa poigne.

"Ron, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait !" Insista Harry.

Ron se figea et, cette fois-ci, ne tenta même pas de lever les yeux vers lui.

"Elle s'en va, Harry." Répondit Ron d'une voix faible.

Harry sentit sa main glisser le long du bras du roux, relâchant son emprise.

"Comment ça, elle s'en va ?" Reprit-il d'une petite voix.

"Elle part en Ecosse rejoindre l'équipe des Holyhead Harpies."

"Quoi ?"

"Apparemment, elle a reçu une proposition d'intégrer l'équipe de réserve. Elle a accepté."

A nouveau, Harry aurait dû sourire. C'était là une très bonne nouvelle pour la rousse. Depuis son intégration à l'équipe de Poudlard, Ginny avait toujours voulu devenir joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle. Alors intégrer une équipe aussi douée et réputée aurait dû le faire sauter de joie.

"Et elle t'a fait promettre de ne rien me dire ?"

Ron hocha la tête et Harry comprit. Si la rousse n'avait pas voulu qu'il soit mis au courant, c'est qu'elle savait que, face à la perspective d'un départ, il aurait tout fait pour essayer de la voir.

Il leva vers Ron un regard désœuvré.

"Je suis désolé." Murmura Ron d'une voix étranglée.

"Elle est partie quand ?" Demanda le brun en baissant la tête.

Il patienta silencieusement mais, lorsque le roux ne répondit pas, il releva la tête.

"Ron ?" Appela-t-il doucement.

Ron sembla en proie à un débat intérieur puis, après un profond soupir, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

"Elle part dans 30 minutes de la gare de King's Cross." Lâcha le roux d'une seule traite.

Harry l'observa un instant, les yeux écarquillés puis, comme si quelqu'un l'avait piqué avec une aiguille, bondit en avant vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

><p>Harry courait à en perdre haleine dans le hall de la gare. Il slaloma entre les voyageurs qui lui lancèrent des regards surpris à la vue de son uniforme d'Auror. Pendant un bref instant, il se revit à l'âge de 11 ans, marchant d'un pas rapide derrière son caddie à la recherche du fameux quai 934.

Harry secoua la tête et accéléra le pas en s'approchant du pilier enchanté. Il regarda brièvement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait avant de franchir la barrière. Il fut accueilli par un nuage de fumée blanchâtre. Il s'en extirpa au prix de quelques efforts et leva les yeux vers l'horloge familière : 12h10. Le train devait partir dans 10 minutes. Déjà, il voyait les voyageurs en cape de voyage grimper à bord des wagons rouges.

Ginny était-elle déjà à l'intérieur ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, il aperçut soudain une longue chevelure rouge flamboyante se diriger vers la queue de train. Harry se mit à courir, bousculant plusieurs voyageurs sur son passage, sourd à leurs plaintes.

"Ginny !" Cria-t-il en arrivant derrière elle.

Il vit la rousse se figer avant de s'immobiliser à quelques mètres de la dernière porte. Alors que le brun arrivait à sa hauteur, il remarqua qu'elle refusait de se retourner.

"Ginny..." Appela-t-il, plus doucement à présent qu'il se tenait juste derrière elle.

La rousse resta immobile un instant avant de pivoter légèrement la tête. Néanmoins, il ne voyait toujours pas son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

"Je suis venue te voir."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu pars en Ecosse." Répondit-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. "Ginny, tu comptais vraiment partir sans que l'on se voit ?"

Même de dos, il la vit hocher la tête.

"A quoi bon ? Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire."

"Ginny..." Reprit-il en faisant un pas vers elle. "Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles après tout ce qu'il s'est passé..."

A ces mots, Ginny fit enfin volte-face, ses longs cheveux lui fouettant le visage. Harry cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre sa tirade, mais à la vue du visage de la rousse, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Le visage de Ginny était couvert de bleus et d'écorchures violacées, tâchant sa peau de porcelaine. Ses cheveux couvraient à peine les rougeurs qui s'étendaient sur son cou, pour disparaître sous ses vêtements. Harry leva vers elle un regard horrifié, auquel elle répondit par un regard chargé de colère.

"Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux !" Lui siffla-t-elle. "Tu ne comprends pas ? Regarde ce que je me suis infligée ! Depuis ton retour du monde moldu, je n'ai fait qu'attendre que tu tournes à nouveau les yeux vers moi. J'ai tout mis en suspend : mes amis, ma carrière, tout ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour apprendre que _Draco Malfoy_, l'homme que nous détestions tous a pris ma place ?"

"Ginny..." Commença Harry, mais la rousse leva une main pour le faire taire.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 10 ans." Reprit-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Le brun savait que Ginny était une femme forte. Il ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'à 3 reprises : lorsqu'elle avait cru Arthur mort lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, à la mort de Fred et lorsqu'il était revenu du monde moldu. Les larmes de la rousse lui firent l'effet d'un couteau dans le cœur.

"Je t'observe de loin, invisible, pendant que tu vis ta vie. Et ça me ronge de l'intérieur, Harry."

Elle leva vers lui un regard plein de désespoir et il fut pris d'une envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Il se retint de bouger, conscient que son geste ne serait pas le bienvenu.

"Tu es à nouveau hors de ma portée." Murmura-t-elle.

Pendant un bref instant, elle leva une main vers lui, comme pour le toucher, mais elle se retint et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

"Tu vois, rien qu'en te voyant ici, j'ai déjà envie de rester."

"Alors reste." Lui répondit Harry. "On peut trouver une solution."

Mais Ginny secoua la tête avant d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

"Tu ne comprends pas, Harry...tu es l'homme de ma vie."

Harry se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

"Depuis toute petite, j'étais persuadée que tu étais l'homme qu'il me fallait. Et j'ai cru que toi aussi, tu pensais ça de moi. Est-ce que tu imagines le mal que ça me fait de t'imaginer avec lui ? Est-ce que tu as vu ce que cela a fait à ma magie ?"

Harry sentit le désespoir de la jeune femme le traverser de toutes parts.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal." Murmura-t-il.

Ginny sembla voir son mal-être, car ses traits s'adoucirent légèrement.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui m'en fait, c'est moi." Répondit-elle. "Et le fait de rester près de toi ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Je dois partir."

"C'est pour ça que tu rejoins les Holyhead Harpies ?"

Ginny sembla hésiter un instant puis, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le train émit un signal sonore qui la fit sursauter.

"Je dois y aller." Dit-elle en se penchant pour reprendre son sac.

"Laisse-moi..." Commença Harry, mais elle l'arrêta à nouveau d'un geste.

"Je m'en sortirai." Dit-elle.

Les deux ex amoureux s'observèrent un instant et Harry voulait lui parler, lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Ginny secoua la tête avant de tourner les talons. Elle eut à peine le temps de pénétrer dans le wagon avant que les portes ne se referment. Harry l'observa se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur, tandis que le train se mettait en marche.

Pas une fois elle ne tourna la tête vers lui.

* * *

><p>Harry sortit de la gare dans un état second. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Le brun n'avait pas pensé que sa relation avec Draco aurait fait autant de mal à ses proches. Dans un flash, il revit la rousse couverte de blessures, son regard éteint posé sur lui.<p>

Soudain, il eut envie de courir, de fuir loin de tout. Il ressentit cette sensation familière qui l'avait poussé à fuir le monde magique, des années auparavant. Il tourna les yeux aux quatre coins de la gare, tentant de calmer son élan de panique, mais la masse opaque de Moldus l'entourant ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise. Il se sentit suffoquer, il avait besoin d'air !

Sa démarche se fit plus désorientée et bientôt, il sentit des voyageurs le bousculer de toutes parts.

"Avance !" Lui siffla un Londonien excédé en le poussant avec sa valise, mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention, voulant juste sortir de là au plus vite.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il fit volte-face, prêt à s'extirper de cette poigne qui pesait sur lui. Mais une autre main se posa sur son autre épaule, plus doucement, mais elle eut pour effet de le tenir fermement immobile. Puis, il entendit quelqu'un lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Calme toi."

Harry leva les yeux vers les deux perles grises qui l'observaient avec une pointe d'anxiété. Draco l'attira vers lui, les deux mains toujours sur les épaules du brun. Ce n'était pas vraiment une embrassade, mais Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur dégagée par le blond. Après quelques secondes, il aperçut le changement.

En sortant du quai 93/4, il avait marché d'un pas désordonné, le poussant à bousculer la masse de voyageurs présents dans la gare. A présent qu'il était à l'arrêt, il remarqua que plus personne ne le touchait. Le flot de personnes les évitait avait fluidité et aisance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda Harry lorsque les battements frénétiques de son cœur se furent calmés.

"Je m'inquiétais." Répondit Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas et le blond sembla penser que cela voulait dire que le brun était en colère, car il rajouta aussitôt.

"Je suis resté en dehors du quai."

Harry sentit à nouveau une vague de tristesse l'envahir, mais cette fois, il reconnut la douleur du blond. Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"Je suis horrible." Murmura-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Draco d'une voix pleine de surprise.

"Tu sais pourquoi. Par Merlin, je cours après mon ex copine pour l'empêcher de partir en espérant d'elle qu'elle comprenne que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui doit bien se demander ce qu'il fait encore avec moi."

Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir en laissant retomber ses mains, sans pour autant lever la tête. Il sentit la poigne du blond se resserrer sur ses épaules, ses doigts aussi durs que de l'acier.

"Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense."

"Pourquoi pas ?" Répondit Harry, observant le sol blanc de la gare. "Tu ne penses pas que je dépasse les bornes ? Que je te _trompe_ ?"

Il entendit le blond émettre un petit rire, ce qui lui fit lever la tête. Les yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur d'amusement.

"Non, je ne pense pas ça."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda à nouveau le brun.

"Parce que tu es Harry Potter. Tu essayes toujours de sauver le monde, même ton ex."

Harry fronça les sourcils et plongea les yeux dans ceux du blond. ll avait pris l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de phrase venant du blond, mais ils avaient toujours été teintés de mépris. Cette fois, le blond semblait amusé par cette remarque, presque...fier.

"Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange, tu sais ?" Lança-t-il, un fin sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Draco lui lança un de ses rares sourires en coin avant de le tirer par la manche, le guidant à travers la foule. Les gens semblaient s'écarter sur leur passage et Harry sentit la main du blond se refermer sur la sienne.

En sentant le vent frais s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure, il se rendit compte que toute panique l'avait quittée.

* * *

><p>Harry pénétra dans le bureau de Kingsley d'un pas plus léger, suivi de près par Draco. Ron et Neville étaient déjà présents, debout face au bureau du ministre. Il vit Ron lui lancer un regard anxieux alors qu'il traversait la pièce et il lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Le brun vint se poster au milieu du groupe, légèrement en avant.<p>

"Vous êtes en retard." Leur lança Kingsley.

Sa voix était tranchante et glaciale, mais Harry s'y était préparé.

"Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé." Ordonna-t-il.

"Tu as lu mon rapport." Répondit Harry.

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi." Cingla Kingsley. "Je veux savoir pour quelle raison tu t'es introduit dans _mon_ bureau pour y voler un objet aussi dangereux ?"

"L'objet dont tu parles est le mien, il m'appartient car je l'ai gagné. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il dans cette pièce, hein ? Je me souviens très bien de l'endroit où je l'avais placé après la guerre."

Kingsley posa sur lui un regard dénué d'émotions et Harry comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas. Pas maintenant.

"Il nous aurait été impossible d'attirer Zabini et son acolyte sans ça." Reprit-il.

"Il se sont joués de vous !" S'exclama Kingsley en tapant du poing sur son bureau. "Ils vous ont faire croire que Flaggan serait seul, mais ils étaient au courant de tout !"

Harry ne put retenir une légère grimace.

"On ne sait pas encore comment ils ont été mis au courant." Répondit-il à contrecœur.

"Et bien moi, j'ai ma petite idée." Reprit Kingsley.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Comment ? Nous étions les seuls au courant de cette mission."

"Vraiment ? Tu n'oublies personne ?" Demanda Kingsley.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander plus d'informations, mais il entendit la voix de Draco s'élever derrière lui.

"Je pense que monsieur le ministre fait référence à mon père, Potter."

Sa voix était froide et traînante, lui faisant penser au Draco qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Harry fut surpris par son calme et sa retenue.

"Lucius ? Tu plaisantes ?" Lança-t-il au ministre.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Répondit Kingsley. "Il avait les informations nécessaires et c'est bien lui qui t'a donné cette idée à la base, non ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Non, Lucius n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Il l'avait prévenu avant la mission.

_"Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, vous allez le regretter." _

"Non, il ne nous a pas trahi." Répondit-il avec fermeté.

Kingsley leva un sourcil interloqué.

"Depuis quand fais-tu confiance à Lucius Malfoy ?"

"Jamais." Répliqua le brun. "Mais je sais qu'il n'aurait pas risqué la vie de son fils. Et puis il n'a pas cherché à fuir pendant le combat."

"Tu veux dire qu'il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Lucius Malfoy vient de commettre un acte de trahison..."

"Oh, en êtes-vous sûr ?"

Cette fois, Harry se tourna vers le blond, qui plongea une main dans sa robe pour en sortir un carnet de cuir attaché par une ficelle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Harry.

"Le carnet personnel d'Ernie Flaggan." Répondit-il avant de reporter son regard sur Kingsley. "Carnet que _mon_ père a récupéré sur le corps du défunt tandis que des criminels tentaient de nous assassiner."

Harry observa le blond avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration. Draco était quelqu'un d'intelligent, très intelligent. Maître dans l'art des jeux d'esprits, il était doué pour retourner les situations à son avantage. Comme celle-ci. En observant le blond, sa posture droite et l'éclair de triomphe qui éclairait ses yeux, Harry comprit que Draco avait tout prévu. Il savait que Kingsley porterait le blâme sur son père et, dans cette optique, s'était assuré d'avoir un atout dans sa poche.

Kingsley tendit une main vers le blond, qui s'avança et y déposa le carnet. Le ministre ouvrit le livre et le parcourut rapidement, fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est écrit en code." Reprit Draco. "Je pense que mon père peut le déchiffrer, c'est à vous d'en décider. Est-il un traître, ou un allier ?"

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Kingsley, qui observait toujours le carnet.

"Si c'est tout, nous aimerions êtres excusés." Dit-il.

Kingsley hocha la tête sans dire mot.

* * *

><p>"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ce carnet ?" Demanda Harry lorsqu'ils furent sortis du bureau.<p>

Croyant sans doute à une dispute évidente, Ron et Neville échangèrent un regard avant de prendre le chemin des salles d'entraînement. Depuis que le blond avait gagné sa place au sein de l'équipe, les deux Aurors évitaient au mieux de se retrouver en cœur d'une querelle entre le Guérisseur et l'Auror-en-chef.

Autrefois, les choses étaient faciles, car Ron se mettait automatiquement du côté de Harry. A présent, les deux préféraient s'éclipser avant qu'on ne leur demande de prendre partie.

Draco attendit qu'ils soient seuls avant de répondre.

"Je voulais préserver un effet de surprise." Répondit-il.

"Je sais, mais tu aurais pu..." Commença Harry sèchement.

Draco posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter et le brun se retrouva dos au blond, leur corps se touchant. Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ne savait pas si cela venait de sa colère, ou de la proximité du blond.

"Je ne savais pas que j'aurais à l'utiliser. Au fond, j'espérais que Kingsley n'irait pas jusque là. Je croyais que..."

Le blond se tut et Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Draco avait les yeux baissés, ses lèvres fermées étroitement, ne formant qu'une ligne fine.

"Tu croyais qu'ayant gagné la confiance du ministère, tu pourrais expier les crimes de ton père." Compléta-t-il à voix basse.

Draco releva la tête et l'observa un instant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

"Sans doute. Mais je vois que c'est une tâche impossible."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de la refermer. Que pouvait-il dire ? Le blond avait raison, c'était bien là une tâche impossible. Au fond de lui, Harry ne voulait pas que cela change. Lucius Malfoy ne méritait le pardon de personne, pas quand ses exactions avaient fait autant de mal.

Draco reprit sa marche et Harry le suivit en silence. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant aux salles d'interrogatoire. Harry leva un regard interrogateur vers le blond.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Disons que j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose à monsieur le ministre."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réponse au regard malicieux du blond.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?"

Draco haussa les épaules.

"Et bien, pendant que tu vaquais à tes occupations ce matin, je me suis permis de recopier la première page du carnet pour les soumettre à mon père."

Harry sentit son sourire disparaître et ses sourcils se froncer.

"Draco...tu sais ce que pensera Kingsley s'il l'apprend. Tu ne peux pas donner des informations sensibles à ton père. Cela peut être vu comme un acte de trahison."

"Mon père est le seul qui puisse déchiffrer ce carnet." Répondit Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas, affichant une mine refermée.

"Père dit que le carnet est codé de manière à ce que seules les personnes du métier puissent le lire. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait marchandé avec un brigand employant la même technique et il lui aurait montré comment déchiffrer ces codes.

Harry hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Il ne pouvait émettre ses doutes face au blond. Même si Lucius parvenait à déchiffrer ce carnet, quelles garanties avaient-ils quant à la véracité de ce qu'il dirait ? La seule personne capable de valider ses dires était morte.

Mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ? Il devait essayer, ne serait-ce que pour voir ce que leur dirait Lucius.

"Voyons voir ce qu'il a à nous dire." Répondit-il. "Mais qu'une chose soit claire," reprit-il, alors que Draco posait une main sur la poignée de la porte, "c'est en toi que je crois, pas en lui."

Draco l'observa un moment et Harry remarqua à nouveau les traits jaunes qui parsemaient son regard. Sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, il glissa une main sous son col et agrippa le collier offert par Narcissa, savourant la fraîcheur de l'acier. Draco hocha la tête et ils entrèrent ensemble.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau du ministre, plus de deux heures plus tard, il le trouva assis près de la cheminée, tenant le carnet de Flaggan à l'envers.<p>

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda Kingsley, sans lever les yeux vers lui. "Je pensais t'avoir fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus te voir aujourd'hui."

Harry ne releva pas l'attaque, trop concentré sur le fin parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il s'avança vers le ministre et posa le parchemin sur la table basse située devant lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et pendant un bref moment, il voulut arracher le carnet des mains de Kingsley.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, une lettre d'excuse ?" Demanda Kingsley.

"Mieux que ça." Répondit Harry, incapable de contenir un sourire triomphant. "Le nom du complice de Zabini."

A ces mots, Kingsley releva brusquement la tête, posant sur le brun un regard perçant.

"Quoi ?"

"Voici le nom de l'homme qui s'est allié à Zabini."

Kingsley leva un sourcils interrogateur avant de se saisir du parchemin.

"Et comment as-tu trouvé cette information ?"

Harry savait que Kingsley connaissait déjà la réponse. Puisqu'il était établi que seul Lucius pouvait décoder les écrits de Flaggan, alors il devait en avoir déduit que le brun n'avait pas hésité à demander l'aide du Mangemort. Tant mieux, tant que le ministre ne soupçonnait pas Draco, il était heureux d'en prendre la pleine responsabilité.

En réalité, Lucius n'avait fait que décoder les deux premiers paragraphes de la page, le processus de décodage étant très long. D'après Lucius, chaque page avait un code différent. Les chiffres et les lettres faisaient référence à des mots contenus dans d'autres livres. Les chiffres indiquaient l'emplacement du mot, les lettres indiquaient elles par quoi commençait le mot recherché.

Le nom du livre qui permettait le décodage de la première page s'intitulait _101 Potions et leurs effets_, un livre que détenait Draco.

"Nous en reparlerons plus tard." Grogna Kingsley en baissant le regard sur le parchemin. "Mais sois bien assuré que je n'en resterai pas..."

Le carnet qu'il tenait glissa de ses mains et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Commença Harry, mais Kingsley se leva d'un bond et quelque chose dans ses yeux lui glaça les entrailles.

"Auror Potter, au nom du Ministère de la Magie, je vous somme d'arrêter Norman Petish et de le placer en détention provisoire."

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Ginny s'en est enfin allée, et Harry doit arrêter Petish ?! La suite au prochain chapitre !<strong>

**Je pense avoir trouvé un rythme d'écriture en parallèle de mon travail, donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci de toujours suivre cette histoire. A bientôt !**

**Elendil-sama**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Non, je ne suis pas morte, _**je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic. J'ai juste eu pas mal de nouveautés dans ma vie. J'ai quitté mon travail car je ne me suis pas entendu avec ma hiérarchie. Il a donc fallu retrouver un poste, chose faite ! Je suis beaucoup mieux maintenant, donc reprise !**_**_

_**_**Cette pause m'a aussi permis de repenser à ma trame et affiner certains détails, donc elle m'a été bénéfique. Comme toujours, merci à tous d'avoir lu ou commenté les autres chapitres.**_**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Chapitre 12**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était tapi dans l'ombre, accroupi derrière un muret en pierre rouge. Pour la énième fois, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la maisonnette qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. La maison était bien bâtie, même si la peinture de la façade avait perdu de son bleu et que quelques tuiles s'étaient décrochées du toit.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le sens du détail de Normal Petish. Le problème de la plupart des sorciers était qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se vanter. Et cela passait par l'apparence de leur maison, comme il en avait eu l'image lors de sa première Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Mais apparemment, Norman Petish n'était pas de ce genre là. Sa maison avait tout pour passer inaperçue : la forme quelconque, la couleur défraîchie et le jardin vide ne laissaient en rien présager qu'un sorcier habitait dans ce quartier moldu.

Soudain, un mouvement sur sa droite le fit se redresser et il porta son regard sur la personne se tenant un peu plus en retrait, au bout de la rue déserte. Seule la silhouette de l'Auror était visible dans la pénombre, mais Harry comprit la nature de ce geste : Norman Petish était de retour.

A son tour, Harry fit signe à son équipe de se mettre en place et se redressa pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Au loin, il vit une voiture descendre la rue à faible allure. Il était rare de voir un sorcier utiliser des objets moldus, mais Norman Petish semblait totalement investi dans sa couverture, comme en témoignait la Austin Morris qu'il conduisait.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée et Petish en sortit, tenant une mallette d'une main, ses clés dans l'autre. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le perron, Harry lança le signal d'assaut. Aussitôt, deux Aurors sortirent de leur cachette, fonçant sur Petish. Le jeune homme laissa sa mallette glisser au sol et, d'un geste étonnamment rapide, sortit sa baguette. Son premier sort toucha l'un des Aurors en plein buste et il fut propulsé en arrière, retombant lourdement sur le second.

Harry bondit au-dessus du muret qui l'abritait et courut à vive allure vers la maison. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait appris que Petish s'était rendu au département des Douanes magiques et des Transports. Si le roux cherchait à quitter le pays, alors il devait être intercepté au plus vite. Kingsley lui avait ordonné de capturer Petish avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste.

Alors qu'il passait devant une balançoire, il vit un troisième Auror tomber au sol et il accéléra le pas. Il traversa un jardin aux plantes exotiques qui lui cachèrent la vue un instant. Lorsqu'il passa par dessus la haie menant au jardin de Petish, il vit le roux à quelques mètres de lui, de dos, baguette à la main.

Harry profita de l'ombre d'un chêne pour s'approcher de lui à vive allure. Il esquiva un rocher qui vint s'écraser près de lui et pointa sa baguette sur le roux, qui esquiva son attaque. Le Petish tenta de faire volte-face mais une nouvelle attaque le fit bondir en arrière et Harry le perdit de vue.

Soudain, Harry sentit une présence derrière lui et, avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, quelque chose vint le percuter, le faisant basculer en avant. Le brun tomba au sol et roula sur le côté, baguette en main. Son regard croisa celui de Petish et il se figea : les cheveux du roux semblaient danser autour de sa tête, comme si une brise s'y était glissée, sa peau était d'une blancheur morbide, et ses yeux...Harry avait rarement vu un tel regard, mais il savait ce qu'il indiquait : la mort.

Soudain, un rayon de lune vint éclairer le jardin et il vit le roux se figer à son tour. Son apparence changea alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et, en quelques secondes, il était redevenu le Petish qu'Harry connaissait.

"Ha...Harry ?" Balbutia-t-il, visiblement surpris.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, à cet instant, comme par magie, une silhouette apparut derrière le roux. Petish baissa les yeux en apercevant une baguette apparaître au creux de son cou.

"Ne bouge pas."

A nouveau, Harry aperçut cette lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de son sauveur, mais étrangement, celle-ci lui fit froid dans le dos. A présent, la lune était à nouveau voilée et le jardin plongé dans la pénombre. Pourtant, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, les yeux de Draco brillaient encore d'une lueur jaune.

* * *

><p>Harry se tenait debout dans une salle étroite à la blancheur immaculée. L'absence de meuble, mise à part deux chaises en bois, était en partie responsable du froid ambiant. L'autre facteur de ce froid se situait devant lui : une large vitre se tenait devant lui, donnant sur une autre salle.<p>

A sa droite, Kingsley se tenait droit comme une statue, son regard perçant fixé de l'autre côté de la vitre. A son tour, Harry leva les yeux vers la personne assise derrière la table blanche. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Norman Petish était assis, mains liées derrière sa chaise. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis d'inquiétude et ne cessaient de se tourner furtivement vers la vitre sans teint, conscient d'être observé.

"Tu es prêt ?" Lui demanda Kingsley d'une voix grave.

Harry hocha la tête avant de se lever. Le ministre l'avait mis en charge de l'interrogatoire de Petish. Le roux n'avait pas dit un mot depuis sa capture mouvementée. Il avait blessé plusieurs Aurors, dont Dean Thomas. Heureusement, personne n'avait été touché gravement et Petish avait pu être intercepté.

En sortant de la salle d'observation, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux dernières minutes de l'intervention. Draco l'avait à nouveau sorti d'une situation délicate, mais le regard que le brun avait croisé l'avait cloué sur place. Avait-il rêvé ? Peut-être avait-il vu cela à cause de la lumière ? Cela s'était produit si vite.

D'un mouvement de tête, il chassa ces pensées de son esprit avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il s'avança vers Petish et prit place face à lui. Il fit de son mieux pour paraître composé et ferme, mais quelque chose remuait en lui. Norman Petish ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un de méchant. Au contraire, son parcours professionnel, sa voie et sa personnalité faisaient de lui quelqu'un de bon, en apparence. Même Draco avait fini par le considérer comme un ami, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait eu du mal à croire Harry lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de l'opération chez Petish.

Aussitôt, il sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Si le roux avait vraiment trahi Draco quand ce dernier lui avait accordé sa confiance, il ne le lui ferait payer.

"Bonjour." Dit-il en prenant place face au roux.

Aussitôt, Petish se pencha vers lui.

"Harry, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé devant chez moi." Lança-t-il.

"Tu as blessé cinq Aurors et était sur le point de m'attaquer." Répondit Harry.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'Aurors, je le jure !" Répliqua Petish avec urgence. "Qu'est-ce que feraient des Aurors chez moi ?"

Harry leva les sourcils avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Nous savons tout, Petish. Inutile de faire semblant."

Petish l'observa un instant, confus, avant de reprendre.

"Mais, je ne comprends pas…cela ne relève-t-il pas du Bureau de la Brigade de police magique ?"

Ce fut au tour du brun de paraître confus. Le roux semblait avouer sa culpabilité, mais pourquoi la Brigade de police magique ? Espérait-il avoir droit à un traitement de faveur ? Ou peut-être gagner du temps ?

"Il s'agit d'une enquête criminelle." Lui répondit-il sèchement. "C'est au Bureau des Aurors de s'en charger."

Il vit Petish blêmir et se redresser sur sa chaise.

"Une enquête criminelle ? Mais…enfin…c'est un peu exagéré quand même…"

Harry l'observa un moment, incrédule. Petish se moquait de lui, il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Soudain, il sentit à nouveau une vague de colère l'envahir et ne put se retenir de s'élancer vers le roux pour lui agripper le col de sa robe.

"Exagéré ? Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu t'allies à des meurtriers et tu te crois invincible ? Flaggan est mort et d'autres sont en danger de mort. Tu t'en fiches de ça ?!"

Il vit les yeux de Petish s'écarquiller.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprends pas…"

"Tu mens !" S'écria Harry en resserrant sa poigne sur le col du roux. "Depuis quand es-tu avec Zabini ? Tu étais dans le coup des enlèvements ?"

"Zabini ? Blaise Zabini ? Je ne…"

Mais Harry venait d'être frappé par une idée et sa main se resserra, non pas sur le col de Petish, mais sur son cou. D'un geste fluide, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse du roux, au niveau de son cœur.

"C'est toi qui a saboté la potion de Draco ?" Siffla-t-il en pressant le bout de sa baguette contre la robe verte. "Tu as essayé de le tuer ? De finir le travail de Goyle ?"

Il était conscient d'une légère odeur de brûlé, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il était aveuglé par une fureur blanche qui faisait bouillir son sang. Il repensa à toutes ces fois où Draco s'était retrouvé seul avec le roux, inconscient du danger. Le blond lui faisait confiance depuis des années, prenant même sa défense face à Harry.

Dans un flash, il revit Petish, penché sur le blond lors de la Seconde tâche, une main sur son visage. Qu'aurait-il fait si Harry ne les avait pas interrompus ?

"Tu mériterais que je te tue." Siffla Harry, toujours penché sur le roux.

"Harry…" Articula Petish, à présent rendu rouge brique par le manque d'oxygène. "Je te jure…je n'ai rien…"

"Alors pourquoi a-t-on retrouvé _ton_ nom dans le carnet de Flaggan ? Dans sa liste de complices ? Ton nom près de celui de Zabini. Enfin, je veux parler de ton vrai nom, _Nicolaï_."

Harry sentit Petish se figer sous sa poigne et il le relâcha, tentant de lire l'expression du roux. Enfin, Petish leva vers lui un regard affolé.

"Comment…" Murmura-t-il.

Harry reprit sa place face au roux et tira vers lui le dossier rouge qu'il avait posé sur la table en entrant.

"Norman Petish, prestigieux élève de Poudlard, sortit avec les honneurs, et cetera, et cetera. Mais le ministère n'a aucune trace de toi avant ton entrée à Poudlard. Heureusement, nous avons pu nous procurer le reste de ton dossier." Dit-il en tournant une page. "Ton véritable nom est Nicolaï Novak, arrivé de Russie à l'âge de 8 ans, dans le plus grand secret."

"Comment…" Répéta Petish, incrédule.

"Tu es au Ministère, voilà comment." Lui répondit sèchement Harry. "Maintenant, je te conseille de tout me dire, Nicolaï."

Il vit Petish ciller à l'entente de son nom et se pencha en avant, profitant de son avantage.

"On va tout reprendre depuis le début." Reprit-il en fermant le dossier. "Raconte-moi tout depuis le début. Je veux la vérité, Petish, ou je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la manière forte."

Petish laissa échapper un profond soupir, qu'il semblait avoir retenu pendant des années, avant de baisser la tête.

"Tu as raison, mon nom est bien Nicolaï Novak. Je suis né en Russie et y passé une partie de mon enfance avec mon père et mon frère."

"Pourquoi as-tu quitté la Russie ?" Demanda-t-il.

Cette information ne figurait pas dans le dossier fourni par le ministère russe.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Petish.

"Petish, ne me force pas à te faire de mal."

"Je te le jure !" S'écria Petish en relevant la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de cette époque. Quand j'essaye de me souvenir, je ressens comme une peur incontrôlable…"

En effet, le roux semblait terrifié, sa peau était aussi blanche que les murs qui l'entouraient.

"Je pense…" Murmura-t-il, obligeant Harry à se pencher. "Je pense que ma famille était du côté du mal. Je pense qu'ils ont fait des choses horribles. Pourquoi m'aurait-on enlevé à eux pour m'emmener à l'autre bout du monde ?"

"Qui t'a enlevé à eux ?" Demanda Harry, intrigué.

"C'est ce que je me suis toujours demandé." Répondit Petish. "Mais je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce que Petish disait semblait être vrai et, au fond de lui, il le croyait.

"Tu as parlé de la Brigade tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il, plus calmement.

Petish se tut un instant, indécis puis releva la tête vers Harry.

"Il y a de cela quelques mois, j'ai reçu la visite d'un homme prétendant être mon frère."

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise.

"Il m'a montré des photos de nos parents et de nous, lorsque nous étions enfants. C'était bien lui. Il voulait reprendre contact avec son petit frère et m'avait cherché pendant des années."

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Petish et il reprit.

"Il voulait que l'on se revoit le soir même, mais ce jour-là, Draco a eu son accident en salle d'entraînement et je l'ai veillé toute la nuit."

Harry se remémora cette affreuse journée et la peur qui l'avait saisi en voyant le blond disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

"Mon frère est passé me voir au travail à plusieurs reprises, m'apportant des objets appartenant à notre famille, des photos. Et puis, un jour, j'ai remarqué que des ingrédients manquaient dans notre armoire. En vérifiant les dates, j'ai remarqué qu'elles coïncidaient avec les visites de mon frère. Je l'ai confronté et il m'a avoué avoir volé quelques produits pour les revendre, car il était sans le sous. J'ai donc racheté les ingrédients manquants avec mon argent et lui ai demandé de ne plus revenir ici."

"Je veux la liste de ces ingrédients." Lui répondit Harry et Petish hocha la tête.

"Je pensais que quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte et que c'était pour cela qu'on voulait m'interroger. Mais quand j'ai vu des gens courir vers moi, baguette à la main, j'ai cru qu'on en voulait à ma vie. Après tout, plusieurs personnes travaillant au ministère avaient déjà été enlevées…j'ai cru que j'étais la prochaine…"

Harry l'observa un moment et fut pris d'une certitude : Norman Petish disait la vérité. Il feuilleta le dossier et en sortit un portrait robot qu'il avait fait faire par Lisa Turpin.

"Est-ce que c'est lui ?" Demanda-t-il en tenant la photo près du visage du roux.

"C'est lui." Acquiesça Petish. "C'est Alexander."

Le roux ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il avait reçu un coup au ventre, puis plongea son regard vert dans celui d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

"Ton frère s'est allié à Zabini. Ils ont tué un trafiquant d'objets magiques et complotent ensemble dans un but qui nous est encore inconnu."

Petish secoua légèrement la tête, dépassé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry leva à nouveau sa baguette vers le roux, qui se figea et tenta de reculer. Il sursauta en sentant ses liens se défaire et tomber au sol.

"Si ce que tu nous as dit est vrai, nous allons avoir besoin de toi."

Petish hocha la tête et se releva, massant ses poignets endoloris. Harry se dirigea vers la porte, dossier sous le bras. Si Petish n'était pas leur homme, alors les meurtriers étaient encore dans la nature.

"Il y a autre chose…" Entendit-il derrière lui et il se retourna, main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Oui ?"

Petish se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, une main jouant nerveusement avec le tissu de sa robe.

"Quand je suis entré à Sainte Mangouste pour y faire mon apprentissage, j'ai appris que l'un des Médicomages-en-chef travaillait sur un projet. Une potion qui permettrait de guérir les gens victimes d'un sort d'_Oubliettes_."

Le roux se massa à nouveau les poignets, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

"Pour pouvoir visionner des souvenirs sur une Pensine, ils doivent avoir une certaine qualité. Le sortilège d'_Oubliette_ crée une barrière autour de ce souvenir, le rendant inaccessible. Comme je ne savais pas si mon amnésie était naturelle ou induite, je me suis porté volontaire pour les tests."

Harry s'avança vers lui, intrigué.

"Est-ce que ça a marché ?" Demanda-t-il.

Petish secoua la tête.

"Le projet en était encore à ses prémices et je n'ai plus eu d'informations après avoir intégré le ministère. Cependant…"

"Oui ?" L'encouragea Harry.

"Quelques mois après mon départ, j'ai commencé à faire des rêves. Ils étaient différents de tous ceux que j'avais pu faire jusque-là, plus vifs, plus…vrais. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Harry hocha la tête. Il voyait parfaitement ce que le roux voulait dire. Il avait eu ce genre de rêves pendant des années.

"Qu'est-ce que tu y as vu ?"

"Une porte. Une grande porte en pierre, sans rien pour la tenir. Elle semblait très vieille et portait des inscriptions."

"Quel genre d'inscriptions ?" Lui demanda Harry.

"Je ne sais pas, c'était dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Mais il y avait une inscription en lettres latines. Et à chaque fois que je la voyais, je me réveillais en sursaut, terrifié sans que je ne sache pourquoi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?"

Petish leva les yeux vers Harry.

"_Mancipium Carnis_."

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, il aperçut le Ministre dans le couloir, dos contre la porte, les yeux hagards. Cette image le fit s'immobiliser un instant. Il voyait rarement Kingsley arborer une expression autre que de l'austérité ou de la colère.<p>

"Kingsley ?" Appela-t-il en réajustant le dossier qu'il tenait à la main.

Kingsley sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se tourna vers lui. Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Le ministre posa sur lui un regard calculateur qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt. Kingsley le jaugeait afin de déterminer s'il pouvait ou non lui divulguer l'information. Finalement, le ministre lui fit signe de le suivre. Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs du ministère, presque inconscients des gens qui les entouraient.

Harry sentit quelque chose lui peser sur le torse. Il avait comme un sentiment de déjà vu. Il se souvint brièvement de toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé à l'aube d'un événement majeur et en reconnut la sensation.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau du ministre, ce dernier lui fit signe de fermer la porte, ce qu'il fit. Le brun vint s'asseoir face au bureau de Kingsley, qui lui resta debout.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe." Demanda aussitôt le brun. "Tu penses que Petish cache quelque chose ? Pour tout te dire, je l'ai trouvé honnête."

"Il l'était." Lui répondit Kingsley.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état ?" Demanda Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Kingsley sembla à nouveau se perdre dans ses pensées et, n'y pouvant plus, Harry intervint.

"Écoute, si c'est aussi grave, alors tu vas avoir besoin de moi. Autant me dire ce que tu sais maintenant."

Kingsley l'observa un moment avant de laisser échapper un soupir et de prendre place à son bureau.

"Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit à la fin ?"

"À quel sujet ?" Demanda Harry en se penchant vers le ministre.

"Mancipium Carnis." Répondit Kingsley d'une voix sombre.

"Oui, mais il semblait ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait."

"Lui non, moi si."

Harry se redressa, soudain intrigué.

"Alors ?"

Kingsley prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.

"Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, en Russie, l'institution qui remplaçait le ministère de la magie fut presque entièrement détruite."

"Par qui ?"

"Une famille de nobles sorciers qui voulait s'emparer du pouvoir dans le pays. Cette famille était déjà crainte par le peuple, car tous ses membres tendaient vers le mal. Elle détenait des secrets et une compétence unique qui les avait élevés au rang de quasi monarchie. Guidée par leur soif de pouvoir, l'ensemble de la famille tenta de s'approprier le pouvoir."

"Comment ça s'est fini ?" Demanda Harry.

"Ils furent presque tous capturés et exécutés." Répondit Kingsley.

"Quelque chose m'échappe." Reprit Harry. "Comment une famille de sorciers pouvait-elle s'imaginer retourner tout une institution ? C'est de la folie."

"Oui, pour toute autre famille, ça l'aurait été. Mais celle-ci était loin d'être normale. Le chef de ce clan avait crée une arme d'une puissance inimaginable."

"Quel genre d'arme ?" Demanda Harry.

À nouveau, Kingsley lui lança un regard hésitant et le brun se retint de lui crier de continuer. Il en avait déjà trop dit.

"Il s'agissait d'une porte aux pouvoirs puissants et maléfiques. Elle était utilisée pour les condamnés à mort."

Harry fronça les sourcils et Kingsley continua.

"Il faut que tu comprennes une chose, la magie de cette époque n'était pas la même qu'aujourd'hui. Les flux magiques étaient plus forts, les créatures plus nombreuses et diverses. La Russie était infestée de Mages noirs, plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Ces Mages aimaient utiliser toutes sortes de créatures sordides pour accomplir leurs méfaits. Et il leur arrivait souvent de récupérer les corps des exécutés pour les enchanter."

"Des Inferis." Répondit Harry d'une voix blanche.

"Exact. Au bout d'un moment, certains Mages s'étaient crées de véritables armées et leurs conflits détruisaient des villages entiers. Alors, désespéré, le pouvoir en place demanda l'aide de la plus puissante famille du pays : le clan Novak. On leur demanda de construire un artefact permettant de tuer les condamnés sans en laisser la moindre trace exploitable."

Kingsley remua sur sa chaise, visiblement gêné.

"Imok Novak construisit alors une porte enchantée par un très puissant sortilège, gravé directement dans la pierre. Son utilisation était simple : après l'avoir activée, on y poussait les condamnés à mort, qui disparaissaient complètement. Il ne restait plus rien d'eux, pas de corps à enchanter, pas de souvenirs à récolter…"

Le ministre leva les yeux vers Harry.

"…et aucun fantôme à conjurer."

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Harry sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui. Soudain, il se revit courir le long d'un couloir en pierre familier. Courir après une personne d'une grande importance, une personne détenant tous ses espoirs.

Il se revit interpeller le fantôme de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le cœur lourd.

_"Vous êtes revenus. Vous êtes bien là…Vous êtes mort mais vous n'avez pas disparu."_

Il sentit ses entrailles se remplir de plomb et écarquilla les yeux avant de lever la tête vers Kingsley.

"Tu…tu veux dire…"

"Oui." Répondit Kingsley. "Il s'agit de l'Arche qui se trouve au Département des Mystères. Celle dans laquelle Sirius a péri."

Harry leva les yeux vers le tableau situé derrière le ministre. Il aurait aimé y croiser une paire d'yeux bleu azur, mais il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le cadre vide. Maintenant plus que jamais, il aurait voulu parler à Dumbledore.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Demanda Harry. "Comment l'Arche s'est-elle retrouvée ici ?"

"Comme je te l'ai dit, la famille Novak a tenté de s'emparer du pouvoir, en utilisant l'Arche. Aujourd'hui encore, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, car les faits remontent à trop loin. Tout ce que l'on sait est que leur plan a échoué et ils ont tous été tués, par l'arme même qu'ils avaient construite."

Harry ne savait quoi dire, il était totalement perdu.

"La Russie a alors demandé l'aide de l'Occident pour cacher l'Arche, afin que personne ne tente de l'utiliser à nouveau. Car l'un des membres du clan avait réussi à s'échapper. Je pense que c'est l'ancêtre de Petish."

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Quelque part dans les tréfonds de son être, il entendit à nouveau la voix du fantôme.

_"Il ne reviendra pas. Il aura continué."_

* * *

><p>Harry traversa les rues de Godric's Hollow d'un pas rapide et automatique. Sorciers et Moldus dansaient autour de lui sans qu'il n'y prête attention.<p>

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler ce que lui avait dit Kingsley. L'Arche qui se trouvait au ministère, celle qui avait hanté ses nuits pendant de longues années, qui avait englouti Sirius sans un bruit…

Il arriva chez lui et fut surpris d'apercevoir de la lumière dans le salon. Soucieux, il sortit sa baguette et avança doucement vers sa porte, qu'il ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Il traversa le hall sur la pointe des pieds, les sens en alerte.

"Pas la peine d'être si tendu." Entendit-il sur sa droite et il fit volte-face, baguette pointée droit devant lui.

Le blond était assis confortablement sur le sofa faisant face à la fenêtre. Il avait troqué sa robe de Guérisseur pour un pantalon et une chemise noirs, qui semblaient avoir été taillés spécialement pour lui.

"Terrifiant." Commenta Draco en prenant une gorgée de ce qui semblait être du whisky. "Mauvaise journée ?" Demanda le blond en laissant son regard glisser sur le brun.

Harry baissa sa baguette et, en quelques enjambées, vint s'asseoir près du blond, qui lui tendit un verre.

"Tu n'as pas idée."

"Comment ça s'est passé avec Norman ?" Demanda le blond, faisant de son mieux pour paraître désintéressé.

En réalité, Harry savait que son face à face avec Petish l'avait quelque peu bousculé.

"Il est innocent." Répondit-il et le blond hocha sèchement la tête, geste qui intrigua Harry.

"Et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air mieux que moi."

Draco baissa la tête vers son verre aux reflets ambrés, ses mèches blondes retombant sur ses yeux, voilant son expression. Harry posa son verre sur la table basse avant de la porter sur le blond.

"Draco ?"

"J'ai tout dit à ma mère." Lâcha Draco dans un souffle.

Harry se figea et sentit sa main se crisper sur le bras du blond. Pendant un instant, tous les événements de la journée s'évaporèrent, remplacés par un froid glacial. Il avait été tellement absorbé par sa relation avec les Weasley et Hermione qu'il en avait oublié que le blond vivait la même situation chez lui.

À la seule différence que Draco n'avait que sa mère en qui se confier. Si Narcissa décidait de le rejeter pour ça, que deviendrait-il ? Harry pouvait-il supporter de les séparer ainsi ?

Harry prit conscience qu'il était resté silencieux trop longtemps et s'éclaircit la gorge, reprenant ses esprits.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il, soulagé de voir que sa voix ne le trahissait pas.

Draco hocha les épaules.

"Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps, dés que j'ai vu son regard s'assombrir, je suis parti."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu de…"

Draco releva la tête.

"J'ai enduré la haine et le mépris de tout le monde." Le coupa le blond en se dégageant de sa poigne. "Y compris de toi. Mais je ne supporterais pas de voir ma mère me haïr."

Harry l'observa un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre. Finalement, il se pencha vers le blond et l'enlaça, ne pouvant supporter de voir sa détresse. Il sentit Draco se détendre légèrement avant de répondre à son geste.

"Je suis là." Murmura-t-il.

Il sentit Draco se détacher de lui et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le blond l'attira vers lui dans un baiser passionné. Harry ferma les yeux, envahi par l'odeur du blond et le goût de sa bouche.

Draco détacha leurs lèvres et s'attaqua à sa mâchoire, puis sa nuque et Harry se sentit perdre pied.

"Draco..." Tenta-t-il. "A...attends..."

"Tais-toi." Lui répondit le blond en lui mordant avidement le cou.

Harry se tut.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration. Sa chambre baignait dans l'odeur de draps frais et de cette fragrance distincte qui n'appartenait qu'à Draco. Il tourna la tête vers le blond et l'observa dormir. Le jeune homme était torse nu, ses épaules découvertes arborant quelques grains de beauté. Ses cheveux étaient entremêlés, une chose rare chez le blond.<p>

Harry se sentit rougir en se remémorant les événements de la nuit. Draco s'était montré…féroce. Il lui avait montré une partie de lui que le brun ne soupçonnait pas, plus impulsive, plus vulnérable. Il était conscient qu'une bonne partie de ce changement était dû à son état d'esprit, mais Harry n'avait rien dit, l'accueillant à bras ouverts.

À présent, le blond dormait paisiblement, et Harry ne put retenir un doux sourire. Il aurait aimé se réveiller chaque jour auprès du blond.

Il se figea.

Que venait-il de penser ? Tous les jours ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Vivre avec Draco ? En étaient-ils vraiment déjà là ? A nouveau, son regard glissa vers la silhouette près de lui. Qu'en penserait-il s'il le lui proposait ? Oserait-il franchir le pas ? Quitter le manoir ? Sa mère ?

"Tu penses trop fort, Potter." Entendit-il grommeler et il sursauta légèrement.

"Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?"

Draco ouvrit les yeux et les posa aussitôt sur le brun. En quelques secondes, les perles grises se firent plus calculatrices.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Harry déglutit avec peine, sentant son estomac se nouer. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux soudain ?

"Je…euuh..."

"Euuh quoi ?" Pressa Draco.

Que faire ? Pouvait-il lui en parler ? Allait-il l'effrayer ?

"Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler…"

"Vas-y." Répondit le blond en se redressant.

Harry se tut un instant, puis laissa échapper un soupir.

"Je ne t'ai pas raconté ce que m'a dit Kingsley."

Il se sentit un peu lâche, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à en parler au blond. Pas avant qu'ils aient arrangé les choses avec Narcissa et les Weasley.

"À quel sujet ?" Demanda Draco.

"Petish. Il nous a menti sur son identité."

Harry lui raconta sa conversation avec Kingsley et l'ensemble de ce qu'il avait appris sur le roux et ses ancêtres. Au fil de son monologue, il vit le visage du blond s'assombrir.

"Je savais qu'il avait eu une enfance difficile, mais il n'a jamais voulu en parler." Puis, en se tournant vers Harry. "Donc Kingsley pense que Zabini en a après l'Arche ? Pourquoi faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Harry. "Mais son frère sait peut-être s'en servir et rien que cela constitue une menace. On ne sait pas encore quels pouvoirs elle renferme. Kingsley pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont volé la Baguette de Sureau."

Le visage du blond se fit grave.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Reprit Harry. "Tu sais que Zabini ne peut rien faire avec la baguette. Il n'a aucune chance."

"Aucune ?" Répondit sèchement Draco. "Tu sais comment ça marche. Il n'y a qu'une façon pour lui de prendre le contrôle de la baguette."

Le sourire qu'Harry avait voulu rassurant disparut. Il posa une main sur la joue du blond, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je ne le laisserai pas me tuer. J'ai fait face à pire que lui."

Draco ne répondit rien et Harry en profita pour reprendre.

"Kingsley a demandé à ce que nous gardions l'Arche à tout moment. Ron y a passé la nuit alors il faudra…Draco ?"

Le blond s'était penché en avant, se tenant la tête dans les mains. Harry remarqua que les mains du blond étaient parsemées de veines gonflées et bleutées.

"Draco !" S'écria-t-il en posa une main sur son épaule.

Il pouvait sentir le corps du blond trembler sous sa main et il entendit Draco retenir un gémissement de douleur. Puis, le blond releva la tête doucement, prenant de profondes inspirations. Il était devenu pâle et ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleue.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Harry.

Draco hocha la tête avant de baisser ses mains.

"Migraine." Grogna-t-il en se laissant retomber sur les draps.

"Tu m'avais dit qu'elles avaient disparues."

"C'était le cas. Jusqu'à hier."

Harry l'observa un moment inquiet. Après quelques minutes, les couleurs revinrent aux joues du blond, qui sembla aller mieux.

"Promets-moi d'aller à l'infirmerie en arrivant au travail."

Draco se tourna vers lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Tu as peur pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Harry, sentant ses joues chauffer.

Draco se pencha alors vers lui, lentement, sourire aux lèvres.

"Harry Potter. Tu serais perdu sans moi."

"La ferme !" S'écria Harry en éclatant de rire.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux semaines que l'état de Draco empirait. Quinze jours qu'Harry obligeait le blond à se rendre à l'infirmerie pour un bilan santé. Quinze jour que les résultats revenaient négatifs.<p>

L'équipe de Médicomages semblait désespérée. Malgré tous leurs efforts, le blond semblait aller de plus en plus mal. D'abord, il avait perdu l'appétit, puis le sommeil et Harry ne comptait plus les nuits où il avait été réveillé par les cris du blond. Harry avait tenté de lui faire raconter ses rêves, mais le blond était resté muet.

Mais ce qui inquiétait Harry était la couleur qu'avaient pris les yeux du blond. Ce jaune terne qui lui grignotait lentement les iris. Les Médicomages avaient d'abord cru à un problème rénal, mais les examens s'étaient révélés négatifs. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc provoquer cette coloration ?

Harry avait demandé à Kingsley de retirer le blond de l'équipe de garde, mais le ministre avait refusé. Il ne voulait négliger en aucun cas la sécurité de l'Arche.

Finalement, désespéré, Harry s'était tourné vers une dernière personne : Petish. Après tout, il avait suivi le blond médicalement pendant des années. Peut-être pouvait-il les aider.

Le roux le mit alors sur une toute autre voie. Si les Médicomages n'avaient rien trouvé, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver ? Du moins physiquement ? Les troubles du blond pouvaient-ils être psychosomatiques ? Avait-il subi un grand stress récemment ?

Harry nia, mais la réflexion du roux lui resta en tête. Draco lui avait dit que ses migraines avaient repris le jour où il avait parlé à sa mère. Et depuis, les deux Malfoy ne s'étaient pas contactés. Leur situation actuelle était-elle la raison du mal-être du blond ?

Soudain, Harry sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Narcissa. Rien ne justifiait son comportement. Comment pouvait-elle rejeter son unique fils ?

D'un geste vif, il attrapa sa cape de voyage et sortit de son bureau d'un pas rapide, se dirigeant vers l'Atrium.

* * *

><p>Harry leva un regard anxieux vers l'imposant manoir vers lequel il s'avançait. La bâtisse se tenait droite et austère, impressionnante. Soudain, Harry fut ramené des années en arrière, lorsque la vue du manoir n'éveillait en lui que peur et appréhension.<p>

Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses idées et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa cape. À chacun de ses pas, il sentait se resserrer un nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac, mais il se força à avancer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation s'embourber, pas quand les enjeux étaient aussi importants.

Une fois devant la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta d'arranger ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

"Reste calme et tout ira bien." Murmura-t-il.

Puis, avant que son courage ne le déserte, il souleva le serpent argenté trônant au centre de la porte et cogna trois fois. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et il aperçut l'Elf Kinky.

"Bienvenu au Manoir Malfoy, Harry Potter."

"Je m'excuse de venir sans prévenir." Répondit-il en se débarrassant de sa cape. "Narcissa est-là ?"

Une infime partie de lui espérait qu'elle soit occupée, mais l'Elfe hocha la tête.

"Maîtresse Narcissa est dans le jardin. Suivez-moi Harry Potter."

Harry lui emboîta le pas à travers le hall, la salle à manger et enfin la cuisine, où s'activaient d'autres Elfes de maison. Draco lui avait raconté comment lui et sa mère avaient dû vivre plus d'un an sans Elfes, apprenant à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Lorsque les Aurors avaient quitté le Manoir, plusieurs Elfes étaient revenus reprendre leur poste.

Kinky ouvrit la porte en verre menant au jardin et Harry sortit de ses pensées. L'Elfe le guida à travers les parterres de fleurs, les arbres fruitiers et plantes exotiques, jusqu'à un kiosque situé en plein centre du jardin.

Le kiosque était fait en ce qui semblait être de l'argent, dont les barres s'entrelaçaient pour former de belles et fines figures. Il n'y avait pas de toit et le haut était couvert de fleurs. Harry était tellement plongé dans sa contemplation qu'il n'aperçut pas la femme assise à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Entendit-il et il sursauta.

Narcissa Malfoy se tenait à présent debout, le dominant de sa hauteur. Elle portait une robe pourpre qui retombait délicatement au sol. Ses cheveux blonds étaient, comme toujours, relevés en un chignon élaboré. Harry se surprit à se demander s'il arrivait à la blonde de se promener chez elle en tenue plus décontractée.

"Bonjour Narcissa." Répondit-il en s'avançant vers les marches du kiosque. "Votre jardin est magnifique."

"Merci." Répondit-elle froidement en s'avançant à son tour. "Qu'est- ce que vous…"

"Vous savez parfaitement ce que je fais là." La coupa Harry et elle s'immobilisa.

"Je n'ai rien à vous dire." Lui siffla-t-elle en descendant du kiosque.

Elle passa devant lui sans un regard et se dirigea vers les arbres fruitiers qui coloraient la partie ouest du jardin. Harry la suivit de près, imperturbable. Il sentait toujours la colère au fond de lui, mais elle était froide, contenue.

"Moi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire." Lui lança-t-il.

"Alors faites donc et partez."

Il attendit d'être près d'elle pour reprendre.

"Très bien. Je pense que vous êtes une belle hypocrite."

Il vit la femme se figer et se tourner brusquement vers lui, le regard noir.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?" Siffla-t-elle.

"Que vous étiez une belle hypocrite." Répéta Harry.

Il vit les yeux de Narcissa se remplir de colère et de mépris et se retint de reculer lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui.

"Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai plus de baguette, ou vous n'auriez plus de bouche pour répéter ça. Comment osez-vous ?"

"Oui, j'ose !" La coupa à nouveau Harry. "Et vous, comment osez-vous nous juger ainsi ?"

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité et il reprit.

"Vous décidez de me mépriser et me de rejeter uniquement parce que Draco et moi sommes ensemble. Je pensais que vous saviez ce qu'était l'amour ? Ou bien avez-vous inventé l'histoire que vous m'aviez racontée au sujet de vous et votre mari ? Pourquoi le refuser à votre propre fils ? Est-ce parce que je suis un homme, ou parce que c'est moi ? Vous auriez peut-être préféré que ce soit une jolie fille de Sang Pur ? Dommage, comme vous les savez, ces gens-là ne pensent qu'aux apparences. Ils ne voudront pas du nom de Malfoy, trop lourd à porter."

Il la vit se figer et faire un pas en arrière. En réponse, il s'avança et reprit, d'une voix plus calme.

"Mais moi, je me fiche du poids de votre nom, je l'accueille avec joie. J'ai déjà une montagne sur les épaules et je me fiche de ce que diront les gens. Ça ne sera pas la première fois que je me retrouverai victime de la presse, pareil pour Draco. Mais vous, je ne sais pas si Draco pourra supporter votre mépris. Il souffre, il dépérit de jour en jour. Vous êtes la seule personne qui puissiez le rendre vraiment heureux."

Narcissa détourna les yeux et, saisissant sa chance, Harry lui attrapa les mains. Elle sursauta à nouveau mais il tint bon.

"Je vous en supplie. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu…vous avez menti pour nous, trahi pour nous. Pour une fois, faites quelque chose qui ne vous rendra pas malheureuse."

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque son regard se posa sur un point au niveau du cou du brun. Harry baissa la tête et aperçut le collier en argent qu'elle lui avait offert. Narcissa s'approcha lentement et saisit le pendentif.

"Les deux cercles…" Murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

A nouveau, Harry baissa la tête et observa les anneaux. Il fronça les sourcils. Lorsque Narcissa le lui avait offert, le collier était composé de deux anneaux, un grand et un petit, symbolisant l'homme et la femme. À présent les deux anneaux étaient de la même taille.

Symbolisant deux hommes.

Ce fut à son tour de la regarder, incrédule.

"Vous m'aviez dit qu'il ne marchait pas, que vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il faisait ?" Balbutia-t-il.

Narcissa secoua la tête.

"Je…je..."

Il leva les yeux à temps pour voir une traînée de larmes couler sur les joues blanches de la blonde et se figea. Jamais il n'avait vu Narcissa aussi vulnérable. Soudain, elle lui fit penser à Draco et, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se figea, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager. Peut-être l'avait-il choquée.

"Je suis désolé." Finit-il par lui souffler. "Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de peine. Mais je l'aime."

Il fut presque surpris de voir avec quelle aisance il avait dit ça. Mais si une personne au monde pouvait comprendre son amour pour le blond, c'était elle.

"Je ne peux pas me séparer de lui, même si je le voulais."

Il se détacha d'elle et la fixa avec toute la détermination dont il était capable.

"J'aime votre fils, Narcissa. Et s'il veut de moi, alors rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'être avec lui. Vous êtes sa seule famille et je sais à quel point votre avis compte pour lui. Alors, je vous en prie…"

Il resta debout, immobile, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Narcissa sortit un mouchoir brodé de sa poche et essuya ses joues. Puis elle leva la tête vers lui.

"Vous devez comprendre quelque chose. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, je l'ai fait pour Draco. Vous l'avez dit, vous êtes souvent attaqué par les médias...je ne veux pas que cela arrive à Draco, pas encore. La presse a anéanti ma famille."

"Je comprends." Répondit Harry. "Mais Draco est un adulte responsable. Il sait ce qu'il risque. Mais je peux vous promettre de tout faire pour le protéger."

Narcissa l'observa un moment de ce regard calculateur que tous les Malfoy semblaient détenir. Puis, après ce qui sembla une éternité au brun, elle hocha la tête.

Harry ne put retenir son sourire de soulagement.

"Merci."

Narcissa lui répondit d'un léger sourire, semblable à celui de son fils, puis leva une main vers un arbre pour y cueillir une pomme rouge sang.

"J'aimerais…est-ce que je peux le voir ?" Murmura-t-elle, presque timidement, jouant nerveusement avec le fruit.

"Il est en garde, mais je lui dirai de passer."

"En garde ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"De l'Arche qui se trouve au ministère." Répondit-il avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne savait rien de cela. "Nous devons garder un objet que Zabini et son complice veulent voler."

A l'entente du nom de Zabini, Narcissa se raidit. Peut-être repensait-elle à son temps passé en captivité l'an passé.

"Sont-ils encore après cet animal ? Le Nundu ?" Demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

"Non, apparemment ils ont un nouveau projet. _Mancipium Carnis_. Nous n'avons pas encore d'informations à ce sujet mais…"

Il vit les yeux de la blonde s'écarquiller d'horreur et la pomme qu'elle tenait tomba au sol.

"Narcissa ?" Dit-il en s'avançant.

"Mancipium…Carnis ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

"Oui, vous savez ce que…"

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, elle se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par les épaules. Il sentit ses ongles lui mordre la chair, même à travers sa cape.

"Draco ! Cria-t-elle. Il faut trouver Draco ! Il est en grave danger !"

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres pour me rattraper de cette coupure.<strong>_

_**Note : une image du kiosque dont je parle est disponible sur mon tumblr. A venir, un dessin de Petish !**_

_**Merci pour votre patience et soutien. A bientôt !**_

_**Elendil-sama**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentils messages et commentaires, cela me fait très plaisir de voir que cette sequel vous plait. Je suis toujours étonnée de me rendre compte que j'étais partie d'un One-shot. Une fanfiction plus tard et nous revoilà plongé dans une nouvelle intrigue !**_

_**Alors sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Chapitre 13**

Harry courrait à en perdre haleine, le bruit de ses pas brisant le silence de l'imposant Atrium. À cette heure-ci, la plupart des employés étaient rentrés chez eux, il ne trouva donc aucun obstacle sur son chemin. Il contourna la fontaine représentant les deux sorciers, l'Elfe et le Centaure et fonça vers les ascenseurs aux cages dorées. Il pénétra dans celui du milieu et enfonça le bouton n°9 du poing, reprenant son souffle.

La descente lui parut interminable. Était-il arrivé trop tard ? Qu'allait-il trouver en arrivant sur place ? Narcissa ne lui avait rien dit de la menace pesant sur le blond, le suppliant de se rendre au plus vite auprès de son fils. Le souvenir du regard horrifié de la blonde le fit bondir hors de l'ascenseur aussitôt celui-ci arrêté et il fonça à travers les couloirs sombres menant au Département des Mystères, sourd aux plaintes de son corps et de ses poumons.

Il traversa les différentes salles, l'adrénaline et la peur le ramenant des années en arrière, lorsqu'il avait couru dans ces mêmes pièces aux côtés de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville, poursuivi pas Lucius Malfoy et ses amis Mangemorts. Il tenta de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, à l'être cher qu'il avait perdu.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine et accéléra en apercevant la dernière porte, qu'il enfonça d'un violent coup d'épaule. Le silence ambiant lui glaça le sang.

"DRACO !"

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il dévala les marches quatre par quatre, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, avant de s'attarder sur l'Arche.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

"Draco !" S'écria-t-il en apercevant le blond au sol, face contre terre.

Il courut vers lui et s'agenouilla, posant une main sur chaque épaule de l'homme inanimé. Même dans la pénombre, il pouvait voir que la peau du blond était d'une blancheur morbide. Harry le retourna, sentant ses entrailles se liquéfier.

"Non, non, non..." Murmura-t-il en dégageant le visage blême des mèches qui le recouvraient. "Ne me fais pas ça."

Il posa deux doigts tremblants sous la mâchoire du blond, juste en dessous de l'oreille et attendit un moment avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de soulagement en sentant son pouls battre faiblement.

Harry prit le bras gauche du blond et le passa derrière sa tête afin de le hisser sur son épaule. À nouveau, son corps poussa une plainte qu'il ignora et il commença à avancer vers les escaliers. Le poids lourd que représentait Draco le faisait avancer lentement et, après avoir fait quelques pas, il se rendit compte qu'il avançait avec beaucoup trop de peine. Ce n'était pas normal, il avait déjà porté quelqu'un d'inconscient et n'avait jamais connu de soucis particulier. Il avait comme la sensation qu'une force invisible le retenait, l'empêchant d'avancer.

Soudain, il entendit des chuchotements derrière lui et se figea. Il avait déjà entendu ces voix des années auparavant, mais il avait été le seul à les entendre et pensait les avoir imaginés. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute, les voix étaient plus fortes, plus proches. Il continua d'avancer, tentant de se défaire de cette force, lorsque soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui saisir les épaules et les jambes.

D'un geste fluide, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa derrière lui.

"_Relachio_ !" Cria-t-il et, aussitôt, il se sentit basculer en avant, libéré.

Il tituba avant de reprendre son équilibre et, d'un pas lourd mais plus rapide, commença l'ascension des escaliers. Quelque part derrière lui, il entendit une voix lointaine murmurer des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas. Il ne se retourna pas.

* * *

><p>Il se sentait flotter dans un liquide chaud et confortable. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un bain chaud, ses muscles se détendant sous la chaleur agréable. Où était-il ? Était-ce un rêve ? Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi et, ces dernières semaines, aucun de ses rêves n'avait été aussi plaisant.<p>

À peine eut-il eu cette pensée qu'il se sentit tomber, comme si quelqu'un avait percé la bulle dans laquelle il avait nagé jusqu'à présent. Il tenta de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il tendit les bras pour essayer de se rattraper à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais ses doigts ne se refermèrent sur rien de solide et il continua sa descente.

Après plusieurs minutes de chute, il sentit ses pieds toucher le sol et tituba sous la force de l'impact. Normalement, il serait tombé au sol et aurait sans doute été blessé, mais il se redressa sans problème et ouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui, tout était d'un blanc lumineux et ses yeux ne discernèrent aucun horizon, aucune forme, comme si quelqu'un avait oublié de dessiner le paysage. Aucun ciel ni sol n'était visible et il ne savait pas s'il était dans un espace très petit ou très grand.

À nouveau, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et, cette fois-ci, aperçut quelque chose au loin. Il commença à marcher vers cette silhouette, remarquant l'étrange bruit de ses pas. Il tenta de baisser la tête mais n'y parvint pas. Il continua donc de marcher vers sa seule source d'espoir.

* * *

><p>"Si on décide de se mettre au niveau de la tour nord, nous n'aurons pas une bonne vue d'ensemble, je pense que l'on devrait se mettre au niveau du stade de Quidditch pour pouvoir…eh Harry, tu m'écoutes ?"<p>

Harry était assis sur l'un des fauteuils présents dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, les yeux hagards. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux événements de la veille. Après être sorti du Département des Mystères, il avait couru vers l'infirmerie, tenant Draco dans ses bras. Les Médicomages avaient pris le relais, lui assurant que le blond devait souffrir de surmenage et qu'il était normal que son corps ne puisse plus suivre le rythme de son travail et de ses nuits de garde.

Cependant, Harry ne pouvait sortir de ses pensées ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de l'Arche, de ces voix qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il tentait de porter le blond. Il pouvait presque sentir encore cette force invisible qui avait freiné son avancée, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu le retenir.

À cette pensée, il sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine et il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage. Que s'était-il passé là-bas ? La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu des voix, l'Arche lui avait arraché Sirius. À nouveau, il revit le corps inerte du blond et ferma les yeux pour bloquer ces images. Était-il arrivé trop tard ? Le blond souffrait-il de séquelles irréversibles ?

"Potter !"

Il sursauta violemment et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de crier son nom. Minerva McGonagall l'observait de son regard sévère et calculateur. Elle était assise derrière l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de reprendre.

"Est-ce que vous nous écoutez ? Vous semblez ailleurs."

"Désolé." Répondit-il en se redressant.

À sa droite, Ron le regardait l'air inquiet puis, se tournant vers la directrice, il reprit.

"Nous sommes un peu en alerte car l'un de nos collègues a des soucis de santé."

McGonagall leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Un collègue ? Je pensais que votre autre collègue était Londubat et, si ma vue ne me trompe pas, je l'ai aperçu aux côtés du professeur Chourave."

"Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy." Répondit Ron. "Il est dans notre équipe en tant que Guérisseur."

McGonagall observa longuement les deux Aurors avant de reporter son regard sur ses notes. Harry aperçut le coin de ses lèvres former un sourire indiscernable et le brun en comprit aussitôt la raison. La directrice devait penser qu'ils avaient parcouru un long chemin en acceptant le blond au point de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, de la peur atroce qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Il se demanda soudain ce qu'elle penserait de sa relation avec le blond.

"Je suis d'accord avec Ron." Reprit-il, voulant changer de sujet. "Lui et Neville seraient mieux au niveau du terrain de Quidditch. Il nous faut une bonne vue d'ensemble pour assurer la sécurité des élèves. Je resterai ici afin de surveiller l'entrée. Mais nous ne pourrons pas voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, où en est-on à ce sujet ?"

"Hagrid ainsi que plusieurs professeurs seront mobilisés." Répondit McGonagall.

Harry acquiesça et tous les trois se levèrent. Après un dernier regard vers Harry, Ron sortit de la pièce accompagné de la directrice et Harry vint prendre place à la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser tous ses doutes et ses inquiétudes. Il devait être concentré et alerte. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit en contrebas le roux et la directrice traverser l'herbe fraîche, Ron vers le terrain de Quidditch, McGonagall vers l'estrade qui avait été installée près de la hutte d'Hagrid.

Une fois la directrice installée, une voix s'éleva, amplifiée magiquement, si bien qu'il l'entendit comme s'il était lui-même en bas.

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenu à la troisième et dernière étape du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit cette annonce et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lee Jordan savait vraiment s'y prendre avec la foule.

Harry avait demandé à ne pas être installé avec le jury, prétextant des mesures de sécurité accrues. En réalité, il y avait une toute autre raison à sa demande, et elle se trouvait derrière lui.

"Le jardin nord est envahi de spectateurs." Dit-il en observant la foule. "Je suis sûr que cette vue vous plairait."

Après quelques secondes de silence, il entendit un petit rire émaner du portait à sa droite. Il détacha son regard des gradins pour croiser celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

"En effet." Lui répondit l'ancien directeur. "J'aurais bien aimé participer à un tel rassemblement, mais je suis ravie que Minerva soit à ma place."

"Elle n'a pas l'air aussi ravie que vous."

À nouveau, Dumbledore se mit à rire et ses yeux, bien que peints, brillèrent d'une lueur amusée.

"Oui, Minerva et moi n'avons pas la même approche de ce genre d'événements."

Harry reporta son regard vers le bas, portant à ses yeux sa paire de _Multiplettes_. Il observa un groupe de jeunes Serdaigles courant vers les gradins afin de ne pas manquer le début de la tâche.

"Je suppose que tu es là pour une raison ?" Entendit-il près de lui et il détourna à nouveau son regard.

Dumbledore l'observait de son regard perçant et, pendant un instant, Harry se revit enfant, intimidé par un tel regard. Dumbledore avait ce don de le faire se sentir complètement transparent, comme un livre ouvert. Il avait toujours semblé savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'enceinte de l'école, même lorsqu'il n'y était pas. Enfant, Harry avait été intimidé par ce regard, cette fois-ci, il ne détourna pas le sien.

"Vous semblez savoir pourquoi je suis là." Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Dumbledore continuait à lui sourire, mais il vit quelque chose se durcir dans son regard et il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

"J'ai une petite idée sur la question et je pense ne pas me tromper."

Harry acquiesça, son expression neutre.

"Je vous écoute."

À nouveau, Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre. Au dehors, Harry entendit Jordan présenter les champions. Le coup d'envoi serait bientôt donné.

"Et bien, cela me semble évident." Répondit Dumbledore. "Tu veux savoir si c'est moi qui ais enlevé Norman Petish il y a 16 ans."

* * *

><p>Après une longue marche, il s'arrêta enfin. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ? Il ne semblait plus avoir de notion de temps, ou peut-être était-ce lié à cet endroit. Il porta son regard sur la porte qui se tenait devant lui et dont il avait aperçut la silhouette plus tôt. Elle n'était attachée à rien et semblait tenir toute seule.<p>

Il hésita. Qu'allait-il trouver derrière ? Était-ce un piège ? Il se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard autour de lui mais ne vit rien d'autre que la porte qui lui faisait face.

Rassemblant son courage, il voulut lever une main pour la poser sur la poignée, mais son corps ne lui répondit pas. Il tenta à nouveau de baisser la tête mais n'y parvint pas.

Soudain, sans qu'il n'ait fait le moindre geste, la porte s'ouvrit. Il entendit un long grincement alors que le bois craquait légèrement, puis le mouvement s'arrêta. Il attendit quelques instants pour s'assurer que rien n'allait sortir ou l'attaquer puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, il fit un pas en avant. Aussitôt, la porte se referma derrière lui et il fut plongé dans le noir.

* * *

><p>"Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons commencer la troisième et dernière tâche de ce tournoi ! Le principe de cette tâche est simple : chaque champion doit entrer dans la Forêt Interdite pour y chercher un animal portant à son cou un objet spécifique. Cet objet est décrit dans le parchemin que les champions ont récupéré dans les coffres déterrés lors de la Seconde tâche. Le premier à trouver son objet et à sortir de la forêt pour toucher la coupe se trouvant à l'entrée sera déclaré vainqueur !"<p>

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris d'encouragement s'éleva des gradins. Mais Harry avait le regard ancré dans celui de Dumbledore.

"Alors ?" Demanda-t-il. "Est-ce que c'était vous ?"

Dumbledore l'observa un moment et Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas refuser de répondre. Néanmoins, tout en gardant un air sérieux, Dumbledore lui adressa un léger sourire, devinant sans doute ses pensées.

"Tout d'abord, j'aimerais te poser une question." Répondit Dumbledore. " Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?"

Harry hésita un instant avant de répondre.

"Petish m'a dit que quelqu'un l'avait retiré à sa famille et qu'il pensait que cela avait un lien avec leur activité maléfique. De plus, son père avait clairement en tête d'élever ses enfants dans un sentiment de haine et de revanche vis-à-vis du ministère russe. Donc la personne qui a enlevé Petish l'a fait pour le protéger, mais aussi pour affaiblir son père et ses plans. Pour cela, il aurait fallu être au courant de ses intentions passées et futures. Une personne avec assez de pouvoir pour aller jusqu'en Russie et en revenir avec un petit garçon, lui trouver une famille et lui assurer une carrière au sein du gouvernement, loin de l'influence de sa famille. Qui d'autre a un tel pouvoir à part vous ?"

Le brun se tut, attendant la réaction du directeur. Dumbledore l'observa longuement avant de lui sourire chaleureusement.

"Une analyse fine et précise. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Harry."

"Est-elle correcte ?" Répondit Harry.

"Oui. Elle l'est."

Posant ses _Multiplettes_ sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Harry se rapprocha du tableau de Dumbledore.

"Vous étiez au courant de ses plans ? Quels étaient-ils ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas être aussi informé que tu le penses. J'en sais très peu sur les intentions d'Alexander Novak. Mais je pense que quelqu'un d'autre pourra mieux te renseigner."

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

"Qui pourrait être mieux informé que vous ?" Demanda-t-il, toute trace de froideur perdue.

"Moi." Répondit une voix traînante dans son dos et il fit volte-face.

* * *

><p>Il était plongé dans le noir total, incapable de voir autour de lui. Il n'était certain que d'une chose, son environnement avait changé. Il pouvait sentir la terre sous ses pieds et l'odeur de feuilles mortes vient lui titiller les narines. Était-il dehors ? Si oui, où ? Quelque chose dans son incapacité à voir lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire.<p>

Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'appeler à l'aide, mais à nouveau, aucun son n'en sortit. Soudain, il sentit alors quelque chose vibrer sous la plante de ses pieds et il sursauta. Il y avait quelque chose sous terre. Il attendit un moment, à l'aguets, puis, comme si quelqu'un le lui avait ordonné, il tomba à genoux et se mit à creuser ce qui lui sembla être de la terre humide.

* * *

><p>Harry se tourna vers le tableau qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, dont l'occupant le regardait avec un mélange d'aversion et d'ennui.<p>

"Bonjour Severus." Lui lança Harry.

"Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission d'être aussi familier, _Potter_ !" Lui répondit sèchement Severus Snape.

Harry l'ignora.

"Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur le projet _Mancipium_ _Carnis_ ?" Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Snape l'observa longuement, les sourcils froncés.

"Qui vous a parlé de ça ?"

"Petish, bien qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il s'agit. Mais je sais que cela doit être quelque chose d'affreux vu la réaction de Narcissa Malfoy à l'entente de ce nom."

"Narcissa ?" S'exclama Snape. "Que vous a-t-elle dit ?"

"Rien. Elle n'en savait pas plus que Petish. Elle savait juste qu'il s'agissait d'un plan impliquant Voldemort." Répondit-il, ignorant la réaction de Snape à l'entente du nom tabou. "Elle semblait aussi craindre pour la vie de son fils mais m'a dit que son mari en savait plus. Malheureusement, Lucius Malfoy a été renvoyé à Azkaban il y a plusieurs jours. Cela nous prendrait trop de temps de demander à le voir."

Un silence tendu suivit son explication. Snape semblait choisir ses mots.

"Le projet _Mancipium_ _Carnis_ n'implique pas le Mage Noir." Reprit Snape.

"Vraiment ? Pourtant Narcissa…"

"J'ai dit qu'il _n'impliquait_ pas le Mage Noir." Le coupa Snape. "Il a été _crée_ par lui. La famille Novak n'en était pas l'origine, mais le moyen."

Ce fut à Harry de froncer les sourcils. Derrière lui, au dehors, il entendait les cris d'encouragement des spectateurs et les commentaires flous de Jordan.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Cela ne m'étonne guère." Répondit Snape. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le Mage Noir avait constitué un plan visant à lui assurer une victoire totale sur le gouvernement. Il voulait le mettre en place aussitôt après vous avoir tué et confirmé son pouvoir sur Poudlard. Sa défaite ce jour-là a mis fin au projet."

"Mais, cela n'a aucun sens." Répondit Harry en s'avançant. "Voldemort avait déjà le contrôle du Ministère, pourquoi avait-il besoin d'un autre plan ?"

"Le Mage Noir avait pris le contrôle du Ministère de la magie _anglais_." Lui répondit Snape, comme quelqu'un tentant d'expliquer un principe complexe à un enfant. "Le connaissant, croyez-vous qu'il comptait s'arrêter là ?"

Harry se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

"Voldemort voulait prendre le contrôle d'autres ministères ?" Balbutia-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que la soif de pouvoir de Voldemort le pousserait à vouloir diriger plus d'un pays. Pourtant, maintenant que Snape en parlait, il voyait à quel point ce plan ressemblait au Mage Noir. Évidemment qu'il en aurait voulu plus ! Après tout, n'avait-il pas eu de Mangemorts venant d'autres pays ? Le Bulgare Igor Karkaroff en était la preuve.

Snape acquiesça.

"Il comptait s'approprier les ministères irlandais et écossais. Avec la puissance de trois pays derrière lui, il aurait pu traverser la Manche et, après avoir fait tomber la France, s'attaquer à l'Europe. Il comptait se servir de ses alliés Russes et Bulgares pour prendre le continent en tenailles. C'était un plan qu'il avait confectionné avant sa première…_défaite_ lorsque vous étiez enfant, et qu'il comptait mettre au point avant de périr."

"Mais…pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?!" S'exclama Harry.

"Parce qu'il est mort." Répondit calmement Snape. "De plus, lui seul connaissait les détails de son plan…"

"Il n'était pas seul." Le coupa Harry. "Novak senior le savait et maintenant son fils est venu terminer le travail ! Et en quoi est-ce que cela touche Draco ? Pourquoi Narcissa était-elle terrorisée ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Le Mage Noir faisait toujours attention à ne pas divulguer l'ensemble d'un plan à la même personne. Nul doute que Lucius vous fournira le reste."

Ils devaient donc voir Lucius. Il avait tout misé sur Dumbledore, mais cela devenait inévitable. Ils devaient absolument savoir ce que Novak et Zabini avaient planifié. Harry enverrait une demande d'extradition aussitôt rentré au ministère. S'il y avait le moindre risque que l'état de Draco puisse empirer, il devait résoudre le problème au plus vite. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Voldemort avait voulu utiliser l'Arche pour faire tomber les ministères de trois pays. Pour cela, il s'était allié au père de Petish, la seule personne à connaître l'utilité de l'Arche. Il avait pris soin de tenir secrète une partie de son plan pour en assurer le succès. Sentant le danger, Dumbledore avait décidé de séparer Petish du reste de sa famille pour le garder en Angleterre. Pourquoi ?

"Pourquoi avez-vous emmené Petish avec vous ?" Demanda-t-il au portrait. "Ce n'était pas lui qui constituait une menace, alors pourquoi lui ?"

Dumbledore l'observa un moment avant de baisser les yeux.

"J'ai bien peur que la réponse à cette question ne te plaise pas, Harry."

"Si cela peut me permettre de sauver des vies, je m'en fiche." Répliqua-t-il.

Il savait depuis longtemps de quoi Dumbledore était capable pour mener ses plans à bien. Il en avait vécu les conséquences pendant des années.

"J'ai emmené Petish avec moi pour le garder comme otage." Répondit Dumbledore, les yeux toujours baissés.

Harry fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées et releva la tête vers le tableau de l'ancien directeur.

"Vous avez utilisé un enfant de 10 ans comme otage ?"

"Tu dois comprendre que j'avais épuisé toutes mes ressources : négociation, plainte, menace, j'avais tout essayé. Alors j'ai pensé qu'en séparant le père de son fils, il oublierait ses idées de revanche pour le bien-être de sa famille."

"Ce ne fut pas le cas." Répondit Harry.

"En effet. La famille Novak a quelque chose de plus important que la famille : l'honneur. Pour eux, utiliser leur Arche pour venger leurs ancêtres était plus fort que tout. Alors j'ai décidé de placer Norman dans une famille qui lui donnerait l'amour dont il aurait manqué s'il était resté."

"Ce n'était pas à vous de faire ce choix."

"Je sais, mais je l'ai fait. À l'époque, j'étais convaincu que c'était le bon."

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il entendit un tonnerre d'applaudissements venant d'en bas. Il s'avança à nouveau vers la fenêtre et porta ses _Multiplettes_ à ses yeux. Il aperçut un jeune homme sortir de la forêt, une main posée sur un _Sombral_. À en juger par l'étrange façon dont il marchait, le champion ne semblait pas être capable de voir l'animal.

"C'est incroyable !" Entendit-il Lee crier. "Rupert Dickens, champion de Poudlard est le premier à sortir de la Forêt Interdite !"

Bien qu'amplifiée par magie, sa voix était presque noyée dans les applaudissements et les cris venant des gradins. Le public était en furie.

"Dickens s'avance lentement vers la coupe et… ATTENDEZ ! Voilà Miyako Kazaki, championne de l'école Mahokkou qui apparaît !"

En effet, une forme venait de jaillir de la forêt. La jeune femme étaient assise sur ce qui semblait être un tigre, qui courait à pleine vitesse vers la coupe. Sentant l'odeur du prédateur, le _Sombral_ commença à s'affoler et Dickens tenta bien que mal de le calmer sans le voir. Par deux fois, il manqua l'animal en voulant lui caresser la tête.

"Les champions s'élancent vers la coupe et Kazaki se rapproche de son rival ! Et le champion français n'est toujours pas en vue. Quel suspense ! Qui sera le vainqueur ?!"

Le tigre arriva à hauteur du _Sombral_ et tourna la tête pour lui administrer une violente morsure. Le _Sombral_ poussa un cri terrifiant avant de s'enfuir en courant, faisant tomber Dickens au sol.

"Oooh!" S'écria Jordan. "Quelle férocité ! Est-ce que cet acte sera pénalisé par le jury ?!"

"Est-ce une bonne idée d'avoir intégré un tigre dans l'épreuve ?" Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore. "Cela m'étonne, même venant d'Hagrid. Ou bien je me serais attendu à ce qu'il soit près de lui pour le maîtriser si besoin."

Il vit les sourcils de l'ancien directeur se froncer.

"Il n'y a pas de tigre dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry et aucun animal n'a été importé pour cette épreuve. Es-tu sûr d'avoir bien vu ?"

Perplexe, Harry reporta son regard sur les _Multiplettes_. Il vit Kazaki descendre du tigre pour se rapprocher de la coupe. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'animal, son pelage orangé zébré de noir.

"Non, il s'agit bien d'un tigre." Répondit-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'animal. "Peut-être est-ce une idée de…"

Il se figea soudainement alors qu'un souvenir lui revenait en tête. À cette idée, il sentit ses entrailles se remplir de glace. D'un geste rapide,il plongea une main dans sa poche intérieure pour en sortir un large parchemin qu'il déplia sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il pointa sa baguette sur la surface usée qu'il tapota légèrement.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." Murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, le parchemin se couvrit d'encre et la Carte du Maraudeur prit vie. Harry chercha des yeux la tour où se trouvait le bureau du directeur et aperçut une paire de pieds marquée _Harry Potter_. Harry chercha alors les noms qui se trouvaient à côté, passant au delà de la masse noire représentant la foule de spectateur jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Le brun sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'il levait brusquement sa baguette en l'air, projetant une traînée d'étincelles rouges dans le ciel. Plusieurs spectateurs se retournèrent, mais ce n'était pas leur attention que le brun voulait attirer. C'était celle de Ron.

Alors qu'il tournait à nouveau les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait la coupe, il crut voir le temps s'arrêter. Le tigre s'était avancée vers la championne japonaise et, alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour saluer sa directrice avant d'empoigner la coupe, ouvrit grand la gueule et l'agrippa par le cou. D'un geste brusque, il la leva en l'air et la rejeta plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel ni la foule, ni même la nature ne semblèrent émettre un son. Puis, comme si quelqu'un avait donné un signal, des cris de terreur s'élevèrent des gradins. Les spectateurs se levèrent et commencèrent à fuir.

Harry agrippa son balai, qu'il avait posé contre le bureau de la directrice et s'élança par la fenêtre. Il positionna le manche entre ses jambes et, d'un geste fluide, décrivit un large arc dans le ciel avant d'être rejoint à mi-chemin par Ron.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!" Lui cria le roux en arrivant à sa hauteur. "Pourquoi le tigre s'est attaqué à la championne ?"

"Ce n'est pas un tigre !" Lui répondit Harry, les yeux rivés sur l'animal. "C'est Zabini !"

Il entendit le roux pousser un juron près de lui et les deux Aurors accélérèrent avant de se poser à quelques mètres de l'estrade. Le tigre avait agrippé la Japonaise par la jambe et la traînait au sol. Harry pointa sa baguette sur le tigre et un sort violet en sortit pour s'abattre sur l'animal, qui fut projeté en arrière, s'écrasant lourdement plus loin.

Il lui lança un nouveau sort pour tenter de l'immobiliser, mais ce dernier fut dévié par un jet orange venant tout droit de la forêt.

Harry et Ron prirent une position défensive et, quelques secondes plus tard, Alexander Novak apparut entre les arbres, s'avançant vers eux d'un pas triomphant.

* * *

><p>Il avait l'impression de creuser depuis heures et sentait une vive douleur lui engourdir les mains. Plus il s'enfonçait dans la terre humide et plus il faisait froid autour de lui. Normalement, le temps qu'il avait passé dans la pénombre aurait dû permettre à ses yeux de s'accommoder, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait beau ouvrir grand les yeux, il était incapable d'apercevoir la moindre forme, la moindre lumière. Tout ce qu'il avait pour le guider était la terre sous ses pieds.<p>

Soudain, alors qu'il jetait une poignée de terre par-dessus son épaule, il entendit un bruit. Il arrêta de creuser et se figea, tendant l'oreille. Après quelques secondes de calme, il l'entendit à nouveau : une voix. Quelqu'un semblait l'appeler sous la terre, mais qui ?

Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était d'avancer. Il reprit donc sa tâche avec ferveur. Il pouvait sentir des gouttes de sueur perler le long de son dos, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Soudain, il sentit ses doigts entrer en contact avec quelque chose de dur et il se figea à nouveau. Il prit une profonde inspiration et posa la paume de sa main sur la surface solide, dont il reconnut aussitôt la texture. De la pierre. Il allait reprendre sa tâche lorsque, brusquement, après avoir cligné des yeux, il aperçut ses mains devant lui. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait tiré un large rideau de devant ses yeux, lui rendant enfin la vue. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ébloui par la faible lumière, avant de baisser la tête.

Un cri d'horreur lui échappa.

Il avait imaginé que son corps, soumis à tant d'efforts, était couvert de sueur. Il avait tort. Il ne s'agissait pas de sueur. Il était couvert de sang.

Ses mains étaient posées sur une dalle en pierre engravée de signes qu'il ne reconnut pas. Une grande partie de la dalle étaient encore couverte de terre, néanmoins, il put apercevoir une inscription qui lui sembla être du Latin.

"_Mancipium_ _Carnis_." Murmura-t-il et il fut surpris d'entendre enfin sa voix.

À peine eut-il lu cette inscription qu'il entendit à nouveau un chuchotement. Cette fois-ci, la voix venait de plus près et il baissa les yeux vers le centre de la dalle, où se trouvait une ouverture en forme de cercle. Soudain, alors qu'il s'approchait pour mieux l'examiner, la dalle se fendit en deux dans un terrible grondement et il sursauta. Une lumière éblouissante jaillit de la large fissure et il eut à peine le temps de voir quelque chose fondre sur lui. Une forme translucide ayant l'apparence d'un corps humain dépecé s'avança vers lui à grande vitesse, ses muscles à nu et ses yeux jaunes brillant dans la pénombre.

Lorsque la forme entra en contact avec sa peau, il sentit une douleur intense au niveau de son torse et se cambra, poussant un hurlement de douleur. Son cri trouva écho dans la forme qui semblait se frayer un chemin entre ses côtes, écartant chair et os. Après quelques secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité, il sentit la forme lui percer le dos et deux pieds vinrent prendre appui sur ses épaules pour se propulser en l'air, hors du trou qu'il avait creusé.

Il se sentit tomber en avant et, alors que son corps s'écrasait sur la pierre froide, une voix cruelle et rauque retentit dans sa tête.

_"Ma tombe sera leur tombe. Ma souffrance sera leur souffrance. Je m'emparerai de leur chair, et leur corps sera mon corps."_

* * *

><p>Harry et Ron avaient réussi à s'interposer entre l'estrade du jury et les agresseurs. Zabini avait repris sa forme humaine et pointait sa baguette sur Ron. Novak tenait Harry en joue.<p>

Sans laisser au blond le temps d'attaquer, Harry se jeta en avant, baguette pointée devant lui. Un jet violet en jaillit pour foncer sur le blond, qui se protégea derrière un mur de terre. Harry reprit l'attaque, ne lui laissant aucun répit et il fut satisfait de voir Ron en faire de même un peu plus loin. En gardant sur eux l'attention des deux criminels, ils permettaient aux spectateurs de s'échapper. L'absence de Neville lui indiquait qu'il s'occupait sans doute de l'évacuation en attendant de pouvoir les rejoindre.

Le brun pouvait encore entendre des cris dans son dos lui indiquant qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de spectateurs près d'eux. Il s'élança donc vers Novak, qui lui lança un jet noir en représailles. Le sort lui frôla l'oreille droite et il entendit un cri derrière lui. Il se tourna à temps pour voir le champion de Poudlard s'effondrer au sol, une fontaine de sang jaillissant de sa nuque.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!" Lui cria Harry alors que le blond s'abritait derrière un arbre. "Que venez-vous faire à Poudlard ?"

"Tu n'as pas encore deviné ?" Demanda Novak en laissant apparaître son bras, le temps de lui lancer un second sort noir.

Harry se jeta au sol, roula sur le côté et se releva aussitôt, prenant appui sur un coin de l'estrade. Il leva la tête pour s'assurer que les jurys s'étaient sauvés, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Novak.

"Il n'y a rien pour vous ici ! L'Arche se trouve au ministère !"

Le silence qui suivit ainsi que l'absence de sorts lancés dans sa direction lui indiquèrent que le blond ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit au courant. Finalement, Novak sortit de sa cachette et Harry le vit passer une main sur sa cicatrice.

"Qu'est-ce que Nicolaï vous a dit ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix colérique.

"Tout." Mentit Harry. "Nous savons que vous voulez utiliser l'Arche, mais elle est au sein même du ministère, comme tu le sais. Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en approcher."

Novak leva sa baguette et visa à nouveau Harry avec un sortilège qui s'écrasa au sol. Aussitôt, un flash de lumière l'aveugla et il leva un bras pour se protéger les yeux. Par réflexe, il fit apparaître une bulle protectrice autour de lui et vit un jet noir s'y écraser, éclatant en paillettes sombres.

Lorsque sa vue fut complètement rétablie, Harry se rendit compte que Novak et Zabini étaient dos à dos, chacun faisant face à son adversaire. Il vit le blond porter une à sa poche intérieure et se prépara à se défendre. Mais ce qu'il en sortit le fit sourire.

"Inutile d'essayer de m'attaquer avec ça." Lança-t-il au blond. "Cette baguette m'appartient !"

Novak observa la Baguette de Sureau un instant avant d'adresser au brun un sourire froid.

"Qui a dit que c'est moi qui comptais l'utiliser ?" Répondit-il.

Soudain, Harry entendit des bruits de pas sourds dans son dos et fit violement volte-face. Une silhouette s'avançait vers lui d'un pas lent et assuré, sa longue cape blanche caressant l'herbe fraiche, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés par le vent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!" S'écria Harry en courant vers lui. "Draco, tu ne devrais pas être là !"

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il aurait dû de trouver à l'infirmerie pour se reposer. Qui l'avait laissé sortir ? Se sentait-il mieux ? Assez bien pour venir les aider ? Il en doutait. Même de loin, il semblait pâle et sa démarche était trop rigide.

Il arriva à hauteur du blond et ralentit.

"Draco, est-ce que ça…"

Le reste de sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le visage du blond. La peau de son visage était fripée, comme s'il était resté trop longtemps dans un bain d'eau chaude et de larges veines bleutées zébraient ses tempes et son front. Mais ce qui choqua le brun, ce qui le fit se figer d'horreur, fut le regard de Draco, dont les yeux avaient pris une couleur jaune vif.

Le blond passa près de lui sans lui lancer le moindre regard et Harry resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit Draco s'avancer vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Zabini et Novak, il sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps, et il s'élança après lui.

"Draco ! Non ! Pas par…"

À nouveau, il ne put finir sa phrase, car il se sentit percuter une barrière invisible qui le propulsa en arrière. Il s'écrasa violement à terre et sentit sa tête cogner lourdement contre le sol. Une multitude de points blancs apparurent devant ses yeux alors qu'il poussait un grognement de douleur, mais il se força à se relever. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron en faire de même, projeté également à terre en tentant d'approcher le blond.

"Draco !" Cria-t-il au blond, que ce dernier arrivait à présent près des deux meurtriers.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il sous l'emprise d'un sort ?

Il vit Novak s'approcher de Draco et sentit ses entrailles se remplir de plomb. Il était impuissant, incapable de protéger l'homme qu'il aimait. Allait-il devoir le regarder souffrir ? Mourir ?

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Novak ne pointa pas sa baguette sur Draco. Il attendit d'être face à lui pour lui faire un signe respectueux de la tête, puis, d'un geste lent, presque religieux, il lui présenta la Baguette de Sureau.

Draco en agrippa le manche et examina le bois de la baguette avant de se tourner vers Harry, qui l'observait avec incrédulité.

"Draco ! C'est un piège ! Mets-toi à l'abri !"

Draco l'observa de ses yeux jaunes sans qu'aucune expression ne traverse son visage. Puis, toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, fit signe à Novak de s'approcher. L'immense criminel se pencha vers lui et Harry put entendre distinctement les mots que Draco prononça.

"Tue le roux, je me charge de celui-ci."

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors que son cerveau enregistrait la teneur de ses propos. À nouveau, Novak fit un signe révérencieux de la tête et répondit de sa voix rauque.

"Oui, Père."

Puis, avant que le brun ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Draco pointa la Baguette de Sureau, non pas sur lui, mais en l'air et prononça deux mots, une incantation qui retentit dans toute la cour du château.

"_Mancipium_…_Carnis_ _!_"

**A suivre**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voilà ! Nous entrons enfin dans la dernière ligne droite ! Tous les axes déroulés dans cette histoire vont se rejoindre. Quel était le plan de Voldemort ? Quelle est le pouvoir de Mancipium Carnis ? Et surtout, qu'est-il arrivé à Draco ?<strong>_

_**La réponse au prochain chapitre !**_

_**Un croquis de Normal Petish est disponible sur mon compte Tumblr (voir mon profil FF).**_

_**Comme toujours, tous vos commentaires et messages seront chaudement appréciés !**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos messages, vos reviews, vos alertes ! Vous le savez, les reviews sont la nourriture des auteurs de fanfics ! Et c'est toujours un bonheur de voir 'Alerte : Review' dans ma boîte mail, c'est comme si vous me passiez un petit bonjour.**_

_**Nous voilà donc arrivés aux derniers chapitres de l'histoire, la fin est proche. On m'a demandé combien de chapitres restaient, je pense en faire 1 après celui-ci.**_

_**Plus d'infos à ce sujet à la fin du chapitre, pour le moment, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Chapitre 14**

_Draco l'observa de ses yeux jaunes sans qu'aucune expression ne traverse son visage. Puis, toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, fit signe à Novak de s'approcher. L'immense criminel se pencha vers lui et Harry put entendre distinctement les mots que Draco prononça._

_"Tue le roux, je me charge de celui-ci."_

_Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors que son cerveau enregistrait la teneur de ses propos. À nouveau, Novak fit un signe révérencieux de la tête et répondit de sa voix rauque._

_"Oui, Père."_

_Puis, avant que le brun ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Draco pointa la Baguette de Sureau, non pas sur lui, mais en l'air et prononça deux mots, une incantation qui retentit dans toute la cour du château._

_"__Mancipium_…_Carnis_ _!_"

* * *

><p>Harry resta figé, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Devant lui, Draco tenait toujours la Baguette de Sureau en l'air, son visage grisâtre tordu en une grimace de triomphe. Près de lui, Alexander s'était jeté sur Ron, s'engageant dans un combat rapproché. Du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait voir des jets multicolores se percuter en plein air et entendit Ron crier quelque chose d'indiscernable.<p>

Soudain, Harry entendit un bruit strident venir d'au-dessus de lui et il leva la tête pour voir une pluie d'étoiles filantes zébrer le ciel. Il fronça les sourcils, conscient qu'un tel phénomène était imprévu et impossible en plein jour. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir les voir.

Alors qu'il allait reporter son regard sur Draco, il vit quelque chose qui le fit reculer brusquement. Le flot lumineux avait changé de direction en un clin d'œil et se dirigeait vers le sol. Le brun put finalement voir que ce qu'il avait pris pour des étoiles filantes étaient en fait quelque chose de beaucoup plus sinistre.

Des milliers de sphères lumineuses filaient à vive allure dans le ciel, plongeant vers la foule en panique. Sous les yeux horrifiés du brun, les orbes translucides fondirent sur les spectateurs et, au contact de leur peau, semblèrent aspirées par leur corps. Harry leva sa baguette en l'air.

"_PROTEGO_ !"

Une bulle protectrice apparut au-dessus d'eux, mais il vit avec stupeur que les sphères pouvaient passer à travers. Une à une, les personnes touchées s'écroulèrent au sol où elles poussèrent des cris de douleurs atroces.

Harry observa ce spectacle avec horreur. Était-ce là le pouvoir de _Mancipium_ _Carnis_ ? Un sort qui pouvait tuer des centaines de personnes à la fois et en un éclair ? Il se tourna à nouveau vers Draco, qui regardait la scène avec indifférence.

"Draco…" Commença-t-il, mais le regard que le blond porta sur lui le fit taire.

Ses yeux jaunâtres, cette peau grise et fripée, plus rien ne semblait lui rappeler le blond dans les traits de cette personne. Et puis, les mots qu'Alexander avait prononcés.

_"Oui, Père."_

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda-t-il, tentant de bloquer les hurlements qui s'élevaient dans son dos.

"Mon nom est Afanasiy, chef du clan Novak." Répondit l'autre avec la voix du blond.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Draco ?" Demanda Harry avec hargne.

"Le jeune Malfoy est mon hôte pour cette mission."

"Votre hôte ?" Reprit Harry.

Draco, non, Afanasiy, leva une main devant ses yeux pour l'observer, un rictus étirant légèrement ses lèvres. Il n'y avait rien rappelant le blond dans ce sourire, même dans ses pires moments. Celui-ci semblait trop cruel, dépourvu d'émotions.

"L'hôte qui m'a permis de retourner dans ce monde, celui qui m'a libéré des ténèbres."

"Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"

Harry avait lu le dossier de Norman Petish envoyé par le Ministère de la magie russe. Le père de Petish avait été capturé quelques années après l'enlèvement de Petish, soupçonné d'avoir tenté de créer une autre Arche. Il avait été condamné à mort et son fils Alexander, âgé de 17 ans, avait été placé chez une tante.

"Dis-moi jeune homme, connais-tu l'histoire de ma famille ?" Demanda Afanasiy en reportant son regard sur Harry.

"Oui." Répondit Harry.

Il entendit un bruit d'explosion sur sa droite et tourna la tête à temps pour voir Ron esquiver une attaque d'Alexander. Où était Neville ? Il ne pouvait le voir nulle part.

"Tu sais donc comment ils ont tous été exécutés, n'est-ce pas ?" Entendit-il Afanasiy reprendre et il reporta son attention sur lui.

"Oui."

"Que penses-tu de cette sentence ?"

"Elle est cruelle, mais pas autant que ce que vous envisagiez de faire avec cette arche."

"Et sais-tu que j'ai subi le même châtiment ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Techniquement, ce n'était pas possible. Afanasiy Novak était mort en 1980, quelques mois après la chute de Voldemort, et l'Arche était déjà en possession du Ministère anglais depuis plusieurs décennies.

"Vous mentez."

Cette fois-ci, Afanasiy lui adressa un sourire tout aussi cruel que son rictus précédent.

"Je sais ce que tu te dis. L'Arche était déjà en Angleterre à l'époque, pas vrai ? À ton avis, qu'est-ce que cela dit sur ton ministère et ses pratiques, jeune homme ?"

Harry resta silencieux un moment avant de secouer la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas insinuer ça, c'était impossible.

"Le Ministère n'aurait jamais accepté une telle chose."

"Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" Ironisa Afanasiy. "Moi et toutes ces âmes venons du même endroit, de cette Arche qui se trouve dans les bas fonds de votre ministère !" Cria-t-il en levant les mains au ciel.

Harry se figea. Qu'avait-il dit ? Ses _âmes_ ? Le brun fit volte-face et la vue qui l'accueillit le fit pousser un cri d'horreur. Il avait pensé que les sphères lumineuses étaient des sorts et que les personnes touchées mourraient. Il avait eu tort. Il observa, horrifié, les corps se relever, tous aussi grisâtres et fripés que celui de Draco.

"Qu'est…qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Balbutia-t-il.

"_Mancipium_ _Carnis_." Répondit Afanasiy dans son dos. "Un puissant sort crée par mes ancêtres et que j'ai perfectionné."

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers lui et le vit s'approcher. Instinctivement, il serra sa poigne sur sa baguette.

"Tu vois, lorsque ma famille fut entièrement décimée, le seul survivant décida de vouer sa vie à trouver le moyen de venger leur mort. Le ministère continuait d'utiliser l'arche que _nous_ avions construite sans la moindre honte." Gronda Afanasiy.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Harry et ferma les yeux pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Harry crut apercevoir une grimace de douleur sur son visage et il murmura quelque chose que le brun n'entendait pas. Harry sentit une irrésistible envie de courir vers lui, mais il rassembla son courage et se força à rester immobile, à écouter.

_Ce n'est pas Draco. _Se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

"Sais-tu ce que l'Arche fait à tous ceux qui y sont jetés ?" Entendit-il et il sortit de ses pensées.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Dans un flash, il revit le visage de Sirius, son dernier sourire encore aux lèvres, basculant derrière le voile sombre de l'Arche. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser cette image et se força à croiser les yeux jaunes.

"L'arche est une porte." Reprit Afanasiy. "Un portail qui mène à une poche temporelle créee par mes ancêtres. On l'appelle le Purgatoire. En tombant dans l'Arche, le corps est entièrement détruit, déchiré en milliers de morceaux. Les solides ne supportent pas le passage entre les deux _mondes_. Seule l'âme reste, coincée dans le Purgatoire où elle se dégrade jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie tout : sa famille, ses amis, ses principes. Elle endure d'éternelles souffrances dans un monde sans lumière, sans espoir."

Harry le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, tentant de calmer les tremblements de son corps. Était-ce ce qu'il était arrivé à Draco ? À Sirius ? Mais c'était impossible, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, n'avait-il pas vu le fantôme de Sirius en utilisant la Pierre de Résurrection ? Comment l'âme de son parrain pouvait-elle être coincée dans l'Arche si…

Il sursauta sous l'impact du souvenir qui lui revint et fit un pas en arrière. Sirius ne pouvait pas être coincé dans l'Arche, pour la simple raison qu'il était déjà mort avant d'y basculer. Bellatrix Lestrange y avait veillé en le touchant d'un sortilège impardonnable, l'_Avada_ _Kedavra_. L'âme de Sirius avait donc déjà quitté son corps lorsqu'il était tombé dans l'Arche.

Mais qu'en était-il de Draco ? Il se souvint des voix qu'il avait entendu dans la Salle de la Mort et de cette force qui avait tenté de le retenir lorsqu'il avait voulu secourir le blond.

"Qu'en est-il de Draco ? Comment peut-il être mort si vous possédez son corps ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, le jeune Malfoy est mon hôte. Ce n'est pas lui qui est venu à moi, c'est moi qui suis venu à lui."

"Comment ?" Demanda Harry, mais il vit le regard d'Afanasiy se faire plus froid.

"Je suis fatigué de cette conversation. L'Arche n'est que partiellement ouverte, et si je veux l'ouvrir entièrement, il faut que je sois le maître de cette baguette. Pour cela, je dois te tuer."

Harry eut à peine le temps de reculer avant qu'Afanasiy ne lève la Baguette de Sureau pour la pointer vers lui. Un sortilège orange vint s'écraser à ses pieds alors qu'il se jetait sur le côté, roulant sur l'herbe fraîche.

Techniquement, il ne savait pas si la Baguette de Sureau pouvait le tuer. Cela n'avait pas marché avec Voldemort, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela marcherait cette fois. Néanmoins, elle pouvait le blesser et il y avait d'autres moyens de l'achever une fois à la merci d'Afanasiy.

Harry évita un nouveau sort et pointa sa propre baguette. Il eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant la silhouette s'avancer vers lui. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'arrêter sans blesser Draco ? Le blond était-il conscient ? Pouvait-il être raisonné ?

Le brun lança un sort d'entrave que le blond esquiva et Harry en profita pour lever sa main gauche. Le sol sous les pieds d'Afanasiy s'effondra et le blond s'enfonça dans la terre fraîche. Il tenta de dégager ses pieds, en vain.

Harry s'approcha de lui, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire, lorsqu'Afanasiy ouvrit la bouche et poussa un terrible cri. Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et il se figea. Ce cri n'avait rien d'humain, il semblait venir des tréfonds d'une bête maléfique.

Harry leva sa baguette mais, avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre sort, il sentit deux mains l'agripper par le dos et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il décrivit un arc de cercle en l'air avant de retomber lourdement plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il fit quelques tonneaux au sol et profita de l'élan pour se relever. Un flash de douleur lui traversa l'épaule gauche et il grinça des dents. Alors qu'il allait contre-attaquer, il se rendit compte qu'il était encerclé. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient regroupées autour de lui et s'avançaient d'une démarche menaçante. Il vit leurs yeux jaunes de poser sur lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils sortirent tous une baguette de leur robe.

"Que dis-tu de mon armée, Harry Potter ?" Entendit-il quelque part hors de vue. "Plus féroces que des _Inferis_, mais aussi plus avancés ! Capable de penser et d'agir normalement."

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la personne la plus proche et contra un sort qui vint de sa droite. Aussitôt, il aperçut un flash violet à sa gauche et pivota pour le stopper. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse bloquer tous les sorts. Bientôt, l'un d'eux le toucherait et il…

Il sentit une vive douleur lui brûler le dos et se sentit basculer en avant. Il tomba lourdement au sol et, aussitôt, sentit des mains agripper ses poignets, ses jambes et ses cheveux. Il tenta de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, mais son souffle fut coupé par un genou qui s'enfonça dans son dos pour le tenir au sol.

Il allait mourir là, aux pieds de Poudlard, à quelques mètres de l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il n'avait su protéger. Et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à l'idée que le blond pouvait être emprisonné quelque part, impuissant, espérant sans doute qu'il viendrait l'aider.

"Draco…" Hoqueta-t-il alors que le bout d'une baguette de posait dans le creux de sa nuque.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Il sentit une décharge électrique lui traverser la colonne vertébrale et entendit un grondement qui fit trembler le sol, puis une violente lumière traversa ses paupières closes. Quelques secondes après, les mains sur son corps avaient disparut et il sentit une brise fraîche glisser dans ses cheveux.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Tremblant de toutes parts, il se mit à genoux et chercha sa baguette dans l'herbe. Il l'empoigna d'une main fébrile et se mit debout. Autour de lui, les corps inanimés des personnes possédées gisaient au sol. Il s'approcha d'une jeune fille et s'agenouilla près d'elle pour prendre son pouls. Elle était vivante. Dans sa détresse, il avait surement fait de la magie sans baguette et repoussé ses assaillants d'une décharge électrique qui les avait rendus inconscients.

Soudain, il entendit un cri dans son dos et se tourna, à temps pour apercevoir une silhouette tomber au sol, foudroyée par un sort violet.

"RON !" S'écria-t-il en courant vers son ami.

Alexander Novak s'avançait vers le roux d'un pas triomphant, un large rictus aux lèvres. Harry accéléra le pas, mais il dut faire un bond sur le côté en apercevant un jet noir foncer vers lui. Il fit volte-face et croisa le regard cruel d'Afanasiy, qui lui répondit d'un petit rire.

"Tu es plus dur à tuer que je ne le pensais. Voyons voir si ton ami est aussi tenace."

Harry tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Ron, qui gisait toujours au sol. Son cœur battait furieusement contre ses côtes à la vue de son meilleur ami inconscient. Il devait l'aider. Cependant, alors qu'il s'avançait vers le roux pour lui porter secours, un groupe de personnes s'élança vers lui pour le stopper. Il leva sa baguette et les attaqua avant de recevoir le moindre sort, tentant de les entraver plutôt que de les blesser. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elles étaient trop nombreuses et il hésita en voyant une jeune fille portant les couleurs de Gryffondor courir vers lui.

Il esquiva son attaque et reporta son regard sur Ron. Le roux était encore trop loin et, à nouveau, un groupe de personnes possédées se refermait sur lui. Au loin, il vit Alexander lever sa baguette, prêt à porter son coup fatal.

"RON !" Cria Harry alors qu'une main se refermait sur son épaule.

À nouveau, il entendit un terrible grondement, mais il sut tout de suite que cela ne venait pas de lui. Le sol entier vibra violemment et il rassembla toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber à terre. Soudain, il vit quelque chose surgir du sol et foncer droit sur lui, si vite qu'il ne put en distinguer la nature. Il leva une main pour se protéger, oubliant momentanément d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Il sentit quelque chose passer à quelques centimètres de sa tête et la pression sur son épaule disparut. Il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en regardant autour de lui. Une multitude de branches et racines étaient sorties du sol et tenaient fermement ses assaillants, qui tentaient de se débattre, en vain.

Il se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Ron et fut surpris de voir qu'Alexander était également tombé au sol. Devant lui, Ron avait disparu dans un cocon de branches, qui semblait l'avoir protégé de l'attaque du blond.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et il se tourna. Une silhouette s'avançait vers lui d'un pas assuré, enjambant les personnes tombées au sol. En arrivant à sa hauteur, la personne leva une main pour réajuster une mèche de cheveux, qui scintilla brièvement d'un reflet rouge sang.

"Ginny ?"

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, elle leva une main vers lui. Quelques secondes après, il entendit un bruit sourd dans son dos et se retourna brusquement, pour faire face à un mur de racines, semblable à celui qui recouvrait Ron.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy t'attaque ?" Demanda Ginny, une lueur de colère dans la voix.

"Ce n'est pas Draco, c'est quelqu'un qui a pris possession de son corps." Répondit-il avant de se tourner vers elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ?" Demanda-t-il en désignant les racines et branches.

"J'étais venue rendre visite à mes parents quand j'ai senti mon Gallion magique chauffer dans ma poche. Neville appelait à l'aide alors je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"C'est long à expliquer. Zabini s'est allié au blond qui attaquait Ron ainsi que son père, dont l'âme semble avoir pris possession du corps de Draco. Il faut que l'on trouve le moyen de les arrêter et de sauver Draco."

"Et les autres ? Ces personnes…elles sont aussi possédées ?"

"Oui." Répondit Harry. "C'est pour ça qu'on ne doit pas les tuer. Il faut trouver un moyen de les stopper sans les blesser."

"Je m'en occupe." Répondit Ginny.

La rousse leva ses deux mains en l'air, face à un large groupe de personnes qui courait vers eux, baguettes en main. Ginny fronça les sourcils et murmura quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Aussitôt, le sol se mit à trembler de nouveau et, sous ses yeux écarquillés, une large faille se dessina entre eux et leurs assaillants, les engloutissant aussitôt. Après quelques secondes, Ginny baissa les mains et laissa échapper un soupir.

"J'ai fait en sorte de ralentir leur chute. La faille est trop haute pour qu'ils puissent en sortir."

Harry l'observa, incrédule.

"Où…où as-tu appris ça ?"

"C'est aussi une longue histoire." Répondit-elle. "La vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas allée rejoindre les Hollyhead Harpies comme je l'avais dit. Je suis allée voir un sorcier qui a les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. Un septième fils d'un septième fils. Il m'apprend à contrôler mes pouvoirs."

Harry voulait lui répondre, lui demander plus d'explications, mais il sursauta en entendant le mur de branches éclater en morceaux et eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter un jet de lumière vert.

Afanasiy s'avança vers eux, pointant sur lui, non pas la Baguette de Sureau, mais une longue baguette en Aubépine. Il essayait de le tuer avec la baguette de Draco. Harry sentit une vague de colère l'envahir à cette pensée. Il devait absolument trouver le moyen de libérer le blond.

"Pourquoi avoir choisi Draco Malfoy comme hôte ?"

"Parce que Lord Voldemort voyait en lui de grandes capacités. Il voulait en faire son bras droit, _me_ faire son bras droit. Lucius devait donc, le moment venu, utiliser une potion sur lui pour en faire un hôte. Comme les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu, c'est mon fils Alexander qui s'en est chargé."

C'était donc pour cela qu'Alexander s'était introduit au ministère, sous prétexte de rendre visite à son frère. En réalité, son but était de se rapprocher de Draco afin d'utiliser la potion qui en ferait l'hôte de son père.

"Mais pourquoi ? Les autres personnes n'ont pas eu besoin de potion."

"La potion servait uniquement à me faire entrer dans le corps du jeune Malfoy. J'ai le savoir nécessaire pour utiliser l'Arche et libérer les autres âmes."

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis reprit.

"Nicolaï est entre nos mains, vous savez ça !"

Il voulait perturber Afanasiy, trouver une faille dans cette possession. Comment pouvait-il sauver Draco ?

Afanasiy lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"Je sais. Lorsque le ministère sera tombé, j'irai récupérer mon fils. Il retrouvera enfin sa famille."

"Il faudra me passer sur le corps." Répondit Harry.

Afanasiy lui adressa un nouveau sourire cruel.

"C'est bien ce que je compte faire."

Harry entendit un cri à sa droite et il se retourna. Profitant du chaos général, Ron s'était faufilé hors de son cocon protecteur et semblait avoir pris le dessus sur son face-à-face avec Alexander. Harry vit le blond projeté en arrière par un puissant sortilège, pour venir s'écraser au sol.

Quelque part derrière lui, Ginny faisait face aux possédés. La rousse n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, utilisant ses mains pour ralentir ou stopper ses assaillants. Elle semblait puiser la force de la nature et Harry la vit ériger un haut mur de terre et de pierres autour d'un groupe d'étudiants qui lui lançait une multitude de sorts.

Harry reporta son attention sur Afanasiy, qui l'observait d'un regard meurtrier. Harry le vit lever la baguette de Draco et Harry leva à son tour sa main, déviant le sort qui fonçait sur lui. Il s'élança en avant, se protégeant d'une main et attaquant à l'aide de sa baguette. Il ne savait pas encore comment délivrer Draco, mais il devait empêcher Afanasiy de mener son plan à bien. Peut-être qu'en lui reprenant la Baguette de Sureau, il serait capable de bloquer leur avancée.

Harry roula sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau sort, mais son pied droit cogna contre une racine conjurée par Ginny et il se sentit tomber à terre. Il tenta de stopper sa chute d'une main, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et, à nouveau, son épaule cogna durement contre le sol. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur en roulant à terre.

Il se releva aussi vite qu'il put, mais son corps se figea lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Afanasiy, qui lui lança un rictus triomphant avant de lui lancer un sortilège. Un jet de lumière verte. L'_Avada Kedavra_.

Harry leva une main pour se protéger, mais il savait que cela était inutile. Aucun sort de protection ne serait efficace face au sortilège impardonnable.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il fut violemment tiré en arrière, ses pieds quittant le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir le jet vert s'écraser là où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes avant et il fut déposé au sol, quelques mètres plus loin.

Il baissa les yeux vers la chose qui lui entourait la taille et reconnut la texture rugueuse du bois. Il leva la tête vers l'endroit où la longue racine prenait fin et vit Ginny s'avancer vers eux. Ses longs cheveux roux flottaient derrière elle et Harry pouvait à nouveau sentir la puissante aura qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta près de lui, il crut voir une lueur écarlate briller dans les yeux de le jeune femme.

Afanasiy posa son regard cruel sur elle avant de lever sa baguette. Ginny leva aussitôt une main pour parer son attaque et se jeta dans la bataille. Harry observa le combat, incrédule. En quelques mois, Ginny semblait transformée. Elle qui avait été victime de son pouvoir, elle pouvait à présent le contrôler sans problème. Il la vit esquiver les attaques d'Afanasiy avec grâce, pour aussitôt répliquer avec de puissants sortilèges qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus.

Afanasiy lança un autre sortilège vers la rousse qui leva deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Aussitôt, une multitude de racines sortirent du sol pour l'entourer, créant un cocon semblable à celui qui avait protégé Ron. Le sort vint s'écraser sur la surface arrondie, l'écorchant légèrement.

Afanasiy s'avança vers le cocon de racines, la baguette de Draco en main.

"Cesse de me faire perdre mon temps, gamine !" Siffla-t-il en arrivant devant l'amas de racines.

Il jeta un nouveau sort sur le cocon, et Harry entendit un énorme craquement, apercevant une large fissure traverser la sphère protectrice. La boule s'ouvrit en deux, chaque moitié retombant lourdement au sol. Harry entendit Afanasiy pousser un juron en apercevant l'intérieur, vide.

Soudain, avant qu'Afanasiy n'ait le temps de réagir, Ginny apparut quelques mètres plus loin, une main tendue vers lui. Un jet de lumière verte fonça droit sur lui et Harry sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver.

"NON !" S'écria le brun en levant une main vers le blond.

Aussitôt, Afanasiy fut projeté sur le côté, le jet vert passant près de sa tête. Harry posa une main sur la racine qui le tenait toujours et celle-ci se défit pour retomber au sol. Le brun courut vers l'endroit où Afanasiy était tombé, mais avant qu'il n'arrive près du blond, il sentit quelque chose se resserrer sur son épaule blessée. Il poussa un râle de douleur et tourna la tête vers son attaquant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" Cria-t-il à la rousse qui s'avançait vers lui.

"C'est à moi de te poser la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ?"

"Parce que c'est Draco !" Répondit-il en tentant de se défaire de la racine qui l'entravait.

"Harry ! Ginny !" Entendirent-ils et ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui courait vers eux.

"Ron, tu vas bien ?" Demanda Harry.

"Oui, j'ai réussi à piéger Alexander dans un sortilège d'Anti-gravité. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, mais ça nous laisse le temps de nous occuper du père."

"Si Harry nous laisse faire." Siffla Ginny.

"Je ne te laisserais pas le tuer." Répondit Harry sur le même ton. "C'est toujours Draco et on doit chercher un moyen de le sauver."

Ginny secoua la tête, la colère déformant ses traits.

"Tu es en train de risquer la vie de milliers de personnes juste pour sauver ton petit-copain !" Cracha-t-elle.

"Petit-copain ?" Répéta Ron, mais les deux autres ne l'entendirent pas.

"Aurais-tu dit la même chose si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre ?" Répliqua Harry. "Ou est-ce que c'est juste parce que c'est lui ?"

Ginny fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un grognement féroce.

"Il faut que tu réorganises l'ordre de tes priorités. Sinon nous allons tous mourir par ta faute."

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Ginny passa près de lui pour faire face à un groupe de personnes courant vers eux. Harry la regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur.

"Harry…" Entendit-il près de lui et il se tourna vers Ron. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Draco est ton…"

Harry observa son ami un instant avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules du roux.

"Je t'expliquerai tout une fois tout cela terminé. S'il te plait, Ron, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut…il faut qu'on le sauve."

Un peu plus loin, Afanasiy se relevait dans un râle de colère.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, tentant de lui faire comprendre sa détresse et sa peine. Si Ron décidait de suivre Ginny, alors le brun se retrouverait avec plus d'ennemis qu'il ne pourrait gérer.

Ron l'observa un moment avec des yeux écarquillés avant de porter ses mains à ses épaules pour attraper celles du brun et les retirer. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement alors que Ron lâchait ses mains. Le roux laissa échapper un soupir avant de relever la tête, croisant le regard implorant du brun.

"Draco a sauvé Hermione. Quelque soit la situation, j'ai une dette envers lui." Répondit-il d'un ton décidé.

Harry sentit ses jambes fléchir légèrement en entendant ses mots et, ne se sentant pas le courage de parler, répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il savait qu'il aurait à s'expliquer plus tard, mais la décision de Ron lui donna de l'espoir et du courage. Les deux amis se tournèrent vers Afanasiy, qui s'était relevé et leur faisait face.

"Vous…" Commença Afanasiy. "Commencez vraiment à m'énerver."

Ron se tourna pour lui faire face et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

"Tu penses vraiment nous faire peur alors que tu n'es même pas assez fort pour avoir ton propre corps ? C'est marrant, quelqu'un d'autre dans ce cas nous a proféré le même genre de menaces. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il est mort."

Malgré la nature tragique de la situation, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. La présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés lui faisait oublier sa douleur ainsi que ses doutes. Il sentit une sensation de déjà-vu, fruit de leurs nombreuses péripéties plus jeunes et il fit un pas pour se mettre près de Ron.

Sans dire un mot, les deux amis s'élancèrent chacun de leur côté, baguette pointée sur le blond. Ron lança un sortilège rouge qu'Afanasiy esquiva et Harry en profita pour lui lancer un sort d'entrave. Le jet de lumière jaune percuta le blond, qui tomba au sol avant de rouler et de regagner son équilibre. D'un geste brusque, il se débarrassa des cordes qui l'entouraient.

"Tu es trop faible." Lui cracha Afanasiy. "Est-ce parce que j'utilise le corps de ton ami que tu n'oses pas m'attaquer ?"

Soudain, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Afanasiy se jeta sur lui. Harry recula et leva une main pour se protéger, mais le blond agrippa son bras levé et le brun sentit la sensation familière qui annonçait un _Transplanage_. Il eut le temps de voir Ron esquiver un jet de lumière lancé par Alexander avant qu'il ne soit tiré en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, pris de court et sentit la poigne du blond se resserrer sur son poignet.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour rester en contact avec le blond. Il n'avait aucune idée de leur destination et si Afanasiy choisissait de le lâcher, Harry serait sans doute _Désartibulé_. Il pouvait sentir ses extrémités s'étirer légèrement et, dans un flash, se souvint de Ron, allongé sur le sol de la forêt de Dean, inerte. Il serra les dents et s'accrocha plus fermement au blond.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'enfin ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Harry ne put s'empêcher de tomber à terre, ses genoux heurtant le sol avec force. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur le sol marbré, qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il se releva brusquement, le temps d'apercevoir Afanasiy traverser l'Atrium en courant, se dirigeant vers les cages dorées.<p>

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour. Afanasiy se dirigeait vers le Département des Mystères afin d'ouvrir l'Arche. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Rassemblant ses forces, il s'élança à sa poursuite, mais trouva son passage bloqué par un groupe d'employés.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" Cria-t-il. "C'est lui qu'il faut poursuivre !"

Mais les employés restèrent en ligne, face à lui, baguettes levées. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur crier de baisser leur baguette, qu'il n'était pas l'ennemi, mais sa réplique resta coincée dans sa bouche lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un des employés. Deux yeux jaunes le fixaient avec une cruauté qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Il n'avait pas pensé que le ministère puisse également être touché par cette attaque.

Aussitôt, il se mit en position défensive, prêt à se frayer un chemin entre le groupe d'assaillants. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'attaquer, il vit un jet de lumière passer près de son oreille pour venir frapper l'homme qui s'avançait vers Harry.

Le brun fit volte-face et il aperçut une silhouette familière courir vers lui.

"Neville !" S'écria-t-il avec soulagement.

Il n'avait pas vu le brun depuis le début du combat et il s'était inquiété pour lui. Neville s'arrêta près de lui et Harry put apercevoir les nombreuses blessures qui parsemaient son visage. Son uniforme était également déchiré à plusieurs endroits, mais Harry ne pouvait voir si Neville était blessé à ces endroits.

"Harry ! ça va ?" Demanda Neville en arrivant à sa hauteur.

"Oui, et toi ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Neville le poussa sur le côté alors qu'un jet de lumière passait entre eux et répliqua. Harry entendit un cri étouffé et vit une femme tomber au sol.

"Je me battais contre Zabini. Il m'a attaqué alors que j'essayais d'évacuer les gens. Il peut se transformer en tigre."

"Je sais." Répondit Harry. "Neville, il faut que tu me couvres pendant que j'essaye d'arriver aux ascenseurs."

"Pas de soucis."

Harry s'élança à travers l'Atrium, levant une main pour se protéger des sorts lancés dans sa direction. Il entendit des bruits de combat dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas, se concentrant sur les cages dorées devant lui. Il pénétra dans la cage du milieu et appuya sur le bouton 9. Il vit quelqu'un se détacher du groupe d'employés pour courir vers lui, mais, avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur, l'ascenseur s'était déjà refermé et plongeait dans le sol.

Harry fonça hors de l'ascenseur une fois au niveau 9 et courut jusqu'à la porte menant au couloir circulaire contenant les portes des différentes salles. Il fit de son mieux pour bloquer le flux de souvenirs qui menaçait de l'envahir et accéléra le pas.

Soudain, une silhouette arriva d'un couloir perpendiculaire et manqua de le percuter. Harry sentit quelque chose passer près de sa tête et, sans réfléchir, il leva une main pour se défendre. Un cri de douleur résonna dans le couloir vide et un bruit sourd lui indiqua que son assaillant était tombé au sol.

Alors qu'il courait vers la porte qui lui faisait face, il entendit un grognement dans son dos.

"Nous allons…revivre…leur corps…notre…corps…"

Harry sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine mais il ne se retourna pas, se concentrant sur ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte déboula dans le couloir circulaire et aperçut aussitôt une porte déjà ouverte. Silencieusement, baguette à la main, il glissa à l'intérieur de la salle, prêt à faire face à Afanasiy. Il se figea en entendant une voix biser le silence qui pesait sur la pièce.

"Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends rien du tout !" Entendit-il.

Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Draco, Afanasiy était donc bien dans la salle. Avait-il déjà ouvert entièrement l'Arche ? Était-il trop tard ?

"Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !" Entendit-il une voix répondre et il se figea.

Il était sur les premières marches du long escalier et se colla au muret en pierre qui servait de rambarde. Lentement, il leva la tête pour apercevoir le centre de la pièce en contrebas.

Norman Petish se trouvait devant l'Arche, les bras écartés, faisant face à son père. Afanasiy tenait la baguette de Draco pointée sur le roux, tandis qu'il lui criait de s'écarter.

"Père, si vous faites ça, vous allez tuer de nombreuses personnes !"

"Et alors ? Ces gens se moquent pas mal de notre famille, de l'injustice dont nous avons souffert. Ils méritent leur sort, pousse-toi !"

"Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas vous laisser faire !"

Harry vit Afanasiy cracher au sol.

"Tu es devenu l'un des leurs, toutes ces années passées ici t'ont rendu faible ! Tu préfères ces gens-là à ta famille ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que nous avons enduré ? De ce que ton frère a enduré quand tu as été enlevé ?"

Petish sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre d'une voix teintée de douleur.

"Je sais. Mais malgré tout ça, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire."

"Alors tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres !" Cingla Afanasiy en s'avançant vers son fils d'un pas menaçant.

"Je sais comment fermer l'Arche." Répondit Petish dans un murmure qui stoppa Afanasiy dans son avancée. "Dumbledore me l'a dit."

"Dumbledore !" Siffla Afanasiy. "Tu oserais t'allier à ce traitre contre ta famille ? Contre ton sang ?"

Petish leva un regard plein de désespoir et de tristesse vers son père.

"Je n'ai pas de famille. Je n'ai nulle part où retourner."

Le roux leva soudainement sa baguette et deux jets de lumières verts s'entrechoquèrent au centre de la pièce. Les deux hommes s'engageaient dans un combat à mort.

Harry profita de la commotion pour dévaler les escaliers jusqu'à arriver près de l'Arche. Il remarqua aussitôt le changement : le voile sombre qui ornait l'arc de pierre avait pris une couleur bleue. L'Arche était entourée d'un halo de lumière qui le fit détourner les yeux, se concentrant sur le combat qui faisait rage près de lui.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, il lança un sort qui toucha Afanasiy à l'épaule, le faisant tomber au sol. Petish fit aussitôt volte-face, pointant sa baguette sur Harry, et le brun put à nouveau discerner cette lueur meurtrière dans son regard, qu'il avait aperçue lorsqu'il lui avait fait face dans son jardin..

"Ceci est mon combat." Lança-t-il au brun.

"C'est le mien également. Il a pris possession du corps de Draco."

À cet instant, Harry entendit des bruits de pas et se tourna à temps pour voir un groupe de personnes dévaler les escaliers. Ron, Neville et Ginny courraient à vive allure, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois devant Harry pour prendre une position défensive.

"Qu'est-ce qui…"

Mais sa question fut coupée par l'arrivée de deux autres personnes. Alexander et Zabini entrèrent dans la pièce, descendant les marches vers eux.

"Comment sont-ils entrés ?!" S'exclama Harry.

"Une partie des employés est possédée par ces âmes." Répondit Ron. "Les défenses du Ministère ont été abaissé. N'importe qui peut y_Transplaner_."

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, les trois amis s'élancèrent vers les nouveaux venus dans un combat sans merci.

Harry se rapprocha de Petish pour faire face à Afanasiy, qui les regardait avec dégoût.

"Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous tuer tous les deux." Grogna-t-il avant de s'élancer vers eux.

Petish para le premier sort et Harry s'élança en avant pour protéger le roux. Il remarqua aussitôt une chose : bien que les sorts lancés par le roux fussent puissants, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir tuer le blond. Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il avait commencé à croire qu'il était le seul à vouloir tenter de sauver Draco. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Petish s'arrêta à sa hauteur entre deux sorts lancés.

"Sais-tu comment délivrer Draco ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

"Non !" Répondit Harry. "Il faudrait sans doute refermer l'Arche !"

Petish hocha la tête et son regard se fit soudain triste. Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette réaction, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Un sort lancé par Afanasiy passa entre eux et ils se séparèrent.

Harry reporta son regard sur le blond. Si Draco, ou du moins sa conscience, était encore dans son corps, peut-être serait-il capable de l'apercevoir ? S'il pouvait voir un signe, une étincelle de vie dans ces yeux cruels.

Profitant d'une attaque lancée par Petish, Harry se jeta sur Afanasiy et tous deux basculèrent au sol. Avant que le blond ne puisse réagir, Harry lui agrippa les épaules, le forçant à le regarder.

"Draco, si tu es là, je t'en prie, fais moi un signe ! Tu peux le combattre !"

Afanasiy lui répondit d'un rictus avant de lever sa main droite vers lui. Harry faillit basculer sur le côté sous la force du coup qu'il reçut au visage, mais il se retint en enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules du blond. Il sentit alors quelque chose de froid toucher son menton et, ouvrant les yeux, aperçut le collier offert par Narcissa. La violence du coup que le brun avait reçu l'avait délogé de sous son uniforme. Harry reporta son regard sur celui du blond et se figea en voyant deux perles grises l'observer.

"Dra…"

Le blond l'agrippa alors par le col et, d'un geste fluide, le fit basculer au-dessus de lui. Harry s'écrasa au sol dans un cri, sentant une vague de douleur le transpercer. Il se leva avec peine et, lorsque son regard se reposa sur le blond, il croisa à nouveau deux yeux jaunâtres.

"Tes efforts sont inutiles. Le jeune Malfoy est perdu."

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas rêvé, c'étaient bien les yeux du blond qu'il avait croisés pendant un bref instant. Il sentit soudain son désespoir laisser place à de la détermination. Si Draco était vraiment encore là, alors il allait le sauver. Quoi qu'il arrive.

"Harry !" Entendit-il soudain et il leva la tête à temps pour voir un sortilège foncer sur lui.

Il roula sur le côté et se releva avec peine, chaque muscle de son corps lui criant de s'arrêter. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et vit un éclair rouge passer près de lui. Ginny.

La rousse s'élança vers le blond et tous deux reprirent leur combat. Ginny esquiva un rocher lancé dans sa direction et leva deux mains vers Afanasiy. Aussitôt, Harry sentit une bourrasque de vent passer près de lui et vit le blond s'élever dans les airs. Ginny pointa alors vers la porte de sortie et le blond fut projeté vers elle, disparaissant dans le couloir circulaire.

Harry s'élança dans les escaliers, suivit de prêt par Ginny.

"Il faut faire en sorte de le garder loin de l'Arche !" Lui cria la rousse.

Harry acquiesça et les deux amis déboulèrent sur le couloir circulaire, avant d'esquiver un sortilège vert. Afanasiy se tenait au centre du couloir, ses yeux meurtriers passant de l'un à l'autre.

"C'est terminé." Lui lança Harry. "D'autres Aurors seront bientôt là, vous n'atteindrez pas l'Arche avant."

Afanasiy lança un cri guttural avant de lever sa baguette vers eux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la puissance de leur ennemi, capable de combattre deux puissants sorciers en même temps. En esquivant un sort, il aperçut les deux autres combats à travers la porte. Ron et Neville combattaient Zabini, tandis que Petish faisait face à son frère. Harry entendit la voix du blond résonner dans la pièce.

"Nicolaï, tu te trompes de camp ! Veux-tu t'opposer à ta famille ?!"

"Je n'ai pas de famille !" Répliqua Petish en lançant un nouveau sort.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Regarde !"

Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que lui montrait Alexander, car un sort violet passa à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

"Tu vois cette cicatrice ? Tu la vois ? Sais-tu comment je l'ai eu ? En essayant de te sauver ! Quand ce sorcier est venu t'enlever, je me suis battu pour te libérer, mais il m'a attaqué et depuis cette trace sur ma main me sert de rappel. Elle me rappelle qui sont nos ennemis !"

Perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry n'entendit pas le cri d'alerte de Ginny et il se retourna trop tard. Il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son flanc gauche et poussa un cri de douleur. Il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et serrer fort, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

Il aperçut Ginny tenter de courir vers lui, mais Afanasiy l'arrêta d'une phrase.

"Si tu fais encore un pas, je le tue."

Harry tenta de desserrer la poigne du blond mais celui-ci le tint fermement contre lui, tel un bouclier humain.

"Tu sens cette douleur, Potter ?" Entendit-il Afanasiy murmurer. "C'est la baguette de ton ami que je viens d'utiliser pour te poignarder."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de mieux respirer, mais il voyait déjà des points blancs lui brouiller la vue.

"Harry !" Entendit-il Ginny crier.

"Tu as du mal à respirer, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement pour moi, la baguette de Malfoy est assez longue pour que je puisse atteindre ton poumon. Tu seras mort dans quelques minutes et la Baguette de Sureau sera mienne."

Soudain, Harry se sentit jeté sur le côté et il s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Aussitôt, il entendit Afanasiy et Ginny reprendre leur combat, la force de leurs sortilèges faisant trembler le sol. Harry tenta de se relever, mais il sentit une violente douleur se propager le long de son torse et il se pencha en avant pour vomir. Il fut horrifié en voyant que ce qui sortit de sa bouche n'était pas du vomi, mais du sang.

Il retomba au sol, sentant son visage cogner contre la surface froide et il ferma les yeux. Il allait mourir dans les tréfonds du Ministère, sans avoir eu la chance de sauver Draco.

Soudain, il entendit un cri déchirant venant de la Salle de la Mort et ouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut brièvement la chevelure écarlate de Petish alors que celui-ci courrait, comme au ralenti. Harry vit la détermination sur son visage, mais aussi de la souffrance et de la peine. Le roux courait, non pas vers son frère, mais vers l'Arche.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri de douleur. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour se mettre en position assise et, ignorant la douleur intense qui lui brûlait le torse, leva la tête.

Il sentit son estomac se remplir de glace.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Ginny avait réussi à arracher une partie du mur pour en faire un pieu énorme, qu'elle avait ensuite utilisé pour entraver Afanasiy. Avec horreur, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arme de pierre enfoncée dans l'épaule du blond, le clouant contre l'une portes ornant le couloir circulaire.

"Non…" Gémit-il en tentant de se relever. "Drac…Draco…"

Alors, il entendit la voix de Ginny, remplit de douleur et de remords.

"Désolée, mais ce n'est plus lui…"

Il la vit alors lever sa main vers le blond et, à nouveau, le temps sembla ralentir, comme pour le torturer. Un jet de lumière verte sortit des mains de la rousse pour foncer tout droit sur le blond.

Une décharge d'adrénaline poussa son corps meurtri à bouger, et Harry se sentit courir, s'arrêtant devant le blond, bras écartés pour le protéger. Soudain, alors qu'il était aveuglé par la lumière verte, il revit l'image du blond lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés lors de la soirée organisée par le Ministère. Ses yeux avaient semblé si durs, impénétrables, et pourtant, même ce jour-là, il l'avait suivi, attiré par sa douleur. Par la suite, Draco avait ouvert ses barrières pour le laisser entrer et le brun avait alors commencé à ressentir ce besoin de le protéger, même si sa propre vie était mise en danger. Alors il était normal que cette fois ne déroge pas à la règle.

Car si Draco devait mourir, alors Harry mourrait avant lui. Car il faudrait lui passer sur le corps pour toucher au blond.

Il sentit le sort le percuter de plein fouet et il fut propulsé en arrière, contre le corps du blond, contre la porte qui vola en éclat, et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le collier offert par Narcissa et ses deux cercles de même taille, symbole de son amour immuable pour Draco Malfoy.

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon, je sais ce que vous pensez, mais je ne pouvais pas passer devant l'occasion ! Ne menacez pas l'auteur svp ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'essaye d'expliquer au mieux ce qu'est Mancipium Carnis, et la dernière partie explicative sera au prochain chapitre.<strong>_

_**En parlant de chapitre, normalement, le prochain doit être le dernier. J'ai une idée mais je préfère vous en parler une fois toutes les cartes posées !**_

_**Comme toujours, vos reviews sont les bienvenues !**_

_**A bientôt pour le prochain et dernier chapitre !**_

_**Elendil-sama**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon Noël et que vous préparez votre nouvelle année avec plein de bonnes résolutions (que vous ne tiendrez pas). Voilà voilà, nous y sommes, le dernier chapitre de Mancipium Carnis, et de cette saga que je n'aurais jamais imaginé écrire. Tout est parti d'une image et, 35 chapitres plus tard, voilà une histoire entière d'écrite. Je ne pourrai jamais vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager mes idées avec vous et comment vos commentaires, critiques et encouragements m'ont aidée pendant toute cette aventure.**_

**_Bon, je laisse le reste des notes pour la fin, sans plus attendre, le dernier chapitre de Mancipum Carnis !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Mancipium Carnis<strong>

**Chapitre 15**

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un râle guttural. Il sentait une vive douleur lui brûler le creux du torse, comme si quelque chose d'invisible avait transpercé sa chair. Il posa une main tremblante sur le sol, qu'il ne pouvait voir, et tenta de se relever, en vain. À chaque tentative, il retombait lourdement, poussant un nouveau grognement de douleur.

Il tenta de regarder autour de lui, mais n'aperçut rien. Était-il devenu aveugle ? Ou bien était-ce à nouveau un endroit dépourvu de lumière ? Une nouvelle vague de douleur lui traversa le corps et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se calant contre la paroi du trou dans lequel il savait qu'il était tombé.

Tout était fini. Il allait mourir.

Déjà, il pouvait sentir ses forces le quitter, comme aspirées par la terre contre laquelle il était collé et il poussa un léger soupir avant de fermer les yeux. Il était coincé dans l'Arche, incapable de s'en sortir, faible, impuissant. Il aurait ri s'il en avait eu la force. Que penserait son père en le voyant dans cette position pitoyable ? Le jugerait-il digne de porter le nom Malfoy ? Que penserait sa mère, sa famille…que penserait Harry ?

Soudain, un flash de lumière traversa ses yeux clos et il eut une brève vision d'un jeune homme debout face à lui, visiblement blessé. Néanmoins, il put apercevoir le regard du brun, ferme et déterminé, d'un vert émeraude qui sembla pénétrer son âme. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, ni d'une illusion. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il pouvait voir Harry.

L'image disparut aussi furtivement qu'elle était apparue et il ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif. Il rouvrit les yeux et sentit ses mains se refermer sur la terre froide et, rassemblant toutes ses forces, se mit à genoux, reprenant son souffle. Il devait trouver le moyen de sortir de là. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir ici, pas comme ça. Il avait survécu à tant de souffrances et de conflits, il devait s'en sortir !

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, il entendit une voix au-dessus de lui.

"Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?"

La voix était rauque et se brisa sur la dernière syllabe, comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis un certain temps. Draco prit le temps de réfléchir. Cela pouvait être un ennemi, venu pour l'éliminer, aussi révéler sa présence pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Cependant, quel autre choix avait-il ? Il mourrait sans doute s'il restait là.

"J'ai dû rêver." Entendit-il et des bruits de pas se firent entendre, s'éloignant de lui.

"A…" Murmura-t-il et il sentit à nouveau ses forces le quitter. "Atten…"

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, comme pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide et il eut un moment de pure panique. Son corps de mit à trembler et un froid glacial l'envahit. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se servir de l'adrénaline apportée par son état pour se concentrer.

"Attendez !" Cria-t-il et le bruit de pas s'arrêta.

Draco reprit son souffle et se redressa.

"Je…je suis coincé, pouvez-vous m'aider à sortir ?"

Un silence froid et pesant suivit sa question et, pendant un instant, il pensa que le nouvel arrivant allait l'attaquer. Les bruits de pas reprirent, s'approchant de lui à nouveau. Il entendit un mouvement de tissu et soudain, quelque chose le toucha au visage, le faisant sursauter.

"Attrape ma main." Lança la voix.

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide de cet inconnu. Il leva une main vers l'endroit où il avait senti celle de l'autre et tâtonna un moment dans le noir avant de la trouver. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps au contact d'une peau froide, trop froide pour appartenir à quelqu'un de vivant, mais il serra les dents et se laissa hisser hors du trou.

À bout de forces, il s'écrasa au sol, le souffle coupé et roula sur le dos. Si son sauveur voulait l'attaquer, l'occasion s'offrait à lui. Le blond était épuisé, ouvert et faible. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, il leva un bras au niveau de son visage pour se protéger d'un éventuel coup.

"Tu peux te lever ?" Demanda la voix et le blond abaissa légèrement son bras.

"Je pense…"

Déjà, il pouvait sentir ses forces revenir et son souffle se calmer. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce trou ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si faible ?"

Son sauveur resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

"Ce ne sont pas des trous ordinaires." Grogna-t-il en l'aidant à se relever, ignorant son râle de douleur. "Ce sont des tombes."

Draco se figea et releva la tête vers la voix, oubliant un instant qu'il ne pouvait pas en voir le détendeur.

"Des tombes ?"

"Oui. C'est un moyen pour les âmes de sortir de l'Arche pour posséder un corps sans qu'il ait à basculer dans l'Arche. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois le résultat."

Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer, l'empêchant de répondre. Il se revit mains dans la terre, entraîné par une force à laquelle il n'avait pu s'opposer, inconscient qu'il était poussé à creuser sa propre tombe.

"Si tu te sens mieux, on va se mettre en marche." Reprit l'autre.

"En marche vers où ?"

"Loin d'ici. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'on y voyait rien ?" Grogna l'autre.

"N'est-ce pas le cas partout ?" Demanda Draco en se mettant en route.

"Non, juste dans les parties qui se détériorent. Certaines zones de l'Arche se vident de leurs âmes et elles s'éteignent. Si on y reste trop longtemps, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse y survivre. Tu es nouveau ici ou quoi ?"

Draco ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas donner à l'autre trop d'informations sur lui.

"Et vous ?" Contra-t-il.

"Aucune idée. On perd vite la notion du temps ici. Mais je ne pense pas avoir été là aussi longtemps que les autres."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Les âmes qui sont ici…elles sont anciennes, empreintes d'une magie que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Je crois qu'elles sont enfermées ici depuis des siècles. Ça leur a fait des choses…elles ont comme perdu toute humanité."

Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en se rappelant la forme qui l'avait attaqué. Il avait sentit une puissance infinie, mais aussi une cruauté sans limite.

"Depuis que l'Arche a été ouverte, certaines parties de ce monde ont commencé à s'éteindre. Je pense que cela encourage les âmes à se diriger vers la même direction."

"Où ça ?"

"La sortie."

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un moment qu'ils marchaient sans voir où ils allaient, et Draco se demandait si l'autre savait ce qu'il faisait. À nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout cela n'était pas un piège. Mais qu'est-ce que l'autre pourrait bien vouloir de lui ? Son corps avait déjà été volé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentit sa mâchoire se serrer douloureusement en y repensant et ferma les yeux pour calmer le sentiment de colère qui montait en lui.<p>

Il se sentait tellement faible et inutile qu'il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. L'idée que quelque part Harry se battait seul contre une entité si puissante lui tordit l'estomac. Sa place n'était pas ici, elle était auprès du brun, pour le protéger, le seconder.

À nouveau, comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, un flash l'aveugla un instant et il aperçut à nouveau le brun à terre, une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant se postant devant lui, portant un regard meurtrier dans sa direction. Ginny Weasley leva une main en avant et il sentit sa vue se brouiller.

"Harry !" Hoqueta-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" Répondit aussitôt l'autre.

"Je…j'ai cru voir quelqu'un." Murmura-t-il en passant une main tremblante sur son visage.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Avait-il réussi à garder un lien avec son corps ? Pouvait-il vraiment voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté ? Si oui alors Harry…

Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser l'image du brun allongé au sol et se releva.

"On continue." Lança-t-il à l'autre et il l'entendit se relever à son tour.

Ils reprirent leur marche et le blond fit taire les protestations de son corps, poussé à bout par les récents événements. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, pas quand il pouvait faire quelque chose. Pas quand le brun avait encore besoin de lui.

_Harry_…

* * *

><p>Il entendit l'autre s'arrêter à nouveau et fit de même.<p>

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête ?" Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

"Parce qu'on est arrivé."

Le blond fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait toujours pas, mais rien ne semblait avoir changé dans leur environnement.

"Tu es sans doute encore trop récent pour t'en rendre compte. Il y a une porte juste en face de nous."

Draco plissa les yeux et tenta de se concentrer, mais il n'aperçut pas la moindre irrégularité dans la pénombre oppressante qui les entourait.

"Vous êtes sûr ?" Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Pour la première fois, il entendit l'autre laisser échapper un petit rire.

"Bien sûr, gamin."

Il l'entendit bouger près de lui et, soudain, un rectangle de lumière apparut juste devant lui, le faisant sursauter et reculer d'un pas. Une porte apparut alors et il la regarda s'ouvrir avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre, apercevant sa silhouette dans la semi-pénombre. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais le vit pointer quelque chose et il reporta son regard vers la porte.

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Devant eux, de l'autre côté de la porte, se trouvait l'Arche, brillant d'une lumière bleutée. Draco eut le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette sombre se faufiler au travers pour disparaître dans un flash de lumière qui l'aveugla.

"En voilà un autre qui a réussi à s'échapper." Grommela l'autre.

"Est-ce que…c'est ça ? C'est la sortie ?" Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

"Oui. Tu devrais pouvoir sortir par là. Vas-y."

Draco se figea avant de se tourner vers la silhouette qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils, soudain suspicieux.

"Vous ne venez pas ?"

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un garde la porte pour éviter que d'autres ne passent. Ils n'hésiteront pas à te déchiqueter pour passer."

"Pareil pour vous je suppose." Répliqua le blond.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, gamin !" Cingla l'autre. "Je sais ce que je fais. Je te suivrai une fois que je serai sûr que personne ne vient."

Draco resta immobile un instant puis, retournant ses pensées vers Harry et sa situation, il avança vers l'Arche, s'arrêtant à quelques pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'il serait dehors. Allait-il automatiquement rejoindre son corps ? Ou resterait-il à l'état de fantôme, incapable de reprendre forme ?

Il secoua la tête, emplissant ses pensées du brun, de son sourire éclatant, ses cheveux en bataille et de ses yeux pétillants, l'encourageant à avancer. Soudain, il eut un nouveau flash et, cette fois-ci, Harry était face à lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, un air de pure surprise sur son visage. Il sentit ses lèvres se soulever en un fin sourire et, fermant les yeux, s'avança vers l'Arche.

Il poussa un grognement de douleur en se cognant contre une surface solide et tituba en arrière.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard se porta sur l'ouverture. Il pouvait apercevoir des gens en plein combat et reconnut Ron, Neville et Alexander Novak. Il vit le roux esquiver une attaque meurtrière avant de s'élancer vers le blond, baguette en main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamin ?!" Entendit-il dans son dos. "J'en vois qui arrivent !"

"Je ne peux pas passer !" Répondit-il.

"Quoi ?" Entendit-il et des bruits de pas s'avancèrent vers lui.

"Je n'y arrive pas." Dit-il en posant une main sur la face translucide mais solide.

"Je ne comprends pas." Répondit l'autre près de lui. "On vient de voir une âme y…"

Draco était trop absorbé par le combat prenant place devant eux pour entendre l'autre. Était-ce la fin ? Était-il condamné à observer le monde réel sans pouvoir y accéder ? Il vit un éclair rouge illuminer le couloir menant à la salle de l'Arche et se demanda si Harry s'y trouvait, se battant contre la personne qui possédait son corps.

"Harry…" Murmura-t-il à nouveau, sentant une vague de désespoir l'envahir.

"J'ai une idée." Entendit-il dans son dos.

"Quoi…" Répondit Draco en fermant les yeux. "On a tout essayé et cela ne marche pas."

Derrière lui, il entendit des cris s'élever au loin, inhumains, cruels et il sentit ses poils se hérisser en réponse.

"Je vais y aller." Reprit l'autre.

"En quoi est-ce que cela va m'aider si vous partez en premier ?" Cingla-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais partir, idiot. J'ai dit que j'allais y aller."

Agacé par cette demi-réponse, Draco fit volte-face.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela va…"

Il se figea lorsque son regard croisa deux yeux d'un noir profond qui l'observaient avec un léger agacement, et il fit un pas en arrière, se cognant contre un coin de l'Arche.

"C'est impossible." Murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur la personne qui lui faisait face.

"Hum…je me disais bien que je t'avais vu quelque part."

"Vous êtes mort."

"Merci pour l'info. Tu es le fils de Malfoy, pas vrai ?"

Draco ne répondit pas, mais fit un pas sur le côté pour changer de position. Il entendit à nouveau un cri, cette fois plus proche, mais ne détacha pas son regard de l'autre.

"Vous allez essayer de me tuer ?" Demanda-t-il en prenant une posture défensive.

L'autre laissa échapper un nouveau rire, rauque et sauvage.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te tuer après t'avoir sauvé ?"

"Parce que je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy et que vous êtes Sirius Black."

Sirius s'arrêta de rire et son visage se fit plus sérieux.

"Cela ne veut pas dire que je veux ta mort. Et pour le moment, je suis le seul qui puisse t'aider à sortir de là. Tu veux mon aide ou non ?"

"Pourquoi m'offrez-vous votre aide ?"

"Parce que je t'ai entendu l'appeler." Répondit Sirius en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. "C'est ce qui m'a amené à toi."

Draco sentit ses muscles se tendre et il tenta de cacher l'appréhension qu'il ressentait.

"Qui ça ?"

"Harry, bien sûr."

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne répondit pas, ses lèvres se resserrèrent pour ne former qu'une fine ligne.

"À travers les kilomètres et dans un monde de pur silence, je t'ai entendu l'appeler. Alors je suis venu."

"Il y a beaucoup d'Harry dans le monde." Ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer.

"En appelais-tu un autre ?" Répondit Sirius, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur d'amusement.

À nouveau, Draco se tut, et Sirius en profita pour s'approcher.

"Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, les autres âmes vont arriver et cette fois, tu n'auras aucune chance de t'en sortir."

"Vous avez une idée ?"

"Je crois."

Il s'avança vers l'Arche et, lentement, approcha une main de la paroi invisible et laissa échapper un petit rire lorsque celle-ci passa au travers.

"Il semble que mon intuition était la bonne." Lança-t-il avant de se tourner vers le blond. "Écoute-moi bien. Je vais entrer dans l'Arche mais tout en essayant de rester sur le seuil. La paroi protectrice devrait rester ouverte et tu pourras passer."

"Vous êtes sûr ? Cela ne comporte pas de risque pour vous ?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance." Répondit aussitôt Sirius, testant sa prise sur les parois de l'Arche.

Draco sentit une vague de colère l'envahir et il s'avança pour agripper Sirius par le col de sa chemise.

"Vous êtes le parrain d'Harry. Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance." Grogna-t-il.

Sirius lui lança un regard d'une telle intensité qu'il sentit le besoin de reculer. Néanmoins, il resta sur place et lui lança le regard le plus imperturbable dont il était capable. Finalement, Sirius lui lança un léger sourire et se détacha de lui.

"Tu as raison." Répondit-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. "Une fois que je serai dedans, n'hésite pas et saute."

Draco hocha la tête et se mit également en position. Après un dernier regard vers lui, Sirius s'avança vers l'Arche et, en un pas, se positionna sur le seuil. Draco le vit grimacer.

"Ça va ?"

"C'est assez désagréable mais supportable. Vas-y !"

Draco s'avança, prêt à sauter, mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer, il sentit quelque chose se refermer sur son épaule et une douleur cinglante lui traversa le bras. Il se sentit projeté en arrière, ses pieds quittant le sol, pour s'écraser plus loin.

Il releva la tête à temps pour voir une silhouette sombre foncer vers l'Arche et s'engouffrer dans l'espace laissé par Sirius. Aussitôt, le brun poussa un cri de douleur qui déchira le silence. Draco se releva, tentant d'oublier la douleur qui lui vrillait le bras, mais, alors qu'il s'avançait, il sentit quelque chose le frôler et fut à nouveau propulsé au sol, le souffle coupé par la puissance de l'impact.

Il roula sur le côté alors qu'un nouveau cri perçait le silence et il leva la tête pour voir Sirius fléchir. Déjà, il pouvait voir la lumière bleutée faiblir et le combat de l'autre côté se brouiller. Une nouvelle silhouette passa près de lui et il réussi à l'éviter en roulant à nouveau. Profitant de son élan, il s'élança en avant, puisant dans ses dernières ressources pour accélérer. Il arriva au niveau de la silhouette et, sans réfléchir, porta tout son poids dans son épaule meurtrie, qu'il enfonça dans le côté de l'âme. Un cri perçant lui vrilla les tympans et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il réussit néanmoins à se reprendre et leva les yeux vers l'Arche.

Il croisa une paire d'yeux verts olive qui l'observaient avec intensité.

Il cligna des yeux, croyant un instant voir Harry, mais la masse de cheveux roux qui ornait la tête du jeune homme lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Norman Petish courait vers eux, baguette à la main, les yeux emplis de douleur, de désespoir mais aussi de détermination. Les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent l'Arche en même temps et Draco fut aveuglé par un flash de lumière.

Il se sentit dériver sur le côté, mais une main sur son épaule le maintint en place et il fit volte-face, prêt à se défendre, mais il se détendit en croisant le regard de Sirius.

"Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps !" Lui cria-t-il. "Tu dois te concentrer sur ton corps ! "

"Et vous ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je t'ai dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance."

"Si ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser là !" Cria-t-il en tendant une main vers le brun.

Il sentit Sirius lui saisir les épaules et le secouer vivement.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance car je ne suis pas une âme ! Mon âme a quitté mon corps avant que je ne bascule dans l'Arche. Je ne suis qu'un écho qui disparaitra une fois l'Arche fermée. Maintenant grouille-toi !"

Draco sentit la poigne de l'homme se détendre et, avant qu'il ne le lâche, il lui adressa un sourire amusé.

"J'aimerais te faire tout un discours, mais je n'ai pas le temps alors écoute-moi bien."

Leurs yeux accrochèrent et, à nouveau, Sirius lui lança un regard si intense qu'il sentit son estomac faire un bond.

"Si tu lui brises le cœur, je viendrai te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours."

Draco sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il sentit quelque chose l'attraper par derrière et tourna la tête à temps pour voir Norman Petish lui lancer un regard triomphant. Draco resta figé un moment, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, puis, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Petish le tira en arrière et il se sentit tomber.

Soudain, il fut à nouveau aveuglé par un éclair de lumière et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il sentait son corps se compresser. La sensation lui rappela celle du _Transplanage_ et il se laissa guider, ne sachant ce qu'il allait trouver lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux.

Il sentit comme un changement dans l'atmosphère, comme si le monde se remettait soudain en place et il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le regard peiné d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux flamboyant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la reconnaître avant d'être aveuglé par un jet de lumière verte.

Son corps engourdi se figea sous le choc et il aperçut une silhouette se jeter devant lui avant d'être projeté en arrière. Son dos s'écrasa contre une surface solide qui vola en éclat et il se sentit tomber à nouveau, retenant par réflexe le corps pressé contre lui.

* * *

><p>Il se sentit plonger dans un liquide chaud et visqueux et, par pur réflexe, parvint à retenir son souffle. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et de se réajuster à son enveloppe charnelle. Une fois à nouveau capable de bouger, il tenta de se propulser vers le haut à l'aide de ses jambes, mais celles-ci lui parurent soudain lourdes et douloureuses. Il commençait à ressentir les blessures reçues pendant la bataille qui avait pris place pendant son absence. Il se rendit également compte que l'air lui manquait et pouvait sentir la pression autour de lui s'accentuer.<p>

À cet instant, il sentit ses pieds toucher une surface solide et, sans réfléchir, s'en servit comme tremplin. Rassemblant tout son poids dans ses jambes, il prit appui et s'élança vers le haut. Son avancée était ralentie par la viscosité du liquide qui l'entourait, mais il ne se laissa pas de temps d'arrêt, battant des bras et des pieds en rythme.

Soudain, il sentit sa tête briser la surface du liquide et il prit une profonde inspiration qui lui brûla les poumons. Il toussa fortement et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une étendue rosée et il cligna des yeux. Où était-il ? Il observa le haut plafond en pierre sculptée ainsi que les imposantes poutres. Ce n'était pas une pièce qu'il connaissait. Étrange, il s'était trouvé dans le couloir circulaire avant que…

Il tourna la tête avec tant de force qu'il sentit sa nuque craquer sous la tension. Il lança des regards furtifs autour de lui, puis, avec horreur, ses yeux se posèrent sur une forme immobile flottant à quelques mètres de lui.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'observer la silhouette pour la reconnaître.

"Harry !" S'écria-t-il, son cri résonnant dans la pièce.

Il se mit à nager vers le brun, tentant de ne pas s'attarder sur sa tête complètement immergée, son inertie ou encore ses cheveux qui flottaient autour de lui. Il tendit une main vers lui et agrippa un pan de sa robe pour le tirer vers lui. Le corps du brun dériva dans sa direction avec une lenteur qui lui tordit les entrailles. Le blond voulut à nouveau l'appeler, mais sa gorge semblait ne plus vouloir fonctionner et seul un gémissement réussit à franchir ses lèvres tremblantes.

"Non…" Parvint-il à murmurer.

Il retourna le brun, et, rassemblant ses dernières forces, nagea à toute vitesse vers le bord le plus proche. Il hissa le brun hors du liquide inconnu, gémissant sous le poids lourd que représentait l'autre. Il le posa délicatement au sol et se posta près de lui.

"Harry…Harry !"

Le brun ne remua pas. Draco se pencha et tendit l'oreille au-dessus de la bouche du brun, tentant de capter un souffle, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort contre sa poitrine lorsqu'il ne sentit rien contre sa peau.

"Non, non, non…" Murmura-t-il en joignant ses deux mains sur le torse immobile du brun. "Je t'interdis de me faire ça."

Quelques mois après son jugement, Draco avait commencé à être battu par les Aurors chargés de sa protection. Il était enfermé dans un placard pendant des jours, affamé, battu à coups de pieds. Parfois, il était soumis à des sortilèges qui le rendaient incapable de bouger pendant des jours entiers.

Pour se protéger, il avait donc décidé d'apprendre certains gestes de premiers secours, demandant à recevoir des magazines moldus sur le sujet. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, lorsque ses _protecteurs_ s'étaient montrés un peu trop enthousiastes.

Il se concentra sur le rythme de ses palpations tendit qu'il administrait un massage cardiaque au brun. Il n'avait jamais eu à le faire auparavant, car il était toujours celui qui était blessé, et il sentit la peur le gagner à l'idée qu'il s'y prenait peut-être mal.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées et se pencha à nouveau vers le brun pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il frissonna contre la bouche glacée du brun et souffla fortement, retenant un gémissement de désespoir.

"Ne me fais pas ça…tu entends ?" Murmura-t-il en reprenant le massage cardiaque. "Ne meurs pas en me protégeant sinon je ne te le pardonnerai jamais Potter !"

Il continua le massage pendant plusieurs minutes, ne s'arrêtant que pour souffler dans la bouche du brun. Il sentait un mélange de sueur et du liquide visqueux glisser sur sa peau mais ne prit pas la peine de s'essuyer, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le corps inerte d'Harry.

"Reviens…je t'en pris Harry, reviens…"

Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit ses bras se raidir par l'effort et son souffle devenir de plus en plus saccadé, il fut obligé de s'arrêter. Seul le bruit de sa respiration était audible, et il posa son regard incrédule sur le corps du brun.

"Non…" Murmura-t-il en agrippa le col de sa robe. "Non, non NON ! HARRY !"

Son cri de douleur rebondit sur les murs de la salle, amplifié par l'écho de la pièce. Il s'effondra sur le corps du brun et, ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclata en sanglots. Cela ne pouvait être possible, Harry ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas en lui sauvant la vie.

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, toutes les menaces auxquelles il avait survécu, Harry Potter ne pouvait pas mourir de cette manière. Il avait encore tant de choses à accomplir, tant de personnes à sauver, à rendre heureuses.

"Ne me laisse pas…" Hoqueta-t-il en s'accrochant un peu plus au tissu trempé.

Ils avaient à peine commencé leur histoire et Draco ne s'était rendu compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments que récemment. Pourquoi leur avait-il fallu autant de temps pour comprendre leur amour ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas montré plus tôt ? Plus souvent ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit au brun à quel point il était heureux de le connaitre ? Qu'avoir été placé dans son équipe avait été la plus belle chose qui lui fût arrivée ? Qu'il aurait subi toutes les douleurs, toutes les humiliations du monde si cela signifiait qu'à la fin, le brun serait là à l'attendre ?

"Je t'aime…je t'aime alors ne meurs pas…"

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il poussa un nouveau cri de douleur, glissant sur le sol marbré. Il s'allongea près du brun et, d'une main tremblante, écarta quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées au front de l'autre.

"Harry…" Appela-t-il dans un souffle.

Il observa le visage pâle, presque aussi pâle que le sien et il sentit les larmes couleur le long de ses joues. Sa main glissa sur la peau froide, traçant les lignes du brun.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?" Murmura-t-il, et sa voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Comment pourrait-il vivre en sachant que l'homme qu'il aimait était mort par sa faute ? Comment pourrait-il se reconstruire sans le pilier qu'Harry était devenu ? En avait-il l'envie ?

Draco ferma les yeux, laissant sa main glisser sur le cou du brun. Soudain, il sentit ses doigts toucher quelque chose de dur et froid et il rouvrit les yeux. Il tira sur ce qui semblait être une chaîne en acier et aperçut le pendentif que sa mère avait offert au brun. Un nouveau hoquet de désespoir lui échappa et il avança son autre main pour toucher délicatement le pendentif.

Une violente lumière illumina soudainement la pièce et Draco ferma les yeux, poussant un cri de surprise. Par réflexe, il voulut relâcher le pendentif, mais sa main semblait collée à l'acier, comme attirée par un aimant. Il tira de toutes ses forces pour se libérer, mais sa main ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Soudain, il sentit l'acier chauffer sous ses doigts et la sensation de chaleur grimpa le long de son bras, parcourant sa peau glacée et tendue. Il ferma les yeux plus étroitement, s'attendant à ressentir une vive douleur, mais seule une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps, caressant ses muscles endoloris, calmant les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Une image apparut derrière ses paupières closes, d'abord floue, puis de plus en plus nette. Son cœur se remit à battre plus vite, comme en réponse à la vue des deux yeux émeraude qui l'observaient, brillant de vie et d'affection. Il voulut tendre la main vers le brun, mais il était complètement figé.

Alors, aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, la vive lumière disparut dans un dernier éclair et il se sentit projeté en arrière. Son dos percuta le marbre dur et il roula sur le côté, retenant un cri de douleur. Il allait se relever lorsqu'un bruit un peu plus loin le fit se figer. Un bruit qui stoppa son cœur et coupa son souffle. Il releva la tête, à temps pour voir le brun se redresser brusquement, prenant une profonde inspiration. Aussitôt, il se pencha sur le côté pour régurgiter une large quantité de liquide rose, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

Toujours à terre, Draco l'observa les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas possible, le brun était…pendant plusieurs minutes…

À cet instant, Harry releva la tête et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Ce fut au tour du brun de se figer et Draco vit les émeraudes vertes s'écarquiller. Ses lèvres, qui avaient été bleutées, avaient retrouvé une couleur rosée.

"Draco…?" Appela-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par sa quinte de toux.

Le blond sentit un étau se resserrer sur son torse et il observa le brun avec incrédulité. Harry tenta de se relever mais retomba au sol, et ce simple geste sembla enfin débloquer le corps du blond, qui se releva et courut vers lui. Draco tomba à genoux près du brun, qui leva les yeux vers lui.

"Tu…tu es…" Murmura-t-il.

"C'est…bien toi ?" Répondit Harry avec la même incrédulité.

Ne pouvant se retenir, Draco agrippa la robe du brun et se laissa retomber contre lui.

* * *

><p>Il vit le blond tomber lourdement contre lui et, par instinct, il leva les bras pour le retenir. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, où ils étaient, mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit qui lui fit baisser la tête. Il vit le corps du blond se mettre à trembler, et il écarquilla les yeux en entendant les hoquets qui semblaient échapper de la silhouette pressée contre lui. Le blond était…en train de pleurer ? Il sentit sa gorge se resserrer en réponse et il posa son menton sur le haut de la tête blonde.<p>

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, souhaitant ménager sa gorge.

Il sentit le corps de Draco trembler plus fort à ces mots et il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais il entendit la voix du blond s'élever, à moitié bloquée par le fait que son visage était enfoui dans son torse.

"C'est à moi de te poser la question…idiot."

Le soulagement et la fatigue qu'il entendit dans la voix de l'autre le poussa à resserrer son étreinte sur le blond, qui répondit de la même manière.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il lorsque le blond fut calmé.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Draco en se détachant de lui. "J'étais coincé dans l'Arche, j'essayais de revenir mais…"

Draco se tut et Harry put voir qu'il tentait de contrôler le flux de souvenirs qui devaient sans doute l'assaillir. Il posa une main sur la joue pâle du blond, qui releva les yeux vers lui.

"Espèce d'idiot." Murmura Draco.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris.

"Te mettre devant moi comme ça…"

Soudain, Harry se revit courir entre Draco et le sort lancé par Ginny, incapable de se retenir. Il revit la lumière verte et, par réflexe, leva une main à l'endroit où le sortilège l'avait touché. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

"Ah, ça ? Bah, j'ai déjà survécu à deux _Avada Kedavra_ alors j'ai dû me dire…jamais deux sans trois ?"

Il se remit à rire doucement, mais fut coupé net par deux mains qui lui empoignèrent les épaules, le forçant à se redresser. Il leva les yeux vers Draco, qui l'observait avec une intensité qui rendit les battements de son cœur irréguliers.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça, compris ?" Grogna le blond.

Harry l'observa un moment. S'ils avaient été dans la même situation quelques mois auparavant, il aurait sans doute mal interprété les paroles du blond. Il aurait pensé que ses actions étaient inutiles, qu'elles n'étaient pas appréciées de l'autre. Il se serait mis en colère et renfermé. Mais à présent, il pouvait parfaitement discerner les paroles cachées derrières ces mots durs.

_Ne te sacrifie plus pour moi._

_Ne me laisse plus seul._

_Je t'aime_.

Il laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et se pencha en avant pour capturer celles du blond. Il sentit aussitôt l'autre répondre à son étreinte et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser une langue avide à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux en sentant toutes les émotions du blond se déverser dans ce baiser : sa peur de l'avoir perdu, son soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé, sa gratitude, son amour. Et il les accepta toutes, les but avidement, répondant avec la même ferveur, espérant que le blond puisse également lire ses sentiments.

Après quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, haletant. Harry posa son front sur celui du blond et ne put retenir un nouveau rire.

"Je t'aime." Murmura Draco entre deux inspirations.

Harry sentit un millier de papillons prendre son envol au creux de son estomac.

"Je t'aime."

* * *

><p>Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Kingsley, assis sur de confortables fauteuils qui avaient été tirés vers le bureau pour l'occasion. Tous deux étaient couverts du liquide visqueux dans lequel ils étaient tombés et des traces roses menaient à la porte d'entrée. Debout à la gauche d'Harry et tenant sa main, Ginny tentait de calmer ses sanglots. Elle avait poussé un cri déchirant en le voyant sortir de la salle vivant et avait couru vers eux, lui expliquant que, pour une raison inconnue, elle n'avait pas été capable de pénétrer dans la salle pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il resserra son emprise sur sa main et elle essuya ses joues de son bras libre.<p>

Draco était assis à sa droite, semblant tout aussi fatigué que lui, ses cheveux habituellement ordonnés en bataille, collés à la nuque et ayant pris une teinte rose. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion de se moquer de lui. Il tendit sa main libre vers celle du blond, qui l'attrapa sans réfléchir, lui arrachant un sourire.

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Kingsley, accompagné de Ron et Neville. Les trois hommes s'avancèrent vers le bureau, les deux Aurors s'arrêtant à la droite de Draco. Ron lança aussitôt un regard interrogateur au brun, qui lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant.

"Ron et Neville m'ont expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé." Commença Kingsley. "Alexander Novak a put être appréhendé et placé en détention."

Harry acquiesça, soulagé. Au moins, l'un des deux Novak paierait pour ses crimes.

"Concernant les personnes possédées par les âmes contenues dans l'Arche, il semble que tout soit revenu dans l'ordre. Cependant nous pensons que cela a entrainé des morts. Nous attendons le rapport final de l'équipe de Dean Thomas."

Kingsley prit place à son bureau et prit en compte les deux jeunes hommes face à lui. Harry le vit froncer les sourcils avant de reprendre.

"Ce que j'aimerais savoir." Reprit-il, "C'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé. En commençant par vous, Malfoy."

Harry sentit la main du blond se raidir légèrement et il resserra son emprise pour lui signifier qu'il était là. Draco prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit, expliquant comment il avait été entraîné dans l'Arche par une force invisible, comment il avait été forcé à creuser sa propre tombe et comment il avait failli mourir là. Harry sentit ses entrailles remuer au fil et à mesure du récit, se rendant compte qu'il avait vraiment failli perdre le blond.

À un moment, Draco sembla hésiter à continuer et Harry remarqua que son récit se fit moins détaillé. Il expliqua qu'il avait réussi à trouver la porte de l'Arche mais sans parvenir à en sortir. Il raconta avoir vu Norman Petish et…son récit s'arrêta.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé." Admit-il.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, puis, venue de nulle part, une voix s'éleva.

"Je pense pouvoir vous aider avec ça." Répondit la voix, les faisant sursauter.

Harry releva brusquement la tête et croisa une paire d'yeux azur qui brillèrent en l'apercevant.

"Professeur Dumbledore…" Murmura-t-il.

"Je suis très heureux de voir que vous allez tous bien." Répondit Dumbledore en les regardant un par un. "Vous avez fait un travail remarquable."

"Que savez-vous à ce sujet, Albus ?" Demanda Kingsley et Dumbledore reporta son regard sur lui.

"Norman Petish s'est sacrifié pour refermer l'Arche." Répondit Dumbledore et tout le monde reporta son attention sur lui.

"Co…Comment ?" Balbutia Harry. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"Lorsque je suis allé chercher Norman en Russie, je n'ai pas effacé ses souvenirs. Je les ai prélevés."

Un silence tendu tomba dans la pièce et Dumbledore reprit.

"Je pensais que, même enfant, Norman devait avoir des informations capitales concernant les plans de son père. Les enfants enregistrent beaucoup de choses, même s'ils n'en comprennent pas la signification. Et j'avais raison. Norman avait bien entendu quelque chose d'une importance élémentaire."

"Quelle était cette information ?" Demanda Kingsley.

"L'Arche a été créée par le clan Novak, pour le clan Novak, grâce à leur magie exceptionnelle. Elle a donc gardé une trace de leur essence. Seul un Novak pouvait l'ouvrir et seul un Novak pouvait la fermer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de la refermer : un sacrifice. Si un Novak venait à utiliser l'Arche pour se donner la mort, alors celle-ci perdrait toute puissance."

Harry se tourna vers Draco, qui semblait tendu au maximum, les yeux rivés sur le tableau de Dumbledore.

"Vous voulez dire que Norman Petish s'est jeté dans l'Arche dans le but de la refermer ?" Demanda Ron, et Harry put entendre l'incrédulité dans sa voix.

"Oui." Répondit Dumbledore.

"C'est…" Commença Draco et il dut se taire pour s'assurer que sa voix ne le trahirait pas. "C'est donc comme ça que j'ai retrouvé mon corps ?"

Dumbledore l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Cela a put être une combinaison d'évènements qui…"

Dumbledore se tut lorsque son regard de posa sur Harry.

"Harry…qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou ?"

Harry sursauta et, lentement, leva le collier offert par Narcissa afin que Dumbledore puisse le voir.

"Où as-tu eu cet objet ?" Demanda Dumbledore en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Narcissa Malfoy me l'a offert."

"Vraiment ? C'est bien généreux de sa part. T'aurait-elle par hasard expliqué l'histoire de ce pendentif ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler les paroles de la blonde.

_"Le symbole situé au milieu des cercles s'appelle un __triquetra__. Il symbolise la trinité et la protection : l'homme, la femme et le lien qui les unit et les protège. Dans certains cas, ce lien devient tellement fort qu'on le dit capable de protéger de tout, même de la mort."_

"Il s'agit d'un _triquetra_ ?" S'aventura-t-il.

"Exact." Répondit Dumbledore en lui souriant avec douceur. "Et sais-tu comment est né ce symbole ?"

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant que Narcissa ne l'évoque.

"C'est un symbole très ancien, dont l'histoire est très belle et très cruelle. Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, à l'époque où la magie était une force sauvage que personne n'apprenait à l'école et où les gens vivaient plus longtemps qu'aujourd'hui, un sorcier du nom d'Esior Phythar tomba amoureux d'une jeune moldue. Oui, même à l'époque, ce genre de chose arrivait très souvent. Le problème est qu'Esior Phythar n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres, il était le seigneur de ses terres, et sa famille ainsi que son peuple s'attendaient à ce qu'il épouse une sorcière de haut rang.

Aostrea Noghith était la fille du seigneur voisin, mais son statut de moldu la rendait inapte à épouser Lord Phythar. Néanmoins, l'amour a ses raisons que la Raison ignore, et les deux amoureux trouvèrent le moyen de se rejoindre en cachette.

Malheureusement, en apprenant la nouvelle, le père que Lady Aostrea demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte la tête de l'homme ayant osé bafouer la dignité de sa fille. Une guerre se déclencha alors entre les deux seigneurs. Bien que les sorciers fussent en position de force, le père de Lady Aostrea exploita la faiblesse de Lord Phythar pour le leurrer dans les tréfonds de son château.

Ce que ne savait pas Lord Phythar, c'est que le père de Lady Aostrea savait parfaitement que ses voisins étaient des sorciers et, afin de se protéger de toute attaque, il avait lui-même engagé un sorcier comme conseiller. Il ordonna donc à son conseiller d'assassiner Lord Phythar.

Cependant, alors que le conseiller de Lord Noghith s'exécutait, Lady Aostrea s'interposa et reçut le sort à sa place. Elle mourut sur le coup, dans les bras de son compagnon. Fou de chagrin, Lord Noghith relâcha Lord Phythar, afin que le sorcier puisse vivre sa vie en pensant au sacrifice de sa bien-aimée. Il s'enferma ensuite dans son château, où il mourut plusieurs années plus tard. Lord Phythar quant à lui retourna dans son château et ne prit jamais femme, restant fidèle à Lady Aostrea. Il garda d'elle le collier qu'elle portait lors de sa mort et le porta également jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, au combat."

Dumbledore se tut, laissant le temps aux autres d'assimiler ce flux d'informations et reprit.

"Ce collier, passé de génération en génération, est dit posséder de très grands pouvoirs. Il fut touché par l'amour de deux amants, la mort et le deuil. Ce sont des sentiments très forts, parmi les plus puissants qui soient. Certains pensaient donc qu'entre les mains de deux personnes à l'amour pur, il révélerait ses pouvoirs."

Dumbledore posa son regard sur Harry, puis sur Draco, qui se figea en position défensive.

"Dites-moi, de quoi êtes-vous recouvert ?" Demanda-t-il et Harry put presque entendre l'amusement qui teinta sa voix.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Harry en remuant sur son fauteuil. "Nous sommes tombés dans une sorte de piscine avec ce liquide visqueux à l'intérieur."

Kingsley tourna la tête vers eux, semblant les observer proprement pour la première fois.

"Cette _piscine_, était-elle dans le Département des Mystères ?"

Harry hocha la tête et leva la tête vers Ginny, qui s'était calmée pendant le récit de Dumbledore. La rousse acquiesça sans le regarder et raconta comment elle avait combattu Afanasiy Novak, qui avait pris possession du corps de Draco. Elle expliqua comment elle, Afanasiy et Harry s'étaient retrouvés dans le couloir circulaire et comment elle avait jeté un sort vers le blond. Sort qui avait été intercepté par Harry, qui s'était jeté devant Draco pour le protéger.

Harry sentit la main du blond se raidir à nouveau et tourna la tête vers le blond, qui avait fermé les yeux. Près de lui, il entendit Ron crier le nom de sa sœur d'une voix pleine d'incrédulité.

"Comment as-tu pu faire ça !" S'écria-t-il.

"Je…je n'avais pas le choix." Murmura-t-elle.

"Mais…" Reprit Ron, avant d'être interrompu par Dumbledore.

"Je pense que tu es un peu trop dur avec votre sœur, Ron. Elle répondait à une situation très compliquée et devait sans doute penser qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, n'est-ce pas, Ginevra ?"

Ginny hocha la tête, refusant de croiser le moindre regard.

"Et donc, vous êtes tombés dans cette _piscine_, c'est ça ?" Demanda Kingsley.

"Oui." Répondit Harry. "Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite."

Il se tourna vers Draco, mais le blond secoua la tête, refusant de parler.

"Puis-je me permettre d'émettre une hypothèse ?" Demanda Dumbledore. "Lorsque Ginevra a lancé son sortilège, Harry, tu t'es interposé en sachant pertinemment que tu serais touché, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry remua à nouveau dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Il faisait soudain très chaud dans le bureau du ministre.

"Et Ginevra est certaine que le sort t'as bien touché. Ce qui veut dire que, normalement, tu ne devrais pas avoir survécu. La première fois que l'Avada Kedavra fut jeté sur toi, tu bénéficiais de la protection de Lily, qui s'était sacrifiée pour toi. La deuxième fois, tu as été protégé par la partie de Voldemort qui s'était attachée à ton âme, et ce fut elle qui fut détruite."

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Draco tourner la tête brusquement vers lui, mais il n'osa en faire de même. Le blond n'était pas au courant de l'Horcruxe qu'il avait porté pendant des années. Il tenta de retirer sa main, mais celle du blond se referma dessus avec une force qui le fit ciller.

"Cette fois-ci, je pense qu'il est possible que deux facteurs aient joué un rôle dans ta survie. Tout d'abord, ce collier que tu portes et dont les pouvoirs étaient jusque là inconnus..."

Harry repensa à cette sensation de chaleur qu'il avait ressentie et à cette vive lumière qui l'avait entouré avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance.

"…ensuite, grâce à cette _piscine_ dans laquelle vous êtes tombés."

Harry releva la tête vers Dumbledore et il vit le blond en faire de même.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" Demanda-t-il.

"N'as-tu rien remarqué d'étrange concernant cette pièce ? L'avais-tu déjà vu par exemple ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. En y repensant, il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu la salle avant. Cette porte avait toujours été fermée et, de ce qu'il sache, personne n'était capable de l'ouvrir, comme plusieurs autres portes.

"Dis-moi, Harry, que sais-tu des salles secrètes du Département des Mystères ?"

"Pas grand-chose. Il y a certaines rumeurs qui…"

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase et se figea, attirant le regard inquiet du blond. Mais il venait de se souvenir d'une chose, d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Draco, lorsqu'il l'avait surpris en train de parler à Sirius à travers l'Arche.

_"Tu sais comment cette salle s'appelle ? C'est la salle de la Mort" _Avait dit le blond.

Il se concentra pour percer le brouillard qui s'était installé dans son cerveau, Draco lui avait également parlé d'une autre salle.

_"…l'une des six salles les plus secrètes du Ministère."_

_"Comment s'appelle la dernière salle ?"_

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard du blond qui, une seconde plus tard, s'illumina à son tour.

"La salle de l'Amour." Murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau de Dumbledore, dont le visage se fendit d'un sourire éclatant.

"Exact. La salle de l'Amour. Une pièce très secrète et sous haute surveillance. Ce que vous avez vu n'était que son antichambre, il y a d'autres couloirs qui mènent à d'autres pièces. Et la _piscine_ dont tu parles contient un liquide rare et difficile à produire. Si Hermione Granger avait été avec vous, je suis certain qu'elle l'aurait reconnu aussitôt. De l'_Amortentia_ dans sa solution la plus pure."

Harry observa le tableau avec des yeux écarquillés. L'_Amortentia_…l'élixir d'amour. À nouveau, il se sentit rougir et enfouit son visage dans sa main libre. Il entendit le rire cristallin de Dumbledore retentir dans le bureau.

"Ahh l'amour fougueux des jeunes !"

* * *

><p>Harry était allongé sur le sofa trônant dans son salon, un bras jeté sur ses yeux pour reposer ses iris fatigués. Il avait passé la soirée plongé dans les papiers, incapable de prendre une décision. Il laissa échapper un énième soupir de frustration en reposant le parchemin qu'il tenait sur la table basse. À cet instant, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.<p>

Harry se redressa à temps pour voir Draco entrer dans le salon. Le blond était habillé d'une robe en velours gris, son col rigide remonté comme pour le protéger. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

"Alors ?" Demanda-t-il.

"J'ai croisé Weasley. Il a demandé de tes nouvelles et voulait nous prévenir qu'il nous enverrait une invitation officielle à son mariage avec Granger. Prépare-toi."

Harry retint un soupir exaspéré, il savait que le blond faisait exprès de ne pas répondre à sa question.

"Je parlais du jugement. Comment ça s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Draco posa un parchemin sur la table qu'Harry s'empressa d'agripper.

"Il ne va pas s'envoler tu sais." Grommela le blond en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

"La ferme, c'est important."

Il déroula le parchemin et parcourut rapidement les lignes tracées à la plume. Soudain, il pivota et se jeta sur le blond, qui était sur le point d'attraper un verre de whisky posé sur la table.

"Wow ! Du calme !" S'écria le blond en retombant sur le sofa.

"C'est vrai ?! Vrai de vrai ?"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais Harry pouvait voir le micro sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

"Tu sais lire, Potter ?"

"Narcissa est libre ! Elle peut sortir du Manoir et se promener, voyager !" Il continua de lire le parchemin. "Et vous avez le droit de voir Lucius une fois par mois ? Wow, Kingsley doit vraiment vouloir se racheter après ce qu'il s'est passé au sein de son ministère."

"Hum hum." Répondit le blond et, cette fois, Harry lui répondit d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

"Tu as le droit de montrer ta joie, tu sais."

"Et toi tu ne devrais pas sauter dans tous les sens. Tu es encore en convalescence."

À ces mots, Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Ça fait deux semaines, Draco, je suis en parfaite forme."

Mais Draco venait d'apercevoir le parchemin posé sur la table basse et, avant que le brun ne puisse réagir, il s'en empara. Il vit les fin sourcils blonds se froncer légèrement en lisant les lignes écrites de sa main.

"Tu veux te séparer de la maison Black ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Pas me séparer. Je veux la transformer en musée."

"Tu es sûr ?" Demanda le blond.

"Oui. Je ne compte pas y habiter et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit laissée à l'abandon. Je pense que Sirius n'aurait pas voulu ça."

À l'entente de ce nom, Draco tourna les yeux vers le brun, qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit comment j'avais réussi à trouver la sortie de l'Arche."

Harry sursauta et reporta son attention sur lui. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau de Kingsley. Harry avait été sommé de prendre trois semaines de repos, sans contact avec qui que ce soit. Évidemment, le ministre devait savoir qu'il lui serait impossible d'interdire au blond de le voir, car Draco ne reçut aucun ordre de la sorte.

"J'avais remarqué que tu ne voulais pas tout dire." Répondit Harry en posant une main sur son bras. "Je pensais que c'était trop douloureux."

"Ce n'est pas à moi que je pensais." Répondit Draco en ouvrant les premiers boutons de sa robe. "Mais à toi."

Il sentit le regard interrogateur du brun sur lui et, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, reprit.

"Quelqu'un m'a aidé à trouver la sortie. Il m'a aidé à sortir et je lui dois la vie."

"Qui était-ce ?" Demanda Harry, intrigué. "Norman ?"

Draco secoua la tête et tourna son bas de manière à ce qu'il puisse agripper celui du brun.

"C'était Sirius."

Il vit les yeux du brun s'écarquiller légèrement et resserra son emprise sur son bras.

"Ce n'est pas possible. Sirius…Sirius est mort. J'ai vu son âme…j'ai…"

"Je sais." Répondit Draco.

Puis il lui raconta sa rencontre avec son parrain et comment ce dernier s'était sacrifié pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

"Il a dit qu'il n'était qu'un écho et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas sortir de l'Arche. Je pense…je pense qu'en m'aidant à sortir, cet écho a pu se libérer."

Il pouvait sentir le bras du brun trembler sous ses doigts et leva sa main libre pour retirer les lunettes du brun et essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées au coin de ses yeux. Après quelques minutes, Harry ouvrit enfin la bouche.

"Tu…tu es sûr que c'était lui ?" Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui. Il a dit qu'il viendrait me hanter si je te faisais du mal." Plaisanta-t-il.

Cette fois, il sentit le brun se figer et, finalement, il se jeta sur lui pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Draco sentit de chaudes larmes glisser sur sa peau et il enveloppa le brun de ses bras.

"Il t'aimait beaucoup. C'est grâce à toi qu'il a pu me trouver."

Le brun hocha légèrement la tête et Draco en profita pour poser une main sur sa joue humide et l'obliger à se redresser. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit au même niveau et plongea son regard dans les deux émeraudes.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais merci de m'avoir sauvé."

Harry leva une main pour essuyer son visage et lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

"Tu aurais fait la même chose."

Draco acquiesça et se leva pour chercher quelque chose de chaud pour le brun. Alors qu'il allait sortir du salon, la voix du brun l'arrêta et il se retourna. Son regard tomba sur le brun et il se figea. Harry était assis sur le bord du sofa, les yeux baissés, jouant nerveusement avec le bout de son pull.

"Je…je voulais te demander…enfin, puisque ta mère est libre et que plus rien ne l'entrave… enfin…"

Harry poussa un soupir de frustration.

"Je ne suis même pas capable de dire une simple phrase." Grommela-t-il.

"J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais des troubles psychologiques." Répliqua Draco.

"La ferme ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de te dire un truc important ?" Cingla le brun.

Draco se rapprocha de lui et s'arrêta face au sofa. Il vit le brun se raidir et posa une main sur sa hanche.

"Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le."

Le brun se figea à l'entente de son ton autoritaire et il le vit enfouir sa tête dans sa nuque. Une vraie tortue. Harry murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il se pencha pour mieux entendre.

"Quoi ?"

À nouveau, un flux de paroles qu'il entendit à peine.

"Parle plus fort idiot !"

"Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi !" S'écria le brun en relevant brusquement la tête.

Leurs visages étaient tellement proches que leurs nez se touchèrent et Draco sentit ses propres yeux s'écarquiller.

"Quoi ?"

"Vis avec moi." Répéta Harry et son souffle vint caresser son visage. "Je veux me réveiller tous les jours à côté de toi, prendre tous mes repas avec toi et ne plus me demander combien de temps il nous reste avant que tu ne rentres."

Draco l'observa, incrédule et Harry en profita pour presser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Je sais que ta mère est très importante dans ta vie, mais elle est libre à présent et peut venir quand elle veut. Et tu pourras toujours te rendre au Manoir. Juste…ne me laisse plus seul."

Draco sentit ses genoux fléchir et il glissa doucement au sol avant qu'ils ne l'abandonnent. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur le brun, qui semblait avoir voulu demander ça depuis longtemps.

"Dis quelque chose…" Murmura Harry.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux et releva la tête.

"D'accord."

Harry leva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai dit d'accord."

Le brun glissa à son tour au sol pour lui faire face.

"Tu es sûr ? Si tu veux du temps pour réfléchir…"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je réfléchirais ? C'est ce que je veux."

Harry l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer. Draco ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

"Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt au lieu de te torturer comme ça, idiot."

"J'avais peur que tu me dises non !" S'écria le brun en lui assénant un nouveau coup à l'épaule.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu que je dirais oui cette fois ?"

Harry fit signe de réfléchir.

"Humm, je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas si tu es content ou pas. Je n'arrive pas à te voir sans mes lunettes."

Draco prit ses mains délicatement et les posa sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?"

"Hum…tes traits sont détendus, ce qui est une première, ta peau est lisse, donc je pense que tu es content."

"Quel esprit de déduction, monsieur l'Auror-en-chef."

Il reposa les mains du brun, non sans y avoir déposé un baiser avant et se releva pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

"Où vas-tu ?" Demanda Harry dans son dos.

"J'ai cru voir une armoire qui m'intéresse. Celle avec les poignées en argent, je pense l'utiliser pour mes affaires."

Il entendit des bruits de tissu indiquant que le brun s'était levé brusquement.

"Eh ! C'est le placard que j'utilise pour mon matériel de Quidditch !"

"Ton matériel ira très bien dans la cave." Répondit-il en grimpant les escaliers, masquant son amusement.

"La cave ?!" Vint le cri étranglé derrière lui. "N'ose même pas! ! Draco ! Reviens ici !"

Draco s'autorisa un large sourire en se dirigeant vers la chambre du brun, _leur_ chambre. Vraiment, il en fallait très peu pour titiller le Survivant, et il avait toujours su sur quels boutons appuyer pour le faire réagir. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, savourant cette sensation chaleureuse qui se répandait dans son corps. Après la Guerre, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir être heureux, et surtout pas avec Harry Potter. Mais les récents évènements lui avaient fait comprendre que tout le monde pouvait s'en sortir et être heureux.

Et c'est ce qu'ils seraient, ensemble. Heureux.

**Fin...?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci infiniment d'avoir pris la peine de lire mes histoires, d'avoir attendu mes chapitres et surtout d'avoir commenté. Ceux d'entre vous qui êtes auteurs savent la joie que l'on ressens en recevant une review. On écrit l'histoire pour nous, mais on la poste pour vous et vous nous le rendez bien.<strong>_

_**Alors alors, vous voyez le petit '?' à la fin ? Il fait référence à une petite surprise que j'ai en stock pour vous. Je compte écrire un Spécial Oneshot. Celui-ci prendra place durant le mariage de Ron et Hermione et j'en profiterai pour me concentrer un peu plus sur les sentiments de chacun et leur réactions à certaines révélations ! Ce chapitre n'est pas pour maintenant, car je travaille sur une oeuvre originale et je veux pouvoir en rédiger le premier chapitre pour la fin Janvier. Si tout se passe bien, PEUT-ÊTRE pourrais-je écrire le spécial pour Février_Mars. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas trop traîner alors rester à l'écoute ! **_

_**Je vais donc mettre cette histoire comme Complete et posterai peut-être une note pour vous informer de la disponibilité du spécial, comme j'avais fait sur Amore Verdare.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ont demandé, Mancipium Carnis signifie "Esclave de la chair" (pardon si j'ai massacré la langue, je n'ai pas fait de recherches extensives).**_

_**L'idée de la salle de l'Amour et de son contenu n'est pas de moi, mais de JK Rowling. Le symbole triquetra existe bien, mais l'histoire qui l'entoure est pure invention de ma part.**_

_**Voilà, il me reste donc à vous souhaiter de très bonnes fêtes, une merveilleuse année 2015 et à bientôt pour le chapitre spécial !**_

_**Merci encore !**_

_**Elendil-sama**_


End file.
